


Breath of Hope: Extras and Prompts

by Ray_Ken, StoryLady35



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Callum, Dragon Prince Callum AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 109,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Ken/pseuds/Ray_Ken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLady35/pseuds/StoryLady35
Summary: This is a collection of extra writings for "Breath of Hope", the Dragon Prince Callum AU fanfic.Included in this are:- Chapter Alternatives and Additions- Prompts Accompanied by Writings- Fluff, Angst, and "Spice"- Pre-Story and Post-Story content
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 286
Kudos: 322





	1. Intro

  


**Hello! Storylady here!**

**So, when writing any story, there are always ideas and things that come to mind that just don't work out or don't fit anywhere. And Breath of Hope is no exception.**

**But I don’t like to delete things so I keep them and now I’m publishing them separately to the main story.**

**There are several reasons for keeping them separate. The main one being that some of these Extras and Prompts, are above the rating of the main story.**

**Breath of hope is classified as ‘13+’ so suitable for teenagers and above.**

**Some of these bonus parts… are 18+ so we have to keep them separate or change the rating which we didn’t want to do. I will be putting an ‘18+’ in the title of any story that is not suitable for teens but the whole document is classified ‘Mature’ to cover all bases.**

**Anyway, Ray and I hope you enjoy these bonus! More will come but the others are sort of spoilers so we have to keep them back for a while.**

**Don’t forget to comment and keep the love coming!**


	2. Chapter Alternatives

# Chapter Alternative – Tucked in

**SL: This was a small change, but such a cute one. Really showed what Ray and I called ‘Momma Rayla’ in action… then we decided it wasn’t really her character so… *cuts***

**RK: I was so conflicted! I wanted it, but like, it was a little too much at that point in the plot. I love ‘Momma Rayla’, but a little too out of character.**

He nodded into her hand and slowly moved back to lie down. Rayla tucked him in and brushed his hair back as he closed his eyes once again. Once he was asleep, she made her way out, and closed the door until it was only slightly ajar.

In the hallway, she looked at Ezran who was holding Bait to his chest. “You going to tuck me in too?”

Rayla looked down at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes with a small smile. “Oh alright. Come on,” she sighed, then escorted the young prince to his own room. She watched him climb into the bed and settle down under the covers, Bait snuggling up in his arms.

“Comfy?” she asked as she sat beside him, reaching out and pulling the blanket up under his chin before brushing some of his hair back.

The boy nodded sleepily. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Goodnight Ez.”

“Good night Rayla,” he replied, watching her head for the door and close it slightly behind her.

* * *

# Chapter Alternative – The Letter

**SL: So, this was going to be at the end of Chapter 7, when the trio had left the lodge. It ended up being a big change from the final version, where Amaya thinks the prince was kidnapped. Well, I guess she still thinks he’s been kidnapped, but this tells her the truth and it also answers the question; what was in the letter?**

**Sadly, it would have changed the plot way too much. I mean, if Amaya had known that Ezran was not kidnapped and was not in any danger, would she have told Viren? Who then wouldn’t have sent Claudia and Soren and… the domino effect would have been too much for even this fan fiction. So, we had to change it to the way it was.**

**RK: Would’ve loved to have Amaya ally with them sooner, but it would’ve thrown off the other plans for the plot _way_ too much. :(**

As the troops prepared to leave, Amaya headed into the lodge, and up to the room she had last seen Ezran. She was honestly worried about how he’d been taken so easily. As she stepped into the room, she instantly noticed a letter sitting on the bed, and went to open it.

_Aunt Amaya,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this in person, and I’m sorry for running away, but please don’t worry about me._

_This is something very important and it’s something I need to do. I can’t tell you in writing, if anyone finds out, they will try and stop me._

_But know I’m with friends and people who care about me. They will keep me safe._

_When you go to the palace, tell my father I’m safe and I will see him soon._

_I’m sorry  
_

_Ez_

She read the letter over and over. It was in Ezran’s handwriting, and there was no sign that he was forced to write it, no indication he was lying. He was doing something important?

Thinking back to the boat, she realised something; when the arrows had been fired… Callum, the dragon… had grabbed and covered him… to _protect_ him.

He wasn’t being kidnapped! He was leaving of his own free will! The elf and dragon… they were the friends he’d mentioned.

Clutching the letter tight, she stood and hurried outside to Gren. ‘ _We made a mistake! Ezran wasn’t taken! We need to stop Corvus!’_

_‘But he’s already left.’_

_‘We need to stop him!’_


	3. Chapter Alternatives 2

#  Chapter Alternative - Snow

**SL: So when we were thinking about the trip to the Caldara, I realised that it would probably be the first time Callum saw (or at least remembers seeing) snow. So I asked Ray: ‘You think he'll like it or be scared of the cold”**

**To which she said: ‘**

**I mean, the cold probably won't be pleasant. But I imagine he'll like the fluffy white. I mean, he already acts like a puppy** **don't he. X3 I could see him running and jumping into a snowbank and then Rayla going 'You stupid lizard! You'll freeze!'**

**We ended up changing it to the version in the story because this was a little too cute and Chapter 8 was meant to be a very serious part.**

Heading on along the path, Rayla sighed, noticing her breath was becoming visible before her. “It’s getting cold.” 

Behind her, Callum and Ezran also looked, but Callum didn’t seem to have that problem. Ezran nodded. “Yeah, and it looks like there’s snow up ahead,” the human sighed, feeling tired from the long walk. 

Callum was also falling behind, but frowned when he looked up the path. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing on ahead. 

The pair looked to see him pointing at a white patch on the side of the path. Pushing past Rayla, he knelt beside it and stared curiously. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“It’s called snow Cal,” Rayla explained, “It’s a type of frozen rain that falls from the sky.” 

Callum blinked, then reached out to poke it. He pulled his hand back quickly. “It’s cold.” 

“Of course it is you dumb lizard,” the elf chuckled, “It’s _frozen_ water.” 

Knowing what to expect now, Callum reached out and picked some up, letting it run through his fingers and fall to the ground. “It’s odd.” 

“Hey Cal, if you like that, you’re going to love this!” Ez called as he walked around a corner. 

Hurrying over, the dragon gasped as he saw a wide, open space, covered with white. Jaw dropped, the dragon ran into it, kicking it up into the air as he went. He laughed and whooped as he went before suddenly tripping and falling onto his face. 

“Callum!” the others shouted, hurrying to help him, but he soon stood back up, his hair now filled with snow. 

“That was fun!” he laughed, then ran over to a slight rise. His tail wagged back and forth before he finally jumped into the air, a puff of powdery snow exploding around him. 

Rayla and Ezran laughed as they watched him. “Careful! You don’t know what the show is hiding!” the elf called out. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the snow, Callum smirked, then grabbed some in his hand and threw it at the pair. It spread out in the air and covered them both in a fine, cold mist of snow. Their laughs turned into gasps at the cold. 

Rayla frowned at the giggling dragon as she knelt down and scooped up some snow herself. She shaped it in her hands, beginning to smirk. “Oh, you’re going to get it now.” 

Callum watched her with a confused frown. “What are you-“ He was cut off when a snowball hit him square in the face. He took a moment to process what happened, then laughed, making his own snowball and throwing it at the assassin. 

His first few weren’t very good, but with practice, and Ez’s help, they got better. Within a few minutes, all three of them were half frozen and more than half drenched, but laughing happily at their fun. 

Rayla shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth. “Okay, that’s enough. We need to get warm and dry before we freeze.”


	4. 18+ Prompt – Tail Job

#  18+ Prompt – Tail Job

**SL:** **So, while writing Breath of Hope, Ray was having… shall we say, a bit of a rough time. So, to help give her something to keep her mind off it, I told her to give me a prompt and I’d write it out.** **This was one of them** **. And just to warn you, this one gets a little… thirsty.**

**RK: Keep in mind, the prompt was fairly innocent. SL was the one that made it thristy. XD**

**_Rayla does a little flirty and teases Cal by scratching the base of his spine, right above his tail. And now it is_ ** **he _who is flustered. He melts into her touches so easily._**

Callum sighed in happiness as he stretched out on his belly over the ground. His wings were wide as they soaked up the sun's warmth. His face was a picture of serene bliss, without a care in the world, eyes closed, and dozing in and out of sleep.

Rayla would be back soon from her scout and they would continue on towards the Spire, but for now, he was free to relax and enjoy the sun.

Little did he know, Rayla had already returned, but was watching him from the trees. He looked so happy. Being back in Xadia was clearly doing him some good. His truly calm and relaxed face was a perfect picture to her, something she never thought she'd see.

Deciding that watching him from a distance was a little creepy, she climbed down and walked towards him. She made sure to clear her voice, as to not startle him. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked, standing next to his head.

The dragon barely opened one eye to look at her. “Rayla~” he purred, his tail coming around to caress her leg, “The sun’s so warm today.”

“Guess lizards enjoy sunbathing,” she teased, then looked up at the sky. “It _is_ a nice day.”

“Sit. Come join me,” he sighed, letting all his worries wash away while enjoying the heat. “Come on, just for a while.”

She was an elf of the moon, but the sun still felt nice, so Rayla decided to join him. She sat herself on the ground and lied on her back, smiling as he lay on his front beside her. His eyes soon closed once more, and his lips kept a constant smile, knowing he’d managed to get her to join him.

As she lay on her back, enjoying the sun, she felt something tickling her leg. She sat up to see his tail was once more around her calf. He kept telling her that he had no control over the appendage, but she was sure he had at least _some_ say in what it did.

Deciding to test her theory, she slowly shifted to his side, sitting by his back. The tail swung lazily back and forth, unable to grip her, and she smirked as she reached out, gently running her hand down the top of it by his spine.

Almost instantly, Callum groaned a low, deep sound, that made her hand jump off him. “Callum?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, turning his head to look at her.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah… that just felt...nice.”

She smirked at him, then did it again. “Did it?”

His eyes closed and he bit his lip at the touch. “Y-yeah…”

Moving her hand in a waving pattern this time, the elf watched his reaction. He buried his head in his arms, hiding his face from her. Rubbing a little higher over his back, she pressed her palm against his spine, feeling the ridges of the bone underneath his skin. When he managed to become a full dragon, those would come out to create spines, but for now, they were just small bumps.

She moved her hand down to his tail again, applying a little more pressure at the top. His head flung back at that.

“RAYLA!” he screamed before collapsing back down, panting for breath. “S-stop… p-please.”

“Why? Sounds like you’re enjoying it,” she chuckled, moving so she was lying on top of him. The elf leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, just as he loved to kiss hers. “Come on Callum, why don’t you just relax?” she whispered, kissing his ear and reaching down for his tail again. The appendage moved to meet her grasp as she stroked the base, watching him whimper and moan, biting his own arm to stop himself from getting too loud.

In a bold move, Rayla shifted her weight and allowed his tail to go _between_ her own legs. It quickly wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her tight, and when she moved, Callum just groaned out in a long, strangled, almost painful cry. His body trembled under her before he collapsed limply onto the ground.

The elf found herself hot and bothered from watching him, and quickly swallowed. She climbed off of him and shuffled a few steps away. “Umm… a-are you okay?” she asked, not looking back at him as her face flushed. Did she really just do what she thought she did?

Callum took a moment to get his breath back, but then smiled, his tail reaching over to her and tickling her arm until she looked back at him. The cheeky dragon just winked. “I’m _perfect_.”


	5. Prompt - Plushy

#  Prompt - Plushy

**SL: So, some of you may have seen a picture Ray drew. She entitled it ‘Dragon Plushies’.**

**Well, this is the story that went with/was inspired by that image.**

**RK:[This is the one](http://fav.me/ddon4sl) Story was referring to. **

**But yeah! This idea was too adorable and I had to pass it on. ^-^**

**_Lil’ smol Callum would be afraid to go to bed alone, the dark and the shadows scaring him. He’d try to sleep, but he simply couldn’t. To make him feel more comfortable and safer, ‘best mom’ Zubeia comes up with an idea. She sometimes sews in her spare time, as a hobby. One night, before he goes to bed, she presents her little son with a plushy. A small plushy of his dad’s dragon form. Because he’s away at the Breach a lot, he’s not usually around. “Now your father can protect you too! Hold this close, and he will scare away any bad shadows that may threaten your dreams.” Of course, tiny Callum snuggles this plushy every time he goes to bed, and he sleeps well._ **

**SL: And here is the story I wrote to go with this idea.**

* * *

“The trade agreement has been confirmed for the next ten centuries,” Queen Zubeia informed the council before her, “In exchange for lumber and fuel, the Ihari will receive Deikela’s wheat and root vegetables.”

“The people of Ihari thank you Queen Zubeia,” one of the elves at the table said with a nod.

“Now, onto the next topic of business…”

“Mama?”

The whole table turned to the door where a young, teary-eyed dragonling was stood, dressed for bed and sucking his thumb. His mother smiled softly at him. “Another nightmare Cadonumis?”

He nodded then sniffed, running over to her and grabbing her dress. He cried into it as she smoothed his hair back. “Oh Cad,” she sighed, scooping him up so he could snuggle into her neck. She turned her eyes to the council. “If you will excuse me.”

They nodded in agreement and stood when she did, but the queen just carried her son away from the council room to his chamber. She set him down in the middle of the snug bed. “Now, what are these nightmares about Cad?”

“T-the humans are coming to get me!” he sniffled loudly, curling up in her lap. “T-they’re s-scary.”

She sighed, gently rubbing his horns. “Oh Cad, who told you about humans?”

“Lain. I-I asked him… w-what… he was p-p-protecting me from and… and he told me about the… the scary humans.”

She mentally reminded herself to speak to the Dragon Guard about scaring her son. Putting him on a double shift would be suitable enough punishment.

Zubeia continued to stroke the boy’s horns gently as he rested his head on her leg. “Cad, humans are real, I won’t say they aren’t. But they are very, very, _very_ far away. They aren’t going to hurt you.”

“B-but… Lain said that papa is fighting them.”

“Papa is at the border making sure they don’t come here. He’ll stop them before they get close to you.”

He didn’t look relieved. “I’m scared mama.”

“Well, when you get scared, just think about all the people that will keep you safe. All the guards, papa, and me.” She gave him a toothy grin. “I might not look it, but I’m a good fighter myself, and no one is going to mess with my baby,” she said confidently, then let some sparks from her fingers tickle his tummy.

Cad giggled and smiled up at her before curling in on himself, tail around his body. “Will you sing to me mama?”

With a fond smile, she sighed. “Alright, close your eyes.”

Once he had, she began to sing his favourite lullaby, and it wasn’t long before he was asleep once more. She carefully detangled herself from him and kissed his brow, covering him with a blanket, and slipping silently out of his little room.

~#~

Despite her reassurances, and even flying him to the boarder to see just how far away and well defended it was, Cadonumis still continued to have nightmares about humans. Once or twice a night, he would wake and hurry to his mother, only settling down with her beside him.

Loving her son, Zubeia always made time to help him sleep, but it was interrupting her royal duties. One night, when he was curled up comfortably by her knee, she had an idea.

Once he was asleep, she headed to her quarters and the wardrobe, searching until she found what she needed.

Apart from the occasional interruption, she was left alone with her work. It took a few more days and a few more nightmares before she was finally finished. Once done, she took a long, red ribbon and tied it around her work, leaving it in her son’s room for him to find.

When night fell, she took the prince to his bed and opened the door, letting the light shine upon his gift.

Smaller than him, it appeared to be a dragon, smiling slightly with white fur around its head. Cadonumis gasped as he hurried over to it, hugging it tightly and sniffing it. “Smells like papa,” he said, snuggling the toy and looking at his mother.

“I know. I made it from one of his old shirts. So now, you can sleep and know your papa is always watching over you. When you get scared, just squeeze it, and know that we are both here for you and love you.”

Stroking the plushy’s fur back, Cad smiled and hugged it tight. “I love it mama!”

“Well, why don’t we see if it works? Come on now, off to bed.”

She smiled, watching him get into his nest and curl up around his new comfort toy. She sat beside him for a while, stroking his hair and humming until he was asleep.

Once he was out, she left, and waited to see if it would work.

Sat in her office, she kept glancing at the door, expecting a sleepy four-year-old to come visit, but as the night progressed, there was no sign of him.

Just before turning in for the night herself, she peeked into his room and saw him curled around the toy, arms tight and smiling. Glad her plan had worked, Zubeia left for her own chambers, ready to get some rest.

~#~

Opening her eyes, she found tears in them. She looked into her arms where the plushy smiled back at her, looking a little worse for wear. She could have patched up the bald spots. Half the fur was gone now, and it was covered in small holes where her talons had dug too deep, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She hugged it tight, tears falling down her cheeks. “I miss you Cadonumis,” she whispered to the toy, then kissed its brow as she used to do for her son. She sniffed, catching the faint scent of her boy and the even fainter smell of her mate. “I miss you both...”

The plushy didn’t reply, just gave its comforting smile as she’d stitched into it ten years ago. Placing it down on the side of her bed, the queen forced herself to rise, solemnly returning to her duties.


	6. Season 2 Prompt and Extra - Moon Powers and Sneezing

# Season 2 Extra – Moon Powers

**SL: This is one of those ideas that I wrote out… but never found a place to put it. So… I put it here in the extras.**

“Hey, boys!” Rayla called, oddly excited as she walked over to them. “Fancy a game of hide and seek?”

Callum and Ezran looked at each other, confused by her offer. “What’s brought this on suddenly?”

“Ohhh, no reason. Just figured we could do with a little bit of fun.”

“Well I’m in,” Ez said with a smile.

“Yeah...” The dragon shrugged as he stood up. “Why not?” 

“Great! Callum, you count. Ez and I will hide.” 

“Don’t forget Bait!” Ezran reminded, picking up the glow toad. “He wants to join in too!” 

“Alright, Bait too. Callum give us to... let’s say, twenty.” 

“Okay, but both of you be careful,” the dragon told them, “Don’t wander too far off.” 

“Alright, alright. Come on Callum, turn around and start to count.” 

Rolling his eyes, he turned his back to them and began to count. “One... two... three...” 

Behind him, the human, toad, and elf turned and ran off into the trees. Soon, they disappeared to try and find some place to hide.

While Ezran hid with Bait inside the hollow of a tree, Rayla jumped into the treetops and deployed her secret weapon. 

Above them, in the darkness of the night, a full moon was glowing, and it was just about to reach its peak. Power flowed through her and she smirked as she became invisible. 

She crouched, quite obvious if she hadn’t been hidden. 

“Ready or not! Here I come!” the dragon’s voice called out, and he began to search for them. 

He appeared to be heading in her direction, not the way Ezran had gone. So, she just smiled, watching him walk towards her... and right past. 

She held back a laugh as he did, then jumped down silently to sneak up behind him. Hiding behind a tree, the elf pulled lightly on his tail and pressed herself against the bark. 

“Who’s there?!” Callum shouted, turning and looking back. 

Rayla froze. What was with his voice recently? He sounded so... powerful. It was amazing. 

He stalked towards her hiding place. “I know you’re there.” 

She smiled as he passed yet again. 

Once behind him again, Rayla smiled and pulled on his tail once more before climbing up into a tree. 

She wasn’t quite fast enough this time, and he spotted her as she vanished. “Rayla! I know it’s you! Don’t go pulling my tail!” he snapped, searching the branches for her. 

“Ah come on Callum, I didn’t pull too hard.” 

“Does this mean I caught you?” 

“Think you still need to tag me,” she laughed, landing on a thick branch and looking down at him with a broad smirk. “Can you catch me?” 

He stared at her and blinked. “Woah.... what’s with your skin?” 

She pointed up at the sky. “Full moon. I did promise to show you.” 

“You look beautiful.” 

She almost fell off the tree at his praise and was glad she was hidden so he didn’t see her blush. “Umm... thanks.” 

“Can I get a closer look?” he asked, tilting his head slightly, “Please?” 

The elf nodded and quickly climbed down, walking over to him so he could see her. The dragon slowly walked around her, looking at each side. “I remember you saying... this makes you stronger?” 

“Yep.” 

“Think fast then!” he exclaimed, lashing out with a punch for her head. Rayla laughed as she blocked his blow and began to counterattack. They both pulled their punches, but Callum could tell she was both stronger and faster. She tried to hit him in the stomach, but Callum smirked and grabbed her wrist, using her own move against her before sweeping her leg and sending her to the ground. 

The elf groaned. “Stupid lizard.” 

“Over-confident elf,” he teased back, then let her go, watching her roll over to look at him. “Oh and...” he tapped her nose gently, “Tag.” 

She stared at him, then laughed. “Alright, you got me.” 

He stood and held out his hand to help her up, pulling her to her feet. They ended up toe to toe, Callum looking down at her slightly. “I like being taller than you,” he said, leaning closer to her. “You’re blushing.” 

“Yeah, so what if I am?” She turned her head to the side, looking away from him. “Who’s fault is that?” 

“Oh?” he questioned, reaching out and stroking her cheek. Her skin was still dark and ghostly, so he couldn’t really see if she was blushing or not. She confessed that herself. “Well... what have you got to blush about?” 

“Some stupid lizard is staring at me.” 

“And that’s making you blush? Me looking at you? If that was true, you’d be blushing most of the time.” 

“Yeah right.” She turned back to glare at him with those now darkened eyes. “Why would you be looking at me?” 

“Because you’re beautiful? And strong? Brave, and oh so amazing?” he whispered, his hand moving to her chin, and holding her still. “I can’t think of a reason not to look at you.” 

Her eyes went wide at his words. “Callum...” 

“Rayla...” he whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. 

The elf tensed at his kiss, but then melted into him, her hand reaching out to stroke his hair back. But when he pressed a little more, she pulled away and turned back, her skin returning to normal. She looked away, messing with a lock of her hair. “W-we should try and find Ez.” 

“He’s hiding in a tree hollow back that way,” Callum said with a smile. “I saw Bait glowing almost at once. He’s not very good at hiding,” he chuckled, then took hold of her hand to pull her after him. “Come on, you need to show him your moon powers!” 

Rayla allowed him to pull her away, her free hand reaching up and touching her lips, remembering the tingle of his caress. 

**SL: Also dropped it because it kinda has kisses too early. Got to wait for that in the main story.**

* * *

# Season 2 Prompt - Sneezing

**SL: This is sort of a prompt, sort of an idea we never got back to? Ray and I were trying to think of things that could happen at the nexus and this was one of them.**

**RK: I’ll admit, I forgot about this one. Still just as adorable. XD**

**After Callum regains his storm power, he sneezes and flies back into a bush. Hysterical laughter ensues.**

**SL: As someone with ‘explosive sneezes’, I know how poor Callum feels.**

Walking down the paths of the nexus, Callum took in a deep breath and smiled to himself. He looked around before spotting two young children and a wolf playing together, throwing around a ball of some sort. He walked over to Ez, Ellis, and Ava, and watched them for a moment. “Can I play?”

“Sure thing Callum!” the village girl exclaimed, throwing the ball at him. “Drop it, and you lose a point.”

He nodded and began to run around the space, throwing the ball to the others and catching it when thrown at him. Laughing, he saw Ezran about to throw the ball and prepared himself to catch it. Suddenly, the dragon tripped over something and fell into a bush.

The others laughed as he got back up, twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. “You okay Callum?” Ezran chuckled.

The dragon rubbed his head. “Yeah, I’m-I’m-ACHOO!” 

He sneezed, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground before him. The mere force launched him backwards into the bush, the top half of his body completely vanishing into the shrubbery. The only things visible were his legs and tail hanging over the side. 

Ellis and Ez stared at him for a moment, then suddenly burst out into hysterics. Both children fell to the ground, rolling around and laughing at his predicament.

The noise was so loud, Rayla and Lujanne soon came running to see what was the cause for all the ruckus. “W-what’s going on here?!” the moon mage asked in concern.

At that moment, there was another zap of lightning bursting from the hedge, accompanied by another loud sneeze.

Guessing the cause, Rayla hurried over. “Callum?”

“I’m stuck,” he groaned, “And these flowers keep making me s-s-s-sneeze!” Eyes wide, Rayla quickly backed off as he let out another “ACHOO!”

Once the lightning had passed, she chuckled and reached down for him, helping him out of the bush and back to his feet. “Well, the prince of dragons…” She looked at the bush. “Is allergic to Cutleaf it seems.”

He wiped his nose on his sleeve then gasped. “Thank you Ra-Ray…” He raised his hand to his nose, pinching it before relaxing. “Thank you Rayla,” he said with a smile, then blinked. “ACHOO!” 

This time, he managed to remain on his feet, but when he looked at Rayla, her hair was standing on end and sparks danced over her body. The dragon wiped his nose once more and frowned. “Umm… you’re kind of… sizzling.”

“Just be glad he’s not at full strength,” the moon mage explained, “You’d be a little more than ‘sizzling’ if he was.”

Rayla turned and glared at her. “Yeah, not making me feel any better.”


	7. Pre Story - Work Visit

#  **Pre Story - Work Visit**

**SL: Another cute idea that just came to us. We wrote quite a few ‘before the story’ scenes. This one is Rayla coming to see her parents at Storm Spire and finding a certain babby dragon.**

“Now Rayla, remember, you need to be on your best behaviour.”

“Yes mama.”

“No running off, no shouting, and no touching things. This is the royal palace.”

“I know mama.”

“And don’t forget, your father is still on duty. He can’t play with you when we see him.”

“I understand mama.” The young elf walked up the long, stone staircase reaching towards the clouds. She was so excited to finally see where her parents worked. It took everything she had to stay at her mother’s side and not run on ahead, and when they finally reached the top, the breathtaking sight of the Storm Spire Palace gleamed in the sunlight. The view blew her mind. “It’s beautiful, mama! And you get to see it every day?!”

“Yes dear,” her mother chuckled lightly. “Now remember, best behaviour. And if you see one of the royals, what do you do?”

“I stand to the side and let them pass. I don’t talk to them unless spoken to.”

“Good girl. Now, hold my hand and we’ll go inside.”

Calming down, the elf held her mother’s hand and walked across the bridge, and into the palace. 

Rayla almost squealed as she looked over the enormous entrance with its carved walls and beautiful lighting above. Somehow, she managed to contain all that excitement to just a large grin. She held her mother’s hand tight as they walked, listening to her explaining who was in each painting, what each room was for, and what certain people did in the palace. It was about ten minutes before they heard someone call out to them.

“Hello munchkin!”

Turning, Rayla gasped when she saw the familiar, loving face, kneeling down with his arms wide. “Daddy!” she squealed, completely forgetting her mother’s words and running to meet him.

He swept her up off the floor into a tight hug. “Aww, you’re getting big munchkin! Did you miss daddy?”

“Yeah, I missed you,” she laughed, hugging his neck.

His wife put a hand to her hip. “You’re still on duty.”

“Oh come on hun. Did you think I could walk past without saying hi?” He smirked, still holding his child tight. “Besides, I wanted to ask if you’ve seen _you know who_ anywhere? He’s given his tutor the slip again.”

“No, but I’ll keep an eye out for him. Have you checked the kitchen? He loves to try and sneak Moonberry pies.”

“I’ll go check,” the male said, setting his daughter on her feet. “Right, I got to get back to work. See you when my shift ends munchkin.”

“See you later daddy!” Rayla waved as he walked off. The tour of the palace was pretty uneventful after that. Beautiful and amazing, but uneventful. It ended with the mother and daughter in the Dragonguard quarters, eating lunch.

“Ah! Tiadrin! There you are,” another guard called from the door, “I know you’re off duty, but Koran’s got himself stuck in the storage room again. I need a second pair of hands to get him out.”

Sighing, Rayla’s mother nodded. “When is that moron going to learn? Rayla stay here and finish your lunch. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Yes mama.”

Left alone in the dining quarters, which also doubled as the training room, Rayla finished her food and decided to look around. She was fascinated by the armour, paintings, and weapons on the wall, as well as the various training equipment around her. A large pillar that was wrapped in padding and cloth caught her attention. She sometimes saw her uncle Runnan using something like this. She copied his stance, then punched it with all her might. “Heeya!”

Instantly, she regretted her decision as tears came to her eyes. “Owwie,” she whimpered, shaking out her hand.

“A-are you okay?” came a voice from behind one of the armour suits.

The elf looked, and spotted a little boy crouched behind it. “What are you doing back there?”

“Hiding.”

“Why?”

“Because my teacher is mean.”

“All teachers are mean,” Rayla confirmed, her nose scrunching up in agreement. “I’m Rayla. Who are you?”

The boy stepped out of the shadows and smiled. “I’m Cad.”

The elf’s eyes went wide. “Are you a dragon?” she asked in amazement, “I’ve never met a real dragon before.”

“Yeah, I’m a dragon,” he giggled, leaning towards her and sniffing her. “Hey, you smell like Tiadrin.”

“She’s my mummy,” Rayla said proudly, “She’s been showing me around the palace, but she’s busy right now. Hey, Cad, you wanna play?”

His wings fluttered excitedly. “Yeah! Let’s play tag!”

“Alright! Tag! You’re it!” she laughed, tapping his arm and running off. As they ran around the training room, laughing, Cad eventually caught her back. “You’re it!”

The pair giggled happily as they played before hearing the door open. 

“Ah, there you are Cad.” A guard Rayla couldn’t name stood in the doorway, and the pair froze. “Tiadrin sent me to check on you Rayla, but I see you made a friend.”

“Yeah!” Rayla exclaimed, gasping for breath from laughing and running so hard. “He’s nice!”

“Well, Cad, everyone’s been looking for you. You know it’s not safe for you to run off like that.”

The young dragon bit his lip and looked at his feet. “But my teacher is mean.”

“Cad,” the adult said, half amused and half scolding. 

Cad just looked up with big, round, pleading eyes. “Can’t I stay and play a bit longer?”

The guard quickly looked away. “Oh no you don’t. I’m not falling for the puppy-dog eyes again. Come on, your mother is looking for you.”

Head hung low, the dragonling sighed. “Okay...” He turned to his short time playmate. “Bye Rayla.”

“Bye Cad. It was nice to meet you.”

He smiled at her, then tilted his head slightly. “I hope to see you again someday,” he said, then left the room with the guard.

Left alone again, Rayla just waited for her mother to return. Once she had, the guard walked her around the hallways once more. 

Suddenly, her mother stiffened and pushed her/ to the side. She stood rigidly before bowing, hand over her heart. “Your majesty,” she said respectfully as a woman in a long, blue dress passed by them. She didn’t stop, too busy reading something to pay attention to them, but behind her, with his head lowered from a scolding, was Cad! Rayla’s mouth dropped. He was the prince! She’d played tag with the Dragon Prince!

She waved shyly at him, and he returned it just as shyly before hurrying after his mother. 

Rayla beamed.

Wait till she told everyone at school!


	8. Season 2 18+ Prompt – Reaction (RK Version)

#  **Season 2 18+ Prompt – Reaction (RK Version)  
**

**SL: So, this is a prompt I thought up for myself, and both Ray and I had a go at it.**

**RK: Kinda scary how similar some things were. XD**

**_Callum eats something he shouldn’t have, and he has an interesting reaction. He eats something that gives him a... umm... *insert eggplant emoji*_ **

**SL: We ended up with quite similar, but slightly different versions of the same prompt.**

After several hours of trekking through the Xadian woodlands, both Rayla and Callum figured a rest was in order. Their feet were a little bit sore, but nothing a short rest couldn’t fix.

Both of them agreed to pick some berries to snack on while they recuperated, since they were also hungry as well as tired.

The elf and the dragon went in separate directions, searching for a berry bush, or perhaps a fruit tree amongst the foliage. 

Pushing branches away, Callum’s eyes scoured the plants. There were plants reminiscent of ferns and flowers, but nothing that bared fruit. That is, until his eyes caught onto something peculiar. Growing on one of the trees, was a moss, and growing on that moss were little, purple berries. They were round, and shone like metal.

He picked one and brought it close to sniff it. There didn’t seem to be anything peculiar about it, so he popped it into his mouth for a taste. It was actually pretty good!

He picked several more, and occasionally ate another here and there. Once he had a good stash in his palm, he walked back in the direction of the clearing where they’d stopped to rest. 

Oddly, Callum felt his breathing get heavier, and it felt like lightning was coursing down his spine, tingling every nerve. He knelt down on the ground to steady himself, and moaned a little at the feeling coursing through his body. His head hung low and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was...getting... hard?! Something wasn’t right. Was it the berries?! It must’ve been the berries. What did they do to him?!

Despite his body’s undesired reaction, he had to get back to Rayla. She would begin to worry if he took too long. So, he wrapped his tail around his waist and hips, hoping to hide his erection.

Returning to the open area, he was met with Rayla smiling fondly and sitting on a log. She held a pouch in her hand and tossed it up before catching it again. “I managed to find some berries to eat. By the looks of it, you didn’t seem to have much luck.” She smiled at him, but then stared at his tail, “Uhh...why’s your tail wrapped around ya like that?”

Callum, a blushing mess, shifted his gaze. “Like what? My tail’s fine! I dunno what you’re talking about.” 

“Callum, you’re an awful liar. What are you hiding? Remember, no secrets…” She stood up and walked over to him. The closer she got, the more she realized his breathing had quickened. “A-Are you sick again? What’s wrong?” 

“O-Okay...just...don’t get mad.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he unwrapped his tail to reveal the large bump beneath his trousers. 

Rayla looked down and began to blush profusely. “W-Why are ya so...excited?” 

The dragon groaned, pulling some of the berries from his pocket. “I-I’m not sure...but I think it was because of these…” The elf’s eyes widened before she facepalmed, “Those are Euphoberries you dumb dragon.” 

“Sorry, but I don’t know much about Xadian plants Rayla,” he grumbled, watching her toss the shiny berries back into the woods.

“Those berries are commonly used to treat those that…” she was beyond embarrassed having to explain this to the dragon, “That struggle to get aroused in the bedroom.”

“Okay...so when does this wear off?” the dragon sighed deeply, just wanting the shame to end. 

Rayla shook her head, trying to keep her focus on his eyes. “It’ll take over an hour if you leave it as is.”

The prince groaned in frustration. “We don’t have time for that. Is there anything else?”

The Moonshadow turned her head to the side, only briefly meeting his eye. “The only other way is to...have it taken care of.”

Both of them were a flustered mess. However, neither of them were necessarily opposed to the idea. 

Callum bit his lip, his tail brushing her leg briefly. The elf could tell what both his body and mind craved. It craved release. 

“R-Rayla?” he whispered, “C-Can you...help?” 

Her entire face was flushed, but she calmly nodded in reply. “Of course, silly lizard...Just uh, lie down on your back, okay?” 

Callum’s body was trembling with arousal, and he had no desire to object to her request. He wanted this taken care of, and taken care of now. Lying on his back, the dragon folded his wings comfortably, and let his tail rest between his legs. 

Rayla knelt down and spread his legs further apart, allowing her to position herself between them. She removed his boots and stuck her fingers below the band of his trousers. In one fluid motion, his trousers were completely removed and tossed to the side.

The dragon swallowed hard. That was hot. 

Now it was Rayla’s turn to be entranced. His cock was so...draconic!

It was around the size of what you’d expect from a human or an elf, but the underside was lined with silvery-blue ridges, and the head tapered to a subtle point. At the very base, was a knot. Rayla desperately tried not to imagine the feeling of that knot swelling inside her...stuffing her. 

“Rayla, please…” he begged, unable to take her staring at him in such a way, “I...I know it’s...disappointing, but I really need your help.” 

“No-no-no-no! That’s not it at all! It’s just...I never imagined you’d be so...appealing,” she smirked, giving him a playful wink. 

Callum glanced away, but he felt a little bit of pride blossom within. 

The elf began to lower down onto her stomach, and she found herself face to face with the dragon’s erect member. She wasn’t gonna lie. She was kind of curious what those ridges would feel like against her tongue.

First, she grabbed the base, and took his tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head, eyes watching him with a half-lidded gaze. 

The dragon moaned loudly, his hands tightly gripping the grass by his side. “Oh, R-Ralya~”

Smirking at his reaction, she took a little bit more of him down her throat. It was tricky, but she managed. The elf couldn't believe how good those ridges felt against her tongue and throat. It was unbelievably arousing. Rayla yelped when she felt something brush her inner thighs. She looked back for a moment to see it was his tail, the fur at the end brushing against her clothed womanhood. He said he couldn’t control it at all, but she thought that was complete bullshit. Continuing to suck, she boldly brought her hands forward and grabbed his bare buttocks.

“AH! R-Rayla!~” Callum yelped at the sudden action, and whimpered when her hands began to squeeze his ass cheeks. 

She delighted in his sounds of pleasure. So, she continued to message his ass, taking him even deeper to the point her lips bumped his knot. 

The dragon began to roll his hips into her mouth, and the elf spanked him in response, making him whine a little louder than he would’ve liked.

She was determined to take him _all_ in. After a few deep breaths through her nose, she opened her mouth a little wider and forced herself down. It was a little tricky, but she managed to fit the knot in her mouth and bump her nose against his pelvis.

Callum screamed, resisting the urge to roll up into her warm, wet mouth again.

Rayla enjoyed the view; her dragon throwing his head back in pleasure, whining for more, it was starting to make her wet. And with that, she began quickly bobbing her head.

The clearing was filled with the dragon’s pleasurable cries and moans, and despite biting his own hand, it did little to muffle his sounds. It wasn’t long until he felt a tight heat building up in his hips.

“R-Rayla!...I-I’m close...I-I-” before he could finish, he moaned painfully loud. His body trembled violently for a few seconds until he fell limp against the ground.

The Moonshadow slowly pulled back, gulping down his cum before letting his cock fall from her mouth. “Feel better now, stupid lizard?”

Callum panted before slowly sitting up in front of her. “S-So much better…” he confessed, kissing her gently on the lips to get a taste.


	9. Season 2 18+ Prompt – Reaction (SL Version)

#  **Season 2 18+ Prompt – Reaction (SL Version)**

Something wasn’t right with Callum. He was curled up on his side and whimpering, tail and wings around himself in his self-preservation position. It instantly had Rayla worrying as she knelt down behind him and reached up, rubbing between his wings. “Callum? Callum what’s wrong?”

He peeked over at her, his face flushed and panting. ”R-Rayla. E-everything… burns! I-I can’t move! I-it’s throbbing.”

“What’s throbbing? What do you mean?”

He glanced down at his own body, and Rayla had to peel back his wing to see what he was referring to.

Quickly, after spotting it, she allowed his cover to hide it again. “Oh...” was all she could think to say. Then, she took in the dragon’s appearance once more, a frown coming to her face. “You ate something didn’t you?”

He looked at her, then looked down, then back at her, then away, before giving a small nod.

“Small? Covered with tiny spikes? Smells like honey? Grows on a tree? Pinkish?”

“Y-Yes. T-they smelled so good.”

She rubbed her brow. “Didn’t I tell you not to eat anything unless I said it was safe? You could have poisoned yourself!”

Even in his discomfort, Callum panicked. “I’m… I’m poisoned?!”

“No, not _this_ time. You’ve just eaten an Euphoria Fruit.”

“Eu-eu-euphoria?”

“It makes you feel… like this.” She blushed, glancing at him, wiggling and uncomfortable. “There’s only two things we can do. You either wait it out…” He whimpered at the idea of this lasting any longer. 

“Or you deal with it.”

“Deal with it?”

“Just… do something about it.”

“How?” 

Rayla glared at him, blushing a bright red. “Oh come on Callum, you’ve been getting more and more of your dragon instincts back by the day! You must know how to… you know?”

“R-Rayla… I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me.”

“Masturbate!” she finally shouted, glad Ezran wasn’t around to hear this. He was far too young. 

Callum just frowned. “I don’t know what that means.”

She stared at him for a moment, and saw he was telling the truth. Her head was spinning. Of all the things the stupid dragon didn’t know, she never thought this would be one of the things she’d have to teach him.

Calming herself down, she shifted so she was sitting on the ground behind him, hiding her face. “Alright… just… just follow my instructions.”

He nodded, gasping for breath as he felt her against his back. 

“Undo your trousers, and pull them down.”

“Really?”

“Just… just do it, alright?”

He fiddled for a moment to undo the buttons, moaning and gasping as he did. The sounds made Rayla close her eyes tightly. She was doing her best not to peek. 

“I-I’ve done that,” he panted, his voice quieter than before. “F-feels… better.”

“Only for now,” she whispered. “Okay, I want you to take hold of it.”

There was silence, but then a strangled gasp. “L-like this?”

She didn’t look, concentrating on his neck. “Yeah… Like that.” She had to take a moment as her mind betrayed her, imagining the dragon lying before her, and holding his cock tight. “Don’t do it too tight, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“O-okay.”

“Now, move your hand up and down.”

There was silence. “Umm… n-nothing happened.”

“T-try left to right?”

A small gasp, but no overall reaction like she expected. “Rayla… this isn’t working.”

Trying to think where her instructions could’ve gone wrong, Rayla just sat there. “Umm.”

“Rayla please! It hurts! I-I can’t take this. Help me. Please!” he pleaded, rubbing his head backwards into her brow, and wrapping his tail around her leg. “Please!”

The elf swallowed hard. She couldn’t think of how to give him the instructions he needed. She’d have to demonstrate. The thought alone made her blush a deeper red, but she couldn’t just let him suffer. “Alright Callum,” she whispered, “I’ll help you. But pay attention, so you can… help yourself later, alright?”

He nodded several times, curling in on himself. 

“Okay, try to lie flat and still.”

“But…”

“I know it’s uncomfortable, but trust me.”

“A-always,” he whispered as he slowly uncurled.

“Okay, now, this may feel a little odd at first,” she warned, letting her hand slowly reach under his wing and over his hip. She knew where to aim, but when she blindly found it, she swallowed again. 

_Thick_. It was thick, and scaled along the bottom. A part of her wanted to peek, but this wasn’t the right time. Callum was uncomfortable and in pain. She wasn’t going to make this anything more than a friend helping out another friend...

By jerking him off. 

The thought made her ready to combust. She’d seen this done before; Runaan and Ethari were quite _active_ in their relationship, and sometimes she’d spot them, but she’d never done it herself.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself against his back and slowly moved her hand up to the top.

Callum’s groan was beautiful in her opinion. He sounded so desperate, so needy, and yet, at the same time, so powerful.

The sky dragon kept as still as he could while she rubbed down his shaft to the base, then back up again. “R-Rayla,” he moaned in one stroke.

“It’s alright Cal, j-just relax and… let it all go.”

He stared off into the trees, his mind unable to focus on what he was seeing, just what he was feeling. Her hand was so soft. Her fingernails grazed his delicate skin, but it felt nice. He rocked his hips a little and heard her groan behind him. “R-Rayla? Are you alright?” 

Her forehead rested between his shoulder blades. “Yes, yes I’m fine,” she managed, but her voice sounded strained. 

He turned his head, and looked back at her to the best of his ability. She was panting for breath, and her free hand was clutching her chest. “Rayla?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she huffed, her hand on him gradually getting a little tighter and faster.

He groaned at the change, but then glanced back at her. “Y-you… you’re…” 

She swallowed.

“Rayla?”

“I’m fine,” she repeated, her own breathing become faster. “Ju-just relax.”

He frowned at her before quickly reaching down, grabbing her hand on him, and pulling it away. Once free, he turned around and faced her. 

She stared in shock at the unexpected change. “What-what are you doing?”

“I want to see you,” he confessed, his hand reaching up and stroking her flushed, hot face.

The elf stared at him, panting so hard she was beginning to think she’d eaten the fruit. “Cal…” she started, but couldn’t bring herself to finish.

Smiling slightly, the dragon leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He pressed firmly against her lips, his tongue teasing hers until she gave in. As their tongues caressed each other, a thought betrayed Rayla, wondering what that tongue would feel like inside her. The thought made her moan in a mix of want and denial. She just wanted to help the dragon deal with his problem, nothing more. Never mind the fact he was now lying on top of her.

Her eyes opened a little, and she realised he was straddled across her hips, kissing her furiously. When did that happen?

She pulled away from his lips, but he just went for her neck again, not saying a word apart from little growls that made her heart skip a couple of beats. 

His hands were on her sides, holding her down and rubbing gentle circles into her hips. She gasped as he bit her neck lightly, and quickly decided to get this back on track before anything happened that _really_ shouldn’t. 

She grabbed his shaft once more, making him back off her neck to gasp and moan. He rested his head on her shoulder as she started to move her hand as fast and as hard as she could. He bucked into her grip, and with him on top of her, Rayla felt everything. Her body surged with the sensations. She let out a small curse at the feelings, the _good_ feelings.

Callum turned his head to look at her, sensing she liked whatever he’d just done. So, he repeated it. 

In time with her strokes, he thrust his hips forward and back, grinding himself against her. She was still fully dressed, but she felt it, like her clothing didn’t exist, like he was grinding against her bare skin. 

Her panting became harder and faster. She was close. Screw the dragon, she needed release now! She grabbed the creature and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, and listening to his loud moans. 

His bucking became faster, manic, rougher, his hands holding her hips as if to guide her to the right spot. Her hand squeezed a little tighter as he rocked back and forth into her grip. 

He knew the very moment she reached her peak. She shuddered and bit his lip, her body trembling for a moment before flopping back against the grass.

Callum however, needed a few more thrusts, but then gave a long moan that came from deep within. Rayla felt something hit her chest and blushed, really hoping the dragon didn’t go asking questions about what would definitely leave a stain. 

Callum collapsed at her side, still panting, but gradually got his breaths back to normal. After a moment, he crawled over to her, kissing her cheek and snuggling into her side. “Rayla?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. That-that was… good.”

She almost told him it would be better without clothes, but decided to keep that to herself. For now.


	10. Season 3 - Adoraburrs and Runnan’s Alive

#  **Chapter Alternative - Runaan’s Alive**

“But you didn’t run,” he cooed, stroking her hair back. “They have it all wrong. They just need to see that.”

“Callum, it’s no use! They will never understand.” She turned away from him, sighing deeply. “I’ve lost everything.”

He stared at her, then reached down to hold her chin, lifting it up so she could see him. “Not everything...You still have me.”

With a small smile, she nodded, and rested her head on his chest. “Yeah…I have you…dumb lizard.”

Embracing her, he sighed, holding her close and closing his eyes. He listened to her breathing and she seemed to have calmed down. As they stood by the water, Callum frowned as he listened closer, cracking open one eye to try and work out what he was hearing. “Rayla…those flowers…they’re magic…right?”

“Yeah. Th-they’re bound to our life force. Why?”

“I can hear them,” he explained, pulling away from her and kneeling down at the water’s edge. “I can hear music from the pond.”

Rayla sighed as she knelt beside him. “Well, I’m still alive so…I guess you’re hearing me.”

Closing his eyes again, Callum shook his head. “No…I can…hear two.”

“Two?”

“Songs. Two…lives,” he explained, looking over to her. “I can hear yours…I know your song by heart…but there’s another one. It's fainter, distant…but it's here.” He reached down and touched the water before his eyes went wide. “It’s under the water.”

“What?” Rayla gasped, looking closer below the surface. “Wait…yes! I see what you mean! Look!” She pointed excitedly. "One...one of them is floating under the water!"

Callum blinked. “I…I don’t understand…what does it mean?”

Rayla just stared at the floating flower. “It means…one of them…is still alive!”

“Who?”

She moved closer, reaching underwater to touch the metal flower. “It…it’s Runaan’s!”

“Ethari’s husband?”

“Yes! He…he’s still alive!” she gasped. “He…he’s alive. But…it's not floating on the surface...and it hasn’t sunk.”

The dragon frowned as he reached out to touch it also. “What does that mean? He’s alive…but not alive?”

“I…I don’t know. But we have to tell Ethari! He needs to know Runaan is still alive!”

* * *

**SL: Okay, so this got cut because I couldn’t work out how to finish it. But if you want, you can pretend they found out about it later.**

**RK: Callum hears the screaming chorus of the fandom to discover Runaan’s flower...**

#  **Season 3 Extra - Adoraburrs**

**SL: There were a few people asking why the Adoraburrs weren’t in our story. The main reason was we needed to move the plot on. But since you wanted it, we wrote this for you.**

**RK: Just uh, pretend this happened, even though it’s not in the main plot. ^-^**

**-**

"Rayla? Where are we going? You said we would hurry to your village?"

"I know, I know, but I wanted to show you something first. And I know you’ll like it." She grinned, walking ahead of him as they passed through a large, open glade. "And here we are!"

Callum frowned, but then turned quickly on the spot. "What was that?"

"What was what?" his friend asked with false innocence.

"That! I...I can hear something moving," he explained, a slight growl in his voice. He moved towards her so he could protect her if needed, looking around for whatever could be in the grass.

The elf chuckled, but she appreciated his protective streak. Gently, she held his shoulder to reassure him. "Cal, relax. It's just the Adoraburrs."

"The...what?"

She turned around and reached into the grass. Then, she turned back with a handful of strange, small, fluffy things. "See? Adoraburrs!"

Callum's eyes went wide as he looked over the tiny objects. His jaw dropped slightly before he leant forwards and poked one. Instantly, it opened its eyes, smiled, and pounced on him, purring and nuzzling into his hair and clinging to his horns. Purring back, Callum beamed. "They’re adorable!"

"Hence the name," Rayla explained, looking at him with a fond smile. "These guys will cling to anything. There are hundreds of them here."

Callum turned to the glade, and dropped to crawl into the long grass. Rayla was only able to see him thanks to his tail that was wagging back and forth joyfully. She watched him prowl along and poke his head up after a few meters, and she had to bite her lip not to laugh. His whole body, pardon his face, was covered in a rainbow of Adoraburrs. “Uh, these don’t cling on forever, do they?”

"Luckily not." She smiled, watching as he found another and began to pat it back and forth between his hands, eyes locked on it constantly. "Just give them a tickle and they come off."

"Good...but they’re so fluffy and warm," he chuckled, looking up at her with a flick of his tail before grinning.

She frowned a little. "What's with the grin?"

"I'm gonna get ya," he warned, playfully crawling forward. "You're gonna get covered in Adoraburrs too." He shook a few loose before pouncing out at her.

Honestly caught off guard by his 'attack', the elf gasped as he tackled her and knocked her down into the grass. She laughed as they rolled around, Adoraburrs sticking to them both.

Lying on the ground, the pair laughed, and just as they stopped laughing, one look at each other caused them to burst out once more. Eventually, Rayla let out a deep sigh and glanced over at him as he tickled the fur balls loose. “So…want to move on?”

“I wish we could stay but…yes, we should get going,” he said, looking at one of the Adoraburrs closer.

**SL: Bonus atdorables from the wonderful artist!**


	11. Alternative and Prompt - Waterfall and Learning to Spar

#  **Chapter Alternative - Waterfall**

**SL: Main reason this got dropped? Both Cal and Rayla are scared of water. This…goes the other way.**

-

Lying on his back, Callum looked up at the evening sky. He sighed, his tail flicking gently back and forth in the breeze. “Hey, Rayla?” he asked, not bothering to see where she was. She was never too far away. “You know what I just realised?”

“What Cal?”

“We stink,” he stated bluntly, taking a deep breath. “We planned on having a wash, but never did.”

The elf paused, biting her lip while she brushed the Shadowpaw’s side. “I guess so.”

“Thing is…I keep hearing running water.” He closed his eyes, listening carefully. “It’s not far away. It could be a nice place to stop for the night, and we could have a wash.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me.”

“Alright.” He smiled, getting up and taking the reins of his resting Moonstrider. “This way.”

They walked calmly through the Xadian forest, staying silent as they went. Callum soon found the source of the sound; it was a large pool with an overhanging rock above it, creating a small waterfall. Tying the two moon creatures to a tree, they left to explore the area. Callum looked over the pool, then walked to the edge, kneeling and putting his hand in it. “Looks nice and deep, and it’s not too cold.”

“So, you want to bathe here? In the open?” Rayla asked, a little cautious. “I dunno Cal.”

“Well, I’ll keep watch while you get cleaned up, and then we can swap over,” he offered.

“I dunno Callum, I kinda…don’t want to…”

“Well if you don’t, I’ll have one. I’m tired of smelling like Ezran’s socks.”

She chuckled, then shook her head. “Have to agree with you there. Alright, I’ll go first. You get some wood for a fire...and no peeking.”

“Why would I peek?” he asked with honest confusion, looking into the forest.

“Remember, only take wood…”

“That has already fallen, I know,” he chuckled, then headed into the woods. “Enjoy your wash.”

“Don’t go too far Cal!” she warned him as he vanished into the trees. Once sure he was gone, Rayla sat on a rock near the water’s edge and carefully removed her boots, jacket, pants, and other clothing. She was left in her underwear, not willing to be completely bare in the forest.

With one last look to make sure Callum wasn’t watching, she slid into the water, gasping at the slight coolness, but then pushed away from the bank and deeper into the pool. Swimming towards the depths, she lied back in the water and allowed it to wash over her, listening to the trickle of the fall and the peace of the forest. The water of Xadia was much better than in the human kingdoms. It just flowed with magic.

After a while, she began to get to the task at hand, rubbing the water over her arms and face, and down her hair. Suddenly, she yelped out, splashing the water around her.

“Rayla!” the dragon shouted, suddenly coming out of the forest from the other side. His arms were full of old branches, but he hastily dropped them and dove fully dressed into the water. He swam over, looking at her with concern. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

She turned to him with a deep sigh and a shake of her head. “You dumb lizard. Why did you go and jump in like that? It was just a fish. It bit my toe.”

He blinked as the water dripped off his hair. “Oh...”

“Yeah, you overreacted. Now your clothes are gonna be soaked.”

He frowned, looking down at his wet shirt sticking to his chest. “Yeah…that…was a bad idea,” he sighed, then reached down and took it off, chucking it to the shore beside him. “Well, I guess…now that I’m in the water…I might as well get washed too.”

Rayla blinked as she looked over his chest for a second, then turned her back to him. “Y-yeah…so umm, I’m done so…”

“Wait…Rayla?” She almost turned back, but then felt his hand hold her hip. “You don’t have to leave. I mean…we could… just… swim for a bit? It’s a lovely night…pardon any more biting fish…”

“What if someone finds us?”

“Do you think anyone will?”

She fell silent. They were in the middle of the woods, nightfall approaching. The nearest elven town was a day away. No one would trespass here. "Fine, but we shouldn't swim for too long. The water can get chilled at night."

Callum chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Walking heater remember? Never fear the cold again.”

"C-Callum!" Rayla tensed when he pulled her close, blushing furiously. Wearing nothing but her undergarments, it did little to put any barrier between them.

The dragon chuckled and let her go, looking over her hair. “May I?” he asked, reaching out for a strand, but stopping before he touched it.

Taking a deep breath to collect herself, the elf nodded, a small smile on her lips.

His claws gently reached into her hair, caressing the wet locks out of her face and behind her ear. “Your hair is really soft Rayla.”

With a light scoff, she carefully reached up with her own hand, running her fingers through his chestnut locks. "Nar, yours is far softer. Must be a dragon trait," she chuckled jokingly.

He smirked, pulling his tail under her legs, tripping her back into the water, and laughing as she fell with a loud splash.

The elf shrieked before coming back up, spitting out the water in her mouth. "What was that for ya big lizard?!"

“You still smell,” he chuckled.

"Well, you could've just said so!" Pouting, she splashed a big wave back at him, the water further drenching his body. "Besides, you smell worse."

Laughing, Callum began to splash back and forth with her, smiling as he did.

After a few minutes of splashing fun, Rayla shivered, rubbing her arms. “I...I need to get out. I-It’s freezing.”

“I’ll come with you,” he offered. “I got the firewood. Once we get that going, you’ll feel better.”

"Th-thanks." Quickly, she made her way to the water's edge, beginning to climb out. But once she climbed out, the chill was worse. The night's breeze against her wet skin only made her shiver even more. "C-Cal, I-I think I n-need that fire..."

Climbing out himself, Callum went to grab his cloak, but then remembered it burnt on the Moonstone path. He had nothing to keep her warm while they waited for the fire. “Here,” he said, walking over and hugging her, cocooning her in his wings so they held in the warmth.

The elf blushed, tensing at his closeness, but soon melted into his natural warmth. Callum slowly walked with her to the small, flickering flame. He blew small breezes over the fire, tossing in occasional dry leaves to feed it while Rayla sat back comfortably against his chest.

It took a bit, but the fire was soon blazing, creating enough heat to warm them both.

"There. Is that better?" He smiled, unfurling his wings from her.

She cleared her voice a little. "Umm...no, not really. Th-the wind's cold and...umm...yeah...could I...keep your wings a little longer?"

Nodding, the dragon held her closer and covered her with his wings again. "Better?"

"Yeah...thanks Cal." She smiled up at him and brought his tail to her lap, petting the fur at the end. With a fond smile, he rested his chin on top of her head, right between her horns, and closed his eyes to listen to the faint crackle of the flame.

* * *

#  **Pre Story Prompt - Learning to Spar  
**

**SL: This came about after I wrote chapter 18, where Callum realises he knows how to fight by remembering a genetic memory. Ray came up with this very cute idea;**

**_Lil' Cal thinks Tiadrin and Lain are so cool, watching them spar with one another. They agree to teach him a little bit, cuz he's a cute, admiring, little cinnie-roll. They teach him in a similar fashion as the end credit drawing between Runaan and little Rayla._ **

Back and forth across the space, the two elves battled against each other, holding nothing back. They knew their armour and training would save their opponent from harm. Eventually, the female got the upper hand and tripped her opponent up, sending him to the unforgiving ground while she pinned him down with the tip of her sword. A proud smirk came to her lips.

“I let ya win,” the male huffed, pushing her blade away as he stood up. “Best nine outta fifteen?”

His wife chuckled. “If you wish.” She prepared herself, then went for the attack. This time, it was Tiadrin who came out the loser, but suddenly, there was clapping in the room.

“Wow! You were amazing Lain!”

The couple looked to see they had an audience. The two Dragon Guards smiled and bowed politely at their visitor. “Ya highness,” Lain said. “What are ya doing down ‘ere?”

“I was bored,” he confessed, “Mama is busy with council and papa is at the border again.” He walked over to them, wings fluttering. “Can you teach me how to do that?”

“ _That_ , little prince?” Tiadrin asked.

“Yeah! When you went all…” He began to punch the air and spun as if he were fighting an invisible enemy, but eventually, he tripped over his tail and fell to the floor. “All that! I wanna do that!”

The adults shared a fond smile as he stood back up. Being so far from their own child, they had a soft spot for the little dragon. “Well, it took us a long time to learn how to fight your highness.”

“And ya a little too…” Lain paused as he knelt down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “ _Little_ at the moment, little prince.”

The dragon pouted. “So…you won’t teach me?”

Looking at him, Tiadrin scratched her chin. “Well…maybe not…what we were doing, but we could teach you something.”

His tail wagged at the idea. “Really?”

“Sure. But if you’re going to learn, you have to do what we say without question.”

“I will! I will!” He bounced on the spot. “I promise I will.”

Sword sheathed, Tiadrin nodded. “Come on then.” She pointed to an open space. “Stand there. I’m just gonna get something.” She left the room, but returned with a short, wooden pole. “Got this from the supply room. Old broom handle, but it will do the job. Right, hold this little prince,” she instructed, passing it over to him. “Now, watch Lain.”

“Why me?” her husband complained, having just sat down. 

“Because I said so,” she retorted. “Now come on, it’ll be fun. Show him the hold position.”

He glared at her for a moment, but then moved to the position, hand held out with an invisible sword. The dragon soon copied it as best as he could, Tiadrin kneeling beside him and correcting his arms and legs. With Lain showing him how to stand and Tiadrin moving him into the correct position, the prince soon watched the ten stands, each one numbered and different from the last.

Then, the guards called out a random number and he had to move into the position. Once he’d remembered them, and both were amazed at how fast he was able to do so, they began combining them, giving three or four positions at a time with both elves trying to think of a combination that would trip him up.

“Shame Rayla isn’t here,” Lain whispered, “She’d be a good sparring partner for him.”

“Indeed,” Tiadrin chuckled softly.

Just as the prince finished another combo, there was a chuckle at the door. “My my,” said a powerful voice. Everyone turned to see a dragon in hybrid form entering the room. “Preparing to take my place already Cadonumis?”

“Papa!” the prince laughed, running over to him for a hug. “You’re back!”

“As if I would miss your birthday!” the king laughed as he picked up and tossed the boy in the air. “You been a good boy?”

“Yeah, Tiadrin and Lain were teaching me how to fight like they do.”

The king turned to the two elves who nodded respectfully. “A good skill to have, though, I hope you never need it my boy. Now…” He put the child down. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Beaming, he picked up the old broom handle and stood in the hold position before the king called out five numbers, watching his son work through them.

“He’s a fast learner sire,” Lain said eventually. “Ya should be proud.”

“He is, and probably will be my only son. I would be proud no matter what,” King Avizandum said softly as he watched the boy. “But yes, I am proud. And thank you, both of you, for looking after him. With his mother busy and me spending most of my time at the border, it’s good to know there’s someone looking out for him.”

“Of course sire, it’s our pleasure.”

“Has there been any issues at the border?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” he mumbled with a smile. “Well done Cadonumis. Very impressive.”

“Thanks papa!”

“Now, why don’t you and I go and see your mother, and you can tell me what you’d like for your birthday.”

“Okay! Bye Tiadrin! Bye Lain!”

“Goodbye Prince Cadonumis.”

“Keep practicing, little prince.”

As he left with the king, still clinging to his broomstick handle, Tiadrin sighed. “I miss Rayla.”

“So do I love, so do I,” Lain whispered, holding her hand.


	12. Pre Story - Arrival

#  **Pre Story - Arrival**

**SL: Prepare the tissues!**

* * *

“Cadonimus! Get away from there!” Lain shouted at the young boy as he headed up the stairs, hurrying over to pick him up. “Ya need to stay in the middle until ya ma gets back, alright?”

The hybrid squirmed in his arms. “But I wanna see what papa’s doing!”

“Ya papa is doing something very important Cad.” The elf put him down on a rock in the center of the large chamber, the oldest and most secure part of the palace. “He’ll be back soon.”

“Until then, you have to wait here with us,” the female Moonshadow said with a smile, rubbing the top of his head. 

“I don’t like it here Tiadrin! It's boring.”

"I know Cad, but it's safe," she explained, kneeling with him. "It won't be much-" 

She was cut off when another elf, a Skywing, came flying in from the main entrance. "He's turned the Dragon King to stone!" he announced as he landed. "We have no choice. We have to leave! Now!"

"What?!" the two shouted, almost in unison. "No! We can't abandon our post."

“The others have already fled!” the Skywing snapped. “You know we can't win this. Come with us!”

“No, we swore an oath!” Tiadrin shouted, the confused dragonling hiding behind her leg. As her hand ran through his hair comfortingly, the elf continued. “If there's any chance, we must stay and fight!”

“So long as Cad lives, there is hope,” Lain said, agreeing with her. 

The other glared at them, but then shook his head. “Then stay and die. It's a pointless sacrifice,” he huffed, looking down at the young dragon. 

Glancing down at the boy himself, Lain suddenly stepped forward. “Wait! Can't you at least take him with you? You can fly, you can get him to safety! Find Queen Zubeia!”

“And make myself a target?” The Skywing simply shook his head. “Are you mad? I’m not risking my life for an ungrateful brat.” With that, he flew back the way he had come. 

Once the room fell silent, the brown-haired boy stepped out, looking up at the Moonshadow elves. “W-what…what did he mean? T-turned…turned to stone?”

The pair knelt down, one on either side of the prince, and Tiadrin held his cheek gently. “It’s going to be alright Cad, I promise. But you need to be really brave now. I need you to hide, okay? Go to the back of the cave and hide there.”

“And don’t make a sound,” Lain added. “No matter what ya hear, don’t come out, and don’t make a sound. Understood?”

“I’m scared Lain,” he confessed, his wings trembling and tears in his eyes.

He nodded and smiled comfortingly. “I know ya are kid, but it’s gonna be alright. Ya got ta trust us. We won’t let anything happen to ya, promise.”

“And we never break our promises, do we?” the female asked with a comforting smile.

The dragon sniffed and wiped his eyes on his arm with a shake of his head. “No.”

Lain ruffled the boy’s hair until he giggled. “Good. Now hurry and hide. Remember, not a sound.”

With a quick nod, the dragonling hurried off deeper into the room, finding a large boulder towards the back to hide behind, curling up and gripping his tail for comfort. He kept silent, but listened intently. He heard the two elves talk in low whispers, clearly knowing he was listening. He couldn’t hear them, but he did pick out the words ‘love you forever’. Then, they moved, their footsteps moving away, but he knew they were still close. He could smell them.

Then, silence.

It felt like hours, nothing but waiting. He kept wanting to peek out to see what was going on, but he knew he had to wait for them. It was the first thing his mother had taught him…after not shooting lightning at his father… _always listen to the Dragonguard_. 

So, he waited. Then he heard it. A tapping, a metal tapping on the ground, rhythmic as it got closer and louder. Something was coming. 

On the stairs, hiding in the rocks by the entrance were Lain and Tiadrin. They looked at each other, nodding as they realised whatever was coming was the danger they faced. They waited, glancing sometimes at the rock where Cadonimus was hiding, but mainly at the entrance. Finally, the tapping came into the room, a human with a staff in his hands. They allowed him a second to judge the room, then charged, Lain throwing his chained weapon down to catch him off guard while his wife came in from above. 

In combat, the pair were smooth and elegant. Their attacks soon caused the human to stumble, and with a swift kick from the male, sent him down the stairs to the grass below. 

Behind the rock, Cad finally found his curiosity getting the better of him. Lying low on his belly, he peeked around the bottom of the rocks. At that moment, the human lying on the ground looked straight at him, his eyes widening with surprise.

Above, the guards watched before Lain shouted out. “Ya made a mistake coming here!”

The mage tore his gaze from the hiding dragon and fumbled quickly to find something in his clothes, pulling it out and speaking in the language of darkness. Cadonimus had heard of this, of Dark magic… It was the story his father told him to make him behave… He never thought it was real, but here it was, in his home. The prince watched as the mage pulled something from Lain, the elf falling to the ground. He covered his mouth to stop any gasps of fear, but Tiadrin didn’t stop herself as she watched. “What are you doing to him?!” she shouted, charging forwards.

From behind, Cad saw the human pull something else out, a large spear, and watched him draw a rune in the air. “Aspiro Frigis!” He spoke, and the air in the room grew cold, ice forming out of nowhere and encasing the pair to trap them both.

“No!” the dragon cried out, forgetting he was supposed to be hidden.

“Cadonimus! Run!” the female shouted, watching as the mage began to approach the boy. “Get out of here! Now!”

“Now, now,” the mage said cooly as he stopped to look down at the boy. “If you run, I’ll only have to chase you down. You might as well stay here, where it's at least pretty.”

The boy stared up at him, mouth parted as if wanting to speak, but all he could do was cry, his lip trembling. He couldn’t run even if he wanted to. He was frozen by fear as much as Tiadrin and Lain were frozen by ice.

The human before him gave a cold smile, looking back at the elves. “Now, you may witness history as I end a dynasty by killing the Dragon Prince.”

Cadonimus whimpered, curling in on himself. His wings came around as he cried, wishing his mother and father were there, wishing this was all just a horrid, terrible nightmare.

The mage didn’t seem to care as he raised his staff high above his head, ready for the kill.

Behind him, the two elves tried to get free of the ice, but it was no good. They were trapped. "Cad!" Lain shouted as he got his breath back. "Cad! Run! Ya gotta run little guy! Come on!"

Tiadrin watched as the human took his aim, her gaze falling to the little boy, terrified and alone. Her eyes widened with a sudden idea. “Wait!” she shouted out, amazed when it worked. The man hesitated and glanced over to her. “You're a Dark Mage. You must know the magic that dragon holds,” she said, not daring to look at the dragonling or her husband as she spoke. “He could be a powerful weapon.” She paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. “Why would you kill him?”

Lain frowned over at her in the ice. “What are you doing?” he hissed, shocked by what he was hearing.

His wife didn’t look back, her face trying to hide the betrayal she felt in the words. “Don't waste the power, mage. Keep the boy alive. Use him to make yourself stronger.”

Listening himself, Cadonimus pulled back his wings to look over at her, his face showing confusion. “Tiadrin?” he whispered.

The human, however, stared at the dragon before him, then hummed, pulling back the staff from over the boy’s head and placing it at his side. “Wise counsel indeed.” He turned to face the pair with a sinister look in his eyes. “How might I repay you?”

The two glared at him as Cadonimus stood from his spot. 

The mage didn’t even look at the boy as he began to walk towards the elves. “Ah! I have _just_ the fate in mind.”

As he stepped forward, the prince suddenly had a bad feeling and ran past the human to stand between the ice and the mage. “G-go away!” he shouted, his arms spread wide as if to stop him from getting any closer. “Leave them alone!”

“Cad, no! Get back!” Lain gasped, trying to get free once more. 

“Y-you leave my friends alone!” the prince shouted at the human, ignoring the others.

The mage frowned at him. "Step aside."

The little dragon looked up at the man in defiance. "No!"

Irritated, the man swung his staff at the boy. The prince screamed when it struck, hitting his side hard and sending him to the floor, sobbing.

Both Lain and Tiadrin cried out at the sight, trying to escape the ice with far more vigor as they watched. "Don't ya lay a hand on him ya bastard!" Lain shouted out.

"You should be less worried about him, and more for yourself," the mage said with a smirk, his staff now held with two hands and his eyes turning black as he began to cast the spell.

On the ground, Cadonumis pushed himself up and looked back, his eyes going wide as he watched both of his friends scream, their bodies turning into wisps that were being pulled towards the staff. He just stayed where he was, watching in horror, unable to look away until they gave one final scream, and the great room fell silent. He sniffed once. "Lain? Tiadrin?" he whispered, looking around for them, then up at the mage. "W-what did you do to them?"

The human knelt and picked something up off the floor before putting it in his pocket, finally turning to him with a cold smirk. "That elf was right. You are a powerful tool. And now, you will be _my_ powerful tool." He chuckled menacingly, then held up the staff again. "Thgin fo peels eht nwod tsac."

Cad watched a black smoke leave the staff's gemstone and float towards him. He gasped in fear, but it just used his gasp to enter his mouth. Quickly, his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground.

~#~

Cadonumis groaned softly as he opened his eyes, looking around the dark room he found himself in. He sniffed the air and shivered, feeling the cold around him. His wings soon wrapped around himself to try and keep warm, but then he noticed a cuff on his wrist. He looked from it, to the chain, then up to the wall. He gasped in horror at the sight. “B-but…”

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” A man across the space snapped shut a book and stood. “I was beginning to worry.”

“Y-you’re the h-human…the…the one from before. Where am I? Where’s my mama? I want my mama!”

“Silence boy.”

“I want my mama!” he sobbed, tears flowing down his face. “Wh-where am I? Wh-who are you?”

“You will address me as Master Viren.”

“Viren?” the boy repeated, watching him walk over with the staff in his hand and standing before him.

His eyes narrowed. “No. _Master_ Viren.”

The boy frowned up at him. “But…what are you master of?”

“From now on, you.” 

Standing up, the dragon glared at the human. “You’re not the master of me! I’m Cadonumis! I’m the Dragon Prince of Xadia!”

Quickly, the man pulled his staff back and struck the boy across the face with it, sending him to the ground from the force, and instantly, tears filled his eyes at the pain. The tip of the staff had cut deep into his cheek, and blood was already trickling down his face. Viren smirked at him, the boy kneeling on the ground at his feet. “Cadonumis is dead. He was killed in the same attack that killed his father.”

“M-my father?” he sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks as he touched the cut on his face.

“The Dragon King is dead. I saw it myself. His body turned to stone and cracked at the last moments. It was quite the sight.”

“No…no, you lie!” he screamed out, forcing himself to stand. “My father’s not dead!”

“Oh, he is. And now, everyone thinks you are too, Callum.”

“Callum?” the boy repeated, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. “M-my name’s Cadonumis.”

“Your name is whatever I deem it to be, boy. Cadonumis is such a long name. I can’t be bothered to say it. So, I will call you Callum.” He moved, holding his staff under the boy’s chin. “Now, what is your name?”

“Cadonumis!”

The staff jabbed into his stomach, making him fall to the floor, then rested under his chin again. “What is your name?”

“C-Cadonumis,” he repeated, gasping for breath.

This time, his exposed wings and back were struck. “One last time; what is your name?”

He paused, then looked up, glaring at the human. “It’s Cadonumis!”

The mage thought for a bit, then turned away. “Let’s see how you answer in a few days,” he said, walking away, and soon leaving his sight. The dragon frowned at him, but then turned to his chain. He pulled on it, but he barely made it budge. He walked as best as he could in the shackles, looking around the room for a possible way out.

He sighed when he saw no way to escape and decided to sit down, wondering if what the man had said was true; that his father was dead, that _he_ was dead? He frowned, unable to believe it. His father was a mighty dragon that could never die, not to a human. He was only at the Spire for his birthday.

He sat, thinking, worrying, and contemplating everything. His mother always told him to stop, think, and analyse the situation. But as he sat, he couldn’t think of anything else that would explain what he was being told, apart from the mage lying to him.

With nothing else to do, he sat back and messed with the cuff, trying to get free, but as time passed, he felt sleep and hunger draw on him. The dragonling soon began to wonder when the human would come and feed him.

He ended up going to sleep hungry and resting on the cold, hard floor.

Hours later, he woke to the room, alone, cold, and stomach rolling with hunger. He looked around for something to eat, but there was nothing, and the pain in his stomach grew, all day and another night.

Three days passed and he sat in the silence, his cheek throbbing. The cut began to heal, but reopened each time he tried to open his mouth.

Finally, at the end of his third day, he heard something come towards him. He looked up to see Viren returning, a plate of food in one hand and the staff in the other. “Well, have you enjoyed your time alone?”

“I-is that for me?” he asked, eyeing the food and licking his lips hungrily.

“Perhaps. If you give me the right answer. Now tell me…what is your name?”

He licked his lips, looking between the food and the man. “It’s…Ca…” He hesitated, noticing the man’s frown and thought over their last words. Biting his lip, he looked down. “Callum. M-my name’s…Callum.”

Viren smiled. “Right answer,” he said, then tossed the bread and a bone towards him. “Here. Enjoy your food, Callum. Now… while you eat…shall we speak?”

Biting quickly into the bread, the dragon stared at him. “W-wha ‘bout?”

“You and your magic. You are a powerful dragon, are you not?”

“That’s what mama says.” He nodded, eating quickly. “She says, magic is in my blood…and everything in an Archdragon…is magic. We are…part of the balance.”

Viren hummed at the words. “I see…”

Chewing the food, the dragon watched him as he looked over to the side of the room, then picked something up. The mage walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, ignoring his struggles while his other hand grabbed the boy’s jacket and ripped it off of him.

He continued to struggle, but even more so when he saw the dagger. “Let go of me! Let go of me!”

The hand holding his wrist let go and slapped him across the face, reopening his cheek wound. “Silence boy!” he shouted, then roughly cut into his arm twice, blood soon flowing down and dripping into the bowl he’d placed under him. He collected the drops until there was a small pool at the bottom. Once he’d collected enough, he picked up the bowl and let the boy look at his bleeding arm, taking the items over to his desk.

Callum sniffed and sobbed a little, then moved over and licked his arm, cleaning up the blood. He watched through teary eyes as the man did something with his blood before gasping with a wicked smile on his lips, grabbing his staff, and hurrying to leave.

Alone once more, the small dragon sniffled and licked his arm again, but then turned away, his eyes filled with tears. He knelt down on the floor, sobbing. “I.. I want…I want mamma,” he sniffed. “Please…I…I wanna go home,” he whimpered, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I…I wanna…go home.”

* * *

**RK: And to further break your hearts, let me present you with a sad baby dragon to accompany this.**


	13. Season 3 Cut Chapter - Blood Curse

#  **Season 3 Cut Chapter - Blood Curse**

**SL: Okay, so I wanted more angst in the third season of the story and created this. It was also going to be the way to get rid of Viren’s supply of Callum’s blood but…well…read for yourself and see why it got cut.**

**RK: I was like “Story, this is great n’ all...but like, you** **_do_ ** **remember the story is for 13+ right?” XD**

**But the chapter would’ve taken place after Rayla and Callum left the Variant camp.**

**\--**

Viren stared deeply at the fire before him, contemplating his next action. His army was currently resting as they marched for Lux Aurea, but he couldn’t afford rest, his mind working constantly. Aaravos' ghostly image sat across the fire from him, watching. “What’s on your mind tonight?” he asked, holding his hands towards the fire as if he could feel the heat.

The mage sighed. “The boy,” he said softly. “I never should have let him live.”

“Perhaps...The child of Avizandum and Zubeia is a problem to our plans. However, it is also an opportunity.”

“How so?”

“I can help you drain him of his power, infuse it with your own.” He smirked a little. “You would be _unstoppable_ with that kind of power.”

Stroking his chin at the idea, Viren nodded. “That may be, but he won’t be easy to take down.” He growled, then kicked a stone into the fire. “He’s been in Xadia for a month. He’ll be healed. I know it.”

Aaravos frowned, realising the same thing, but then smirked slowly. “Then we break him again.”

“How? He’s miles away from us. And it took me years to do it last time.”

“Do you still have his blood?”

“Well…yes. Four vials of it.”

“Then four will have to do.” The elf smirked. “But before we do this, tell me how you broke him before.”

~#~

Callum sighed to himself as he waited for Rayla to return from checking out a strange light they’d spotted. She said it was probably nothing, but she wanted to be sure.

With another sigh, Callum looked upwards at the trees above, wanting to get back on the move. He turned when he spotted movement, smiling. “Rayla, what took you so-” He stopped when he saw her, holding her side as blood ran over her hand. 

“Rayla!” he gasped, running over and holding her as she collapsed into him. “W-what happened?”

She groaned, clutching her side. “C-Cal…y-you need to run,” she whimpered, looking behind her. “W-we need to get out of here.”

Nodding, he pulled her arm over his shoulder to support her, then hurried in the opposite direction. Sometimes, he was sure he saw something in the trees, but it never came forward, toying with them from a distance. Heart pounding, he continued onwards. He glanced at Rayla, but her head had lolled to the side. “Rayla?” he asked, not daring to stop. “Rayla, speak to me.” 

She gave a small groan, but didn’t say anything. At least she was still alive.

Growing tired from carrying her so far, Callum looked for somewhere they could hide before spotting a gap between the roots of a tree. The entrance was a little tight, and Rayla gasped when a root caught her side, but the inside was wider, enough for him to lie Rayla on the ground. Callum took a look at her. It was a deep gash, blood flowing all the way down her side. “Rayla…are you…it’s going to be alright.” 

She winced, groaning in pain. “C-Callum,” she whispered.

“Y-you’re going to be alright,” he gasped, shrugging off his jacket and holding it to her wound to try and stop the bleeding. “Y-you’re going to be fine, I-I promise.”

Slowly, she reached over to him, cupping his cheek and wiping away a tear, leaving a bloody mark in her wake. Her eyes were drooping and her breathing got lighter. Her hand fell into her lap, her strength gone. “Callum…”

Unable to stop the tears, he reached out and held her cheek. “No…no-no-no! Rayla! Stay with me! I-I can’t do this without you! Please!”

Despite his pleading, Rayla’s eyes closed, her head slipping limply into his grasp. A moment later, her chest stopped. 

Feeling as if his own heart had stopped, Callum could only stare at her. “No…no...Rayla?” he whimpered, grabbing her shoulders. “Rayla!...Rayla wake up!” he cried, shaking her violently. “Wake up!”

She was limp in his grasp, lifeless.

She was dead.

Heart sinking, the dragon let her go slowly, letting her lie back on the dirt. He’d left bloody handprints on her face and shoulders, a bit of it staining her otherwise pristine, silver hair. He just stared, waiting for her to move again, but she didn’t. 

Closing his eyes, he sobbed for a moment. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t know where to go or how he was going to make it without her.

A sound from behind made him jump, and he grabbed one of Rayla’s blades, turning to whatever had killed her. He forced back the tears, wiping his face quickly as his heart pounded in anger and sorrow. The rustling continued outside. “Come on,” he whispered, ready to take it on or join Rayla trying. “Come on. Come and get me!” he called, his anger growing. “COME ON!”

When the rustling only continued outside the tree, Callum glanced once more at her before taking a deep breath, charging outside. Breathing hard, he looked around, eyes narrow as he clutched the blade. “Come and get me! Whatever you are, I’ll make you pay for killing her!”

“Really?” 

He turned to the voice, his sadness becoming fear as a tall human in a grey robe stepped out, his staff soaked in blood. He smirked as he stared down the dragon. “You will make me ‘pay’ will you?”

Hand trembling, Callum took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself, but it was difficult. “H-how did you find me?” he managed eventually.

Viren walked slowly around him. “Did you really think you’d escape me? That I would just let you go?” He scoffed lightly. “No, I’ve always been just one step behind you. And when your little elf friend stumbled across me…” He held his staff across both hands, looking at the blood. “Well, she wasn’t even a challenge.”

“You killed her,” he sniffed, “Y-you killed her!”

“No, foolish boy. _You_ killed her, the moment you left your cell. There’s no way I would let _anyone_ you care about live.”

Callum thought for a moment as the mage continued to casually circle him, something in his heart telling him something else was going on. “What have you done?”

“Amazing creatures,” the mage said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something. “Sun based, and yet, love water. And the colour changing? I really should study them more.” The dragon looked closer at the thing in his hand. 

It looked like a leg of something, yellow with blue spots. Callum’s eyes widened. “Bait,” he whispered. “You…you killed him?”

“It was just a dumb creature, wasting its powers entertaining a child. At least with me, it will have a _real_ purpose.”

“There’s no way Ezran would let you hurt Bait.”

“Oh no, he was quite determined not to let me. It was almost valiant how he fought back…if he hadn’t been so weak. But he was only a child.”

His hand started to shake. “Was?”

“Such a shame,” Viren mocked, “Cut down at the beginning of his life.”

Tears filled the dragon’s eyes once more. “You mean he’s…”

“With his father.” The man nodded. “I admit, it wasn’t easy to frame Xadia for his death, but those Moonshadow assassins left behind some interesting weapons.” He stopped and turned to the boy. “Now the whole of Katolis is screaming out for vengeance, preparing to march on Xadia and wipe out every last elf and dragon, to claim this land as our own.”

His chest tightening, Callum stared at him. “Y-you killed Rayla…you killed Bait and Ezran…why don’t you just kill me then?!” He felt like he was begging. 

The mage took a step towards him. “Why would I kill you? You have more use to me alive.” He moved a little closer again. “Your cell is waiting for you.”

“I-I’m not going back,” he panted, turning the sword to him and pressing the tip over his heart. “I’ll kill you before I do!”

Looking almost amused, Viren looked at the blade and sighed. “You know…some call me heartless as an insult,” he said, taking a step forward.

Callum stared in horror as the blade went into his chest. He could feel the pressure against his grasp, a trickle of something black coming out from the wound. He looked back at the mage and saw his face was ashen white, his hair pale. He was still smirking and took another step, impaling himself further on the blade to the point where it came out his back. 

Letting go of the blade, Callum staggered backward, staring at the man, his breathing hard. “Stop this,” he whispered, “Stop this…this is a nightmare. It's not real.”

“Is it now?” Viren chuckled, pulling Rayla’s blade out of his heart before looking at the black sludge that coated it. After taking a moment to admire it, he turned it around and threw it at Callum, slicing it through his wing in the process.

Screaming out, he clutched his shoulder and looked at the blood coming from his wounded wing.

“No boy…this is no nightmare. This is very real.”

Swallowing, Callum let go of his shoulder and turned, running alone into the wood, desperate to get away. Rayla played on his mind, that he was leaving her, but she was dead. And if she hadn’t been, she would have told him to run.

So he ran.

Pushing past trees and jumping over rocks, he ran blindly forward. He wasn’t even sure if Viren was following him anymore, just desperate to get away. He wasn’t sure how long he ran, long enough for his wing to stop hurting and his legs to ache from the stress. Suddenly, the trees parted and he skidded to the stop, looking down the cliffside where waves crashed against the rocks below. He looked left and right, searching for another way, but it was just a sheer drop on each side.

He was about to head back into the woods when Viren stepped out again, his face still pale and cracked. “You see now? Nothing you do will stop me. You will never escape me.”

Staring at him, Callum retreated until his foot slipped on the cliff. He glanced back down, but then turned to the human. “Please…” he begged, hands held out in surrender. “Please, just…just let me go.”

Still advancing, Viren suddenly snapped out his hand, grabbing his outstretched wrist. His touch burned the dragon’s scales.

Screaming out, Callum stumbled to his knees, looking up with pleading eyes. “Please…please stop!”

The mage kept hold of him, burning his arm further. “Is that how you address _me,_ boy?” 

Dropping his head in defeat, Callum sobbed. “Please, stop master,” he whimpered, his shoulders shaking. “P-please, stop Master Viren.”

The mage smirked, then let go of his wrist. “Good. Now, stand up. I’m taking you where you belong.”

Head still lowered, Callum staggered to his feet, looking only at the ground. Viren started to walk, not looking back to make sure he was following. Broken, Callum closed his eyes, trying to seal his happy memories away before Viren could corrupt them.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to find it wasn't where he’d been. Instead, he was in a dark hallway, following his master obediently. His nice clothes were gone. He was back in rags, and he felt tired and hungry. 

Viren led him to a door, opening it and heading down a staircase. He knew he was underground, his powers were dwindling with every step to the point he was finding it hard to breath. Just before it got too much, Viren stopped outside a heavy, metal door, and opened it easily. Inside was dark, but the mage waved a hand and the candle on the wall ignited, illuminating the small cell.

Towards the back, there were no chains this time. This time, cuffs were bolted to the wall, and there were more than before. Viren pointed at them and Callum sighed softly, walking over without a fight left in him. Tears fell down his cheek as he felt the mage grab him and move his limbs into the positions of the restraints. He waited, feeling his skin already beginning to chaff from the metal.

When the last one restrained his tail into place, the mage stepped back, nodding as he looked over his work. “I hope you like your new home. It’s all you will see for the rest of your life,” he said, stepping over to the door before flicking his hand, the candle going out. When the door closed, it was complete darkness.

Callum stood, unable to even lower his head due to a strap at his neck. 

Tears leaked down his face as he closed his eyes. His magic was all but gone, however, he could tell there was a small trickle left. Just enough for one spell.

He wasn’t sure how he knew the word, like someone had whispered it to him once, a forbidden spell.

As he stood there, alone and scared, with no hope of returning home, or to the people he loved, it felt like the only spell he could use. Perhaps…if he did…Viren wouldn’t be able use him. It would stop him.

One final tear rolled down his cheek. Closing his eyes, he pictured his friends around him, alive and laughing. He thought of the grumpy glow toad, rolling over on his lap for a belly rub, of Ezran sleeping at his side, snoring and holding his tail like a blanket.

And he thought of Rayla; kind, beautiful, wonderful Rayla. His heart swelled at the thought of her, smiling to himself as he sighed softly and sniffed. “I don’t know if there’s a life after this one…but if there is…let me see her again.”

There was no response from the darkness, not that he expected one.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing on the last of his magic. “Mor-“

He was cut off as something pressed against his lips, stopping his speech. He frowned, trying to move, but something held his jaw closed. As he looked ahead, he began to see something. It was faint, but there was a figure in front of him. They had hold of his face and appeared to be kissing him. The more he concentrated, the more he saw. It was a female, an elf by the looks of it. He frowned, staring at the hazy image as she pulled away.

She was getting clearer. He could see her mouth and eyes. She was talking, but he couldn’t hear her. He tried to concentrate harder. “Who…who are you?” he asked.

The figure appeared shocked by his words and smiled, looking to the wall and speaking to it before turning to him, saying something, but still no sound.

“I can’t hear you,” he told her, trying to work out what she was saying. She looked a little like Rayla, but her skin was dark, and her eyes were glowing. Plus, Rayla was dead.

She blinked and nodded, reaching for his cheek, speaking slowly as he concentrated on her lips, trying to work out her words. He saw three, three words.

“Say it slowly,” he told the figure.

She did, one word at a time.

“This…” he worked out and she nodded, proving he was right. “Isn’t…real?” His eyes went wide. “This isn’t real? What do you mean?”

She spoke quickly.

“I can’t hear you,” he told her again.

She stopped, looking at him sadly with fear in her eyes. She looked away, her face a twisted expression. 

“Why are you sad?” he asked her, “W-why are you crying?”

Wiping her eyes, she looked at him again, then reached over and pulled herself towards him, kissing him once more. Blinking, Callum watched the tears roll down her face. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her touch. It was a powerful echo. She pulled away and Callum sighed. “Rayla.”

“I’m here.”

He opened his eyes again. She was solid again, but still the wrong colours. “Rayla? But…I saw you. You-you died!”

“No Callum. Whatever you saw wasn’t real,” she explained, stroking his cheek. “Whatever you are seeing right now isn’t real. It’s an illusion.”

“What?”

“You’re under some kind of spell. We’re trying to break you out of it, but it’s taken everything we have just to get in.”

“We?”

“Minna is here with me. You’ve been unconscious for several hours. I got you back to the clan. They’re trying to help get you out.” She stared at him and fear came to her eyes. “Callum, please tell me you weren’t about to cast the mortality spell.”

“I thought you were dead. You, Ez, Bait…he said he killed you. I-I didn’t want to live without you.”

“You stupid lizard,” she cursed at him. “Callum, I don’t know how you know that spell, but don’t you dare cast it!”

Despite everything, he smiled. “I won’t.”

“No matter how bad things look for you, don’t cast it. Remember, it's not real! I will get you out. You just need to-.” Before he could answer, her form burst into flames and vanished. 

“Rayla!” he screamed, looking for whatever had caused the fire.

In the doorway was a new figure, cloaked, but Callum could make out two dark eyes with purple pupils, and a hint of white hair. He struggled against the cuffs holding him down, but if they weren’t real, they certainly felt like it. 

The figure moved towards him slowly. “So…you are the one. The child of Avizandum.” He looked him up and down for a moment. “Prince Cadonumis.”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“Oh, your father and I go _way_ back. I would see you sometimes...such a curious child.”

Pulling again, Callum looked over the figure standing before him. “You’re an elf.”

“Indeed, but more than that, I’m the one who will make you kill yourself.”

Glaring at the other, Callum growled. “I know this isn’t real. I don’t know who you are or how you and Viren are doing this to me…why it feels so real, but I know it’s not.”

“No, it isn’t real. You are right there. Viren still had some of your blood. We are using the last of it to do this spell. That’s why it’s so real.”

“Why are you helping Viren?”

“He and I have a common enemy.”

“Who?”

“Xadia,” he said, then waved a hand dismissively. “But enough about that. Let’s get back to you and your death.”

“If this isn’t real then you can’t hurt me.”

“But I can.” The elf smirked. “I can hurt you. I can hurt your mind. You know this isn’t real…but how long can you hold that belief before you crack?”

Unsure what he could mean, Callum just glared at him. The smile was cold as the other waved his hand to the side and a form stepped out of the shadows. “Ezran?” the dragon whispered, confused.

He smiled at his brother. “Hi Cal, how’s Xadia?”

Relief filled him, but it soon turned to dread as the cloaked figure moved towards the human. “No! Leave him alone!”

The elf looked at him for a second, then at the boy before snapping his fingers. Ezran looked fine for a moment, but then gasped, grabbing his throat as he struggled to breath.

Unable to look away, Callum watched as he fell to his knees, gasping. “Stop it! Stop it!” he shouted, looking at the figure then back to the boy. “Ez!”

Ezran seemed to bob his head for a moment, but then collapsed forwards, lying at his feet.

Callum stared, horrified, then screwed his eyes shut. “It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real.”

“You see, I can keep this up for all eternity if needed,” the figure said with a chuckle. “Viren thought he tortured you before. But I can make you watch thousands of different ways of killing your friends, and the only way to stop me, is to say the spell.”

“It’s not real, it’s not real,” he mumbled, trying to block out the other. 

“Let’s see how creative I can get,” he chuckled, “How about…burning to death?”

Even with his eyes screwed shut, Callum heard the boy scream, smelled the smoke, and felt the ash in the air, gagging at the taste. He tried to pull free of the bonds, but it was no good. 

“Callum?”

He peeked at the voice. “Rayla?”

“Callum, it’s okay,” she said, smiling as she stepped over to him, holding it face. “It’s all fake, just remember that. Okay? It’s fake. Just hold on.”

“I will Rayla. I’ll hold on.”

She nodded to him, but then jerked forward, looking down at her chest where a dagger now protruded. Callum screamed as he watched her fall to the ground, her body jerking as she tried to breathe, but just bled out instead. He closed his eyes again. “It’s not real, it’s not real, IT’S NOT REAL!” he screamed, but it was getting hard to keep that belief. The word, the spell, it toyed with his mind. “NO…I won’t say it!”

“Then I will just keep torturing you. There is no way to escape this. Only death.”

~#~

“Callum! Callum can you see me?” Rayla begged, her gaze turning to Minna. “Why isn’t it working anymore?”

The elf shook her head. “I don’t know. It’s like…something is blocking us.”

“What in Xadia could block two Moonshadow elves with a moon opal on a full moon?!” Rayla panicked, “What could do that?!”

Ginten frowned as he knelt, holding his hand to the prince’s brow. “The only thing that could do this…is a blood curse.”

“Blood curse?”

“I saw one once,” he sighed, “On my father. They are unbreakable. The only escape is death.”

“No!” Rayla snapped. “There must be another way.”

“Believe me, there isn’t. My father lasted two weeks under it, but eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore.”

“We must be able to do something! There must be some way to save him!”

Ginten frowned. “No…the only way would be to kill him.”

“What? We can’t kill him!”

“We can…if we know how to bring him back.” 

The two elves looked at each other with confusion. “What are you thinking, Ginten?”

“Dragonvein,” he said, “We give him Dragonvein.”

“That’ll kill him.”

“Precisely! Once we know he’s dead and the curse has stopped, we can bring him back.”

“You’re sure you can revive him?”

Minna nodded. “There’s an antidote to Dragonvein. It’s a kind of fish skin with magical properties. We have some.”

“And it will _definitely_ bring him back?”

The couple shared a glance. “There…there’s a chance it won’t.”

“How much of a chance?”

Minna looked away slightly. “About…half.”

“Half?!”

“Better half than a guarantee if we do nothing.”


	14. Pre Story - Zeb

#  **Pre Story - Zeb**

Each beat of her wings only took more and more of her strength, and she knew she would need to land. She’d end up crashing otherwise. The dragoness didn’t even know where she was anymore, nor how far she’d flown. However, she did spot water near a mountain below and dove down, landing roughly out of exhaustion. After a quick check that she was alone, she lowered her head for a drink, gulping down mouthfuls of water at a time.

Once her thirst was quenched, she leant back, sighing as she looked at the stars above. Judging by their positions, she’d flown further than ever before. So far in fact, she was probably out of Xadia, in a completely different land.

At least here, she was free of her responsibilities. Here, she couldn’t see her mate’s body every time she looked out the window. Here, she didn’t think she’d see her son running around a corner to greet her. Here, everything was new and no one expected anything of her.

“Umm, hello?”

Growling, she turned to the voice, seeing a male moon dragon poking his head out of a cave in the mountain.

Quickly, he lowered his head, showing he meant no harm. He waited until she’d stopped growling before stepping out fully. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I heard you land and was wondering if you’d like to join me inside? It gets very cold out here at night. _Too_ cold, even for dragons.”

As if summoned by his words, a chilly wind blew over them. Shivering, the dragoness nodded and walked into the cave, following the male. After a short entryway, the cave turned sharply to the left and revealed a much larger, widened cavern, suitable for at least two, if not more, fully grown dragons.

The moon dragon walked over to a pit in the center and blew more flames on the fire that was burning there. The cold air quickly vanished with the heat. “Sorry about the mess,” he said as he pushed some animal bones into a corner. “I don’t get many guests.”

Away from the wind, the cave was perfectly warm, and the dragoness laid down near the fire. “It’s a lovely cave,” she said politely, admiring it. “Did you make it yourself?”

“Me and my mate,” he replied, but then shook his head when she started to rise. “Don’t worry…she…she died a few winters ago.” Knowing the pain of a lost mate, the dragoness gave a soft purr of condolence. He nodded in thanks, lying down on the other side of her. “I’m Transeant by the way.”

“Zeb,” she replied in exchange.

“What brings you this far out, Zeb? Don’t tend to see many sky dragons this way? Would’ve thought it was too cold for you.”

Lowering her head, Zeb stared at the fire. “Running away.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I keep telling myself that I’m just clearing my head but…in truth, I’m running away.”

Transeant tilted his head slightly. “You don’t have to tell me but, what are you running away from?”

“Memories, pain, and…all those _idiots_ who think I can just…get up and carry on like the way things were.” Seeing his confusion, Zeb nodded. “I lost my mate and child a few years ago.”

“Oh Zeb...I’m so sorry,” he whimpered. “To lose a mate is hard enough but…a child too.”

“Did you and your mate have an egg?”

“Sadly, no. Luneena and I both wished for one, but Archdragons like us can struggle to pass on our knowledge.” He sighed before chuckling dryly. “Well, not that I would have much to pass on. My clan always said I was dumber than a glow toad.”

She tilted her head. “How so?”

Shaking his head, Transeant sighed dramatically. “You get your head stuck in a waspion nest _once_ , and everyone calls you an idiot.”

Zeb laughed freely at that. “Well, most creatures would just avoid a waspion nest.”

Flopping to the floor, the male frowned at her. “I was tricked. My older brother told me waspions made the best honey.”

“How old were you?”

He glared at her. “Nineteen.”

She laughed again, her whole body shaking as she did. Once she calmed down, she lied down once more. “Thank you Transeant. I needed that. Been years since I laughed so hard.”

“I’m glad you could take solace in my miserable story,” he muttered, but his smile proved he didn’t truly mind. “We should get some sleep.”

“Thank you for letting me stay.”

He purred, then grabbed a log from the corner to toss into the fire before finally closing his eyes.

~#~

“Watch out Transeant!”

Transeant looked up just in time to see a tree falling from the sky, quickly jumping out of the way. He watched as a sky dragoness landed beside him, placing four more trees beside the fallen one. “I warned you not to carry more than four,” he sighed as he inspected the fire wood.

Zeb huffed. “I made it all the way here with five. It was just the landing I couldn’t handle.” She smiled, gently leaning up and rubbing her muzzle along his. “Come on, let’s get them inside.”

Nodding, Transeant grabbed one tree in his jaw and dragged it carefully inside, stacking it neatly by the wall. The two took a couple of trips to drag all of them inside, and Zeb stopped by the entrance. “That will keep you going for a few weeks.”

He looked over at the neat pile and nodded. “You…you don’t have to go Zeb,” he pleaded, walking over to her and rubbing his jaw against the top of her head. “You can stay longer.”

Tail wrapping around his, Zeb sighed, nuzzling him back. “Transeant, the last few weeks...they’ve been amazing. I haven’t felt this way in a very long time.”

“Neither have I.”

“But there are people who need me. I never meant to stay away this long. They will be worried about me.”

He sighed, pulling back and staring at her. “Zeb…”

“Why don’t you come with me?” she asked suddenly.

His eyes filled with a sadness at her request. “I can’t leave here. It…it would be…disrespectful to Luneena’s memory.”

“I understand,” she sighed, looking outside the cave as the wind began to blow again, more intensely than other nights. Transeant looked out as well, then turned to the fire, his breath bringing it back to full burn. As he stared at the flames, Zeb walked over and rubbed her face against his, purring slightly when he returned the action.

Lying down by the fire, Zeb watched as he walked over to her and lied down behind her. He wrapped his dazzling, star-filled wings over her and his tail intertwined with hers.

The dragoness sighed as she lay down for one last sleep with the moon dragon when suddenly, she felt a lick on her cheek. Eyes snapping open, she turned to the other. “Transeant?” She stared at him, confused by the action.

He looked away quickly, embarrassed by his actions. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” His gaze turned to her again. “I just…I’ve been so lonely. I’ve missed the company. And you’re just…so kind and beautiful. You…” He stopped when he felt a lick on his cheek in return, and simply stared back at her.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. It was clear that neither of them had expected the change, but slowly, sad smiles came to their faces. They leaned in, licking each other’s necks and muzzles, purrs filling the cavern as they tasted each other. After a while, Transeant pulled away, gently placing his claw on her neck, and pinning her down as he positioned himself on top.

~#~

She hated leaving him. Transeant was an amazing dragon and she enjoyed spending time with him. He filled a hole that Avizandum had left. But he was bound by his duties, as she was to hers. She couldn’t remain ‘Zeb’ forever. She was Queen Zubeia of Xadia, even if he would never know who she really was.

With a final kiss to remember each other by, she spread her wings and took to the air, returning home.

Her council and advisors had been clearly glad to see their queen’s return, barely giving her time to land before questioning her. She silenced them with a snap of her jaws.

By the next day, everything was back to normal, including her loneliness.

However, a few days after her return, while in a council meeting, she’d found her eyes drooping. She fought to stay awake, but eventually had to excuse herself.

After a short nap in her room, she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She’d felt this exhaustion only once before. Gently, she curiously touched her middle and closed her eyes, letting magic flow through her.

The power came back twice as strong, and a smile came to her lips.

~#~

Four weeks later, the queen looked happily at the beautiful egg she’d just laid. Going through it alone had been painful, but the palace staff had done their best to help her.

And now, her son was ready to be hatched. She nuzzled the egg gently and purred at it.

“Your highness?”

She turned to the speaker, a Tidebound member of her council. “What is it?” she hissed lowly, still exhausted and territorial.

“I’m sorry to bring this up now but…it’s about the child.” He glanced at the egg.

“What about him?”

“Your majesty, since the death of King Avizandum, Xadia has been in a fragile state. Each of the sources are looking for normality and unity. Word has already spread of the halfling’s birth, causing ripples of distrust.” He moved slightly closer. “I am sorry to say it, your majesty but...for the safety of Xadia, the safety of the royal family...that egg cannot be hatched.”

“What?!” she snapped.

“A dragon halfling is always seen as different and…rarely accepted. But this one…it is of royal blood. Through this child…whatever other arcanum the father is…could claim the throne. Those who do not agree could protest, and your son could turn Xadia against itself.”

“That wouldn’t happen!” she snapped, looking back at her egg. “You’re worrying about nothing.”

“Your highness…you are the last Royal, Sky Archdragon. With King Avizandum and Prince Cadonumis both gone…” He sighed. “Please, I’m sorry…I wish you could have some happiness once more…but…”

“But Xadia must come first,” she whispered, shifting to her hybrid form and looking at her egg closer, her hand closing into a fist. “I lost so much…and…what I do have…I can’t keep.” She released a breath, then turned to the elf, fighting back her tears. “Tell the council I will not hatch the egg…but should another dragon king be chosen, or should I die…I will leave instructions for how to hatch my son.”

“Very well your highness.”

Queen Zubeia watched as he left, then turned back to her egg, gently picking it up, and moving it to a place it would never come in contact with moonlight. She placed her hand gently on it, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry my dear, but both of us have to wait for happiness,” she whispered, her heart shattering once more as she left him behind.

* * *

**SL: So… a few times now, we have hinted at this egg, and a few people have been saying that Zubeia cheated on Avizandum or wanted to know what was going on with the egg (yes, it is Zym).**

**Okay, let's set one thing straight right here and now; Zubeia did not cheat on Avizandum!**

**She lost her mate! She was sad! She needed comfort! Not just a smash! She needed someone who cared for her! And by the stars she got it! Oh, and don’t worry, Transeant will be back, eventually.**

**And in case anyone was wondering, his name comes from the ‘lunar transient phenomenon’ which is a short-lived light, color, or change in appearance on the surface of the moon.**

**RK: Transeant is a sweet boi, okay? He’d never take a mated dragoness, and he’s a very respectful lad.**

# 


	15. 18+ Chapter Addition - First Love-Making

#  **+18 Chapter Addition - First Love-Making**

**RK: Well, because Breath of Hope is rated 13+, we couldn’t include the love-making scene for Chapter 26. However, we wanted to have the scene** **_somewhere_ ** **, so Story insisted** **_I_ ** **be the one to write it and put it here. Well, I tried my best guys.** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**SL: Hey, it’s not my fault I can barely write ten words of…this stuff without spontaneously combusting.**

**RK: Uh huh. Suuuuure. Trust me. She’s lying ya’ll.**

A smirk came to his lips, and he leaned in to kiss her firmly. His arm wrapped around her hip, pulling her towards him. The elf didn’t need much encouragement as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and scratching him behind the ear.

His moan against her was intoxicating and she almost moaned too when he pulled away. He stared at her with a half-lidded gaze. “Rayla,” he whispered, his voice suddenly deeper.

Before she could reply, he knelt slightly and picked her up off the ground. Her startled yelp just made him grin as he carried her across the chamber to one of the doors. Still holding her, he easily opened it.

Inside was a chamber carved into stone, clearly meant for a dragon. The walls were empty, aside from the lanterns of blue flame that illuminated the space. A collection of various, soft, dark blue pillows and blankets were gathered together in a large, messy area on the floor.

As the prince gently laid her down, the elf glanced at them with blush as she thought of another possible description: a nest.

“Cal-” she started, but was soon silenced when he kissed her once more. His hands wandered, exploring her body. They made her feel like she was melting, and she couldn’t fight off the urges within her.

As he had said, this could be their last night together. So, she gave in. She kissed him back hungrily, her tongue slipping past his lips and making him groan.

The dragon began removing their clothes, pardoning their undergarments, desperation in every breath.

“Ah...C-Cal,” she panted, nibbling on his lower lip. Her arms reached around his neck once he removed his shirt, and by the stars, he was impressive! Below her fingers, she felt his shoulder muscles shift under his skin. He wasn’t muscular, but he was strong, and it made her legs quiver even more.

Callum grabbed the elf’s hip and pulled her closer to him, smirking down at her before leaning in and sucking on her jawline.

She whimpered at that, her hands roaming behind him until they reached the base of his spine. There, she rubbed firmly above his tail. He pulled his lips away with a loud, erotic whimper, throwing back his head. It was a sweet-spot she’d discovered by accident, and now, she was going to utilize it.

“Rayla!~” he moaned, huffing while he guided his tail to her grasp. Unable to hold the urge back, he ground his clothed manhood against her leg, sloppily kissing her neck as he did so. He smirked a little when she began to whimper in response. With a devilish look in his eye, he decided to leave a few licks in his wake.

“C-Callum!” She protested, but the resistance was half-hearted. She secretly loved it.

The dragon hooked his thumbs beneath the hem of her underwear, pulling them off her legs in one fluid motion. His forehead pressed to her collarbone, and his tail slinked between her legs to brush over her exposed womanhood. The soft fur at the end grazed her clit a few times, making her jump.

“CALLUM!~” She cried out, pressing her head back into the pillows of the nest.

The dragon only smirked against her. When her back arched a little, he took the opportunity to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Panting, he pulled down his own undergarment, gasping once he let his erection free.

The elf gulped, looking down and seeing a thick member between his legs. Its size was a little bigger than the average human or elf, the head was subtly tapered, and the underside of his shaft was lined with scaly ridges. At the very base was a knot, and instantly, she wanted to know what it felt like inside her.

Seeing the astonishment on her face, he smirked down at her, playfully smug. “Impressed?”

She glared at him, but then mumbled. “Yes…”

He nuzzled her cheek teasingly, but then a frown came to his lips. “Rayla...I…I have this feeling this...this might hurt you.” His eyes held concern, and he purred against her lovingly. “I’ll take it slow, okay? I-If you’re ready.”

She smiled, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be fine, silly lizard. I was trained to be an assassin. A little pain won’t hinder me.”

With a slight nod, Callum pressed his shaft against her opening, slowly thrusting forwards and backwards to coat himself in her arousal. Below him, the elf whimpered, bucking upwards to grind harder against him. His hardened cock felt so good pressing against her. It was amazing!

The dragon couldn’t help but chuckle, watching her suffer from his teasing a few moments longer before pulling away. With a smile, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. And in response, she reached a hand up to his cheek, her thumb tracing the scales on his skin. She saw uncertainty in his eyes and glanced at his trembling arms planted by the sides of her head.

“Callum,” she cooed, her fingers brushing his jawline, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, I want this too.”

“B-but I don’t want to hurt you,” he confessed, turning his head to look away.

Gently grasping his chin, she guided him to look back at her. “Callum, I promise I’ll be okay. And even if it does sting a little, love is worth a little pain, isn’t it?” Rayla smiled fondly, scratching behind his ear and around the base of his horns to sooth him. It seemed to work, as he started purring immediately.

Looking down at her with a more comfortable smile, he pressed his tip to her folds. Below him, the elf bit her lower lip, gripping the blankets as he slowly sheathed himself. She felt her opening tear a little and whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Callum immediately stopped his progression, patiently waiting for her to adjust. He looked down, seeing a tear prick the corner of her eye. “I-I’m sorry Rayla, take as long as you need.”

With a pained groan and a nod, she waited for several more seconds. “Okay, I think I’m good now. Keep going,” she urged, giving him an encouraging smile.

Nodding in reply, he continued to push himself inside. Luckily, she was able to take the rest of his shaft, and once she felt the knot hit her outer lips, she audibly gasped. The dragon’s eyes went wide, “A-are you okay?”

With a long, sensual moan, she wiggled beneath him, making sure his cock was snuggly sheathed in her body. “Never better Cal,” she breathed.

Guessing she was ready, he slowly began to move, pulling out partially before thrusting back in again. The elf’s whimper at least affirmed he was doing _something_ right. He did it again, this time a little harder and faster.

“Ah!~”

Her pleasured cry encouraged him to continue, and soon enough, he began to keep a constant, moderate pace. He watched her below him, her moans and erotic expression only helping his confidence.

Rayla looked up, seeing his handsome face, panting, brow covered in sweat. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, and she was already feeling a tightness coil in her stomach. The tension was becoming overwhelming, and the sight of the dragon fucking her was more than enough to send her over the edge.

She already cried out into the chamber, nails scratching at the dragon's back while she orgasmed. Her body tensed and trembled while the dragon gave her a few more firm thrusts. Once she fell limp, Callum pulled out, giving her a chance to catch her breath. However, the dragon was far from finished, not yet close to _his own_ orgasm. Little did the elf know, dragons have quite the stamina.

Growling lowly, Callum carefully rolled the elf onto her stomach. She was still panting, but she looked over her shoulder to see him crawling over her once more.

“C-Cal, what are you- AH!~” she yelped, feeling him pounding into her with great ferocity.

He leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back. Callum thrusted quickly, his balls slapping against her ass with every plunge. His tongue lolled from his mouth while he panted and grunted. Below him, he heard Rayla say something, but it was only a mumble.

“W-What?” he breathed, slowing his pace and leaning down to hear her.

“E-Every...thing…” she moaned, “y-your k-knot…”

His eyes widened a little. She wanted to take his knot? He shook his hesitation away. If she wanted all of him, she’d get all of him.

Instead of focusing on speed, he turned his attention to power. Even though his pace slowed considerably, each thrust ended with him pushing his hips firmly against hers. His knot would squelch every time it pressed to her dripping opening, but he wasn’t able to squeeze it in. That is, until Rayla began rocking her hips back while he thrusted forward, pushing the knot inside.

The elf screamed in absolute pleasure when she felt the satisfying fullness. “Oh!~ C-Callum!~” she moaned, wiggling her hips and savouring the feeling of being stuffed.

“F-Fuck~” Callum groaned, the sight alone driving him closer to his climax.

With a determined nod, he kept going, thrusting in and out, and making sure to slip the knot inside her pussy each time. Every thrust had them both moaning and whimpering desperately.

“I-I’m close! Ah~ R-Rayla!~”

“C-Callum!~”

Only after a few more thrusts did he finally snap. Quickly, he pulled out at the last minute, cumming all over her back with a loud, orgasmic cry. Rayla moaned wantonly as she simultaneously reached her second orgasm, squirting her juices before collapsing and rolling onto her side.

Panting for breath, the dragon stared down at the sight below him, her hair tossed, her cheeks flushed, and eyes closed as she slowly recovered. Her eyes slowly crept open to look at him, and with a soft smile, she reached up and caressed his cheek. 

A smile of his own formed on his lips as he leaned down and nuzzled into her neck. He kissed her skin gently, listening to her moans of delight at his caress, but he soon pulled back, leaning towards her ear. “Get some sleep.” 

“C-Callum.” 

“Shhh,” he whispered, lying down and wrapping his arm around her. “Sleep.” 

Exhausted, Rayla sighed and rolled in the nest of pillows around her, eyes closing once more and snuggling into him. He moved closer to her, his tail wrapping around her leg comfortingly while he pulled one of the blankets over them both. 

Slowly, they both drifted off into a calm sleep, listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats.


	16. Post Story - Becoming Brothers

#  **Post Story - Becoming Brothers**

**SL: So after the final battle, there’s a bit of a big celebration. And this something that happened in that celebration.**

**RK: Yes, a nice thing. ^-^**

Callum sighed deeply as he managed to escape the ballroom, entering a more chilled side room. The celebrations were still going, but he needed a moment to cool down and clear his head. He chuckled to himself as he looked down at the goblet in his hand. He wasn’t sure what he’d been drinking, but it made his head spin.

“Woah, you okay there Scales?”

He looked over at the call and smiled. “Hey Soren. What are you doing out here?”

“Getting some fresh air,” the human replied, going back to leaning on the banister. Callum soon joined him. “Not sure what they’re serving, but woah, did it get to my head.”

They stood in silence with the cool breeze, the dragon sobering up enough to remember he hadn’t seen Soren touch a drop all night. He frowned, glancing at him and trying to work out why he lied. Eventually, not seeing a reason, he sighed. “Soren, what’s on your mind?”

“What?”

“I know you're not drunk. So you came in here for another reason.”

He stared out the window at the night sky. “No fooling you, huh?”

“No...so what is it?”

He paused for a moment. “My dad...my sister...they...they’re the only family I have...and I turned my back on them.”

Callum looked at him sternly. “Soren...they turned _their_ backs on _you_.”

“Either way...they...they’re gone. I...I don’t have...anyone now.” His frown deepened.

The prince stood silently for a bit, then finally turned to the guard. “Soren, do you remember what I told you at the Moon Nexus?

“Get your hands off my elf?”

He chuckled lightly at that. “Don’t think I ever said that. But I meant...about family.”

Soren thought harder. “That...dragons can claim others?”

“Yes. As long as both wish to, they can claim family.” He smiled over at him. “I’d be honoured to call you my brother.”

Soren blinked. “What?”

“If you want, you and I can be brothers.”

Soren blinked again, trying to process what he’d just said. “Seriously?”

“Yes. You are brave, kind, and selfless...why wouldn’t I want you as my brother?”

The blond smirked. “Does that mean I get to go around announcing myself as Prince Soren?”

Callum chuckled. “Uhh, no.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. I think I’d make a good prince.” He smiled, looking over at the dragon. “I’d love to call you my brother Callum.”

“Then, we both agree?”

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

“Alright...just keep still.” He smirked, leaning over and rubbing his cheek against the other male’s face. He leant back soon after and shrugged. “Just to make it official.”

“That was...kinda creepy. Never had a guy...do that before.”

“I’d hope not,” the prince snorted.

“Well, in return, I get to make _you_ uncomfortable,” he teased, then quickly grabbed the dragon in a bear hug, crushing him against his body.

A few seconds in, Callum began to squirm and gasp. “Sor...can’t...breathe! Crushing...wings!”

Soren laughed as he let him go, then ruffled his new brother's hair. “Whatever you say, little brother.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” he groaned.

Soren chuckled, then hugged him again, gently this time. “I’ll be a great big brother Cal, promise.”

At the party, the red dragoness sighed into her cup of wine. The damn stuff was weak, and she was barely buzzing, considering she’d drank almost a whole barrel’s worth. No one was talking to her. The few western dragons had already left, and the other dragons here didn’t like her because she was a western. They tolerated her, thanks to her connection to the prince, but they wouldn’t converse with her. So, she just stood and drank, sulking where she stood. As she did, she searched the party, wondering where the prince and that strangely charming, even if a little annoying, human guard had gone.

As if hearing her question, the two re-entered the room from a side door. As the prince went off to find Ezran and Rayla, Soren just stood to the side with a cup and began to drink. Deciding to give him some company, the dragoness walked over to him, intending to ask for her sword back, but as she did, she noticed something about the human.

He turned to her and nodded. “Evening Salty.”

“Excuse me?” she snapped, “Salty?”

“Yeah, you know, salty. I think it’s a fitting nickname for you.”

“Oh, yes.” She huffed, arms crossed. “I was warned about you and...nicknames.”

“Could be worse,” he chuckled, but then frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re the prince's brother,” she said sharply. “I can smell it. He’s bonded with you.”

Soren blushed, though he wasn’t sure why. “Umm...yeah. I guess Cal’s kinda...adopted me?”

She looked him over, then turned to lean against the wall. “It could’ve been worse,” she huffed, then gave him a small, honest smile. “But...I’m glad. You deserve it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And...you can keep my sword. I’ll get a new one.”

He blinked at the offer. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I am.”


	17. Post Story - Moon Hatching

#  **Post Story - Moon Hatching**

**SL: Just a cute little something for Easter! Enjoy!**

“Mother.” Callum approached the queen walking down the hall. “Mother, there is something I wanted to speak to you about.”

"What is it Cad?" 

"My brother."

She stiffened and looked quickly away from him. "Cad..."

"I know he’s not my _full_ brother, but I don't care."

"Cad, it’s not the way dragons do things. I'm queen...I never should have...not with another dragon, and certainly not of a different source." 

"Mother, you were grieving and in pain. I don't blame you for finding some comfort." He held her hand tightly. "You're my mother and he is my brother. You are family. But...we can't leave him in his egg forever. Please...tell me what source he needs to hatch."

The queen looked down to the floor, then sighed. "Moon."

"Moon?"

"Yes...the father...is of the Moon Primal."

"So, a full moon’s light will hatch him," Callum said, thinking for a moment. "That's only a day away.” 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am. I don’t care if he’s half moon and half sky. He’s my brother.” He smiled, holding her hands. “We can take him to the nexus, just to ensure he hatches safely. Mother, if we get ready now..."

"Cad, I cannot travel to the human territories,” she told him kindly. “My place is here at the Spire, and I cannot abandon my duties as queen."

Disheartened by her words, the prince bit his lip as he thought. "What...what if I go?" 

"Cadonimus, you can't be serious."

"Please mother! If I need any help I can ask Lujanne. She's a master of the Moon Primal, and I'll bring Rayla with me. It's just...I think it's time...We deserve to be a family, together.”

Sighing deeply, the dragoness nodded. "Very well, take him to the Moon Nexus."

Smiling, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you! I will find Rayla and leave at once!" he exclaimed, then stepped back. "Does he have a name yet?" 

"Azymondias."

"I will call him Azymondias, for you," he promised, then hurried to find his fiancé who was standing in front of the palace. “Rayla!" he called, running down to join her. She turned around from addressing the palace guards.“Rayla, my brother...he’s a moon dragon...well...moon and sky. But my mother has given me permission to hatch him!”

“Callum that’s great news!” She smiled, waving the men away. “There’s a full moon tomorrow.”

“Yes, and to make sure he’s safe, I’m taking him to the nexus. I want you to come with me."

"Of course Cal.”

"If we leave _now_ , we can make it before nightfall. But we need to hurry!" He grinned happily at her, pulling her towards the palace. "Come on! Let’s go!"

"W-woah! Hold on you crazy lizard!" she called, pulling him to a stop before kissing his cheek. “While you get your brother, I’ll go pack some supplies.”

“Alright, meet back here when you’re done.”

She nodded, running off to their chambers to pack a bag.

Callum meanwhile, excitedly ran off to his brother's locked room. He took the key from around his neck and unlocked the door, making sure to close it behind him. Before him was a large, glowing egg, primarily blue, speckled with shards of color. Some violet swirled through the shell's surface as well. With a broad smile, he stood before the egg, gently brushing the surface with his hand.

"Come on brother...time to hatch," he whispered, then pulled the bag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor. Gently, as if the egg would break at the slightest movement, he picked it up. He held back a laugh when he felt the creature inside move a bit. "Yeah, I'm here. It’s your big brother," he chuckled, placing it gently in the bag and putting some moss from the floor around it for padding. "Alright, you sit still and I'll get you to the nexus," he told it as he picked up the bag, put it on his back, and walked around to find Rayla. 

She was waiting where they had parted with a small bag of supplies under her arm. "Ready?"

"Ready, but you're going to have some very precious cargo Rayla," he chuckled, putting the bag down again and opening it up to show her the egg.

She gasped in amazement at the sight of it. "I've never seen a dragon egg before," she whispered, kneeling down and holding her hand out to touch it, but then stopped and pulled away. 

Callum smiled. "You can touch it. It's not as fragile as you might think."

"But...it’s a royal egg."

"And you are a royal guard...and my fiancé. So, here.” He carefully took her hand, placing it on the top of the egg for her. 

She blinked as she touched the shell and smiled. “It’s warm.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, squeezing her hand. “It’ll be even warmer once he's hatched. So, you take Zym…”

“Zym?”

“That's his name. Well...technically it’s Azymondias but I think Zym is much cuter," he laughed. "I mean, I have Callum, Cadonumis, Cal, and Cad as names. I think my brother needs a nickname too."

The elf only chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose."

After closing and securing the bag, he carefully pulled it over her shoulders. "You ready to go?”

"Whenever you are," she replied, hand on her hip.

Taking her out to the Sky Nexus, the dragon backed away, closing his eyes and mentally reciting the incantation to transform. Callum became a large, majestic beast, a smile on his muzzle, and crouched down so she could mount easier. “Climb on.”

Nodding, she climbed onto his back, grasping at his long, luscious mane. She placed the egg in her lap and supplies under her arm.

“Alright, let's head off!" he exclaimed, making a running start before leaping into the sky and flying west.

While he normally flew slightly reckless, with flips, tricks, and loops, he kept to straight flying with such precious cargo. Every now and then he'd hear a roar as another dragon spotted them, but he didn't have time to speak to them today. He just roared back to acknowledge them and carried on.

Rayla kept her head down as the wind battered against them, holding his fur and the egg tighter. "Cal, do you think we should fly lower?” she asked as the wind blasted against her. “It’s a bit cold up here.”

"The air currents up here are making my flight a lot easier," Callum said over his shoulder. “Why? Is something wrong?" he questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing’s wrong with me...I was just worried that Zym might be too cold."

"Don't worry, your body is keeping him warm," he chuckled. 

"Alright, you're the dragon expert."

He nodded, then went back to flying, looking on ahead before chuckling and glancing back at her again. “You know, normally I'd complain about you snuggling with someone else but..." He winked back at her. "I'll let you off this time."

"Cheeky..."

He laughed, then turned his attention back to the flight, looking down over the ground below. "We should be at the nexus...just before sunset."

"Great."

The rest of the flight was pretty much silent, apart from Callum greeting the other dragons. He began to fly lower as the sun set. Right on time, they arrived at the nexus, the prince landing as elegantly as he could, which wasn't very at the moment, and he turned to look at Rayla. "You both okay back there?"

"Y-yeah," the elf groaned, sitting up straight, "But you should practice your landing."

Crouching down, the dragon spread his wings out to the sides. "I know, it's still a...work in progress. I haven’t really done much flying.”

Shaking her head with a smile, Rayla placed the supply bag by his wing and pushed it down, letting it slide down the wing's membrane. With the egg on her back once more, she followed suit, her feet perfectly landing on the ground. "You know, it may be the child in me, but that's always super fun," she chuckled. 

Callum laughed, then shifted to his hybrid form at the same time Lujanne came walking down the path towards them, bowing formally. "Your Majesty, it’s so good to see you again, and in your draconic form no less."

He nodded back. "Yes, it’s been awhile since we last met Lujanne. I can now fully control my shifting ability, in all forms."

"That is wonderful news. And it is good to see you too Rayla; I heard about the battle at Storm Spire and that you were vital in protecting the queen.”

"Thanks Lujanne." She blushed slightly.

Callum nodded. "As nice as it is to see you Lujanne, this isn't a social visit."

"Oh?"

"We are here to do something very important." He reached over to the bag as Rayla took it off, undoing the latch and showing the contents. 

The elder Moonshadow gasped as she looked inside. "A-a dragon egg?" She looked between the two. "I knew you were close but… so soon? It’s only been a year."

The pair blushed. "I-it’s not ours," Callum managed after a moment, looking away. “It's my brother.”

"Brother?" Lujanne looked over the egg, then back at the prince. “Your mother and father were sky dragons, so why are you here?”

Shifting a little uncomfortably, Callum tried to find the best way to explain the situation. “Well...after my father was killed, and I was taken, my mother…she found solace in…another dragon…and…well....”

The moon mage was a little shocked by this information, but her expression softened. “I see. So if you're here, I'm assuming the father of this little one was a moon dragon?”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

The prince nodded. “I need you to help us hatch him. We know we need a full moon, which is tonight, but I'm worried about the sky blood in him.” 

The mage nodded quickly. "Of course, I can prepare some protective spells for him."

"Thank you."

"And having you and Rayla here will help, since you are also of Sky and Moon."

Rayla glanced at her dragon with a smile. "So, what do we need to do? It’s almost night.”

“Of course, follow me. It’s best we get in position before the moon reaches its peak.”

Walking with her, they headed quickly up the stairs to the nexus, then down the other side into the basin. As they got closer to the water's edge, Rayla suddenly shuddered. "Wow, I never got this close before."

"It's amazing, isn't it?” Lujanne agreed. "And on full moons, it's even better."

"So...what do we do now?"

"You need to take the egg into the water while I prepare the protective spell." 

"Really?"

"The egg needs to be submerged before the moon reaches its peak," the mage explained.

Removing his cloak, undershirt, and boots, Callum stepped into the water with only his pants which he rolled up as high as he could, wanting to keep as much of his clothing as dry as possible. “Rayla?” he asked, reaching out to her with his free hand.

With a nod, the elf removed her armor and outer layers of clothes, stepping into the water with him. The pair of them reached out and took the egg together from the bag, walking out until they were waist-deep in the shimmering water. 

Slowly, the pair half-submerged the egg between them. On the bank, Lujanne began to chant something and the ground around her began to glow. Watching her, Rayla glanced up at the moon. “Not long now.”

“Then you better hold on. I think your moon presence will help too."

As she held tighter, looking at the egg between them, she anxiously looked over at the dragon. “Cal…” she said softly, “D-do you ever think...we'll have an egg?”

The dragon glanced at her and thought for a moment, a small smile coming to his lips. “Well, I'm sure one day, we'll have a little Variant of our own. But I don’t know if it’ll be an egg. When the time comes, I'll have to pay Ginten and his clan a visit, ask some questions." Smiling, he reached his hand up, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

The water trickled off her cheek and she smiled. “Yeah. One day.” She smiled, then kissed his palm. “I’m glad I could be here for this Cal.”

“So am I,” he said honestly, looking down at the egg between them. “Zym’s family, and...so are you. Family belongs together.”

“Together," she whispered, feeling subtle pulsing beneath the palm of her hand. As the moon began to rise higher and higher, her skin began to fade and darken. Across from her, Callum just stared awestruck, despite seeing it a few times already.

"Never ceases to amaze me," he said fondly, admiring how her markings and eyes glowed brightly.

She smiled and would have blushed if he could see it, but between them, the water began to glow as it reflected the moonlight. The egg also began to shimmer. “Oh, here we go!” Callum chuckled.

Held in the water, the egg was kept in full exposure to the moonlight. It wiggled and trembled in their hold while power coursed through the eggshell and into the little dragon within.

Rayla could only watch in amazement, not able to believe that she was witnessnessing the hatching of a dragon, yet here she was, overseeing her fiancé’s little brother. She looked up for a moment to see Callum as he watched expectantly with a huge grin. His expression was almost childishly giddy.

The shaking continued for a bit, making small ripples in the water as it did. It glowed brightly before dimming a little. Fearful, Rayla looked over, but Callum was still smiling, watching the egg before his eyes widened. “There!” he whispered, looking at a small crack. He wasn’t willing to take his hands away to point.

Looking closer, Rayla spotted a black crack in the shell, and as she watched, it spread out and cut the shell in half. 

Before she could ask what was happening, it burst out in a flash of moonlight.

Then the light vanished, four bits of shell floating on the water and in the middle, was half the shell.

Sat in the middle of the shell was a small, dark blue dragon. It yawned as if just waking from a dream and shook its head before looking up at the pair, grinning with a tongue hanging out as his tail wagged happily.

Rayla gave a shocked laugh as she looked at Callum. “He’s adorable!”

“Yep,” he said proudly.

The dragon gave a bark as he carefully stepped to the edge of his shell boat and looked at the water. The dragonling backed off, whimpering.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you to shore,” Callum promised. “Rayla, you take him, I’m going to collect the shell.”

Nodding, Rayla picked up the dragonling and cuddled him close to her chest, walking over to the moon mage who had been watching anxiously. “Is he alright?” she asked when they got close.

“Looks healthy to me,” Rayla chuckled as the dragon chewed on a bit of her loose hair.

Callum waded through the water after them with all the broken shell pieces in hand. Climbing onto shore, he set the pieces down before approaching the two Moonshadow elves. "How is he doing?"

"Great! I'd even say he's quite energetic!" Rayla laughed as the dragonling shimmied in her arms.

"May I?" The prince held out his arms, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Rayla chuckled, passing the baby over to him. "Of course, he's your brother."

The small dragon snuggled closer to his elder brother, nuzzling under his chin and licking his cheek. Callum only laughed, tears in his eyes as he snuggled his younger sibling. The little one yipped and made some odd sounds for a bit. Oddly, Callum nodded. “Yep, that’s me. Big brother.”

Rayla blinked. “Y-you understand him?”

“Of course. All dragons are born able to speak,” he explained as Zym climbed out of his arms and up over his shoulder. He climbed onto his head, using him as a perch to look around.

Rayla laughed as she reached up and scratched the dragonling under his chin. "It seems like you've made yourself at home between your big brother's horns, hm?”

A yip and a purr was her reply.

Callum smiled, trying not to move his head as he looked over at Lujanne. “Lujanne, I want you to have part of the shell.”

“Your Highness,” she gasped “I…I couldn’t accept such a precious gift. The shell of an Archdragon…”

“Is a powerful conduit of magic. You will have a use for it here,” he said, nodding to it by his feet. “Consider it a thanks for helping hatch him safely and for teaching me how to shift the last time I was here.”

She looked hesitant, but then snorted, covering her mouth with a smile. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t take you seriously with the youngling on your head.” 

As if forgetting he was there, Callum looked up just as Zym looked down, tongue still lolling out of his mouth. Rayla chuckled, stepping over and picking Zym up off his head and holding him close to her chest. “Well, since Zym here is alright, it’s getting late.”

“Yes, I agree,” Callum said, picking up his clothes and the bits of shell. “It was a long flight and I’m exhausted.”

“You are more than welcome to stay once more your Highness.”

Back in the same gazebo from their previous visit, the pair changed out of their wet clothing into the dry ones Rayla had packed for them both. Once dry and dressed, they climbed into the bed, Callum yawning as he held his arm out for Rayla to curl up at his side, but then suddenly, he felt something sting in his tail. Rolling over, he looked to see his new half brother biting it with a clear frown. He yipped and growled slightly before climbing up the tail and into the bed. 

Rayla sighed as he trotted up between them. “Sorry Zym,” she whispered, stroking the back of his head with a yawn. “I was so tired, I forgot about you.”

He frowned at her then licked her cheek. He spun around on the spot, flopping himself down between the pair. Callum chuckled as he looked between his brother and fiancé. “I don’t think we’re going to be cuddling tonight.”

“Yeah, there’s a little bit of a dragon between us.”

He smiled, kissed his fingers, and reached over, placing them on her lips. “Night Rayla.”

“Night Callum.”

~#~

“Cadonimus, you’re back.” Zubeia smiled as she watched her son land, spreading his wing so Rayla could slide off. “How…how was your trip?”

“Well, Rayla and I liked it,” he hummed, shifting to his hybrid form. “But…your _other_ son wasn’t so fond when he saw how high we were.” 

Rayla chuckled as she opened the bag on her back and let a small dragon jump out from inside. The queen covered her mouth as she looked down at the hatchling. She knelt and picked him up quickly, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek as he returned the gesture. “Azymondias! It’s so good to finally meet you!”

As he yipped and snuggled closer to his mother, Callum smiled, wrapping his arm around Rayla’s waist and kissing her brow fondly. “Maybe someday,” he whispered.


	18. The Sacrifice for Peace by Jiaxus

**SL: So, this was** **_not_ ** **written by Ray or myself. It was written by Jiaxus on deviantART as a gift to us. And WOW was it amazing. I will confess, I did do a little editing but the plot is all Jiaxus! Thank you so much!**

**RK: I was very impressed with what Jiaxus had given us, and I too did a lil’ bit of editing. However, we didn’t change much at all. Thanks again Jiaxus for the gift. It means a lot to us. ^-^**

**Note from Jiaxus:** **Given and dedicated to both Ray-Ken and Storylady35 as a gift for their wonderful tale.**

**The Sacrifice for Peace by[Jiaxus](https://www.deviantart.com/jiaxus)  
**

Callum sighed heavily as he held his mother close for the first time in years. His nose worked frantically as it helped him reconnect this scent to so many happy times before...so many lost memories and forgotten moments.

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he buried his face deeper into his mother's shoulder, all while she cooed and stroked the back of his head, planting an occasional kiss as her own tears fell into his hair.

At long last, mother and son had been reunited.

Rayla smiled happily as she watched from a respectful distance, but paused when Soren came in followed by Pyrrah in her draconic form. The red dragoness was snarling at the two humans who were marched in front of her, both with their hands chained and guards keeping weapons trained on them. Out of habit, the elf thumbed the now empty scabbards at her hips.

There stood the once high and mighty Lord Viren and his daughter Claudia. They were in the very place he intended to destroy, all for his crazed lust for power.

By the moon above, how long she had wanted to rip this... _ thing _ apart piece by piece for all the suffering Callum had been forced to endure.

As she stared at him, trying to control herself, she felt a familiar hand work into her balled up fist and lace fingers with hers. She exhaled as she glanced at Callum, watching as he stared down the man who had single-handedly ruined his life and then saw fit to justify it.

Before anyone could speak up about their capture, a shadow from the side of the chamber moved in and took the shape of a tall, dark-clothed being that walked into the center of the throne room. They seemed to be a dragon in their hybrid form, though quite a bit taller, and they were terribly thin. It seemed a small breeze would blow this being over, but there they stood.

Ezran slowly made his way over to his brother's left side while Soren drew his sword at the strange, sudden appearance of this dragon. However, as others in the hall tensed at this stranger, Pyrrah stepped forward, shifting to her own hybrid form and bowing as though she were greeting royalty.

The other dragons and Variants followed suit, leaving only the human and elf attendants utterly speechless over who this dragon could be. All those present who had dragon blood, apart from Callum and his mother, bowed down to this newcomer.

"Uh, Cal?" Ezran questioned, looking up at his brother who merely shrugged.

"Don't look at me."

The small group turned as Zubeia calmly walked up to the dragon. "Greetings to you, O Keeper."

The being bowed before turning to Ezran and surprising him as he pulled off his hood to reveal a young man's face, but shrouded with snow white hair. "To answer your question, your Majesty, I am simply called the Keeper. I am, what you would say, an archivist. I archive and record all the history of the royal family that has happened and has yet to happen, dating back to the reign of Sol Regem and beyond Queen Zubeia's."

Ezran slowly stepped away from Callum and hugged Bait closer. "Are you saying you know the future?"

His innocent question naturally threw off the deeper thinking people in the crowd as they regarded the stranger with new light. When the Keeper nodded, it was with a small, fond smile. "I do indeed young Ezran. As well as all the tragedy of the past."

Zubeia's voice suddenly rose to a tone reserved only for commands. "I know of the Keeper Law, and as reigning Matriarch of the royal house, as well as a mother, I permit you to share the story you must share, Keeper."

The being nodded while Ezran reached behind Callum and tugged on Rayla's leg.

"Keeper Law?"

Her own look of confusion matched his, and she yelped when the stranger went from ten feet to a foot away in an instant. Then, without a word, he lightly tapped Callum's forehead. The teen's eyes rolled back and closed, the Keeper catching him easily as he slumped forward. Strangely, Rayla didn't feel panicked by the sudden change and was even relieved when she heard a soft snore.

The Keeper nodded as he lowered the boy to the floor. "He has suffered through this ordeal once. Best he is not made to do so again."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, he snapped his fingers nonchalantly, and every single person in the room began to see Callum's life being replayed at speed. From the moment he was taken to the moment of his return, they watched what he had been through.

Rayla didn't know when, but as she heard Callum on his first night in that awful place, begging to go home to his mother, she realized she had his head cradled in her lap and was tenderly stroking his hair.

Without thinking anything of it, she bent forward and pecked his forehead while she tried to ease away all the heartache she felt in those seconds that Callum had endured for all those years.

As soon as the images faded, Zubeia looked absolutely thunderous when she turned to the human mages. "How dare you?" she growled, her words spoken so softly that it sent a chill down the spines of everyone present, even of the mighty Sunfire elves in attendance.

Viren didn't even blink at her tone. "I did what I had to, so mankind would have a fighting chance against a very real threat. You."

She stepped forward like a tigress closing in on her prey. "By taking my son, killing my mate, denying me of my happiness, of everything?!"

Viren sneered and straightened even as Claudia backed away from the furious Archdragon. He refused to show weakness to this 'queen'. "He was just a dragon. Besides, I saw the other egg. How long did you wait before you replaced your 'precious' family?"

She raised her hand, full of raw electricity to fly at this foul being when another hand halted hers. She turned to the Keeper and lowered her arm, still glaring at the human.

The Keeper stepped forward a little as he looked Viren right in the eye and gave a small nod. "You who have stolen much from Queen Zubeia shall also feel her pain. In three days' time, your son will die by your words and by the hands of your daughter. And there will be nothing you or any of the royal families; human or dragon, can do to save him."

All in attendance gasped at that, but Viren was quick to recover. "Threatening me with empty words of a future that none can see? You really are pathetic if you think that will frighten me."

Rayla and Ezran looked up from Callum as he began to stir while every dragon, true and partial blood, hissed at Viren venomously.

"What is going on?" Callum muttered groggily as he shifted to his elbows.

"Your Highness." They all looked up and felt their hearts leap into their throats as the voice of the Keeper answered from above them. "I do apologize for the induced sleep. I suspected you did not want to relive the life you had to endure."

Callum grunted in thanks as Rayla and Ez helped him rise.

The white-haired dragon nodded slightly. "I suspect you have many questions for me. I will answer the best I can as per the Law of the Keepers."

As soon as she was certain Callum was steady, Rayla asked the first question. "What is the Law of Keepers?"

The Keeper smiled as he ran a hand through his mane of hair, revealing onyx colored horns closely set upon his head. "To summarize it; the Law prohibits the current Keeper of Stories to interact with those they are tasked to watch. With the exception of certain acts, such as this for instance."

He waved his hand across the entirety of the throne room. "The outcome here affects not only the young Dragon Prince, but all in this chamber. Elves, Humans, Dragons, and Variants. It affects all of Xadia. With such a magnitude of importance, I'd be a fool to not offer my guidance."

Rayla nodded slowly as she thought about the information. "So...you knew all along about what happened to Callum...but couldn't act because no one else knew of it?"

He nodded once. "Exactly. However, now that all are gathered here, I may pass on history and what is yet to come."

After a moment of silence, it was Ezran who spoke up next. "Is Soren really going to die?"

Callum quickly jerked his gaze to Ezran, then to Soren, then to Rayla, then his mother, and finally, the Keeper. "Wait, wait, wait, what?! Soren..."

The Keeper nodded once as he spoke to Ezran. "Yes, young king. In three days' time, Soren of the Crownguard will die by the word of his father and by the hands of his sister. And there will be nothing Viren, you, or your brother can do to save him."

Silence filled the air as the group froze, unable to speak.

There were a few halting footsteps behind the Keeper before the softest voice Ezran had ever heard spoke up. "Please, no."

When the Keeper turned, Ezran expected to see Claudia, but instead, he saw Pyrrah standing there, looking pale. The dragoness stared into the Keeper's stoic face and felt her knees buckle and surrender to the crushing weight in both her heart and mind. "Please Keeper, no," she pleaded at his feet. "Tell me it's not true."

He knelt down to her and softly set a hand upon her shoulder. "I am sorry Sun Child, but his death is the final act of the Times of Great Sorrow."

This time, Callum spoke up. "Times of Great Sorrow? What do you mean?"

The Keeper kept his hand on Pyrrah's shoulder as he turned to look at the Prince.

"Every age has endured Times of Great Sorrow before heralding an Age of Peace. The signs that this time is ending are all around you."

Callum frowned and looked at his companions who only shrugged in reply.

The Keeper looked over the group, seeing their confusion. "The loss of the Dragon King was the tragedy for the very beginning."

Zubeia stiffened, but kept her eyes fixed on the Keeper as he continued.

"Next were your years of imprisonment, followed by the death of your claimed brother's father, the second king. Then, the one you hold most dear was exiled from the only home she ever knew. As painful as this will sound, all of these events were necessary. The deaths of the two kings represent the ending of the old ways of thinking for both sides. The imprisonment you survived showed you the depths of wickedness, hate, and unnatural forces yet upon being freed, you discovered the counter to it all; righteousness, love, and the natural beauty all around you."

Callum gripped Rayla's hand tighter. "And Rayla's banishment?"

The Keeper sighed, and seemed reluctant for a moment before speaking. "A truly painful piece, but necessary. Standing true for the more righteous act. If she had gone ahead and completed her mission, then the Times of Great Sorrow would have continued." He turned to Rayla and smiled directly at her. "But you didn't; you listened when others would have struck and you found another way to achieve your goal through mercy. That was the ultimate victory. You continued to stand true in what you believe, and you did not follow what others wanted of you."

Once more, there was silence, no one able to break it until Soren walked up slowly to the Keeper. He looked down as he held Pyrrah's other shoulder. "So...why do I need to die for these warring times to end?"

The Keeper looked up at him. "Because of who you are inside; a representation of what the human race can be at its finest, a race of honor. But you also represent the darkness and evil of your father. In your death, you become the ideal others will strive to be, and the balance will calm the agony of the Dragon Queen. I am sorry, but it is the only way."

The guard closed his eyes for a moment, then took deep a breath. "If it needs to happen to bring peace...then I accept."

Still knelt on the ground, Pyrrah turned sharply to look at him behind her, mouth agape in shock as others matched her expression. The Keeper let his hand slide from Pyrrah and with a sad smile, set it upon the Crown Guard's shoulder. "This is why your death is the final act of the Times of Great Sorrow, because you are a good man, Soren."

Pyrrah was trembling slightly, but then found her feet and ran from the room. As she ran past him, Soren gasped. "Pyrrah! Wait!"

She ignored him and continued to run until she was gone from the throne room, throwing the doors open in her desperate need to escape. The guard turned to Ezran who just smiled reassuringly. "Go, she needs you more than me."

He nodded once in thanks before racing after her down the hall. As he passed, his father glared. "Useless traitor," he hissed. Soren stopped at the doorway for a heartbeat before shaking his head, not even bothering to turn around and double-timing after the dragoness.

The Queen, finally tired of the wretched being before her, turned and backhanded him across the face. All were shocked by the act of the usually calm and kind Dragon Queen, but no one really opposed it. She walked back to her son and held his hand, telling him it would be okay.

There were a few secret cheers from the elves as Viren shook his head and promptly spat out a tooth. The Keeper however, just stared at him blankly. "We shall see then, will we not? Come three days, I will return to you as you look upon your only son's corpse. I will repeat to you these words; It is all your fault." And with that, the shadowy Keeper was gone.

-

"PYRRAH, WAIT!"

Stupid, idiotic, foolish...She didn't even feel herself stop until her panting reached her ears and his.

"Pyrrah, please."

She trembled as she focused on what her elders had taught her to do in times such as this; turn the pain into rage.

"Pyr-"

Soren's head snapped hard right as he blinked dumbly from her slap across his cheek.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU WRETCHED MAN?! WAS IT NOT ENOUGH TO TAKE MY HEART, THAT YOU HAD TO CHASE ME DOWN AND RUB IT IN MY FACE TOO?!" She hissed quietly after her roar as the rage slowly cooled. Soren was massaging his left cheek and had quietly stood there as she vented her frustration at him. He stared at her and pushed away his hurt feelings as he stepped closer to her.

Pyrrah took a single step back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL...I'LL-" Her breath was coming out in sharp huffs as he slowly reached out and held her raised hand in both of his own.

He dared to look her in the eyes before pulling her in for a close hug, feeling her struggle weakly and hit his back as he rubbed circles between her wings, waiting until she finally calmed.

"How?" she whispered quietly as he set his forehead against hers. "How...how can you just accept this?"

He kissed her brow before resting it against hers once more. "Because...if my death brings both our lands peace...then I'll do it." He leant closer and chastely kissed her neck as he muttered right next to her ear. "For you, my salty dragoness."

She snorted and giggled, hugging him closer. "Is that how humans say 'I love you'?" she chuckled dryly, nuzzling into his neck.

He chuckled in response and rubbed his fingers just above her tail, making her freeze and turn the shade of her scales. "I think I may need to teach you how humans express themselves."

She growled at the challenge he offered before lacing her fingers with his and leading him to her chambers.

-

Three days passed with the Keeper's words echoing around everyone's minds, none more so than Pyrrah's. The day was a gloomy, overcast morning as she tucked her knees close to her chest and felt the small ebb of a tear in the corner of her eye. She forced herself to breathe steady, even though she knew what today would bring.

Sun Dragons never cried, lest they run the risk of extinguishing their inner flame. As she fought to control her feelings, she gave an odd yelping hiccup as arms encircled her middle and playfully yanked her back into the nest of pillows and blankets behind her. She was forced to lie on her back as her cloudy eyes cleared, and she looked up at the bright blue ones that met hers.

Before she could even reprimand her idiot, his lips and teeth were already busy rendering her a moaning, incoherent mess. It had been like this for the last few days.

Every time she felt overwhelmed by the dark thoughts foreshadowing today, Soren had acted swiftly to ambush her and leave her too tired to worry about much else.

All thoughts suddenly flew from her mind as she felt him press closer to her, and she finally smiled and pulled him down in silent acceptance of his request while he reclaimed her lips.

-

Pyrrah groaned as she stirred and caught Soren's faded scent around them. She guessed he had left to gather food for them again. He hadn't been willing to let her leave the nest for anything, treating her like a queen. She huffed at his silly but endearing ways, and tucked the blankets around herself as his scent and hers mixed as one and entered her nose. She submitted it to memory, locking it away with the feeling of his touch. She lay there, smiling, when the whole Spire shook.

She bolted upright, sheet and hair flying as her eyes widened. A heavy feeling dropped in her stomach as the ground fell still. "No..." she whispered, grabbing the first thing she could before pulling it on and running out the door, following the servants as they shouted in panic.

She ran with them to the source and found a wall had been blasted out into the corridor. Half of the outer wall was damaged too, revealing the sky around them. A few guards were struggling to contain Viren and Claudia again while others were working to remove rubble. The sheer speed they were working was enough to tell her that someone was trapped underneath.

As they moved one rock, someone shouted out. "He's here!"

"Hurry! Pull him out!"

Pyrrah stood at the front, unable to move as she watched them drag a human form out of the rubble, her heart stopping when she saw the blond hair stained red with blood and his eyes closed. Her breath hitched as she watched the elves look over him before one shook his head slightly.

The dragoness gasped as they left him on the ground and redoubled their efforts on the human mages. She ran over, looking over him as he lay there. Carefully, she touched his cheek, but he was cold. The warmth was gone. The light, brilliance and stupidity of this human...all gone. She blinked as her breathing became sharper before she absentmindedly stroked his hair back, wishing for him to wake up.

Viren had been a fool to question a Keeper; they had given up the right to interact with others so they could know all that had passed and all that was yet to come. They were living archives, to be called upon in times of great need.

Now, as she knelt on the ground, stroking back Soren's hair, she mentally pleaded for the Keeper to come. He had said it would happen and it happened. From what she understood, listening to the people around her, Viren was powerless now, but his witch of a daughter wasn't. He had her cast an explosive spell from some unfortunate creature that had found its way to their cell to create confusion and an opportunity to escape. But when they blasted the cell wall out, that was the moment Soren had been passing it with a meal for her.

The two humans took in the image of Soren's broken body, crushed by the rubble and explosion as Pyrrah knelt there, fists clenched around him. Viren vaguely heard five words hissed into his ear and collapsed as he was dragged to another cell.

-

After seeing the destruction and death, the Golden Knight arranged for a small group of her best soldiers to carry Soren back to the room he and Pyrrah had shared. A full honour guard stood beside him all night, her way of offering her condolences before they left the sun dragoness alone with him.

After standing at the foot of the bed for a bit, she moved over and sat at his side, gently removing the sheet from his face to look at him once more. The only solace she had was that he hadn't felt any pain when he died, his face was almost peaceful, but it didn't stop her heart from shattering as she bent down and hugged him close. Her nose sniffed frantically, but already his smell of metal and sunshine had begun to fade away.

After a bit, she leant away from his shoulder and gently kissed his cold lips, wishing this was a nightmare. That was when she felt it. First one, then another, and another, and another.

They streamed down her cheeks and landed on Soren's face.

Tears.  _ Her _ tears.

Pyrrah sniffed as she realised what was happening but decided to forget the risk and allow them to fall down her face. She could do nothing to stop them. She pulled away from his lips as she gave into them, letting them come full force till the pain in her heart erupted out of her throat in a wail that only one person could truly understand.

She didn't even feel the other's presence as she rocked back and forth in utter heartbreak until a soft hand rubbed the gap between her wings. She turned her tear-stained face to see the Queen knelt behind her, a look of compassion on her face.

She stared at her for a moment then gave a small hiccup, hugging the other female tight as she fought back another wail that was building within her. She didn't remember leaving the room or even entering the Queen's, but she found herself guided into a chair with heat in the hearth behind her. Sniffling, her sight settled on a tapestry of the whole royal family above the mantle, the King and Queen smiling as they held a small baby between them.

The Queen's soft hand stroked the back of her head. "I know..." she whispered softly as she knelt beside her again. "Just let it out. It's okay."

Pyrrah sniffed then hugged her again as she hiccuped between sobs, gripping the back of her dress for a bit. "M-my Queen, please honor me with a request?"

The Queen looked at the young female and nodded, part of her already knowing what she was about to ask of her. "What is it Pyrrah?"

"When my fire goes...please...please lay me beside him?"

The queen rubbed between her wings again as she cradled the younger dragon comfortingly to her chest. "It will be done as you have asked. You have my word."

-

Soren groaned as he opened his eyes, trying to think of what just happened. One second he was getting food for the love of his life, the next,  _ pow _ ! He sat up slowly as he rubbed his head. It felt like he had just gotten clobbered over the head with a club.

"Pyrrah?" he called out, sitting up groggily and sniffing to clear his nose. Suddenly, he scrunched it, realising everything smelled stronger. He wondered if he should tell Scales that the next time he saw him. He grumbled as he walked down the halls, not really paying attention to the startled looks he was getting until he paused, catching a whiff of something familiar. Cinnamon and burning Applewood. "Pyrrah?" he called out again as he walked into the room beside him.

The Queen stood holding another dragoness close to her chest, but they separated suddenly as they heard Soren enter, groaning and slowly blinking his eyes in the bright light. As she stared at him, Pyrrah slowly moved closer, reaching out. "D-did I...Have I died already?" she whispered.

Soren tilted his head a little then reached over and gave her a pinch.

The dragoness jumped on the spot. "OUCH! You Dumb Lump!" she yelped, then slugged him across the arm, hard. Immediately after that, Pyrrah froze. If Soren had been wearing his armor, she wouldn't have left a mark, but he wasn't, and he hadn't even flinched.

Confused, she wiped her eyes and reached over for his sleeve, looking for any mark left by her attack or the explosion. There wasn't even a bruise. There was nothing.

"What...what just...what just happened?" she questioned, her voice still weak from crying as she reached over and held him gently.

Zubeia could only think of one explanation. "Keeper?"

At the call, the shadowy finger once more appeared. He walked forward and smiled as he knelt and gently wiped the remaining tears from Pyrrah's eyes. "Simply put Sun Child, you did."

Pyrrah and Soren just stared at him confused, though Soren was still a little unsteady on his feet.

The Keeper smiled at her. "Sun Children are taught not to cry, lest they extinguish their fire, but what they've forgotten is that in these tears of fire, lies something very powerful."

"What?"

"Love. That is why I told Viren he could not save his son and why neither of the royal families could either; because he did not love him, and none love him as much as you. Only  _ you _ could save him. And that is why your tears have granted him his rebirth."

Pyrrah loosened her hold on Soren. "Rebirth?"

In answer, the Keeper snapped his fingers and they were suddenly transported out to a balcony of the Spire, just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. While they stared at it, Soren stepped forward slowly as if in a trance and held up his hand to the sun.

Behind him, the Queen and Pyrrah just stood dumbfounded as they watched something form on his back. Wings burst out from under his skin, horns of darkened umber appeared from his scalp, his nails lengthened into talons, and finally, a tail sprouted from the base of his spine. The Keeper only smiled knowingly as the new sun dragon connected to the ancient primal source.

As Soren lowered his hand and looked over the changes, Pyrrah stepped up behind her lover and gently touched his shoulder. Turning to her, he smiled happily as she took in his new features. There were patches of scales where his stubble was, his teeth had lengthened, and then she looked into those eyes and became lost.

They were the same ones she knew so well, and yet, they held a new, fiery warmth that drew her in. She knew at once she had found the thing the Elder Sun Dragons had told her about so long ago. They had said it as a legend, a myth, as if it were impossible.

Amongst their people, there was meant to be one individual for each of them, whose spiritual and actual fire was akin to their own. A Soulfire bond, and hers was standing right in front of her.

Without any hesitation, she gave a small jump and kissed him deeply before they broke apart at a light cough from the Queen. Quickly, they separated and looked to the amused expressions of the elders.

The Queen blinked, her eyes holding tenderness and relief. "Might I suggest you two fly now? I will relay to everyone that you are not to be disturbed."

Pyrrah bowed lowly with Soren quickly following suit. She jumped up onto the banister before sailing off, shifting as she flapped her wings and looked back at Soren. "Well c'mon!" she huffed impatiently.

He stared at her, confused by what she wanted. "Wait, what?"

Pyrrah rolled her eyes. "We're going to fly now."

Soren looked like he'd swallowed a fish. "Fly?"

Before Pyrrah could retort, the Keeper snapped his fingers and Pyrrah nearly fainted in mid-flap.

_ "Oh stars, he's hot!" _ she thought while swallowing the unbidden purr in her throat. Her eyes looked over the new sandy-coloured sun dragon in his entirety as he flapped his wings in an uncoordinated pattern. But he soon got the hang of it and she certainly didn't see a thing wrong with his appearance.

Behind them, the Keeper chuckled and waved his hand to the air. "Hurry Soren, she will not wait forever."

The dragon smiled back at the Keeper before pumping his wings after Pyrrah.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Zubeia asked as the two left to chase each other through the sky.

The Keeper kept watching the larger male clumsily fly after the far more graceful female. "Certainly my Queen. He has a good teacher."

The Queen smiled as she watched Soren steady his flight and become more confident. The game soon resumed as the female glided under him, tapping his chin with the tip of her tail.

The Queen's smile faltered a bit at their playfulness, watching them fly together so happily. As she looked downward, the Keeper moved towards her and whispered something softly into her ear.

She gasped at the words given to her and felt a hope rekindle. She smiled once more as she watched the young pair laugh when the male nipped the female's tail tip. It seemed Soren would make a fine dragon after all.

And seeing the young dragoness with a smile upon her muzzle, genuinely filled with joy, the Dragon Queen felt her faith renew. Faith that one day...she could find that same happiness once more. The Keeper's parting words only helped solidify it.

"Thank you Keeper," she whispered as the figure disappeared. Turning, the Queen went to find her son, his claimed human brother, and most importantly, their elf friend. She would have to be blind to miss the affection between the two. For now though, she needed to see just who Rayla was before she gave her blessing, regardless of what the Keeper told her. She was a mother after all.

-

The two sun dragons sat on a ridge as they watched the sun rise higher to its zenith.

"Soren?"

"Hm?" the male rumbled as he nuzzled against Pyrrah's neck.

"Are you...Are you upset?"

He quickly glanced at her. "Um, no." He trailed a lick up her neck, making her purr as he rested his head atop hers.

"What brought this on?" the female huffed as she shook the male's head off. "You're a dragon now. You can't go back to your family again because of me," she murmured guiltily before a sharp nip on her neck caught her attention and made her focus on those eyes again.

"Pyrrah, my mother is gone and you've seen what my dad and sister have become. My past died with me...I'm not sure what's next exactly, but this is my future now. It's what I make of it." He nuzzled her cheek and wrapped a wing over her. "And I couldn't ask for anyone better to share it with."

The dragoness snorted and licked Soren's cheek. "Aww, I didn't think the mighty Crown Guard Soren had such a soft spot." She laughed as he rumbled, then squealed as he nipped her neck. He accidentally discovered her secret.

"And I didn't know the salty sun dragoness was ticklish," he laughed as she tried to glare at him before she broke into giggles and laughter. "You Dumb Lump!"

* * *

**SL: Okay, one thing I do want to add; this is an amazing fan writing...but the events mentioned here have NO CONNECTION to Breath of Hope or the prompts. Also, this was written BEFORE we published the final chapters! So Jiaxus is either psychic...Or we're just too predictable because he guessed the Variants would be at the final battle as well as a few other things I can't mention because of spoilers.**

**RK: Yes, Jiaxus gave us both quite the shock. XD**

**But we just wanted to show some appreciation to the folk who generously provide us with fan-works and gifts. It's very sweet, and we just wanted to show it off, even if it's not a part of BoH. :)**


	19. Post Story Prompt - Nightmares

#  **Post Story Prompt - Nightmares**

**SL: This prompt…wow. I don’t know if I have it in me. Only one way to find out….**

**RK: Feelz! FEELZ! Let them consume you!**

_**Rayla has a nightmare from the moment when Viren was draining Callum of his life force. Her nightmare puts her through an alternate where she couldn't save him. Callum and her are sleeping all snug in their nest and she wakes up crying. Sensing her distress, Cal tries to comfort her and give her snuggles.** _

She knelt on the ground, looking up at the dark mage who was draining Callum’s life. “You’re too late,” he told her with a smirk. “I’ve already won.” 

At that moment, Callum screamed at the top of his lungs, his body trembling as the life force was pulled out of him. Rayla reached out, wanting to help him, to save him, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t do anything! She couldn’t even look away. 

The mage laughed maniacally as the dragon gave one, last, painful gasp. He fell to the ground, his eyes distant and cold as he stared at her desperately. He didn’t move, blink, or breathe…he was just…lifeless. 

Tears running down her face, Rayla felt her heart breaking at the sight of his death. 

The mage walked towards her, the dark worm creature around his neck staring down at her as well. His eyes glowed with the power, with the life he’d just stolen: Callum’s life. 

He sneered at her. “Disgusting.” He scoffed before raising the spear and driving it into her chest. 

“NO!” she screamed, breaking away from him. She gasped for breath, her body heaving at the pain in her chest. She placed her hand on her heart, trying to calm down, but the memory wouldn’t let go. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears fell down her cheeks. 

Something slowly touched her cheek and she opened her eyes. Rayla lashed out to grab her attacker, but they were slightly stronger and rolled her onto her back, pinning down her arms. “Rayla, it's me,” he said softly, staring down at her with concern. “What happened?” 

She stared at him. “C-Cal?” she whispered, eyes wide as she took him in. 

The dragon tilted his head slightly and carefully released her hands, tentative that she might attack again. “Rayla…what’s wrong? Y-you were crying.” 

“I-I lost you,” she sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand, “I-I wasn’t fast enough. H-he-he took your life.” 

“Rayla, what are you talking about?” He frowned at her. “I’m alive.” 

“N-no…I saw it! He-he killed you!” The elf covered her face with her hands. “This is a nightmare! I-I lost you!” 

Callum stared at her shaking form. He remembered a time he’d been this scared, when nightmares had filled his every moment. Rayla had saved him from them. 

Now it was his turn. 

“Give me your hand,” he said firmly, holding out his own. 

Pulling her hand from her face, the elf stared at him. “W-why?” 

“So I can prove this isn’t a dream,” he said, repeating the same words she had so long ago. 

Slowly, she held out her shaking hand towards him, letting him take it and place it on his chest, right over his heart. “Listen. Can you feel that? That’s my heart, Rayla. _My heart_. No dream can fake that. You’re safe and I’m safe. The war’s won, and we’re both alive.” 

She took a few more breaths, feeling his heart, his heat, his life below her hand. Each breath became slower, steadier, until she slipped back into reality. “Callum,” she whispered, staring at him before suddenly moving away and pulling her knees close.

The dragon sighed deeply. “Nightmares?” 

“Yeah.” 

“About him?” 

She lowered her head even more. “Yeah.” 

“He’s dead Rayla. He fell from the spire.” 

“We never found the body,” she reminded him, hugging her knees tighter. 

“No one could survive that fall,” he whispered, crawling over and wrapping his arms around her. Gently, he kissed the back of her neck. “Rayla, please, talk to me.” 

She kept staring at her knees before releasing a small sigh. “I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Weak.” 

That made him flinch back. “Wait, what? Weak?” He moved so he was sitting beside her, staring hard at her face. “You did _not_ just say you’re weak. Because that’s…that’s…that’s the biggest lie since Ezran said he didn’t steal my jelly tarts!” 

Despite herself, Rayla snorted a laugh and glanced at him. 

“Seriously Rayla! You, weak?” he sighed, then shifted to his new elf form, one that matched her Moonshadow heritage perfectly. “Rayla, you’re the strongest person I know, both physically and mentally. But it’s alright to crack sometimes. You’ve seen me crack, but you also saw me get stronger again.” He turned to her again, reaching out for her cheek, and turning her to face him. “You made me stronger again, and if you’re cracking now, then let me return the favour. Let me help you.” 

She stared at him before a small smile came to her lips. “Help me.” 

Nodding slightly, he leaned over and kissed her, putting all of his love and hope into the gesture. He pushed her backwards into the pillows, lying on top of her again. “Let me remind you I’m still alive,” he whispered as his hand reached for her hip. 


	20. Post Story - I Can’t Read

#  **Post Story - I Can’t Read**

Rayla smiled as she walked into the room, looking over to her beloved dragon. She planned to go over and surprise him with a hug, but when she saw his frown, her smile faded. "Callum? What's wrong?"

He turned to her and held out a scroll of paper. Taking it, she quickly read the contents and shrugged. "It’s just a message from Lux Aurea, saying they want to invite you to the queen's coronation. Nothing to worry about."

"Rayla..." he sighed. "I...I can't read."

"What?"

"I..." He looked away, ashamed. "I can't read that letter. I...I tried but...I can only make out a few words."

She blinked, reaching over and gently brushing her hand through his hair. "Oh Cal...it's alright. It's nothing to worry about."

"Rayla, I'm a prince that can't read! Or write! I mean...just look!" He pointed over to the desk where a paper sat on top. It was scrawled with long, dark, pencil strokes. "I can’t even write my name!" he growled, picking up the paper and crumpling it into a ball that he then threw against the wall before sitting on a chair and burying his head in his hands. ”I'm useless!"

Rayla quickly grabbed his arms and held him close. "Callum, calm down."

"Rayla..."

"Look, you were taken when you were five years old. And you didn't have to read or write since that day...so...your struggle makes sense."

He stared at her, his hands closing into tight fists. "What am I going to do? I…I need to be able to read and write."

"Well...you could learn."

He huffed. "I'm fifteen years old, who's going to teach _me_ how to read and write now?"

The elf frowned slightly, contemplating. "I’m sure there’s someone. What about your old teacher, from when you were younger? The one you used to run from?”

“Miss Shakey?”

“Was that her name? Well, if she was your teacher when you were younger...she may be able to help you now."

Callum just looked down at his feet, frowning. "Maybe...but what am I going to do until then?"

"You could have a scribe?"

"Scribe?"

"Someone to read and write for you."

"Could...would you be my scribe?"

She chuckled lightly. "Well, I can help with the reading, but have you seen my penmanship? It looks like a bird walked over the paper." 

“Well…I’ll ask my mother. She may be able to help,” he said, staring off into the distance for a bit. His hands were still closed into fists. 

Seeing his frustration, the elf reached up and gently stroked his cheek, knowing it always managed to calm him down. “Cal, it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into her hand.

~#~

A few weeks later, Callum was pacing back and forth behind his desk. "And...I look forward to welcoming you for dinner at the Storm Spire." 

"It would be better if you confirm the date," his mother said as she wrote the letter for him. 

"Oh, umm..." He scratched at his head. "Umm, I look forward to welcoming you for dinner at the Storm Spire...in a few days when you arrive."

"Much better." She nodded, writing it down. "So, want to sign it?"

He looked at her with a shy smile. "I'm...still working on my signature. Will you sign it?"

"Alright.” The queen lifted the quill and wrote a cursive mark at the bottom of the letter. "One more done. You are getting very good at dictating letters Cadonumis."

"If only I didn't need my mother to write them for me," he sighed.

"I have seen your practice Cad." She smiled, standing up and walking over to him. "You are getting better every day."

"Not fast enough. It’s so...frustrating!"

"Cad, calm down." His mother sighed, brushing his cheek gently. "You're just like your father, so quick to get upset over the littlest things." She stared at him for a bit, but then let go of his face, walking back over to the desk. "Well...I will ensure this is sent off and...you go...do something else."

"Mother?"

"I'm fine...just...let me be," she sniffed, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "Please Cad. I...I don't want to see you right now."

Knowing that his similarities to his father often upset her, he sighed with a nod. "I'll see you at dinner mother."

The dragoness kept her back to him, letting him go as she tried to hold back tears and memories.

~#~

"And then Afie was...was...re...rewa...rewarded as a great...hero." Callum read slowly from the book. "She and her...Peginsus..."

"Pegasus Cal," Rayla corrected, "Peg-a-sus."

"Pegasus," the dragon repeated. "She and her Pegasus rode off into the...the...dis...distance to become...leg...legends."

Rayla clapped a few times as he closed the book. "Well done Cal! You made it all the way through!"

The dragon huffed as he passed the book back to her. "I struggled the whole way."

"But you didn't give up." She crawled over to him in the nest and snuggled into his side. "And that's the important part."

He sighed, looking at the elf. "I guess."

"Callum, it will take time to learn." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "And for the record; I will happily listen to you read whenever you want. You have quite the relaxing voice."

"Oh? Do I really?"

"I think our kids are going to love bedtime with you."

He blushed suddenly. "Kids?...Plural?"

Smirking, she settled into his side once more. "Eventually."


	21. Post Story - Halfling

#  **Post Story - Halfling**

A small whimper disturbed the sleeping elf as she looked up to see a dragonling with midnight blue scales looking at her from over the edge of the nest. His eyes were narrow in a worried expression.

She smiled softly at him. “Can’t sleep Zym?”

The dragonling whimpered, looking away in shame, but Rayla just smiled and reached out, picking him up and lifting him into the mess of pillows and blankets. “It’s alright, you can sleep with us.”

He purred and yapped quietly, curling up in the space by her head. The Moonshadow sighed as she stroked his fur gently. “I wish I could speak dragon,” she mumbled to herself.

“He said he’s sorry he woke you,” a sleepy voice explained from over her shoulder as the arms that had been around her middle pulled away and reached out for the small dragon. 

As the second hand stroked his fur, Zym opened his eyes, whimpering before leaning up and licking the fingertips gently. Callum chuckled. “No need to apologise Zym. Now come on, come here and snuggle up.”

Zym jumped up onto Rayla’s shoulder then down into the gap between them. The elf rolled over so she was facing them both and looked at Callum’s smiling face as his half-brother settled between them. “You’re in dragon form again Zym.”

Zym barked and yapped for a while, talking in the draconic language. He couldn’t ‘speak’ in this form yet and wouldn’t until he was at least three years old. 

Callum sighed as he finished. “I know you feel safer like this, but you can’t keep hiding from your problems. Running and flying away won’t help. Believe me, I tried.”

More barks and yips, causing his brother to frown. “What do you mean  _ bullies _ ?”

Rayla perked up. “Bullies? Zym, is someone picking on you?”

Lying down between them, he lowered his eyes and wrapped his tail around himself. The little dragon nodded.

Callum growled. “Who? Who dares pick on my little brother?”

He barked softly, covering his face with his tail.

Rayla looked at her fiancé for a translation. “What did he say?”

“He says…he won’t tell.” His brother sighed, his growl dying down. “Zym, please, tell me what’s going on? You’re my brother. I don’t want to see you upset,” he pleaded, stroking his fur soothingly.

After a silent few minutes, the dragon softly yipped and hissed, explaining while keeping his face covered. 

The older brother stopped suddenly in his comforting movements and sighed. “Oh Zym,” he whispered, then his gaze rose to the elf. “He says…they keep calling him a ‘halfling’.” He sighed and went back to petting his brother’s fur. “Come on Zym, you know being half sky and half moon is nothing to be ashamed of.”

He yapped once.

“Is not.”

Another yap.

“Is not.”

Yap.

“Is not! And stop thinking it is!” he huffed, tapping his wing and sending a painful but light shock down it, making him yelp in pain. Pulling his tail away, Zym barked up at his brother, but Callum just shrugged. “Serves you right for talking such nonsense.”

The dragonling snapped and barked, wings spread wide and showing off the beautiful, sparkling effect underneath. Rayla couldn’t stop herself from smiling as the little dragon tried to headbutt his brother in the chest with little effect but to give himself a headache. 

Before he could have another go, Rayla picked him up and snuggled him tight, rubbing her cheek against his. “Zym, stop trying to hurt my fiancé,” she told him while holding him still. “And as for these bullies, if they don’t like you for being half moon then that’s their problem. You can’t help who your parents are.”

He smiled at her, leaning up and licking her chin gently.

Fighting back a possessive growl, Callum reached up and tickled his brother behind the horn. “Zym, those bullies only think you’re half as powerful…but they’re wrong.” He then leant over and nuzzled him and Rayla at the same time. “You will be twice as powerful. You won’t just be able to do sky magic, but moon magic as well. We already know you can access both Primals.” 

“Gave us all a right shock when you vanished on your first full moon,” Rayla reminded him with a chuckle. “Luckily, I was around to spot you.”

“And you have the sky too, since you can call upon lightning,” the other explained. “You will grow up to be an amazing dragon Zym, and you will prove all of them wrong.”

“Give it a few years and all those bullies will be coming to you for help. But in the meantime, if they pick on you, just bite them in the ankle,” Rayla teased, ignoring the disapproving look her lover gave her. “Everything will be…” she yawned, “Alright...in the end.”

Nodding, Zym yawned too and curled up between the pair, Callum reaching out and placing one arm around each with his wing covering and protecting them both.

~#~

“What is the meaning of this?!” the crowned prince bellowed as he looked over the scene before him. He ran quickly, having heard a scream and someone falling. What he saw was a guard lying on the ground with a terrified expression while a young dragonling held tightly to his ankle, dark red blood flowing from the wound.

Once seeing his brother, the dragon let go and ran over, yapping and barking. Listening to him, the prince growled, charging at the elf, grabbing him by the neck, and pinning him to the wall. “So  _ you’re _ the one that’s been upsetting my brother!” he hissed in his face. “You dare insult a member of the royal family?!”

The elf just looked terrified of the prince, mouth agape as if to speak, but the grip on his neck and fear kept him silent. After a moment, Callum threw him to the side where he stumbled and fell back down to the floor. The Prince stood tall as he stared down at his brother’s bully. “I will give you two choices. Stay in the palace as Prince Azymondias’  _ personal  _ guard and get used to serving a ‘halfling’ as you so call him. Or leave and never return.”

The guard stared up at him, amazed by his mercy and knelt on one knee. “Thank you for your kindness...your Highness.”

“So you choose to stay?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Very well. Go get your leg seen to then come find me and Azymondias,” he ordered, then waved his hand to dismiss him. As he limped off, Callum turned to his brother who was licking his arm to get rid of the taste in his mouth. “Don’t go thinking you’re off the hook either Zym.” He scolded his brother who looked shyly up at him. “I know Rayla said you should bite him, but you know she was joking. You can’t go around biting people, even bullies.” 

Zym yipped softly, looking down at his claws. 

“I don’t care if you decided to stand up for yourself. You  _ don’t _ bite people,” his brother huffed. “If I went biting everyone that annoyed me, I wouldn’t have any subjects left.”

The little dragon barked with a grin.

Callum blushed . “ _ That _ is totally different, and don’t bring Rayla into it,” he sighed, then knelt down across from his brother. “Zym, I’m glad we have dealt with your bully. But please, promise me you won’t go biting anymore.”

His brother looked up at him, then closed his eyes, shifting to his hybrid form. The pair both had chestnut brown hair, but Zym had a slight streak of grey on the right side. His horns were much darker than Callum’s and had light blue markings swirled around them. His skin was slightly darker and the scales around his eyes were midnight blue against Callum’s pale ones. He looked to be about five years old despite being only two, since he wouldn’t start to grow until he was four from dragons’ slowed maturity.

He smiled slightly at his brother and nodded. “I promise. No more biting.”

“Good. Now, give me a hug.” He smirked, scooping him up for a tight embrace.

As they did, the little boy nuzzled his brother affectionately. “Thanks Cal. You’re the best big brother ever.”

Smiling, Cal leant back and winked at him. “Just…don’t tell mother about this.”

“Okay,” he giggled as they walked down the hallway.


	22. Post Story - Family Outing

#  **Post Story - Family Outing** ****

Callum looked up from his work as he heard a deep sigh from across the room, turning to see his mother looking out the window with a distance to her gaze. “Mother?”

Zubeia turned to him with a smile. “It’s nothing Cadonumis. I’ve just been…in this form for too long.”

“This form?” he asked, standing up from his new desk as he practiced his writing and walked over to her. “What do you mean?”

“I guess it’s different for you,” she sighed, turning to him and gently stroking his cheek. “You have spent most of your life like this…in the hybrida form. You’re comfortable staying like this for a long time but…I like to spend my time in the dragonic form. I haven’t had a chance for a few days now so…I’m just a little...restless.”

The prince tilted his head slightly but then nodded. “Well…why don’t we go out?”

“What?”

“You and me, let’s go out for a bit. I still need to work on my flying skills so…why don’t the two of us just go out for a flight?”

She smiled at him, then held his hand. “Oh Cadonumis, that’s a lovely idea. But do you have enough time? You have so much work to do.”

“I always have time for my family.” He smiled, squeezing her hand. “We could even invite Zym! I think he would love it.”

“Well…that  _ would _ be great.”

“Brilliant! We can leave-”

They were interrupted by Ibis entering the room with a couple of scrolls in his arms. “Your Majesty, Lady Jerome has arrived for your lunch and l have the notes for the council meeting this afternoon.”

Zubeia smiled sadly as she looked away. The prince frowned, then looked back at the elf. “Send my apologies, cancel everything for today. I’m going out for some time with my family.”

The Skywing blinked at the order before frowning. “If…that is your wish, your Majesty. I will make sure everyone knows.”

“Thank you Ibis.” He grinned, then turned to his mother, shrugging his shoulders. “What’s the point in being Prince if you can’t have things your way?”

“That is an abuse of power,” she chuckled, then leant over and kissed his cheek. “But thank you.”

Holding her hand, the dragon let his tail reach over and gently touch hers. “Let’s go find Zym,” he told her, pulling her out of the room and down the hall.

A few minutes later, they found him, curled up in a ball in his room and snoozing. He opened one eye as the pair entered, giving a small bark. “ _ What?” _

“Mother and I are going to go flying for a bit. Want to join us?”

He instantly sat up, tail wagging. “ _ Yes! Yes please!” _

“Well then, come on!”

Running so fast that he almost tripped over himself, Zym hurried to his brother and mother. He trotted around their legs happily, Zubeia chuckling as she reached down for his head. “Now calm down Azymondias. We will go up to the nexus and fly from there.”

The trio headed up, passing Rayla as they went, but she just nodded. “I heard from Ibis. Have a good flight.”

“You’re not going to insist you come with us?” her fiancé teased.

“Well for one, I have work to do, two, if the three of you can’t handle any trouble you get into, I sure wouldn’t be of much help.” She chuckled, then kissed his cheek. “But make sure you have your sword with you, okay?”

He kissed her back with a nod. “Yes dear.”

“And be back before dark.”

“Rayla.”

“I worry,” she told him, then gave him a light tap on the rear. "Now get going."

Turning, Callum re-joined his mother and half-brother, going up to the nexus where he shifted to his dragon form. Zym climbed onto his back. His mother however, didn't change forms. "Why aren't you shifting Mother?"

"I'm too large even for the nexus in my true form. I'll have to jump then shift."

"You can do that?"

She shrugged. "It’s not recommended, but possible," she explained, walking to the edge and spreading her wings. “Besides, from this high up, there’s plenty of time to shift. Watch.” She jumped off, gliding away from the palace. Her two sons watched as she flew out slightly, then suddenly transformed into her massive draconic form. She flew back to them and beat her wings so she hovered in place. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

The pair looked excitedly at each other, then Callum ran forward, jumping up into the air and joining her. Compared to the fully grown dragoness, her eldest son was only as big as her foot, but he flew alongside her. Zym climbed onto his brother’s head and admired the view of the clouds around them, still too young and small to fly alone at this height.

The dragoness watched the pair, then reached out with her wing and tapped his. “Keep your wings up Cadonimus. You will catch the wind better and won’t need to flap them as much.”

Correcting himself, the sky dragon smiled at his mother. “This is nice.”

“Yes…it is,” she agreed, then quickly pinned her wings to her side and dropped sharply below the clouds. 

Zym frowned as he watched her disappear. “ _ Should we follow?” _

“Let’s wait a bit,” Callum said, staring at clouds, continuing to fly above the thick layer. Suddenly, the clouds parted and Zubeia came shooting back up, spinning with the cloud vapours in a beautiful pattern before releasing a breath of lightning that mixed with the water, creating a majestic display of light around them.

She beat her wings for a bit, then dipped down under the clouds again before coming up right under them. She sweeped them up onto her neck, laughing. “Hold on tight! I’ll show you how fast a dragoness can fly!”

~#~

Several hours later, just as it started to get dark, the three of them came back to the spire, Zym so exhausted that he fell on his front when they landed. His mother picked him up, then kissed his brow as he snuggled into her arms. She turned her gaze to her eldest. “Thank you Cadonimus. I haven’t had such fun in so long.”

“Anytime mother.”


	23. 18+ Post Story - True Form

#  **Post Story 18+ - True Form**

**SL: Okay so its been a while since we posted a 18+. And this one… Wooooh, its an interesting one..**

“C-Cal, I wanted to ask you something.” The elf’s eyes shifted, avoiding his gaze.

With an arched brow, the dragon moved a little closer to her in the nest. “Yes? Is something bothering you?”

With flushed cheeks, the elf curled in on herself a little. “C-Callum...I...I want to mate with you...when you’re a dragon…”

Eyes wide, Callum’s cheeks also turned a bright pink, but after the initial shock, he began to frown. “Rayla, you know that could hurt you, _badly_ if we’re not careful.”

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, the elf released a shaky breath. “I-I know Cal, but I feel like I should. Y-your draconic form...it’s your _true_ form. It’s how you were born…”

The dragon wrapped his tail around her leg, bringing himself closer to rest his forehead against hers. “Rayla, I don’t mind, really. What matters to me is that you’re safe, and that you enjoy our mating as much as I do.” Smiling softly, Callum reached his hand forward and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

The elf looked into his jade, reptilian eyes, her tone becoming serious. “W-what if I told you, I’ve fantasized about it?” She reached a hand behind his neck, gently brushing the nape. “About you mating with me...as your dragon self.”

His mouth began to feel dry, and he quickly had to swallow. “I-I never knew…” A small, sincere smile crept onto his lips, and he sighed. “Okay...we can try...but the _second_ it causes you harm, we’re done.”

Rayla rolled her eyes at his concern. “Fine, if I’m _really_ hurting, I’ll let you know. I promise.”

With a nod of satisfaction, the dragon crawled to the other side of the nest to transform, as to not crush his fiancé. Quietly whispering the transformation spell, the hybrid quickly shifted into a dragon. He crawled back over and lied down on his back, watching the elf’s reaction. “Are you still sure about this?...I-I’m literally bigger than a horse...I don’t know if...”

Moving closer to his exposed underside, Rayla climbed onto his tail and began pressing her palm to the underplates between his hind legs. His low, purring groan told her she hit the right spot. “Callum, just shut up.”

Slowly resting his head on the blankets, the dragon conceded to her demand.

Smirking, the elf pressed the heel of her palm harder against the plates. It wouldn’t have been noticeable unless someone was looking for it, but one of the plates had a slit running down the center, splitting it in two. Rayla knew _exactly_ what it was, and with a mischievous grin, slipped her fingers inside the opening.

With a deep groan, the dragon bucked his hips out of reflex. Luckily, the elf had good balance to keep herself in place.

“You like that?~” she purred, leaning down and running her tongue along the slit.

“R-Rayla!” Callum whimpered, a few stray sparks leaving his mouth.

After a few more licks, Rayla felt something press to the opening, and with a bit more rubbing from her fingers, his cock finally unsheathed itself. Spitting in her hand, the elf rubbed around the head, trying to coax him out further. It worked almost instantly, and she smirked to herself. He was unbelievably weak for her, and it filled her with a sense of pride. Leaning forward, she went for the tip, latching her lips onto it and suckling hard.

With a cry of pleasure, the dragon bucked once more. Rayla frowned when the head slipped from her mouth. Glaring, she was determined to tease him just a little bit longer. Scooting forward, the elf pressed herself against his hardening shaft. She gulped when she compared his size to herself. It was almost as long as her leg, and his girth was insane! Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea?

The elf shook away the thoughts. She was Rayla, the Moonshadow Dragon Guard, and fiancé to the Dragon Prince! She could handle this!

The elf pressed her body closer, her stomach and breasts flush against his cock. She felt his purr beneath, and whimpered when she felt the vibrations go straight to her clit. Managing to regain her composure, she pushed his shaft between her breasts, squeezing them together with her hands. “C’mon big boy...Buck for me~”

Slowly, the dragon raised his head to get a good look at the sight. Between his elf’s breasts was his semi-hard cock. Rayla watched him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Teasingly, she flicked her tongue across the head, making him flinch. Doing as she requested, Callum rolled his hips upwards and into her body. Occasionally, when his bucks got high enough, the elf would kiss the tip with a smirk. It wasn’t very long until the prince was hard, weeping precum over her breasts.

Scooting away, Rayla slid down his tail, leaving some wetness in her wake. Callum purred at the scent, rolling over to lie on his stomach once more.

The Moonshadow looked over her shoulder, getting on her hands and knees and leaning forward, wiggling her behind. When some more juices dripped down her thighs, she only moaned in response.

Cursing under his breath, Callum leaned forward, sniffing her arousal. She knew what she was doing...and to the prince, it was hot as fuck.

The dragon let his tongue slip from between his teeth, and sensually lapped at the elf’s folds. Her cry of pleasure only made him smirk, and he repeated the action over and over. She rocked back into his muzzle, clearly asking for more than just mere licks.

Obliging to her silent request, Callum slipped his tongue further into her womanhood.

Rayla screamed, rocking her hips back with a whimper. He slid his tongue deeper each time, savoring her taste and the sound of her voice. The elf trembled, giving little warning before squirting around his tongue and into his awaiting maw.

Slipping his tongue out, a string of saliva connected his mouth to her pussy, and after swallowing and licking his lips, he gently nuzzled her back. “You alright Rayla?...Y-you still wanna do this?”

After a few more breaths, the elf stuck her bum back up in the air, glancing over her shoulder while she brought her fingers back to part her pussy lips. “C-C’mon...stupid lizard...fuck me!”

She was in a daze of ecstasy, her pupils dilated and ears twitching. Sighing, the dragon nodded, deciding to go for it. He crawled over her, leaning forward and aligning his tip with her small opening. Purring, he looked between his forelegs, watching the elf with slight concern. “R-Rayla, I’m gonna count to three, okay? I’ll be quick, and hopefully it won’t hurt too much...if it does, let me know.”

With a deep sigh, the elf rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “I’ll be fine Callum. Now hurry up! It’s rude to leave a lady waiting!”

Lifting his head, the dragon rocked his hips forward with each count. “One...two...THREE!”

The last count was a loud mess. Beneath the dragon, Rayla screamed out in pain and pleasure, the feeling of being stretched and filled, pure bliss. The sound of the mere squelching almost drowned out her cries, but the dragon still looked between his legs. His vision was hazy, but his concern overpowered any pleasure. “Rayla...y-you...okay? You need me...to stop?”

Once the white had faded from her sight, she looked between the front legs of her dragon. “D-don’t you... _dare!”_ She wiggled her hips and reached down to feel her bulging abdomen. “It feels _so fucking good_ Callum!~” she moaned, rocking her hips forward and backward. “Move! Please!”

Swallowing thickly at the sight, the dragon raised his head and began to thrust, keeping it slow.

The Moonshadow whimpered every time he fully sheathed himself within her, loving the feeling of her womb being penetrated by the huge, dragon dick with his knot pressing flush against her ass.

The dragon began picking up his pace, thrusting his hips forward with far more strength and speed. His tongue lolled out of his mouth when he tried calling her name, but all that escaped was nothing more than strained huffs and growls. There was a tightness coiling in his hips, and he felt like he was going to snap.

“R-Rayla...I-I’m close,” he panted, his voice straining.

“P-Please! Inside...cum…” her words trailed off, but he knew what she meant.

Thrusting faster, Callum went deep, savoring the sound of skin slapping skin and the high-pitched moans of his elf. Squeezing his eyes closed, the dragon roared out into the chamber, releasing his torrent of pleasure.

Rayla’s eyes snapped open, and she couldn’t hold back a scream when she felt her womb being filled with the dragon’s seed. Her belly swelled a little from being so full, and the rest of his cum squirted out around the knot, dripping down her legs and pooling on the blankets below. She came a second time, squirting her own juices and mixing their products of pleasure.

When he finally came down from his high, Callum slowly pulled out with a ‘pop’. The elf collapsed, her pussy slowly pushing out the excess cum.

The prince stepped back so he could see her once more, and smiled softly, lying down on his stomach beside her. His tongue slipped out, and carefully, he began to clean her of his mess.

Exhausted, Rayla looked up at him with genuine gratefulness. “Thanks Cal…” she murmured.

“You okay?”

“More than okay…” the elf replied, gasping when her body pushed out more of his cum. “That was... _phenomenal_...but tiring…”

“Close your eyes, sleep. I’ll take care of the rest,” he purred, nuzzling her cheek before resuming his licking.

With a satisfied groan, the elf allowed her eyes to drift close, the dragon gently cleaning her up and humming beside her.


	24. Post Story Extra - Dragon Mating Rituals

#  **Post Story Extra - Dragon Mating Rituals** ****

**SL: So these came along…when I was thinking about the difference between the arcanums and the dragons. I was also thinking about…spoiler alert, Pyrrah and Soren’s relationship verses Callum and Rayla. I wanted it to be different between the arcanums, and what started as deciding how Sky and Sun dragons would choose their mates…it extended to all 6 sources. Hope you enjoy.**

**Earth**

As the sun rose and the rays of light struck his sleeping form, the earth dragon yawned and smiled to himself. He shook off the blanket of rocks and dirt from his back before brushing it into a pile at his side. The dragon hurried to get himself a refreshing drink before running through the quarry towards the central pit where the contest was being held.

Today was the day, and others were already gathering to watch around the lip of the pit. The alpha was already on the highest ledge, looking down on the other males as they tousled around below. As the male hurried down, he noticed that the female they were all aiming to impress was there, sitting on the ledge below the alpha. Granelle was as beautiful as the day he’d first seen her.

He smiled and gave a small roar to try and get her attention, but she either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him. The other males heard and soon began to pile on him, teasing him and mocking him for his attempt.

Above, the alpha roared out and they broke apart, each one hurrying to their side of the pit where a large, flat slab of rock was waiting for them. There, they stood and waited.

The rest of the clan gathered around the pit to watch the six contestants. They all watched the shadow of a tall rock move slowly towards a mark on the ground. The extra eyes on him did little to help his nerves, but he waited and watched the shadow.

The moment it touched the stone, the alpha, Granelle, and the rest of the clan roared out, and the six males ran forward as fast they could. The dragons headed for the large mound of rocks and grabbed as many stones as they could carry. They took them back to their space and began to quickly stack them on top of each other.

Granelle and the alpha watched them all carefully as they stacked each block on top of the next, going back and forth to the pile to add more and more to their towers. When the pile was gone, they went to the center and began to dig into the earth for more.

Every now and then, a tower would topple over, causing a roar of commiseration while the builder started again. As the towers grew taller and taller, some dragons had to fly to add more rocks to the top. The male looked around at the others, panting for breath as he did. He was second…maybe third tallest, but as he looked at his tower, he noticed a sway towards the top. Thinking about it, he began to stack more towards the base, supporting the lower levels.

He glanced over at the time shadow as it approached another marker. There were only a few more minutes left. Suddenly, the air filled with the dust of rocks and the disappointed roars of the crowd as one of the larger towers crumbled almost in half under the weight. The builder growled and knocked the rest down as he gave up, and the other males rushed in to steal the abandoned blocks.

The males all stopped building when the alpha roared out again, he and Granelle carefully flying down to the pit to inspect each tower.

Panting for breath, the male realised that even with one of the towers falling down, his was still second tallest. In this contest, second meant nothing. He watched with his head lowered as Granelle and the alpha looked over his tower, and for a moment, he glanced up to see her looking at him. The female smiled slightly before moving on to the tallest tower.

The female looked it over, then at the builder before reaching out and with a tiny bop of her nose, touched the base. The tower instantly swayed on the spot, then toppled down to the ground. With a disapproving huff, the pair returned to his, and again, the female touched the base of his tower. When it didn’t move, she nudged it a little harder, but nothing changed.

Smiling, she stepped over to the male and stood at his side, resting her head under his and purring. The winner smiled and purred back before turning to his tower and knocking it down to the roar of their clan. The alpha nodded approvingly, then roared out, “They are bound by Earth!”

**Stars**

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the wind was still, and the world just felt at peace. Despite knowing of the hardships and pain in the world, at that moment, it just felt right. It was a good night for him to burn out.

He'd travelled as far from civilization as possible, knowing this process could be violent and dangerous. He looked up at the stars, remembering their names and stories. He was old, one of the oldest of the Startouch dragons. His scales were tinted red from his age, but he wasn't scared. This was the way of all things.

You're born, you live, you die. But for him, it wouldn't be the end. As he lay down in the middle of the desert, he wondered what he would be like next. He wouldn't remember, he never did, but he wondered as his heart burned inside him. He was becoming hotter, his power pulling at his body more and more. He was ready.

He glanced once more at the stars and smiled, closing his eyes as his whole body burned with a bright pure light. His light expanded before collapsing in on itself and exploding out into a rainbow of colours and gases. The sand dispelled out to form a large crater, and a quake trembled through the earth.

The gases remained where they were for about an hour, still and silent before slowly beginning to pull back into the middle, forming a small white ball.

Another hour later, the ball opened up to reveal a baby dragoness. Looking around, she found herself surrounded by rubble in the middle of a crater in a strange, unknown location. Tilting her head, she tried to climb out, but the crater was too tall and she slipped back into the center. Pouting, she let out a cry, sobbing for someone to help.

She sat, sobbed, and cried for a while before a violet face with four eyes came to look over the edge. _“Are you stuck, little one?”_ they asked with a tip of the head. The newborn nodded. _“If I help you out, will you listen to me and follow me?”_

As if knowing this was a special request, the dragonling nodded. _“I will...follow your light.”_

 _“Very well,”_ the other said, reaching down, picking her up, and placing her outside the crater. _“I am Nebula, and you are Starburst. You will follow me.”_

Starburst nodded as she began following the other dragon into the distance

**Ocean**

The sea felt so alive today, almost as if it were cheering him on as he swam over the reef. He stopped by a patch of seaweed for a snack, then continued on to the meeting point. He knew he’d arrived when he saw a collection of ocean dragons and dragonesses gathered around a large, coral arch. The clan’s leader sat atop it.

Flicking his tail, the male went over to some of his friends and asked them who they were going for today. Fortunately, none of them said Alanta. He would hate to be beaten by or to beat a friend over her.

They glanced over at the arch where the matriarch was talking to the females, all of them listening carefully to her advice before each were given a long ribbon of various colours that they tied to each others’ tails. After, they swam around in a circle to get used to the feeling.

Glancing at the waiting males, the females moved to stand in front of the arch. The matriarch nodded, then roared out, the females going through and splitting up. Their ribbons flicked behind them as they swam.

The male kept a close eye on which way Alanta went as they waited for the alpha to sound the start for them.

Once it came, the hunt was on, the males going different directions to catch the female of their desire. But they had such a head start, they had to utilize their underwater tracking to find them.

The male swam in the direction he’d seen Alanta go, but soon had to look carefully at the reef for signs of which way she’d gone. A disturbed seaweed gave him a clue and he hurried to follow the trail, working his way around.

Sometimes he saw others in their chases, but he didn’t see any females. The tricky creatures could be anywhere. He swam around for a while, thinking about his target. The longer he waited, the greater chances of someone else finding and catching her.

As he thought about Alanta, an idea came to mind, and he swam as fast as his fins could take him towards a cave from his childhood. After checking to make sure no one was watching, he swam inside and soon remembered the last time he’d been there with his old friend.

It was still filled with the most beautiful glowing plants he’d ever seen, but as he glided carefully past them, he heard a giggle. “So…you found me?”

He smiled, turning to her. “Alanta.”

“Figured you would be the only one to look for me here.” The pearly-white dragoness hummed, watching him from the back of the cave.

“So...I found you. Do I still have to chase you?”

“It _is_ tradition.” She grinned, then swam past, blowing bubbles in his face to disorient him. The dragoness laughed while she swam right past him and out of the cave. The male coughed from the air pockets then turned, racing out after her and reaching out for the ribbon on her tail.

She flipped and twisted to try and avoid him, but eventually, it was in his claws. Sensing it was taken, the female swam back to him and nuzzled his cheek. “Guess you kept your promise. I thought you were kidding, that you would be my mate. I mean, we were only hatchlings.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I’ve been in love with you since. So, I was determined to keep my promise. And now I have.” He smiled, then nuzzled her back, beginning to head back to the coral arch where some of the other couples had already returned.

The male smiled as he passed the ribbon back to the matriarch with a bow of their heads. The alpha nodded as he stood beside his mate. “You are bound by Water.”

**Moon**

It had been days since he’d set off to find something suitable for Serena, and so far, all he had was a rock that sort of looked like an eye. It was nowhere near enough to get her to accept him. He sighed as he thought about the dragoness.

The full moon was a week away and he still had to find the perfect gift from nature to present to her. He knew there weren’t many wanting to mate with Serena. Many were waiting for Serenity to come of age, but there were still others after Serena. He had to find the perfect gift in time.

Opening his starry wings, he took to the sky and headed further away from his clan’s territory in search of something worthy. Eventually, he was too exhausted to fly anymore and landed down in a clearing. He curled in on himself to sleep, trying to think of a suitable gift.

When he awoke the next morning, he headed off again to look for _anything_ suitable, but all he found were a few more interesting rocks, a flower, and the shed antlers of a deer that caught his attention, but nothing had the ‘wow factor’ he was looking for.

As he travelled around earth dragon territory, he kept his guard up as he continued his search. But while he checked out a tree, a rock suddenly collided with the back of his head. “Oww!” he growled, turning to see a male earth dragon glaring at him.

“What’re you doing in my territory, sparkle wings?”

The moon dragon almost rolled his eyes. Other dragons loved to make fun of the unique wings that his Arcanum was gifted with, but this time, he was not going to allow himself to get distracted. “I’m on a quest,” he explained to the earth dragon as it circled around him.

“Quest? What kind of quest?”

“A mating one. I’m trying to find something to give a female so she’ll be my mate.”

The other male hummed. “Yeah, you sparkle wings don’t build like we do. Well…what’re you looking for?”

“Something beautiful from nature, unique.” He sighed. “But the best I found so far is this.” He held out the eye-looking rock he’d found before.

The earth dragon pulled an unimpressed look. “Well, if a bit of rock is what you’re looking for, I know where you can find ones much better than that.”

“Really? Would you show me? Please?”

The other dragon thought for a moment then nodded, looking to the side. “Sure. I recently got a new mate myself so…why not? Come on, follow me. The den’s not far.”

Walking through the forest, they eventually came to a cliff face with a large hole dug into it and a female lying in the sun out front. Slowly, she looked up as the pair approached. “Rumble? Who is this?”

“Some sparkle wing looking for a gift, Granelle. Thought he might like some of the ones we dug out the other day.”

Granelle hummed as she lay back down. “Sure. Gets them out of our cave.”

“Hope you’re not scared of the dark, sparkles,” Rumble chuckled as he headed past his mate into the cave.

“Moon dragons can see perfectly in the dark,” the other muttered as they entered, but soon found the dark of the cave wasn’t the problem. As they began to go deeper underground, the tunnel began to get narrower, the rocks getting closer and closer to his scales before finally opening into a cavern.

Rumble moved to the side and pointed to a pile of rocks in the corner. “Over there. Take your pick,” he said as he began to claw at the walls, digging at them. “We keep finding lumps of metal and put them over there. Should be something you can use.”

“Thank you,” the moon dragon said sincerely to the other male, then looked over the rocks the earth had given.

It took him a while to pick the right one, but eventually, he picked out a lump of rock with a range of red, gold, and coppery streaks running through it. “Are you sure I can just take this?” he asked the earth dragon who had been watching him.

Rumble nodded. “There’s plenty more underground and they’re just taking up space. You could take the whole lot for all I care.”

With the rock in his mouth, the moon dragon turned and climbed back out of the cave, blinking as his eyes readjusted to the sunlight. He nodded his thanks to the couple before taking to the sky again, flying back to his clan’s territory.

It was the night of the full moon when he returned, and he hurried to Serena’s cave, placing his gift on the ground with the other items she was being given. Stepping away, he couldn’t help but smile; between the rocks, shells, and an old rusty sword someone had found, his rock was the most unique.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming out of the cave and quickly ran the other way so she wouldn’t see him as she made her choice.

He went down to the den’s centre and looked over the other four males, all of them waiting patiently in silence for the dragoness to make her choice. It was a long few minutes, but eventually, her slender form walked down the cliff to them and placed down the old sword. “Chosen by the Moon,” she said with a soft smile.

One of the males smiled at her, then leant over and nuzzled his new mate while the other males sulked away in defeat.

**Sun**

Azula growled as she saw him approach, but it was only half-hearted. This was the alpha’s son coming after her. She felt quite honoured to be facing him, but that didn’t mean she was going to go easy. If he wanted her, he’d have to prove himself.

Wings pinned to her back, she swung her tail back and forth as they circled each other, the male growling deeply in warning, telling her to submit without a fight. Azula didn’t listen and swung her tail at him, the spines narrowly missing his face.

Fangs on show, the male lashed at her, slashing his claws for her neck. She dashed away at the last moment, his claws leaving long marks in the dirt. The dragoness turned on the spot and jumped out with her claws and teeth aimed for his side. Her weight forced him down and he rolled onto his back to escape her. Her claws cut slightly into his scales, but he didn’t let it distract him from the fight.

He ran at her and slammed his head into her side, knocking her down to the ground. He listened as she screamed out in pain, his claws tearing small holes in her wings as he pinned her down. Neither of them dared to move, in case it caused even more damage.

The male growled as he stared hard into her eyes. “You put up a good fight,” he hissed, “But it’s over now.”

Azula stared back, but then relaxed under him. “By the Sun, bound.”

**Sky**

This was going to be the biggest day of his life. He was both scared and excited at the same time. He was almost certain she would accept, but there was still a chance he’d fail. With a deep sigh, he headed off towards her home, landing as gently as he could. The ground still trembled when he landed, but not to the point things fell over as they sometimes did.

He walked carefully into the cave and was met by three dragonesses as they stepped towards him. The dragon froze as he looked at each of them, then bowed lowly to the floor, shifting to his hybrid form and placing something down before the three.

The females watched him, then shifted as well, one of them picking up the small box and opening it, revealing a golden bracelet engraved with a unique symbol. The others looked at it, then at each other before nodding at the male. 

First stage passed, the male bowed once more, stepping back a little before taking a deep breath, steadying his nerves.

Once ready, he lifted his wings to the side and placed his hands on his hips, head held high. Counting to five, he turned to the right and began to walk forwards, bending his knees with each step so he bobbed up and down. Completing three circles, his wings still held rigidly behind his back, he stopped back at the middle and turned clockwise, careful not to trip in the sharp movements. He swayed his tail side to side in time with the fluttering moves he made with his wings.

He heard a purr from behind him, which was encouraging, and he moved onto the next and hardest part. Lowering his head, he brought his wings around so they were in front of him, overlapping them in front of his body and over his head, almost making an umbrella-like shape around his body.

Then he stepped to the left, popping his head up to look at the females, back down, stepping to the right, and repeating it over and over.

The females couldn't help but glance at each other with small chuckles, both amused and impressed by his bold choice of choreography.

The male prepared for his finish, flaring out his wings and moving them in a motion that could only be akin to an ocean's waves. With a final twirl, the male ended in a stance of elegance, his tail slowly swaying behind him.

Panting for breath, the dragon looked over the females as they watched him. One by one, they placed their hands on their hearts, showing their approval of his performance. Grinning, the male stepped over and held out his hand for the one in the middle.

Smiling, the brunette dragoness took hold of his hand and curtsied as he placed the band on her wrist. “Thank you…for accepting me.”

“Well, I couldn’t really say no to the Dragon King.” The female chuckled lightly as she looked down at the royal seal on the band. “I promise I will be a good mate, your Majesty.”

“I promise to be a good mate to you too. And…please, call me Avi.”

She stood with a nod. “Then…call me Zeb. It’s what my friends call me.” She smiled, turning to the other two females and hugging them both. “Take care of yourselves girls.”

“We will come visit Zeb.”

“You will be a great queen.”

“Make sure you look after him.”

She smiled, then turned to her new mate, taking off into the sky with him and flying as high as they could before gliding off towards the Storm Spire. The king flew around his new bride, smiling over at her. “Bound by the Sky, Zeb.”

~#~

Years later, Zeb smiled as she looked down at her engagement gift. She never took it off from the day he'd put it on her wrist. Her smile fell only a little at the sorrow of losing him, but then she walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cad, we need to talk."

"W-what is it mother?"

"It’s about your engagement to Rayla."

The boy's face dropped. "If you’re going to tell me I can't because she's a elf then..."

"No, no, nothing of the sort," she chuckled. "Good to see you inherited your father's ability to jump to conclusions."

He tilted his head a little. "Then...what is it?"

"Well, you haven't proposed properly, not as sky dragons should." She gave him a warm smile. "You need to dance."

"D-dance?" the brunet gasped, swallowing hard. "Umm...mom...I...I can't dance. I mean...really... _really_ can't dance."

The queen smiled as she brushed his hair back. "It's alright. I can teach you."

~#~

A few weeks later, Callum stood in the throne room, pulling at the collar of his shirt to try and stop the sweating. Desperately, he hoped he wouldn’t forget the routine. "I can't do this."

"You can, Cad," his mother chuckled as she rubbed his shoulder. "Just relax. And remember, she's already accepted, this is just...formality."

He sighed with a nod. "Alright."

"She'll be here in a moment. I'll be over there. Just stay calm and do what we practiced."

Just as she stepped away to a corner, the door opened and the silver-haired elf walked in. She looked at him with a confused expression. "Cal? What's all this about?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then swallowed thickly, reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her to the throne and made her sit down on it. "J-Just sit down."

She smiled as he backed off a little. "Cal?"

He swallowed, then bowed to her, holding out his wings behind his back and began to step to the side. He bobbed his head in a way that made him look like his head was loose on his neck.

Rayla chuckled as he did. "You look like a chicken."

He glared, but then turned his back to her, swaying his hips and tail.

"Nice ass," she commented.

Staggering forward, he tried to regain his composure before biting his lip and fluttered his wings slightly. He brought them around in front of him and cocooned himself before moving side to side, popping his head up with every step. He tried to ignore the laughter filling the throne room. "Oh...oh Cal! Please, stop, I can't!...You look so-"

He didn't stop, continuing to step before flaring his wings out to the side and twirling on the spot. However, his tail had other ideas and tangled up in his legs, causing him to fall flat on his face with a thud.

Rayla quickly ran over to him and helped him up, still giggling. "Cal? You alright?"

Rubbing his shoulder, he frowned at her. "Damn it...and I practiced so hard too."

"Cal, what was all that about? I mean, if you want to make me laugh, there are easier ways."

"It...it was a mating dance," he confessed with a blush, looking away from her. "It’s tradition for sky dragons to...to dance...for their intended mate...but I messed it up."

The elf blushed, but then grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Well...I didn't fall in love with your dancing. I fell in love with your heart and...silliness. I love you for you Callum. Never mind any tradition."

He smiled, finally looking back at her. "So...you still want to marry me?"

Smirking, she leant over and kissed his lips. “Of course, you dumb lizard.”


	25. Post Story - Serafiel

#  **Post Story - Serafiel**

The explosion shook all of Storm Spire, causing many things to fall from their places and crash to the floor. Before the tremors had even stopped, Callum was running to find his fiancé. "Rayla! Rayla are you alright?!" he shouted as he ran into the library and found her with his mother, rushing over to them and pulling them both close.

"We’re fine Cal," Rayla comforted as he hugged them. "We're fine, but what was that?"

"I don't know, but it was far too close for comfort," he growled lowly. "Mother, will you go find Zym, make sure he’s alright?”

“Of course Cad,” the queen replied, hurrying off to find him.

“Rayla, let’s see if we can find out what’s going on.”

“Right.” 

The pair hurried out to a balcony, looking out to see what the cause could have been, and they noticed an odd disturbance in the clouds. Above was a large hole with a collection of strange colours around it. "That must be the cause.” 

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, but we should go check it out.”

"Agreed." The elf frowned at the sight. "Meet me at the nexus in a few minutes. I need to change and get my weapons." Before she left, she gave him a half smile. "Just in case."

"I’ll be waiting."

Before long, the pair were ready and Callum shifted to his dragon form. His fiance sat upon his back and they flew towards the location, which was clearly still marked by the clouds. The disturbance became even more prevalent as they flew above the area. 

They found the whole area a devastated wasteland. Trees were blown apart and burned to ash, and the ground was pushed up and out to form a multi-ringed crater. The prince frowned as he landed on the outskirts, his wings causing ash and dust to fill the air before settling. "What happened here?" he asked aloud, looking around at the devastation.

"I don't know, but it was bad," Rayla said as she climbed off his back and drew her blades.

Callum nodded and looked around, then his head snapped towards the epicentre. "I can hear something. It’s coming from the middle."

"Let’s check it out."

"Careful," the prince warned as he shifted down and walked with her carefully towards the centre of the crater. They slid down the first bank and headed to the second one, peeking over to see what was going on. 

They both gasped as they looked down and saw a small, white dragon curled in on itself and sobbing softly. Its spine, tail, and four wings moved around like wispy clouds while golden horns framed its head.

Rayla blinked as she stared at it. "Is-is that...is that a..."

"A Startouch dragon," Callum whispered, pulling her away from the edge. "Quick, we need to go."

"Go?"

"Before it sees us," he continued, looking at the dragonling with worry in his eyes. "If it sees us, it will imprint. Rayla, we need to go."

"Cal, it’s alone and stuck here. We can't leave it," she huffed, pulling her arm out of his grasp and jumping down into the last crater.

The prince gulped as she walked over to the little white dragon. "Rayla, don't...you don't understand."

Ignoring him, the elf continued to walk over to the dragon before stopping just behind it. "Hey, you okay there little one?"

The dragon turned and opened four black eyes to look up at her, tilting its head.  _ “W-who are you?”  _ it cooed to her. Rayla blinked as the words filled her mind and she looked confused, but then pushed it aside. 

"My name is Rayla," she explained with a smile. "What's your name?"

_ “I don't have one yet,” _ it explained, its voice soft and kind, echoing in her mind almost like a bell. _ “Will you give me a name?” _

The elf beamed at the request. "Sure, I can give you a name."

"No!" Callum shouted as he finally jumped in. "Rayla, you give a Startouch dragon a name and you basically adopt it! It’s already going to be hard to get him to leave just from speaking to him."

"Leave?"

He looked at the dragonling then at Rayla, leaning over to her ear. "If a Startouch dragon doesn't go to its nexus within a month of being reborn, it will...turn to dust."

She blinked. "You mean..."

"It will die. But only another Startouch knows where the nexus is...Not even the royal family knows where it is."

"So, what? We just...leave him here?" She pointed to the dragonling beside them as he watched them carefully. "Cal, come on. We can at least take him to the palace until we can find a Startouch to take care of him."

Callum glanced at the little dragon then shook his head and sighed. "Rayla, this is dangerous."

"I am not leaving a defenceless dragonling alone out here!" she huffed, then turned to the dragon. "Can you shift yet, little one?"

He nodded, then closed his eyes, shifting into a hybrid form of a small child about two years old with pale white skin, and long, golden blonde hair. He now only had two eyes, but they were still black with shimmering white irises. His wings were in a strange, half-formed state, and he was dressed in a simple white robe.

Rayla smiled as she reached over and picked him up, holding him close. "I’m going to take you to our home until we can find someone to look after you, okay?"

The dragonling only tilted its head.  _ “Aren't you going to look after me?” _

Surprised he could still speak to her mentally, she glanced at Callum who sighed. “Startouch dragons are telepathic no matter their age.”

"I really needed to pay more attention in class," she muttered to herself, then turned to look back at the child. "No, I'm going to look after you until we can find another Startouch to  _ really _ look after you."

_ “Oooh,” _ was the dragonling’s reply, then he snuggled into her arms and closed his eyes.

Rayla turned to the other dragon and shrugged her shoulders. "Well? Let’s get back to Storm Spire so you can send out messages asking for any Startouch to come look after him."

The prince smirked slightly. "Yes ma'am," he teased, then shifted to his draconic form. He knelt, allowing her to mount before he took to the skies. 

The flight back was silent and short, and the dragonling slept the whole way, only waking when they landed.  _ “Where are we?” _

"This is Storm Spire, the Sky Nexus, and royal palace," Callum explained as he looked at the little dragon. "You can stay here, but only until we have found you a proper home."

_ “Oh...Who are you?” _

"Cadonumis, the Dragon Prince."

_ “Who?” _

Callum smiled then shook his head. "You can just call me Cal."

Approaching the front doors of the palace, the trio entered and were met with the sight of servants bustling about, cleaning up messes that were caused by the quake. However, when Ibis turned the corner and quickly approached to ask them of their findings, he was stunned into silence at the sight of the peculiar child in Rayla’s arms.

"Y-your Highness...is...is that-?"

"A Startouch dragonling, yes," Callum explained with a deep sigh.

The mage's eyes widened, "But you know if we're not careful, the dragonling-"

"Could bond to one of us with no hope of getting to his nexus. I know..." the prince finished for him.

Ibis arched a brow at the prince, confused by this turn of events accompanied by his clear reasoning. “Then, may I ask…why have you brought it here?”

"I have reason to believe the explosion was caused by this dragon's rebirth. But the fact he was so close to begin with is worrying," Callum said to his advisor. "I want you to send a patrol of guards out to the forest just east of here to investigate. Make sure this was just bad timing and not something more sinister."

"As you wish, sire."

"Then, I want you to see if you can find any Startouch dragons in the area. We need to get this little one bonded to his own kind before it's too late."

"Very well your Highness."

"In the meantime," Rayla said, bouncing the baby in her arms. "I’m taking this one for a bath."

_ “Bath?”  _ The dragonling gasped and began to wiggle.  _ “Noo! I don’t want a bath!”  _ he called into everyone’s mind before suddenly letting out an audible scream that made everyone in hearing range drop what they were holding and cover their ears. Rayla only had one hand available since the other held the squirming child. With her distracted, he shifted back to his dragon form and jumped out of her arms, landing on the ground and running off.

When the noise stopped, the Moonshadow shook her head from the pain. “What was that?!”

“I have no idea, but it hurt,” Callum growled.

Ibis shook his head and sighed, “Well, your Highness...that was the cry of a Startouch dragon. And we are quite lucky he’s only young, or he would have deafened us all.”

~#~

After eventually catching the dragonling, Rayla decided against giving him a bath and instead got him some food and put him to bed in a spare room of the palace. She sat beside him, humming until he fell asleep. 

For the next two weeks, there was no sign of any Startouch dragons coming to claim the unnamed dragonling, despite Callum sending out messages to every kingdom and territory. Even though the dragonling enjoyed his time at the palace, there was always the worry that someone would call him a name by mistake and bond. 

That, and he appeared to be growing weaker; his wings were losing their glow and his body was turning more grey than white.

One afternoon, Rayla was playing with him when they heard a scream fill the air that made them both flinch. Luckily, it wasn’t as powerful or as painful as the child’s own scream. Moments later, a door opened and a servant bowed to her. "Lady Rayla, a Startouch has just landed! The prince is already going to meet him."

Gasping, Rayla picked up the dragonling and hugged him tight. "You hear that? Someone is here to look after you!"

_ “So...I have to leave?” _ He pouted, frowning at her.

She frowned back at him, then tapped him on the nose. "Don't you dare scream. You knew you couldn't stay here forever."

_ “But…” _

"Come on, at least come and meet them." Rayla sighed as she carried him up to the nexus, and Callum was already there, speaking with a sparkling, dragon hybrid. His four wings were long and billowing in their incorporeal form while the hybrid himself wore a shimmering outfit of violet and black. 

As Rayla and the child walked over, he turned and looked at the pair with a smile. "So, you are the reform?" He questioned aloud while stepping over.

_ “Am I?” _ the child asked with a tilt of his head.

"It’s rude to speak mentally with those of other Primals, little one. Speak aloud."

He blinked, but then nodded. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Tell me, if I accept you, will you listen to me and follow me?"

The dragonling frowned at the words. "What do you mean?"

The Startouch sighed, then turned to the prince. "It’s been too long. He has already bonded with you. I’m sorry.”

Rayla shook her head as she held the child closer. "Please, you must help him! He's running out of time!"

"I cannot take him to the nexus if he does not accept me," the elder dragon explained. "He has to accept."

"But he doesn't understand."

"He should. I am sorry, but I can't help him," he sighed, turning away.

Looking desperately between them all, Rayla shook her head and knelt down, holding the boy close with tears in her eyes. "You need to do it. You need to accept so he can look after you."

"But I don't want him. I want you."

She smiled at his words, then reached out and brushed his hair back. "And you can always come visit me. But you  _ need  _ him. You need to go to your nexus, and you need to accept this dragon...You don't have long."

"She's right," the Startouch said, turning back. "Your wings are fading. If you wait much longer, you will never be able to fly, and if you burn out, you will not be reborn."

"Please,  _ please _ , accept him to look after you."

"I don't know how," the child sniffled, beginning to cry.

"You know the words. You just need to say them and the bond is made," the elder said, holding out his hand. "Will you listen to me and follow me?"

He shook his head. "I...I don't know!"

"Concentrate,” Callum encouraged, kneeling down and rubbing the boy's back between his wings. "Concentrate, and listen to the voice in your heart. You know what you need to say."

He frowned, then closed his eyes tight, concentrating. "I...I...I will..." He bit his lip, digging deeper for the words. "Follow your light."

"Say it after me...If I accept you, will you listen to me and follow me?"

He opened his eyes. "I will...follow your light." Instantly, his eyes sparkled a little brighter and he gasped, shuddering in Rayla's arms. "Wow! What was that?!"

The other Startouch chuckled lightly. "That, dear child, was our bond being made. You felt it in your heart, didn't you?"

"Yeah! Felt...weird."

"That’s because it has been gone for so long. Now...I get to give you a name." His gaze rose to the Sky dragon and Moonshadow elf. "Unless...you have one?"

Callum and Rayla both blinked in surprise. "You mean...we can name him?"

"You are as much a part of this bond as I am. Do you have a name?"

"We were careful not to even think of one, in case we called him by accident," Callum sighed.

Rayla, however, bit her lip and lowered her head slightly. "Umm...not completely."

"Oh?"

"I...may have done some reading on the names of ancient Star dragons and...well...I really liked the name...Serafiel."

The elder Startouch nodded. "Then, your name is Serafiel. I am Iudex. You will follow me.” He turned to the others. "I will take good care of him, you have my word."

Rayla nodded as she let the newly named Serafiel go and brushed his hair back. "You be good now. Look after yourself and...don't be a stranger."

"I won't Rayla."

“You be brave,” Callum added, having grown fond of the boy. “You listen to Iudex. And no screaming.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

Behind them, the Startouch nodded. "Serafiel, we need to go. It is a long way to our nexus."

"Coming Iudex!" he called, then quickly hugged the prince and his fiancé. "I will come back soon!" he assured, then turned to follow after Iudex. The elder shifted into his dragon form, then reached down to pick him up in his teeth. Serafiel smiled as he was lifted up and waved his claw. "Bye!" he called as they took to the air. 

The royal pair waved as the two Star dragons flew out of sight. 

“Stay safe Serafiel!” Callum called out as he waved back.

“Take care of yourself!” Rayla added with a smile.

~#~

Hundreds of miles away, in a place only the Startouched could go, Iudex gently placed his new child on the ground and looked at the nexus before them. He smiled as he leant his head down and nuzzled the reborn.  _ “Come now, Serafiel. I have much to teach you. Let us begin.” _

**RK: It’s funny. Serafiel started out as a random idea one night, then fledged out into a concept design, then became his own character. Never thought we’d bring him into the AU, but he fits in surprisingly well. We made it work, and the result was better than I could’ve imagined. ^-** **_^_ **

**SL: He is such a cute bean! And… he will be back. So keep watching!**

****


	26. Post Story - A Talk with the Queen

#  **Post Story - A Talk with the Queen**

**RK: People were wondering what Zubeia’s thoughts were regarding Callum and Rayla’s engagement. This answers that question. :)**

Sitting on a step of one of the palace towers, Rayla hummed to herself as she continued tending to her weapons, and checked if they were clean and ready for use. She hoped she wouldn’t need them anytime soon, but she found the methodical movements from years of training relaxing. Callum was busy at the moment, so she sat alone and saw to her blades.

“Ah, I was hoping I would find you.”

She turned quickly at the voice and knelt to the floor. “Your Majesty.”

Queen Zubeia smiled softly as she walked towards her. “Rayla, you don’t need to bow to me. You are a Dragon Guard after all.” She held out her hand. “Please, rise.”

Swallowing, she stood up and felt a nervousness come over her. This was the first time since Callum’s return that she had been alone with the queen, and she found herself covering her engagement ring. “H-how are you feeling, your Majesty?”

“I am still recovering,” she confessed with a sigh. “But my heart feels better with each passing day, and each time I see my son again. He is alive and home. I could ask for nothing else.”

The elf nodded, lowering her head slightly. “I’m glad to hear that, your Majesty.”

“Indeed, and I am glad my son has someone like you to stand by his side.”

She kept her gaze lowered. “Y-your Majesty...”

“And I do not mean as his guard, but as his mate.” A gentle hand touched her shoulder. “Rayla, you and Cadonumis will face many who doubt and object to your union. You will have to fight for him. But know that you have an ally in me.”

The elf looked up with surprise, staring into her kind blue eyes. “I…I do?”

“You both do, yes.”

“But…I’m…I’m an elf…and he’s…an Archdragon.”

“Do you love him?”

“With all my heart.”

“Then I don’t care about anything else.” She smiled as she reached over and brushed her hair back. “Rayla, I lost my son for ten years…I thought he was dead, and _you_ brought him back to me.” The Queen blinked, reaching up to her own eye and brushing away a tear. “All I want for him is happiness...with whoever has his heart.”

Rayla nodded with a warm smile of her own. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

“But I’m sure I don’t need to tell you; if you break my son’s heart, I will eat you.” Her expression was flat before she broke out into a grin.

**SL** **: We would also like to give a big shout out to tylerdashart on instagram for the amazing fan art! Please check them out!**

> > **Sorry we can't show the pictures here like we did before...**   
>  **https ://www.instagram.com/p/B_8LKbZhFRM/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link **
> 
> **<https://www.instagram.com/p/B_n7CoGBcJM/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link> **
> 
> **Also shout out to Jiaxus who has written their own fan fiction based on Breath of Hope;[The Shadow of Eclipse](http://fav.me/ddwx5c2). Please check it out. And if anyone else out there has any fan art or fan work, please let us know, it really makes our days.**


	27. Post Story - Princess Rayla

#  **Post Story - Princess Rayla**

**RK: Woooo mama...this one took me a long while to edit. I think this is the longest extra we have thus far. XP**

**SL: It was a fun one though. A lot happens in this one ;)**

The dragoness took a deep breath as she walked around the palace, memories coming back to her as she wandered the hallways. She turned to the side as an elf came towards her. “Excuse me, I am looking for Lady Rayla.”

“Rayla? She’s in the training room madam.”

“Thank you,” she replied, heading to the room in question. Even down the hallway, she could hear the sounds of clashing metal coming from inside. Once reaching the door, she pushed against it and stepped in, watching the silver-haired female as she jumped back and forth. She swung her blades at blank targets before finally striking a killing blow. “Impressive.”

The elf turned to the dragoness, blades at the ready, but she stopped herself from attacking.

The dragoness was similar in age to Queen Zubeia with bright, grassy green eyes. Her skin was a tanned, dark brown, and her wings were dark red with even darker orange membranes. She was dressed in a long red gown with golden patterns, and it wrapped around her body, draping over one arm. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun behind her head with an elegant pearl, and a jewel filled the maang tikka on her brow with matching earrings and a necklace. She merely smirked at the elf. “I am Madam Shakti.”

Rayla blinked as she looked at her. “Oh…hi. Umm, you…you must be here to see Cal?”

The elf narrowed her eyes. “ _ I am _ here to see Prince Cadonumis, but right now, I am here to see you, Lady Rayla.”

“Me? I’m no lady,” she chuckled, putting her blades away. “I’m just...Rayla.”

“Not anymore. You are betrothed to the Crown Prince of Xadia, and from that… there is a level that you are now expected to meet.” She lifted up her head again. “And I have been brought here to teach you the things you need to learn.”

Turning back to the dragoness, the Dragon Guard frowned. “Wait…y-you’re…a teacher?”

“Yes,” Shakti said proudly, her tail flicking as she spoke. “The royal teacher. I used to live here in the palace many years ago.”

Thinking about it, Rayla suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with a smile. “Shakey! You’re Miss Shakey! Cal’s old teacher!”

She didn’t look impressed. “That…is the name the young prince used to call me, yes. And now I have returned to help both the prince and you, his fiancé.”

Rayla chuckled, hand on her hip as she looked over her. “You know, you’re not what I expected Miss Shakey.”

“My name is Madam Shakti, and you will address me as such,” she repeated sharply, beginning to circle the elf with a frown. “And I see I have my work cut out for me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rayla huffed, trying not to show too much irritation at her words.

“I was not just Cadonumis’ teacher for mathematics, history, and writing, but also etiquette, manners, and the behaviour expected of a prince. And while I will teach him to read and write, I will teach you the other elements of royalty, Lady Rayla.”

“I told you, my name’s just Rayla.”

“The moment the prince put that ring on your finger, you weren’t ‘just’ anything anymore,” Shakti said as she took a deep breath. “You wish to make your fiancé proud, do you not?”

“Well…I’m sure Cal’s proud of me anyway.”

“Lady Rayla, with the war over and peace between the lands secured, your duties as the Prince’s fiancé will outweigh any duties you may have as a Dragon Guard.”

She frowned at the idea. “Well…maybe…”

“And you don’t want to embarrass the Prince, do you?”

Scratching her neck, Rayla frowned. “Well…no…I don’t.”

“So, you are willing to learn how to behave as the princess you will one day become?” Shakti asked with a stern tone.

Looking to the floor, the elf thought about it. “I…I guess.”

“Then we shall begin at once.” She headed towards the door of the training room. “We shall start with your appearance.”

She frowned again at her. “What’s wrong with my appearance?!”

The dragoness looked over her shoulder with an incredulous expression. “Just follow me.”

Sighing deeply, Rayla followed, slightly curious about where they were going. Shakti led her around the palace to a part she’d rarely visited herself, the area that the Queen used as her personal quarters. “Queen Zubeia has given me permission to use her room, since you don’t have your own yet.”

“I don’t need my own room. I share with Callum.”

The dragoness huffed. “It’s not proper for the two of you to share rooms when you are unmated. I will ensure you have your own quarters from now on, and you will be expected to use them.”

“But…”

“A princess does not answer back.”

“But I’m not a princess.”

“Yet,” she reminded her as they entered the room. There was a large table set and chair in the middle with several strange items on it. “Sit down please.”

“Why?”

“So I can tackle that mess you call hair.” Shakti sighed, standing behind the chair and reaching for the tools on the table. “It’s hardly becoming of a lady, let alone a princess.”

“I like my hair the way it is,” she muttered, but sat down begrudgingly.

Shakti sighed again as she took a brush to her hair. “Since you are of the Moon Primal, I have taken the time to learn how the leaders of your people wear their hair. And the common style appears to be longer hair with jewels and braids.”

“Yeah, that’s how my people like it. But it will take years for me to grow my hair that long.”

“I will work with what I have. Now, while I do, tell me what you know of the Archdragons.”

“Do I have to?”

“Lady Rayla, if I am to educate you on the ways of royalty, I wish to know what you have already learned.”

While she felt the dragoness brushing her hair, Rayla huffed and began to repeat what she remembered from her school days about the royals. About how each Primal had two types of dragons, the normal kind, and the Archdragons. She remembered how Archdragons were larger, stronger, and how they typically became Royal Dragons. She explained that traditionally, the right of Dragon King was chosen by a fight of the strongest, but it had changed to be a hereditary title as the bloodlines had been built.

When she finally ran out of things to say, the dragon hummed. “Well…you know a decent amount about the dragons.” She hummed, putting the brush down and picking up a cloth that she took to the elf’s horns, polishing them up for her.

“Glad you approve,” she grumbled, then yelped as her head was pulled back. “Hey! What are you doing?!”

“Your horns are filthy. When was the last time you cleaned them?”

“Well excuse me! I’ve been busy!”

“From now on, you better take care of them. You don’t have wings or a tail like dragons do, so horns will be your way of showing pride.”

Crossing her arms, she sat and waited as the dragon worked, messing with her horns and her hair. “I think I know why Cal always ran away from you now.”

“Be that as it may, I am the best at my job. And you will stop referring to the prince as ‘Cal’. His name is Cadonumis.”

“He’s Cal to me.”

Shakti huffed as she worked. “It is not appropriate to address him so casually. And you certainly will stop calling him a ‘lizard’. That is just insulting to a royal dragon.”

“He likes it when I call him Cal  _ and  _ lizard. They’re my names for him.”

“Perhaps in private. But when talking to others or referring to him, you should use Cadonumis.”

“If I’d known there were so many rules to being a princess, I wouldn’t have said ‘yes’ so quickly,” she grumbled.

~#~

How Shakti did it, Rayla didn’t know, but when she finally allowed her to stand from the chair, her hair was three times the length it had once been, going all the way down her spine. The dragon had braided several plaits into her hair, and then braided them together, sticking jewels and silver clasps into them. It looked amazing, but it made her head feel four times heavier than before, and when she sat down, she couldn’t lean back or the decorations would stab into her neck.

Once her hair was ‘decent’, as the teacher said, they moved on to her outfit. Apparently, her Dragonguard outfit was not fitting for the fiancé of the Prince, and she’d have to wear something more appropriate. That turned out to be a long dress in midnight blue with ribbons and frills around the hems. The sleeves were tight on her arms and her neck and shoulders were exposed, only to be covered by a thick, silver necklace that made it hard to move her head.

Worse were the shoes; heeled shoes that made her feel like she was constantly on her tiptoes. Shakti insisted she wore shoes, that after a half an hour, she was willing to hunt down and painfully murder the designer. Years of training as an assassin did little good against these monsters.

But Shakti insisted they were ‘the proper thing’ for a princess to wear.

Once she was dressed and able to walk in the shoes, they had moved to the table where Shakti had given her some soup to eat. She screamed when she leant forwards, slurped, or dipped her bread into it, telling her to sit up, to dip her spoon carefully, and to not even touch the bread.

Rayla hated it. But as the dragoness kept reminding her, this was for Cadonumis. The more the lessons continued, the more she realised she didn’t know how to be a princess, and that her behaviour and manners could seriously embarrass him. She even forced herself to call him Cadonumis, which felt strange and wrong.

All day they practiced, but finally, Shakti said she could leave.

Mentally and physically exhausted, Rayla headed towards her room, but then heard the irritating cough she’d come to hate. ‘Miss Shakey’ was in the hallway, looking at her with disapproval. “Your chambers are this way, Lady Rayla.”

“But I haven’t seen Cal…I mean Cadonumis all day.”

“You can see him tomorrow at lunch. Now, this way.”

She glanced back down the hallway, wanting to go to him, but decided against it, instead going to her new room. It was grand, equal to the Prince’s own, but it wasn’t the same. For one, it had a bed instead of a nest of pillows. As she undressed and lay down, she felt cold without his natural heat beside her.

If she hadn’t been so tired, she never would have slept, but exhaustion passed over her and she fell asleep.

The next morning, before she got out of bed, Shakti was in her room with another dress to wear for the day and a chair for her to sit in while fixing her hair.

“Can’t I even have breakfast first?” she groaned as she slugged out of bed and into the chair.

“You can wait for me to finish your hair. Now, today we will be going over the correct way to address royalty and the difference between royalty and nobility. I have even been studying human customs as you are surely going to speak to them at some point.”

Resigning herself to another day of pain and exhaustion, Rayla tried her best, drilling through subjects over the hours. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of seeing Callum at lunch.

As Miss Shakey led her down a hallway to the Prince’s study, Rayla tried not to trip over her heels and keep her head high as she walked.

Finally, they came to a door that led into the room, but upon entering, the pair soon realised that Callum wasn’t there. A guard hurried in behind them. “Ah, Rayla, Madam Shakti, I was looking for you. The Prince sends his apologies, but he’s been called away on urgent business.”

“So urgent he couldn’t tell me himself?” Rayla scoffed.

“Forgive me Rayla. He didn’t want to disturb you.”

She sighed. “I guess...that makes sense.”

“I’m sorry Rayla.”

The older dragoness huffed. “And you should be sorry for not addressing her as Lady Rayla,” she told the guard, then turned to the Moonshadow. “And if the Prince is not here, we shall continue with our lessons. So, if you would take a seat, Lady Rayla.”

With a frown, the elf sat and waited for the food, knowing it would probably be cold by the time she was able to eat any of it.

~#~

It had been five days since Rayla had begun her ‘Royal Training’ with Shakti, learning how to speak, dress, and walk like a lady of court, as well as the histories, cultures, and traditions of the Primals and Human Kingdoms.

It was dull, hard, tiring work, but she pushed through it and did her best. The worst part of it was that she hadn’t seen Callum at all since it started. He had left to deal with something that he hadn’t wanted her to know about, which really annoyed her.

She finally got word that he had landed and looked at Shakti. “Please, can I go see him Madam Shakti? It’s been days.”

Narrowing her eyes a little, the sun dragoness eventually nodded. “Very well. I am sure he will appreciate seeing you.”

Smiling, Rayla stood from her chair, swaying as she got her balance on her heels then steadily made her way towards his study. Shakti was at her side, correcting her posture as they went.

Even when they arrived at the door, the dragon spread her wings to stop the elf from rushing in. “A lady is always announced,” she explained, knocking on the door. Once hearing permission to enter, Shakti opened it and bowed lowly. “Your Highness, Lady Rayla is here to see you.”

Callum half wanted to laugh at the formal introduction of his fiancé, but when she stepped into the room, his jaw dropped.

Rayla had long, glorious, silver hair, jewels and clasps of metal braided into it to almost create a crown on her head. She wore a long, midnight blue dress with green highlights, colours of the Moonshadow elves. She smiled shyly, then gave a low curtsy. “Your Highness.”

He swallowed thickly at her, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to remember how to speak again.

The dragoness finally rolled her eyes and raised her head. “Sire.”

Callum quickly shook his head. “Oh...yes, right. Umm...Rayla you...you look...umm...” he started, then trailed off, all words failing him.

She blushed, looking away a little before turning back with a smile. “It’s good to see you again Cadonumis.”

“A-and you Rayla,” he somehow managed, looking her over once more with a deep blush on his cheeks. “I’m sorry that I…I’ve been away for so long. I…I had to deal with something.”

“What could have happened that caused you to leave for five days and not tell me?” Rayla sighed as she approached and looked him over. “You look exhausted Cal.”

“I am,” he sighed, leaning against his desk. “I’m exhausted, and tired, and confused.”

“What’s wrong? Tell me. I can help.”

He ran a hand back in his hair and over his horns, sighing. “I didn't want to worry you before. It’s nothing…really. But…seeing you like this, being part of the court…it…it gives me strength Rayla.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, rubbing his shoulder lovingly. “What is it?”

He sighed again, glancing over at her. “Several clans are objecting to our union.”

“What?”

“They…don’t want me to marry you. They are refusing to trade with the other Sources until I break our engagement.” He quickly turned to her. “I never will, I will marry you one day, I swear. But the lack of trade is...causing issues.”

Rayla looked away. “Well, we knew we would face things like this. I mean…even a normal dragon and elf relationship is shunned, but an Archdragon?”

“You really think I care about that Rayla? I love you with all my heart. They’re the ones with the problem.” He merely huffed. “They don’t even know you, and they’re judging you. They claim you’re just using me to rise above your station. That you’re…well, I won’t repeat what they said, but if it wouldn’t have started a civil war, I would have bitten their heads off.”

She gave a small snort of laughter, but then coughed to hide it, hoping her teacher didn’t catch it. “There must be something we can do to fix this. Anything?”

He turned to face her once more, smiling as he reached out and held a lock of her hair. “If only they could see you as I do. See you as the brave, smart, loyal, and beautiful woman I see. They would soon realise you’re  _ more _ than a match for me, more than any dragon could ever be. I mean…look at you Rayla.” His eyes trailed over her dress once more, a smile creeping over his tired face. “You look so stunning, you leave me speechless.”

She smiled back, then reached over and stroked his cheek gently, leaning over and pressing her brow to his neck. “It’s going to be alright Cal. We will sort this out.”

“I know. But these elves and dragons…they know nothing about you, yet they are demanding I leave you. It’s just…I don’t understand why they can’t accept I love you,” he mumbled, leaning into her neck as well. “Why do they have to think there’s something else? Some other reason I chose you? Why can’t they just…be happy for me?”

Standing with him so close, she felt his heart, his breaths, his love, and warmth. She thought for a moment, then reached up and held onto his shirt. “What…what if I  _ did _ meet them?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...I’ve…umm…I’ve been learning how to be a lady, so…why don’t I meet them? As you said, none of them know me so…I’ll meet them, and just show them that I’m worthy of being at your side.”

He frowned slightly at her, leaning back and looking into her eyes. “Y-you’d do that? I mean...I know you don’t like being the centre of attention.”

“I’m…I’m going to be your wife one day. I’ll be the centre of attention then...so I might as well get used to it.” She smiled softly at him, reaching up and brushing his hair back. “We need to show everyone that we won’t bow to threats.”

He smiled then leant over and kissed her lips tenderly. He ran his hand back in her hair, trying not to knock out any of the jewels. As he pulled back, he kissed her cheek. “I love you Rayla.”

“And I you, Callum,” she whispered back. “I guess…I need to get ready to be presented.”

“Rayla…thank you for doing this.”

"There's no need to thank me, silly lizard..." She smiled. It felt right to say that again, even if it was just for their ears. "Hopefully this will help."

"It will be hard work...but I know you can do it." He sighed, then turned to the other dragoness who had been standing silently at the back of the room. "Madam Shakti, thank you for your work so far with helping Rayla."

"It is my honour, your Highness," she said with a bow. "And I will ensure that she makes you and the royal family proud at this meeting. The whole of Xadia will see that she is worthy of your marriage. I will see to it."

He nodded, then lifted her hand to his lips. "Do your best Rayla."

~#~

Rayla sighed as she lay alone in her bed, the extra blankets and pillows doing little to replicate the warmth she was missing. The news that Xadia was in turmoil over her wasn’t helping her lack of sleep.

As she rolled over, she heard a gentle knock at her door that caused her to sit up, confused over who could be there in the middle of the night. Before she could ask who it was, the door opened and a dragon stepped in, smiling in the dim candlelight that illuminated the room. “Ah...here you are.”

“Callum? What are you doing?”

“Looking for you silly,” he chuckled, closing the door and walking over to her. “I’ve been sitting in our nest waiting for you, but you didn’t come. So, I came to find you instead.” He yawned as he sat on the edge of the bed, then climbed in with her, smiling as she moved over to make room. “What are you doing in here anyway?”

“Madam Shakti says it’s not appropriate for us to sleep in the same bed before we get married.”

He gave her a half amused, half confused expression. “Does she know we’ve already…you know?”

“If she does, she’s never said,” Rayla mumbled as she quickly snuggled into his side, groaning blissfully. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too Rayla. I haven’t slept in four days.”

“Well, get some rest now.”

“Thanks. And don’t worry, I’ll have a word with ‘Shakey’. There is no way we are sleeping on opposite sides of the palace.”

Silently, the pair held each other and gradually drifted off with the familiar warmth, scents, and love from one another. Even as the sun rose, Rayla stayed where she was, snuggling into the shoulder and neck of her dragon.

Not wishing to disturb him, she just watched his chest rise and fall, counting the scales on his neck and chest. Slowly, she felt him stir, and his tail flicked her ankle where it had rested for the night.

He yawned, showing off his sharp fangs before staring at her with a smile. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she whispered back, stretching out beside him. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“To make contact and arrangements to meet those who are against us,” he explained with a whisper. “I don’t want Xadia to end up at war with itself so…I need to handle this delicately.”

“And it all rests on me,” she added softly, feeling her stomach drop.

Callum sensed her uncertainty and turned to her, smiling and kissing her brow. “Once they meet you, they will know we are meant to be together,” he whispered into her ear before kissing and nipping at the tip. “They just need to understand.”

Smiling back, she rose up and grabbed him, pulling him in for a kiss and pressing him back into the pillows. As Callum groaned and his hands reached up to remove her nightdress, the door opened without a knock and Madam Shakti walked in with a tray of food. “I hope you are awake Lady Rayla. We have a lot-” She stopped when she turned to the bed and noticed the pair, the elf straddling the dragon.

Callum just smirked. “Madam Shakti, good morning.”

“G-Good morning your Highness.”

As Rayla quickly climbed off him, blushing with pure embarrassment at getting caught, Callum sat up. “I wanted to speak to you actually. What is all this about Rayla not sleeping in my nest?”

“Your Highness, it’s not appropriate for the two of you to…”

“Rayla has slept at my side since the day we met. Just because we are in a palace and not the forest does not change that,” he said with finality. “Rayla can keep this room if she wants, but it is my personal request, as Crowned Prince, that she be allowed to sleep where she wishes. Be that here, or in my room, understood?”

There was a slight pride in Shakti’s eyes as she bowed to him. “As you say, sire.”

“Good. Now that that’s cleared up…” He turned to the elf in the bed beside him and took her hand, kissing the back. “I’ll see you tonight. Do your best.”

Squeezing the hand in her grasp, Rayla nodded. “Tonight.”

Letting go, the Prince turned to the other dragon. “Teach her well, Madam Shakti.”

“Your Highness,” she said with another bow, turning to the elf when he was gone. A slight smile crept onto her lips. “Sleep well?”

“Very,” Rayla replied with a smile of her own.

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, shall we get to work? With the Prince intending to present you to his opposition, you need to be flawless.”

“I know,” she sighed, climbing out of bed. “Let’s do this.”

~#~

Nervous didn’t even begin to cover how Rayla was feeling. Years of training to be an assassin had done little to prepare her for this. If anything, it made it worse. Her training told her to hide in the shadows and disappear out of sight. With her current outfit, she wouldn’t be able to hide anywhere. Day to day, she’d worn elegant but simple dresses with slim skirts and minimal jewels, but for this dinner, she was in a dress with a skirt made to hang away from her body in a dome, that when she first saw it, she’d honestly thought it was a tent.

Her hair was still filled with silver clasps and jewels, and silver bands on her horns were adorned with small green gems. Her markings were now in delicate swirls and twists, more detailed than her normal style.

Queen Zubeia had even lent her one of her crowns for the evening, a simple silver band with a green stone in the middle. For something so light, it weighed heavily on her head.

She was currently in the room adjoining the main dining hall of the palace, staring at the door that separated her from the nineteen elves and dragons that had openly objected to her union with Cadonumis. There were many others out there that objected, but they had refused to come.

“Rayla?” a comforting voice questioned from her side, holding her gloved hand. “Breathe, love. It’s going to be alright.”

Gradually, she released the breath she’d been holding, her gaze shifting to look at him. He had his crown upon his head and golden bands on each horn. He donned a formal blue jacket with a white shirt under his cloak, the clasp a sparkling emblem of the Moon Primal to show his devotion to her. He smiled softly, lifting her hand and kissing the back. “We can do this,” he told her with confidence in his voice. “Ready?”

His confidence filling her, Rayla nodded and held his hand.

The dragon smiled, then turned to the doors, straightening his wings and back. He raised his head and took a breath before stepping to the door which opened before him.

On the other side, Ibis raised his head. “Announcing Prince Cadonumis of Xadia and Lady Rayla of the Silvergrove!”

While this was the first time she was announced as ‘Lady Rayla’ and being the centre of attention, it wasn’t the first formal dinner Rayla had attended with Callum. She had become used to certain things happening when the prince entered a room. Normally, everyone around them bowed, saluted, or did something when he passed them or arrived. But this time, everyone turned and glared at them.

After a moment, when she thought she was going to throw up, Rayla took a few steps into the room and looked around at the various elves and dragons. A long table was set for each person to sit at.

Callum was also nervous, but he hid it a lot better than Rayla did, standing tall. “Thank you all for coming here tonight. I appreciate you agreeing to meet with us.” He paused, looking at each of them. “I understand that each of you have issues with my intended union to Rayla, and I am glad you have given me a chance to set things straight."

“So you will break off the engagement?” someone shouted out.

"No," he replied quite sharply. "I will marry Rayla, even if you do not approve. But my intention tonight is for you to understand why."

"You can't say anything to convince us that an elf and a dragon belong together!" someone else shouted from the back, the rest mumbling in agreement.

Callum clearly took a deep breath to steady himself, Rayla squeezing his hand as he did. He paused for a second, then looked out over the attendees. "Xadia is changing. All around us, things are changing. The border between the human lands and Xadia is open; free travel is law. The Kingdom of Katolis has an elf on its Crownguard. Lux Aurea has a human as their Golden Knight. Even my own Dragonguard is now a combination of elves, dragons, and Variants. We cannot say the world is the same as it was because it isn't."

"My own village of Silvergrove has accepted a dragon to live among them." Rayla spoke up, her voice clear and sharp to them despite her nerves. "And as many of you know, Moonshadow elves do not like outsiders, but they have allowed this dragon to live with them. If we deny change, we deny a future."

"It's all well and good, living and working with dragons and humans. We can cope with that!" an elf shouted out. "But you intend to marry an Archdragon?! It's unnatural!"

"Is it?" Rayla asked, having prepared herself for this argument. "Is it unnatural?"

"Yes! A dragon and an elf should not breed together."

"Then why is a dragon able to change form and walk among us? Why are they not stuck in their draconic forms?" she questioned back. "If it’s unnatural, why can Variants be born? Why is the magic within each of us allowed to create new life together?"

The elf who had spoken out opened his mouth, but then frowned and looked down.

Taking a breath, Rayla stepped towards the middle of the room, the jewels on her dress jingling slightly as she walked. "You say you object to my union to Prince Cadonumis, but can any of you name a reason why we should not be together besides our species?"

The group mumbled lowly for a moment, then someone stepped forward, a Skywing elf with his own wings. "Because you are nothing important! You're a simple elf, unworthy of a king! You're just using him!"

Rayla turned to the speaker, then glanced at Callum who was clearly doing everything in his power to not lash out at the elf. Somehow, he managed to calm down with deep breaths. "How much do you know about the time I was assumed dead?"

The Skywing frowned at the odd question. "You were held prisoner by a human mage. He used you for Dark Magic."

"Yes. What else?"

"W-what else?"

"What else did he do to me?"

Rayla blinked as she looked at him, knowing where this would lead. If she didn't need to show her own strength to them, she would have hurried to his side to support him, but instead stood away.

The Skywing shook his head slightly. "I-I don't know."

The prince took a moment to gather his thoughts, then nodded. "When I first woke up in that place, I was chained to the wall by my hands and feet. Over the years, as I grew, the human added more restraints until I could barely move. I couldn't sit, I couldn't walk...I could barely raise my head. And that man would beat me. He never needed a reason to. He would just strike me for whatever reason he wanted. I was trapped in a room, with no window, no sky, or flowers, or trees. There was a crack in the wall where I could feel the wind sometimes, but that was it. I was starved and left with nothing but pain and fear." He paused, then looked to Rayla. "Then  _ she _ came. She came to that room and she freed me."

He smiled softly. "She and King Ezran freed me. They got me out, and told me it would be okay. And I knew they were telling the truth. In that single moment, I saw that the world was not just pain, fear, and hatred, but kindness and compassion." He turned on the spot, looking over the others. "Rayla healed me. She took my hand and told me it would be alright. She gave me courage and strength, and asked for nothing in return. She guided me home, and she protected me every step of the way. I would not be standing here today if it wasn’t for her. I would not be the man I have become if it wasn’t for her! I love her with all my heart, and I’ll be damned if anyone is going to take the only true happiness I have away from me!”

The others in the room glanced at each other for a bit, but then one stepped towards Rayla. “And you? How do you feel about the Prince?”

The elf stared at the speaker, then slowly shook her head. “He’s not the Prince to me,” she replied, a smile coming to her lips. “He’s Callum. The...goofy, silly…strange dragon I travelled across the human lands with. The dragon I found that was so scared he wouldn’t let anyone touch him, but he trusted me. He’s the dragon who was once terrified of magic because he feared it was evil, yet he changed and became someone so powerful that all of Xadia now looks to him. I saw him, bitten by an Antacuda snake and poisoned, yet he still used magic to save me, even when he knew it would weaken him. He’s selfless, and kind, and…he has such a sweet tooth it’s crazy sometimes. And yes, he has his flaws; he acts before he thinks and…has a temper sometimes…but he’s…he’s amazing.” She turned and looked over at her prince. “I have been privileged to know him in a way no one else ever will. I’ve seen him at his weakest…and at his strongest. I’ve seen him scared...and filled with wonder…I’ve seen him laugh...and cry. I’ve seen him through nightmares, and watched him play in the rain like a child. He has never been ‘Prince Cadonumis of Xadia’ to me. He’s just…Callum...The man I fell in love with.”

She lowered her gaze, smiling at the words. “I thought…my only duty was to get him home, to protect him. But before I knew Cadonumis was alive, and I was set to avenge his death, I made an oath under the full moon. I swore my heart for Xadia.” She paused, looking over at the prince’s smiling face. “And I kept that oath. I gave my heart to Xadia, to its future, and it’s king.”

The dragon walked over to her and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it lightly, but his eyes were on hers, filled with a want to do so much more, and her own smile mirrored the same.

~#~

The dinner went oddly well. There were a few tense moments, like when the visitors questioned Rayla’s views on territorial disputes between the Moonshadow and Earthblood elves, but she managed to answer it in a way that made Callum proud.

After the meal, they split up to talk individually to the people, and Rayla had to smile when she was told, more than once, that the visitors were sorry for judging her and that they now understood the Prince’s choice.

As the evening continued, Callum walked over to the window, looking out over the night sky.

“Prince Cadonumis?”

He turned to the speaker, recognizing the same Skywing from before. “Evening.”

“Sire, I wanted to speak to you about this whole situation.”

“I’m listening. Please, tell me what you have to say.”

“Tonight, you have made it very clear that you do not intend to take our threat seriously, that you still intend to marry the elf.”

Callum turned his gaze harder to the other. “Yes. While I do understand your position, I have every intention of marrying Rayla when the time is right.”

“So, you don’t care what your people think? What they want?”

“I know there will always be opposition to my choices. I’ve even faced conflict from allowing humans back into Xadia. I do listen and consider everything. But this time, I am doing something for myself.”

The elf frowned. “So you don’t care what the entirety of Xadia thinks of you?”

“You aren’t listening to me. I do care about what Xadia thinks of me, what Xadia wants and its wishes. I only wish the best for my people and the land. But this…in my love for Rayla, while I do care and listen to what you’re saying…I am not going to let it influence me.” He turned to the elf once more. “My mother once bowed to the wishes of others when my brother was born. They didn’t want her to hatch him, and she listened, locked him away, and left him be, spending years miserable and alone when she could have had her second son to love. I will not let my love be controlled by the will of others.”

“I see.”

Across the room, unable to hear them, Rayla was shaking hands and acting like a true lady with the others, converting more with each word said. But suddenly, she heard a scream and turned to see Callum falling to the ground while a Skywing elf ran for the window, jumping through it and breaking it as he flew away.

The Moonshadow ran as fast as she could in her dress to the prince, soon seeing the large, bleeding wound in his side. Quickly placing her hands on it, she looked to the others. “Someone get the healer!” she shouted, then reached out and grabbed a cloth from the table to stem the bleeding.

Callum groaned at her actions, opening his eyes slowly. “Rayla?”

“I’m here Cal,” she whispered, holding his side over the wound. “Keep still. I’m here. It’s going to be alright.”

He grunted as she applied pressure to his side. “Didn’t…see that…coming,” he gasped, holding the wound himself.

Trying to smile, Rayla moved one hand from the wound to his cheek, stroking it gently. “Stay with me Callum. It’s going to be alright.”

He groaned, looking up at her, but then his head rolled back and his eyes closed just as the healers came running in, pushing everyone aside as they began to help.

Rayla watched in shocked silence as an elf worked, bandaging and tending to the wound before helping him onto a stretcher where two others helped take him away.

Once they were gone, Rayla tried to stand, but struggled to find the strength. The visitors around her quickly came to her aid. “Are you alright Lady Rayla?” one asked, holding her wrists to steady her.

She looked at the speaker, then down at her blood-stained dress and hands. “I-I-I’m…I need to go be with him,” she finally decided, hurrying out of the room.

She tried to run through the corridors, but the shoes made her stumble, so she quickly kicked them off and ran barefoot to the infirmary. Upon entering, she saw not just the doctor, but Queen Zubeia who was holding her son’s hand as the doctor worked on his other side.

She watched for a bit, then swallowed. “Your Majesty…I…I…”

“Rayla, this is not your fault,” the Queen said softly. “You mustn’t blame yourself for this.”

“But…I should have been there.”

“And you were. You were there when he needed you.”

“I should have stopped this. I’m a Dragon Guard,  _ his _ Dragon Guard…and he got hurt while I was there with him.”

“Even a Dragon Guard has limits Rayla.”

She turned her head away from the Queen, feeling powerless in the situation. After a bit, the doctor looked up and nodded. “He is quite lucky. Any higher and it would have caught his lungs.”

“Is he going to…is he going to be alright?”

“The wound is deep. He’s going to take a while to heal. And I think it was a Dragon Blade, so it will scar…but yes, he’ll be alright.”

Relief filled both of the women as the Queen looked at her unconscious son before her. “What of the one who did this?”

“Escaped. Broke a window and flew away,” the guard said, reaching over for Cal’s cheek and stroking it gently. As he flickered slightly with pain, Rayla frowned. “And I’m going to hunt him down.”

“Rayla?”

“I’m going after the man who did this, your Majesty...for Callum.” She turned to the queen and nodded. “Look after him.”

“Are you sure this is what Cadonumis would want?”

“Right now, someone hurt my future mate, and I will not let that pass.” She turned and left, storming off as fast as she could to her room. She ran to the wardrobe and pulled out a bundle. She could barely control herself as she pulled the ridiculous dress off and tossed it on the bed, hurrying to change into her assasin’s clothing.

“Lady Rayla? What do you think you’re doing?!” Madam Shakti gasped as she walked in, seeing her pulling her boots on. “You should be…”

“This never should have happened!” she snapped, pulling a boot onto the other foot. “I should have been at Callum’s side, protecting him! Not…flousing about!” She pulled her blades from a drawer where she’d kept them and nodded to herself. “I’m going after that elf.”

“Rayla, you are a princess now, you can’t go and…”

“I am going after him!” she snapped, turning and pointing her blade at the dragoness. “And you know what?! I am tired of you pushing me around! Telling me what to do and how to act and dress! I am tired of it! Fine, I don’t care if I end up being…nothing or…an embarrassment…Callum loves me for being me! And I won’t change that for anyone!”

The dragoness stared at her for a moment, then began to smirk. “I was wondering when you were going to stand up for yourself.”

“What?” she gasped, confused.

Shakti simply shook her head lightly. “Rayla, you need to accept who you are, now, and before all this. But the most important part is…you shouldn’t make anyone change you.” The sun dragoness chuckled. “I never wanted you to become a princess, or even a lady. I wanted you to stand up for yourself, to protect who you are.”

“Y-you mean…you were testing me?!”

“I like to think of it as…creative learning. Though, I never wanted things to go this far.” She stepped aside. “Now, go get the bastard who hurt our Prince.”

With a smirk, she grabbed her bag and left to find the elf responsible.

~#~

“Any news?” Callum asked as Ibis entered his room.

The Skywing shook his head as he walked over to the bed with the scrolls. “No sire, no news. And I promise, as soon as we hear, I will come and tell you.”

“It’s been two weeks and we have no idea where she is?” He groaned as he tried to sit up, but his wounded side throbbed painfully. “I can’t believe she just…ran off like that. I was unconscious! And she just ran off!”

“She wanted to get a good start on whoever did this. She will be back soon.”

The prince just sighed, then nodded to the papers. “Even wounded, I can’t get a break. So…let’s…get to work. What’s first?”

A few hours into the papers, with Cadonumis dictating what actions they should take, there was a knock at the door. “Enter,” he called out.

An elf entered and bowed slightly. “Sire, Lady Rayla has returned.”

Instantly, Callum sat up and pushed the papers to the side. “She’s back!” he gasped, pushing himself up and out of the bed. He snagged a cane and used it to walk over to the door and down the hallway, ignoring the pain as he limped to the entrance to find Rayla smirking as she talked to another guard. On the floor before them was an elf with a rope tied tightly around his middle, pinning his arms and wings to his side.

As the prince came over, she turned and smirked at him. “Hey.”

“Rayla,” he gasped, limping over to her, but then stopped and leant on the wall, grabbing his side.

His fiancé quickly ran over and held him up. “Cal?”

“I’m fine,” he groaned, leaning on both her and the wall. “But you’re back. I was so worried.” He glanced at her cheek and saw a dark red line across it. “Y-your face...”

“It’s only a scratch.” She smiled at him, then turned towards the elf on the floor behind her. “I had to go get this scumbag.”

The dragon turned to follow her gaze, then limped over to the elf, standing over him. “Tell me why. Why did you do this? Why did you attack me?”

The elf just glared silently at him as he knelt on the ground. The prince sighed, then looked to the other guards. “Take him away.” As they did, he turned to the Moonshadow. “Rayla, a word?”

“Of course.” With a soft smile, she walked him back to his room. “How are you feeling?”

“My side is killing me,” he groaned. “And I think the doctor is going to have my head for leaving the infirmary.”

She smiled, helping him into his bed and lying him down. “You going to be alright?”

“I’ll live.” He grinned, then pulled her down to kiss him. “But don’t you dare run off like that again.”

Leaning over him, she shook her head and pulled her hair over her shoulder. “Hey, no one hurts my dragon and gets away with it.”


	28. Post Story - Visit to the Palace

#  **Post Story - Visit to the Palace**

**SL: So today we are going to give you two extras! One sweet, one sadistic. Enjoy your sweet first.**

**This takes place about 3 months after the end of Breath of Hope! Enjoy!**

Ginten hesitated as he walked up the stairs to the palace, pausing every now and then as he made his way up. In an attempt to calm his nerves, he tried talking himself into continuing. Eventually, he made it to the top and looked over the beautiful palace and bridge before him. However, as he took in the amazing view, two elven guards came marching towards him, glaring. "You! Variant! State your business here!" one demanded.

Swallowing, Ginten nodded. "I-I-I was sent for by the Prince."

"Lies! Why would the Crown Prince of Xadia send for a Variant like you?" the guard growled, pointing a spear tip at him.

The clan leader tried not to react to the statement. He was used to people judging him for his bloodline. "I have his letter with me," he explained, pulling it from his pocket and presenting it.

While one kept the spear tip to him, the other snatched the paper from his hand and scanned it quickly. His eyes went wide upon reading it. "It  _ is _ from the Prince! It has the royal seal!"

"Must be a fake," the other huffed. "Take it to the Prince. I will keep this one here."

"Right." The first guard then turned to hurry into the palace behind them.

Alone with the second guard, Ginten tried to give the friendliest smile his nerves would allow. "The palace is beautiful," he said conversationally.

"Take in the view. It’s as far as you’re going to see," the elf snapped.

Trying not to sigh, Ginten decided to just wait, admiring the palace and the view around them. After a few minutes, the doors opened and the guard from before came back, looking confused. "I've been ordered to escort him to the Prince."

"I'm coming too. I want to see the Prince send this scum back to where he belongs."

The other elf looked slightly worried. "I'm not sure..."

"Come on Variant," the other guard huffed, stepping aside and pointing to the main door. "Let’s get this over with. The sooner you’re inside, the sooner you get to leave."

With two guards escorting him, Ginten couldn't help but feel like a prisoner rather than a guest. He was glad Minna wasn't there to see this. She'd flip her lid.

The guards marched him all the way to a door at the end of a decorative hallway, and one of them knocked firmly on it. "Prince Cadonumis, I have brought the Variant as requested."

Moments later, the door opened and the prince came out with a big smile. "Ginten! You made it!" he laughed, reaching out and shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again! How’s the clan?"

"W-well, your highness."

"We talked about that before; you can call me Cal. After all, you did save my life at the battle of Storm Spire."

"Well, when we saw that army, it wasn't much of a choice to come and help." Ginten swallowed, glancing at the guards. "But my clan was happy to come and be of help."

"Well you helped turn the battle. It would have been a far different result if it wasn't for you." The prince smiled, holding his arm. "Now come inside, we have a lot to talk about." He motioned him into the room. "Come, come!"

Pulling him inside and closing the door on the guards, he turned to the Variant with a slight frown. "Did those guards give you any trouble?"

"Nothing I'm not used to," he sighed, but then smiled, looking about the room.

"I will have a word with them later," Rayla huffed as she rose from her seat and hugged the Variant. "How are you Ginten?"

"I'm well Rayla." He smiled, keeping the hug short as Callum gave him the stink eye and a low growl.

"How are the kids?" she asked as they sat at the table and Callum poured them some drinks. "Wobit still pulling tails?"

"Sadly, yes. But he's behaving himself a bit more." He sipped his drink and looked at the pair. They sat in silence for a bit before the Variant frowned. "Your highness, I...I wanted to ask...why did you send for me?"

The pair looked at each other, and Callum sighed. "Ginten, I promised you when we met in the desert that things would change for Variants. And I have come up with a plan on how to do that."

" _ We _ ," Rayla said a bit sharply, "Would like to invite you to join the new Dragonguard."

The Variant blinked in surprise. "You...you want to...what?"

"We want to invite you to join the Dragonguard. You have already proven you are strong enough and certainly loyal enough."

"But the Dragonguard has always been an elven force."

"We’re going to change that," the prince explained as he passed over a paper to the Variant. "The Queen has already given us permission to include Variants."

"And you were the first one that came to mind."

Ginten could only gape as he stared at the paper: a royal invitation to join the Dragonguard. He read it slowly, taking in each word. He got to the end in silence, then slowly lowered it to the desk. "I...I don't know what to say," he whispered, looking down at it. "I...I'm...I'm honoured more than I ever thought possible. But...I can't...I can't accept." He looked over to the pair. "I’m a clan leader, and I have a responsibility to my people. As much as I would love to join the Dragonguard...I must politely decline. I truly am honoured to even be considered...but my clan comes first."

Rayla and Callum shared a knowing look as the dragon pulled out another scroll from the pile beside him. "We had a feeling you would say that. So, we would like to extend the offer to anyone in your clan."

"Anyone?"

"Preferably a Variant, second or third generation, but yes, anyone," the future king explained. "They will need to go through some tests to see if they are skilled enough, but they are welcome to try."

"Really?"

"We’re going to change the way people think about Variants, and to do that, we need to give them the rights of every other citizen in Xadia," Callum explained. "So...can you think of anyone?"

"I...I could name a few that may be interested."

"Good, I look forward to meeting them."

The Variant couldn’t help but grin. "Thank you Callum."

"You’re welcome Ginten. Now, can I ask, do you like your nomad life?"

"Like my nomad life?"

"Always on the move, never staying in one place. Do you...enjoy that lifestyle?"

"It has its...ups and downs," he confessed. "The travelling is nice most of the time, but in the winter...I wish sometimes we could settle down and only travel when necessary." He sighed and shook his head. "But it will never happen...not now at least."

"Why do you say that?" Rayla asked with a small tilt of her head.

"No Variant is allowed to stay in a clan territory...They would kick us out...or worse..."

"Then you will have to have your own territory." The prince smirked, pulling out another two scrolls, rolling one out and showing a map. "You see, this whole territory belongs to the royal family. And this area  _ here.. _ ." He pointed to an area in the east. "We have no use for it, but I have it on good authority that the land is rich and fertile for crops. There is a small forest to the south and the mountain side is full of ore to mine." He smiled over at Ginten, holding out the other paper. "It's yours."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"This land. From this cliff face, to the far side of this forest, to the river here...it’s yours."

The older male turned to Rayla. "This...this is some...some kind of...trick, right?"

"No Ginten," she replied with a warm, honest smile. "This is real. We will even get some builders to come start you off if you want."

"No-no, we can...we can take care of ourselves but...you really want to give us such a...a large portion of land? I know elf clans that have territory smaller than this."

"Perhaps...but it’s somewhere you can call home," Callum said with a grin.

"Somewhere to raise your children in safety, somewhere to come back to, so if you choose to travel, you can come back."

"Y-your...your highness...this...this is too much," he stammered. "I mean...I'm so grateful for it. It’s wonderful but...it’s too much."

"It’s my land Ginten, and I can do with it what I wish," Callum stated firmly. "It’s only a two week ride from the Storm Spire."

"Or a couple of hours flight," Rayla added.

"So if you need anything, you can reach me easily, but not so close that you’re under pressure from us." The prince held the other scroll out. "The deed to the land."

Taking it gently, he held it in his hands. "I...I'm speechless...I don't know what to say."

"Say you will accept, and promise to put the cruelty of the past behind you." The Variant nodded, and before he could stop himself, he hugged the prince so tight that Callum felt his spine crackle under the pressure. "Thank you! Oh thank you!"

~#~

With the scroll for his Dragonguard invitation, the invitation for the clan to join the Dragonguard, and the deed to his new land, Ginten had his arms full when he finally calmed down enough to head home. The prince and captain escorted him to the entrance where the two guards from before were still on duty, watching in amazement as the prince shook the Variant's hand, punched his arm in a friendly way, laughed, joked...Rayla even gave his cheek a kiss before giving the Prince a much longer harder one to make up for it. "Don't be a stranger Ginten!"

"Come see us sometime! And bring Minna!" they called, waving as he headed off with a massive smile on his face.

As he headed down the stairs, Rayla turned to the guards. "And as for you two..." she snapped, withdrawing her blades. "If I hear you disrespecting a Variant again, you’re gonna meet my pointy friends."


	29. Pre Story - Nothing But a Source

#  Pre Story - Nothing But a Source

**SL: So you had your sweet, now for the sadistic. And Ray calls me a sadist!!!**

**RK: Hey! I needed to get the angst out of my system! And you have your own fair share of sadism, no pointing fingers.**

**SL: True…**

The dragon cracked open his eyes when he heard the scraping of the stone staircase. It touched the floor, and his hazy vision barely made out the shape of his imprisoner walking down the steps.

Each clank of the staff when it tapped the stone made him flinch. After a few seconds, his eyes already began to flutter closed in exhaustion when he felt a hand roughly grasp his chin and tilt his head up.

Callum whimpered, fearful of his master, but once he felt water touch his lips, he began to drink eagerly. The dragon wasn’t complaining, but he began to find it odd that his master was allowing him a few more cups, and not just one. Perhaps he had a good day and was feeling generous? Whatever it was, the boy didn’t care. The liquid felt smooth and cool against his dry, parched throat. And despite his attempts to drink it all, some still leaked down his chin.

“That’s enough,” the mage said cooly, taking the cup away.

Panting, Callum found the strength to keep his head lifted and watched as the mage set the cup down by a pitcher on the shelf. He saw the mage fumbling with something, his back turned so he couldn’t see. But when the dragon saw a  _ fresh _ piece of bread, his eyes lit up excitedly. His tail began to sway back and forth weakly from his eagerness, but it soon stopped. There had to be something his master wanted. He never did things like this without a price.

Viren approached the dragon, holding out the piece of bread. “This will not be a  _ common _ occurrence, so I suggest you take it, Callum.”

The teen looked up at the mage, then down at the bread, then up at the mage again. He had a feeling something was off, but his aching, malnourished body craved even the smallest piece of food.

He reached out his hand slowly, taking the bread, and watching his master’s expression. The mage only half smiled, but then his expression once again became cold once the bread was taken.

Hungrily, Callum scarfed down the piece of bread, knowing his master wouldn’t allow him to stash it away while he was still in his presence.

“Very good.”

The dragon watched his master walk to the other side of the room and pull a paper from his pocket. The mage looked at the paper, and then began scanning his shelf of jars for whatever ingredients he was looking for. Callum began to realize he was preparing a Dark Magic spell. He saw him snatch a few plant pieces, the leg of a large insect, and a jar of dust.

Viren spread the ingredients out on the table and quickly put them into a small bowl to mix and grind down. The dragon just watched worriedly as his master eagerly prepared the spell.

But after the pieces were mixed, the mage scooped up the resulting mixture into a wooden spoon. Callum’s eyes widened once he realized the mage was approaching him, and weakly, he struggled to move away.

“Now now Callum. It will be far easier for the both of us if you just accept.” The mage gave a sadistic smirk. “Unless, you wish to be punished like last time?”

Looking up at his master, the dragon only sighed. He knew what punishment meant, and he would rather die than endure another bloodied beating.

Once Viren noticed his silent compliance, he finally stepped forth, grasping the boy’s chin with one hand and holding the spoon of mashed ingredients in the other. The second it touched his tongue, the dragon gagged, unable to tolerate the foul mixture even when starved. Glaring in frustration, the Dark Mage roughly shoved the boy’s head back to the wall, pinning him there while he shoved the spoon further into his mouth. Tears poured down Callum’s face, but he eventually had to swallow. He felt the substance slide down his throat, and he shuddered at the horrid taste and texture.

Viren let go, backing off and turning his back to his prisoner. He wasted no time in grabbing a metal bucket from beside his desk, bringing back over and setting it on the ground before the dragon.

Callum looked up at the man, his expression holding both question and concern. Viren said nothing, but only stood before him. He unlocked the shackles on his wrists, letting him simply collapse to the floor. The shackles and chains at his ankles were left alone, making sure he wouldn’t be able to stray too far from the wall.

Standing a far enough distance away, the mage began chanting a spell before the boy had the chance to even get to his knees. “Ydob eht yb noitpmusnoc esrever.” The same cryptic spell was chanted three times before his glowing eyes had faded to a dim black. And then, he simply sat himself down next to his desk and waited, watched.

It was only a few seconds after when Callum started feeling a churn in his stomach. His nausea was no longer simply from hunger, but something else. The boy’s breathing quickened, and he only looked over at his master with frightened eyes. Whatever he had fed him, whatever that spell was, the dragon desperately pleaded with his eyes for it to be undone.

The mage’s only reaction was silence and a cold expression. Only when he saw the boy beginning to cough did he stand from his seat, stepping closer.

The teen just heaved, coughing and gagging at the induced nausea. As Viren stepped closer, the dragon only curled up against the wall, shoving himself closer to the brick while he struggled to calm his gut.

Seeing the spell was working, Viren didn’t wish to waste any of the byproduct. Reaching forward, he roughly grabbed one of the boy’s horns, dragging him away from the wall and shoving his face down into the bucket he had placed before him. The metal only amplified Callum’s coughs and cries, but the mage could care less. However, when the dragon finally vomited into the bucket, hurling nothing up but digestive fluids and stomach acid, Viren finally stepped away.

Once he knew his prisoner had the idea, he sat back down in his seat, watching as the boy looked up for a moment with watering eyes and heavy breaths. Almost immediately, Callum began heaving again, sobbing as the bucket was being filled with the contents of his stomach. It was practically pure stomach acids, his digestive tract having little to nothing sustaining it.

Trembling fingers held the bucket in place, the dragon’s whole body shuddering and slowly sinking closer to the floor. After the second hurl, Callum looked up at the man, sobbing loudly.

“M-master...please! I-I need...need it…to stop! I-I-” He was cut off by another stir in his stomach. However, with nothing left to give, he only gagged into the bucket, the smell of his own stomach fluids stinging his nose and doing little to help. No matter how hard he tried, all that poured out of his mouth was saliva, tinted red with blood from his raw throat.

The Dark Mage just smirked, watching as his source proceeded to provide him with more than enough of this desired ingredient.

~#~

It was a little over ten minutes later before the noises finally ceased, nothing but the dragon’s heavy panting filling the silence. Viren stood, stepping over and taking a look in the bucket. The fluid was thin, solid in color,  _ pure  _ dragon digestive fluids he could use to create his needed medical potion.

A few people in Katolis had become ill, and the disease soon began to spread. The illness’s symptoms started in the stomach, leaving people bedridden and curled up in agony. However, after looking up potions in his Dark Spellbook, Viren had found a possible cure that could kill the disease before it even began. This Dark Magic potion however, required something incredibly difficult to obtain: the acid of a dragon’s stomach. It was one of the most difficult to get ingredients in the book, but with that particular ingredient, the potion could cure practically any stomach illness known to humanity.

The second the bucket was pulled away, the dragon collapsed onto the ground, weakly sobbing while his body was wracked in shivers.

Viren put the bucket down with an irritated sigh, pouring more water from his pitcher and bringing it over. Getting down on one knee, he grasped Callum’s chin in his hand, forcing his lips apart to take a drink and rehydrate. A few more cups were poured to assure the dragon wouldn’t die of dehydration, and he was tossed one more piece of bread before the mage took the full bucket to his desk, already beginning this supposed cure.

The boy only laid there, tears pouring down his face while his raw, burning throat stung, and his body weakened. Viren didn’t even chain his wrists back up, not even bothering. Callum weakly grasped for the bread piece and gave it a little nibble before he felt his eyelids drifting closed. His body was too exhausted, and he fell into slumber with the only sounds being his master’s footsteps and his own ragged breaths.

**R** **K:** **About the Dark Magic spell.**

**_Ydob eht yb noitpmusnoc esrever._ **

**_Reverse consumption by the body._ **

**_Typical spell use:_ ** **_Emptying the stomach of consumed poisons or toxins before they’re brought into the bloodstream. For example, forcing someone to throw up poisonous berries before it’s too late. (Spell overall is rarely used, and usually is only used for medical reasons.)_ **


	30. Post Story - Dragon Kisses and Oh Soren

#  **Post Story - Dragon Kisses** ****

**_Callum gets confused between tongue kissies as a dragon and lip kissies as a hybrid. So, like, he bumps her with his dragon nose and is like, “okay, not gonna work” and he licks her as a hybrid and she's all flustered, and he’s like "oops"._ **

**SL: I changed the prompt a bit, but Ray still liked it. It was written as if they were still in the human lands trying to get back but Cal could transform at will.**

Flying above the clouds, Callum searched the road ahead, looking for any dangers that may harm them along the way. Eventually, he flew back to the largest tree and slowly landed near Rayla. “Looks clear up ahead. There’s a river and some small buildings, but we can avoid them,” he explained, folding his wings back.

Looking over at the dragon, she nodded. “Thanks for checking Cal.”

He smirked before leaning over and nuzzling her cheek. “What’s the point in having a flying dragon if you can’t ask him to scout ahead?”

Scratching his chin, Rayla smiled. “Yeah, you do have  _ some _ uses.”

Purring at her touch, Callum smirked and quickly knocked her off her feet with his tail. He placed his claw over her body, pinning her down. 

The elf gasped as she fell, then looked up at him, struggling to get free. “Callum! Get off me!” 

“Why should I?” The dragon teased, leaning down over her face. 

Her cheeks flushed red at his proximity. “Callum, get off me you stupid lizard!” 

“Hmm? That’s not what your face is telling me.” 

“W-what’s my face telling you?” she whispered, worried about his reply. 

“It’s saying ‘kiss me you stupid lizard.’ That’s what I’m seeing.” He smiled and leaned towards her, hovering above her face. “So...who’s right? Your face, or your words?” 

She swallowed, feeling the heat of his breath. “Callum...” She whimpered, struggling slightly under his grasp. 

“Guess that means your face is right.” 

Slowly, he leaned forward and let his long tongue lap over her lips, tasting the Moonberries she'd eaten recently, and a slight saltiness. He knew where  _ that _ particular flavour had come from, and it filled him with an unusual but satisfying pride. However, as he kissed her, he realised something wasn't right about it and pulled away. He licked his lips and tilted his head slightly. "This isn't working," he muttered, closing his eyes and mentally saying the incantation to shift. 

Gradually, he changed to his hybrid form, making sure he kept her pinned under him as he shrank and knelt over her. Before she had the chance to overpower him, as she could when he was a hybrid, Callum pounced forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

The elf tensed for a moment, but then kissed him back firmly, her hands wrapping around his neck and tangling in his hair. She groaned when he pressed down against her, his hand letting go of hers and working its way slowly down to her side. She could feel him playing with the base of her vest and whimpered. 

He pulled away from her lips and licked his own. "Much better." 

The Dragon Guard panted for a moment, then turned her head away. "I hate you sometimes." 

"No you don't," he whispered lowly, leaning over and kissing her ear. A little bit of electricity zapped her and it made her skin tingle. "You love me." 

#  **Post Story - Oh Soren**

**SL: Short and cute this one! Just like Ray! Don’t forget to review! We love to read them!**

Rayla smiled as she backed off from the human, panting slightly. “You know, you're actually pretty good when you’re not trying to show off.”

“Not bad yourself Ears,” Soren teased. 

“What is it with you and nicknames?” She chucked as they stepped to the side of the castle courtyard. “I mean, Scales, Salty, Ears?”

“What can I say? If I like someone, I give them a nickname.” 

Smiling, Rayla decided to put down her blade and rubbed her shoulder. “Well, you did a number on my arm with that attack you threw at me.”

“Oh, did I hurt you?” The human was legitimately concerned, stepping towards her and holding her arm. “I honestly thought you’d block it in time.”

“Sun was in my eyes. Didn’t see you coming,” she explained, then winced as he rubbed the sore spot. 

“Alright, sit down and let me try something,” he said, leading her to a nearby bench. He sat her down, then rubbed the twisted knot in her arm, aiming to relieve some of the pain.

After a few hisses at the touch, the elf rolled her shoulder and smiled. “Thanks, that feels much better.”

“Happy to be of help.” He smirked, pumping his arms for a bit. “These big guns aren’t just for show you know.”

Snorting a laugh, Rayla shook her head. “Oh, you really live up to  _ your  _ nickname sometimes, Dumb Lump,” she chuckled lightly.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because you’re flirting with me,” she replied, tipping her head slightly. “And you forgot something.”

“What?”

“My fiancé is watching us.”

“Get your hands off my elf!” came a sudden bellow from the window above them. “I swear I’ll rip you to pieces you moron!”

Soren glanced from the window to Rayla with a concerned look in his eyes. “That’s...That’s an exaggeration...right?”

Crossing her arms, she looked up at Callum with a smirk. “No, he’s dead serious.”

“Soren!” 

Gulping, Soren turned quickly. “Scales! Honest! I was only playing!” he shouted as he ran away from the furious prince. “I’d never mess with your girl!”

“Get back here!” Callum snapped, chasing after the human. 

Rayla just smiled as she watched the pair run off.


	31. Post Story - Lady Marinee

#  **Post Story - Lady Marinee** ****

**SL: So, this one is after the main story, and I wrote it while I was stuck having to talk to my family. Not fun for an introvert when everyone talks over you and pretty much ignores you.**

**RK: Don’t worry hun. I know that feel. I know it well.**

**But in this one, Rayla has some more doubts about her worthiness. :(**

With the war over, Storm Spire decided to have a party to celebrate. A really, really big party. It took almost three weeks to prepare, the Queen sending invitations to every important dragon and elf known. All of the preparations were beyond Callum’s understanding. Luckily, the only thing he had to worry about was what colour his outfit would be. His mother took charge of everything else.

The neglect the palace had suffered over the last few years was quickly and effectively cleared away, showing the building in its full splendour and majesty, ready for the biggest celebration of the decade. 

Finally, the day arrived and the prince and queen stood greeting all the important elves, humans, and dragons. Every one of them was dressed beautifully for the event. 

Callum had tried to get Rayla to attend as his guest but she insisted on going as a guard. So far, she was the only one, so if anything went wrong, she wanted to be ready. It was an argument Callum hadn’t won.

After an hour, a female dragon in a long, silvery-blue gown came forward and bowed to the pair. “Your Majesties.”

“Lady Marinee,” the queen chuckled. “My, I hardly recognised you. How you’ve grown.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” she said with a smile, her sea green eyes turning to Callum. “It’s an honour to meet you, Prince Cadonumis.”

“And you, my lady,” he said politely, bowing his head to the ocean dragon. “I hope you enjoy the party.”

“I’m sure I will. Perhaps you will honour me with a dance?”

“Perhaps later,” he said with a slight smile.

Behind him, Rayla looked to the ground for a moment, but then returned to her post. She watched as the dragons and elves drank, talked, and ate around her, but she refused it all, apart from the occasional Moonberry juice when it passed. 

After a while, the music started and the groups all started to dance. The prince managed to avoid it for a while, but when Lady Marinee came up to him, she managed to convince him onto the dance floor.

She wasn’t the only one to snigger when the prince stumbled and tripped, but she didn’t miss a step. She danced around him, her own fluid movements countering his lack of rhythm and somehow, he made it through the song with some dignity intact.

Marinee smiled as she escorted him back to the throne. “I guess the stories are true. You are a terrible dancer, your Highness.”

“I’m taking lessons,” he mumbled. “But yes, at the moment, I’m terrible.”

“Well, I plan to stay for a while. Perhaps I could teach you?”

He blushed a little. “Umm...perhaps,” he said diplomatically.

She smiled then bowed, heading back to her entourage. 

For the rest of the night, Callum was spared another dance and finally excused himself, too tired to stay a moment longer. 

Rayla followed, walking him to his room and stopping at the door. “Goodnight your Highness,” she said a little sharply, not looking him in the eyes. 

“What? No goodnight kiss?” he teased, holding her hand and pulling her towards him, but she pulled away. Now knowing something beyond exhaustion was bothering her, the prince frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“No, something is wrong.” He glared harder. “Did someone say something to you?” 

She sighed. “No...It...it was you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Lady Marinee.”

Callum frowned. “I...danced with her?”

“Yeah.”

“But I dance with you all the time....well, if you can call what I do ‘dancing’.”

“Doesn’t matter. She...she’s beautiful.”

Callum shrugged. “I guess.”

“And she’s a dragon.”

“Yeah, so?”

“She’d be a better match for you than me.”

He blinked at her words. “What?”

“She's a sea dragoness...it would be a good match.” She sighed, rubbing her arm. “Better than me...”

As she thought more about it, she barely noticed two arms around her middle. His head rested on her shoulder and she felt a zappy kiss on her neck. “So that’s it,” he sighed. 

“Callum...”

“Rayla, I told you; you are the only one I want.”

“But...”

“But you’re an elf, I know. You don’t think I hear it every day?” he huffed. “And you know what I say to them? She’s  _ my _ elf. She’s  _ my _ whole world. She’s  _ my _ life,  _ my  _ love, and  _ my  _ everything. So you decide; a dragon prince in love with an elf or no prince.” He leant over and smiled. “Because I will run away and become a nomad with Ginten and his clan if it means I can be with you.”

“Really?”

“Yep, and every time, they back off and drop it. I think ten years without a king has made them realise how much they need me. So, they will put up with my choice of mate.”

She smiled a little, nuzzling him over her shoulder. “Thank you Callum.”

“Also, about Lady Marinee? She stinks of fish.” He gagged. “I hate fish.”

Laughing freely at that, the guard sighed. “Is that so?”

“Yep. So, you coming to bed?”


	32. Post Story - Painting

#  **Post Story - Painting** ****

**SL: I was looking for spellings on the Dragon Prince Wiki page when I came across an odd little paragraph.**

**_'However, their skin tones, hair colors, and the shape of their horns vary between races, and each race dons different body markings, which are not permanent, but rather temporary tattoos similar to henna.'_ **

**And that sparked this. Enjoy!**

Rubbing her cheek, Rayla frowned at her reflection. "Has it been five months already?"

"Hmm?" Callum asked, looking up from his work.

"My markings. They’re rubbing off already," she sighed, showing him a small bit that had rubbed off her cheek.

He blinked at the sight. "I thought those were...permanent or something."

"Nope." She crossed the room to a chest where she kept her personal belongings and pulled out a small box. "I paint them on. Sometimes I change them every now and then...add a curl or make them bigger. When I was younger, I had them go over my eye completely...made me look like I had cool scars or something."

Callum chuckled, watching her mix some water with a powder in the box. "So...are you going to change them?"

"I kinda like my current design."

"I see," he said, watching her paint over her current marks before walking over. "Can I try?"

She glanced at him, then nodded. "Sure, just be careful. It takes five months for it to rub off. You make a mistake, I'm stuck with it."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

With a skeptical look, she handed him the brush and powder solution. She knew he was an amazing artist with a steady hand, but a part of her was still worried he'd mess up.

Smiling, he took the items from her, holding the cup in one clawed hand while the other held the brush.

"Alright, now close your eyes."

With her eyes closed, she waited, feeling the paint work slowly around her face. He was doing more than just touching up her old marks, adding to them in some places and even pulling her hair aside so he could do some on her neck and collar. She tried to work out what he was doing, but it was hard to concentrate. "You done yet?"

"Almost...Just one...last bit. Right, done."

She blinked as she opened her eyes and turned to her mirror, mouth agape as she looked at his work. "Wow," she whispered. He'd added soft curls to the tips of her existing markings, drawing some more thin lines around her forehead in a twisting pattern. It took her a moment to work out where she'd seen the pattern before, and realised it was the same design as his crown, painted on her brow.

She shifted to look at her chest and saw some thicker lines on her shoulders, bold strokes and patterns. She smiled, loving the pattern, but then turned her neck to the side and saw something slightly more detailed. "Runes?"

"Yeah."

"What does it say? I don't recognise them."

He chuckled lightly, putting the brush down. "It means...'property of Prince Cadonumis."

Rayla blinked. "Seriously?"

"Well...it is true." He smirked, leaning over and nuzzling her cheek.

She frowned, but couldn't stay mad at him. Instead, she smiled and pushed him away. "Fine, but I get to do it on you too."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off."

"Rayla, it's the middle of the day."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to draw some runes on you too."

“Oh?” He grinned, removing his shirt. “What are you going to write on me? You don’t know many runes.” 

“Maybe I’ll just write in full elvish then,” she huffed, moving so she was by his hip. She lifted his arm and held the brush just above his skin.

Despite the tickle, he held it together for the time until she finally pulled back and nodded. “There. Perfect.” 

Standing, he looked to see what she’d written but it was down his side and under his arm. He walked over to a mirror and saw she’d written ‘Best Dragon to Ride’ down his side and a small arrow pointing towards his groin. He blushed furiously at it, turning to her. “Please tell me there’s some way to get this off?”

“Sorry, only time.” She smirked, putting the brush and paint away. “Don’t worry, I did it where no one will see.”

“Unless I take my shirt off. And need I remind you, I have delegates of the Tidebound coming next week?!” He glared at her back. “And it’s traditional to go  _ swimming  _ with visiting Tidebounds!” 

Rayla coughed into her hand suddenly, trying to stop her laughter. “Oops.”


	33. Post Story - Promise and Zym’s Big Brother

#  **Post Story - Promise**

Rayla sobbed as she looked down at the box in her hands. It was a dark green box with a velvety inlay to keep its contents safe and secure while it travelled to the spire. The note that came with it was cheerful and glad for her engagement, explaining how the cuffs were the same design that the crafts-elf had used for her parents’ bands. But _that_ is what made her cry.

They were beautiful, silver in a three-layered design, but she couldn’t even touch them without thinking how her parents had looked wearing their own.

She wiped her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her room, but when the door opened without someone knocking, she knew it was Callum stepping in. So, she allowed herself to continue crying.

Walking in and seeing his fiance in tears brought panic to the prince. He hurried over and held her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” he cooed, worried over her distress. “Rayla, what’s wrong? Are you alright? What happened?”

She sniffed, wiping her eyes again. “E-Ethari...made these for me,” she explained, holding out the box. “I-it’s an elf tradition... t-to give horn cuffs to betrothed. Th-these are designed after... after my parents’ cuffs.”

The prince sighed as he nuzzled her cheek for a bit. “Oh Rayla...”

“I’m sorry Cal. I...I just...I miss them. And...knowing they’re trapped...somewhere...it makes me wonder.”

Callum held her hands as they held the box. He stared at the metal rings and sighed. “Rayla...I promise you, we will get them back. I don’t know how but...we won’t get married until they’re there to give you away.”

“Cal...that could be years, decades even.”

He smiled at her and shrugged, his tail wrapping cosily around her leg. “We’re still young. I can wait. To be honest, I only asked you to marry me so someone else wouldn’t snatch you up instead.”

She smiled softly at that. “I guess so...”

“We will find them,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing her brow. “I promise.”

Holding his hands, the elf sighed and pushed him back a little. “Help me put them on?”

“Of course.” The prince smiled, then picked up the cuffs and carefully slid them into place. “Ethari is quite skilled. They’re beautiful.”

“I still prefer my engagement ring.” She smiled, holding up the hand before cupping his cheek and stroking his scales gently. 

#  **Post Story - Zym’s Big Brother**

Callum smiled to himself as he lay on his belly in the sun. His mother had told him that the nexus was not a sunbathing platform, but he honestly didn’t care right then; he was warm, and the breeze felt so good on his wings. He just wanted a few minutes alone outdoors before returning to his lessons and duties as Crown Prince.

However, as he heard some light panting, he realised he was no longer alone. Sniffing the air, he smelled moonberries and rainwater, the unique scent of his half-brother. Smiling to himself, Callum lay still and waited to see what he would do.

Behind him, his half-brother grinned, looking at the larger dragon as he rested. Callum’s eyes were closed, and his tail swished back and forth, showing his relaxed, calm state. 

The little dragonling kept smiling as he crouched lower and began to crawl forward towards his brother’s tail, pouncing out to grab it in his teeth, but at the last moment, it moved out of the way. Zym growled and turned to pounce again, but it moved. He looked at his brother, but he still appeared to be asleep. He tried once more and this time, the tail swung at him, knocking him flat on his back. A low chuckle brought his attention to his big brother. “Zym, why are you trying to eat my tail?”

 _“Mamma told me to come get you. Said you’ll get...sunburn if you stay out here,”_ Zym yapped and explained, now climbing up his brother’s back and sitting between his wings..

Standing back up, Callum sighed as he turned around. “Dragons don’t get sunburn Zym,” he replied, then shifted down to his hybrid form. His brother sat on his shoulders as he carried him down from the nexus. “But I guess I should get back to work.”

 _“I’m so glad I don’t have work to do,”_ the dragon said from his shoulders with a smirk.

“Oh, you just wait, Prince Azymondias. You’ll get your fair share when you’re old enough,” Callum chuckled. “So enjoy being a kid while you still can.”

* * *

**SL: Keep those reviews coming! Love them all! Keep safe!**


	34. Post Story - Anniversary

#  **Post Story - Anniversary**

**SL: Another one of Ray’s Prompt Challenges for me! Let’s see what we have this time.**

**RK: Too cute to contain. Had to bring this up. ^-^**

**_Callum realizes that Rayla travels to the Moon Nexus every few months to renew the enchantment on her makeshift, Dragonguard badge. Seeing that their first anniversary is approaching, he knows what he wants to get her. However, he can't do it alone. Callum flies to Silvergrove and basically has a 'forever open' key, since he's the literal Dragon Prince who brought peace to Xadia. He visits Ethari and asks him to teach him how to make something. Ethari’s like, "Okay...what?" Callum explains. Later, it's their anniversary and he's back at the Spire. He surprises her with the badge, explaining he asked Ethari to teach him how to work with the metal to craft a real badge that would never rust._ **

It had taken him a while to notice, which he was shockingly embarrassed about, but it was almost as regular as clockwork. Every two months, Rayla would say she was going to do something, leave for a few days, then coming back as if nothing had happened.

Two months, and she left the spire, went somewhere, then came back again.

For the last year, she’d been doing this and he’d never picked up on it until now. It was only when he saw her off one night that he noticed.

Her Dragonguard badge, the one she always wore, every day, every outfit, every occasion. It was the one he’d asked Lujanne to make all those months ago for her, and it was fading. It was turning back into a simple rock.

He didn’t question her about it as she left, but he eventually worked it out. Even with opal dust, the spell wouldn’t hold forever. It wasn’t like Ava’s collar, perfectly crafted out of an opal itself. It was just a rock that was enchanted to look like a badge. The spell would need renewing. Rayla was travelling all the way to the human kingdoms, to the Cursed Caldera and the Moon Nexus to keep the silly rock as her badge and had been doing so for the last year.

“Cadonumis?”

He turned from his pondering at the call and smiled at his mother, bowing his head slightly in respect. “Mother.”

“What has you frowning so much my son?” she asked, walking over and sitting beside him as he sat at his desk. “You look like the world is about to implode on you.”

He gave her a smile. A year was not long to get to know each other again, but he knew his mother only wanted what was best for him. After all, she’d given her blessing to the union between an elf and a royal dragon, something that had never happened before. “It’s Rayla,” he confessed, looking out the window to the clouds. “You know how she leaves every few weeks?”

“To get her illusion renewed? Yes, what about it?”

He stared at her. “You knew?”

Zubeia chuckled lightly. “Yes, I knew. She really treasures that thing. She told me once; it was the first thing you ever gave her. So she keeps it close and safe.”

The prince blushed and looked away. “It doesn’t seem fair that she should have to go so far to get it renewed.”

“Well…why don’t you get her a new one?” the Queen offered. “I mean…it’s almost been a whole year since you proposed to her…why not make it a gift for the occasion.”

Callum blinked at the idea then smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “Mother, you are a genius!” he laughed, standing up and hurrying for the door before stopping and looking back. “But…how would I get her a new one? I…I don’t know any illusion magic or… _ anything _ that could do that.”

The mother chuckled at her love-struck son. “I know just the person you need,” she said, beckoning him back over to her. “And it will have an extra special touch for your Rayla.” She stood over his desk and found a map of the whole of Xadia, looking for one place at the base of the map. “Here, you know of Silvergrove, yes?”

“It’s Rayla’s home village.”

“It is also home to one of the finest crafts elves alive, Ethari. I am sure if you ask him, he will be able to help you.”

The prince nodded as he looked down at the map. “Perfect. If I leave at once, I should be back before Rayla.”

“And if you are not?”

“Then…tell her…I’m off visiting my brother. She’ll understand.”

“Alright,” the Queen agreed, watching as he headed for the door once more.

“Thank you mother!” he shouted before disappearing. With an amused shake of her head, the queen smiled to herself, then made her way out of the room.

The prince made his way quickly to the top of the spire before anyone could stop him, and quickly shifted to his dragon form. He flew high above the clouds and headed towards the former border. He loved to fly, his wings some of the strongest among dragons. They made him feel fast and powerful in the air, but it didn’t feel quite right today. There was no one laughing from his back or clinging to his fur as he did flips and spins. 

Still, it was the fastest way to travel and in just a few hours, he’d made his way to the forest. He shifted a few feet off of the ground as he landed in a narrow gap. His mother had told him not to do this; that it was better to find somewhere large enough for him to land  _ then _ shift, but he ignored her. It was faster this way. 

He hurried to the grove and found the root where the keys were meant to be used, but he just held out his hand. “Dragonic regiis!” he called, and instantly, the grove became visible.

Unlike the last time he came, every face in the village was visible, and they soon saw him as he walked around, bowing to him as he passed. He turned to a female with a basket. “I am looking for Ethari.”

“He will be in his workshop, your Highness.”

“Can you show me where?”

She bowed again, then put her basket down, calmly walking him across the village and up to the house in question. Waving his hand to dismiss the elf, the prince knocked and waited. 

“Eleanor, if that’s you and you’ve come for your sword, I told you yesterday, it’s not ready yet,” came Ethari’s voice as he opened the door. He balked when he saw who his visitor was. “Y-your Highness,” he said with a bow.

“Relax Ethari,” Callum sighed. “You’re family to Rayla, which makes you my family too. You don’t need to treat me like a prince.”

He blinked at the statement. “I-I’m honoured…umm…”

“Callum, you can call me Callum.” He smiled, then glanced behind him, noticing several younger elves were watching “May I come in?”

Quickly opening the door, the Moonshadow elf watched as the dragon stepped in. “Umm…so…how can I help you...Callum?” His voice broke off a little at the idea of such an informal way to address the Prince Regent. 

The dragon looked around the room for a moment, admiring the work before noticing an area to the side which appeared different from the rest. A bowl full of water was surrounded with flowers and candles, some swords and arrows propped up nearby while the bowl contained a strange metal flower with a crystal, floating in the centre of the bowl.

Knowing what it was, Callum sighed and moved over, touching the glass before closing his eyes, listening to the magic coming from the lotus. “We will find him, Ethari. He is still alive…somewhere. I promise, we will get Runaan back. As we will get Tiadrin and Lain back.”

With a faint smile, the craftsman held back tears. “Thank you.”

Opening his eyes again, Callum gave a small smirk. “Well…Rayla refuses to marry me until they are all there to give her away so…I have a personal interest in getting them back.” 

Ethari laughed at that before shaking his head. “So…what brings you to my home?”

“Well, I think this Eleanor is going to have to wait a bit longer for her sword because I need you to make something. It’s to give to Rayla.”

“Oh…okay. What did you have in mind?”

Pulling up a chair, the prince began to explain what he wanted and watched as the craftsman sketched the description out. They worked for a few hours on how to perfect the item and what it should be made from. Then, the prince waited as the craftsman worked, watching him use various tools. The smith even offered to let the dragon try a few of them. They talked as they worked, Ethari telling some embarrassing stories about Rayla as she grew up with him, and the prince returning with some stories of their travels and adventures.

By the next morning, the gift was complete and wrapped in a soft cloth to protect it. Ethari smiled as he passed it over to the prince. “She’s going to love it. I know.”

“Thank you Ethari. And remember what I said; I will find your husband and bring him home to you.” He glanced at the lotus. “Just keep having faith.”

Bowing his head, the elf smiled at him. “I will, your Highness.”

With a nod, the prince headed for the door before looking to the sky, walking down the stairs to the clearing by the pond. Several of the Silvergrove elves came out to see him once more, whispering and pointing. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, he jumped up onto the rim of the pond and turned to them. 

“People of Silvergrove, listen to me. The last time I came here, you had cast a spell on one of your own; Rayla, daughter of Tiadrin and Lain. And you had made her a ghost for her betrayal. I am sure Ethari has told you the truth, but now, hear it from your prince. Rayla did not betray anyone! She saved my life, escorted me home, and was a vital part in the battle of Storm Spire. You should be proud that she came from this place. And as such, I am telling you to undo the spell that has banished her. You will do the same for Tiadrin and Lain, for they have also not betrayed you. When my father was slain, they fought to protect me. They saved my life, and are still alive, somewhere. When they return here, you will welcome them.” He lifted his head a little, then shifted back to his dragon form, his wings spreading wide before he took off into the air.

The flight back was as lonely as the one there, but at least he knew Rayla would have two gifts now, even if she didn’t find out about the second one for a while.

It was almost night by the time he arrived back at the spire. He landed and shifted back to his hybrid form, yawning and stretching as he did. “Man, I’m tired,” he sighed, heading towards his room. He opened the door to his pillow nest, but blinked when he realised it was empty.

If his calculations were right, Rayla should have returned earlier that day, so why wasn’t she in their bed? He thought for a bit, worrying she’d been hurt, but then he had a hunch about what was going on. Hoping he was right, he walked out of his room and down a wide hallway towards the area that was designated for the Dragonguard.

He looked around the rooms before spotting one that had a light coming from inside. So, he opened it and found his elf lying on her side in the cot-like bed. She was curled up with her back to him, eyes closed. He smiled at her, glad she was safe and slowly knelt by her side, leaning over and kissing her ear. She moaned softly. “That better not be a stupid lizard...”

Callum frowned for a moment playfully. “No…but it’s a sorry, slightly confused lizard.”

Rolling over, she looked up at him. “Where were you? And don’t tell me you were with Ez because I know you weren’t.”

He sighed. “I was doing something.”

“We promised each other no more secrets or lies. And you’re doing both.”

Leaning towards her, he nuzzled her cheek and neck. “I’ll tell you, if you really want to know…but I’d rather tell you when the time’s right.”

“Oh no, you can tell me right now scaly.”

Pulling back, he glared at her. “Okay, that’s just insulting,” he huffed in her face. 

“What, don’t like being called ‘scaly’?” she teased, sitting up with a broad smile. “And don’t go trying to change the subject. What were you doing?”

Rolling his eyes, the dragon knelt before her. “Fine, if you want to ruin the surprise,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dark blue cloth. “Happy anniversary.”

“A-anniversary?”

“It’s been one year since I asked you to be my mate. Or…it would be, if you had waited a few more days.”

She blushed, suddenly regretful that she’d pushed him for the truth. “Oh...well…I can wait a few days,” she said, passing the gift back.

“Just open it you stupid elf,” he growled playfully, sitting beside her.

With a sigh, she undid the ribbon, holding the cloth in place as she slowly unfolded it to reveal the item within. Her eyes widened at the gift. It was a light blue, tinted metal, and in the middle, was the mark of the Dragonguard. The crest was lined in gold with a creamy coloured metal as its main body. “Wow...” she whispered, her hand over her mouth. “Callum.”

“I know you’ve been travelling to the Moon Nexus to get the illusion on this one renewed,” he explained, gently touching the one on her chest. “But this one…this one is real. I had Ethari make it for you,” he chuckled lightly. “I…I tried to help make it but…umm…” He touched one of the wings on the metal one where a small defect had marked it. “Umm…yeah, it didn’t go well.”

Grinning, she held his hand and lifted it to her lips. “It’s perfect.”

He smiled at her. “It’s made from metal with real gold and will never rust, never fade, and never change…just like my love for you.”

Still holding his hand tight, the elf leant forward and kissed him. “Thank you Callum.”

“So…” He smirked. “Where’s  _ my  _ anniversary gift?”

Tilting her head a little, she pulled him into her. “Come to bed and I’ll give it to you.”


	35. Pyrren - Repair Work

#  **Pyrren - Repair Work** ****

**SL: So a lot of people have been asking for the Pyrren story. Well, I am very sorry but you will have to wait a little longer. The Pyrren story starts after an important Rayllum chapter and we can’t bring it forward. We are working hard to bring the links together but this is a little…prelude.**

**RK: Uh, it’s** **_something_ ** **, right guys? We aren’t completely Pyrren stingy, yeah? :D But in all seriousness, sorry we’ve been taking a while. There’s a few extras we need to finish and get out of the way before we get the Pyrren stuff out there. T-T**

Pyrrah landed as delicately as she could, looking over the village. It had been a few weeks, but it was clear they were barely recovering from her attack. Once she got closer, she shifted down to her hybrid form and walked into the village, but the people began to scowl and mumble between themselves as she passed. She kept her head held high as she approached a small group in the town square. “Prince Cadonumis and King Ezran asked me to help with the repairs,” she told them calmly.

“We told yer prince, we don’t want no help from dragons. Besides, yer the one who did this!”

“Yeah! Go back to where ya came from ya beast!” someone else shouted, picking up a stone and throwing it at her.

The dragoness gasped as it struck her side, her wings spread to shield herself. “I’ve come to help!”

“Get lost ya monster!” another man shouted with a stick in his hand.

Before he could throw it, a hand grabbed his wrist. “Enough!” A human in a Crown Guard’s uniform silenced the people. “She’s here to help at the request of the king.”

“We don’t want her help!”

“Oh really? Then you plan on moving the tower remains by hand do you?” Soren mocked. “And you want to carry all the timber by hand and cart? I know this dragoness. Her name is Pyrrah, and she’s ridiculously strong. You let her help and your village will be fixed in half the time.”

“But she’s a dragon!”

“So what? Dragons, humans, and elves are no longer at war!” Soren groaned, turning to Pyrrah. “You’re here to help, right?”

“Yes, I am. I’m not asking for anyone’s forgiveness...just...let me correct some of my mistakes. Please?”

The crowds mumbled for a bit, then one stepped over and pointed at him. “Hey, Crown Guard…we’ll let her help... _ only _ if ya keep an eye on her. We don’t want her causing any more trouble, ya hear? No one else here is capable if things... _ go wrong _ .”

Soren groaned again and rolled his eyes. “Fine! I take responsibility for her, alright? Not that anything will go wrong, right Pyrrah?”

She glared at him as she folded her wings behind her back. “If someone attacks me again, I will defend myself...but...I won’t cause any trouble. I promise.”

“See? Now, that’s enough talk.”

“Yeah, alright,” one man huffed, “Put her to work!”

Soren began to walk down the street, nodding for the dragoness to follow him. Once away from the square, he turned to her. “You alright? That rock looked like it hit you hard.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Well, I’m impressed you didn’t bite anyone in half,” he chuckled lightly. “And I’m sorry about the villagers. I’ve been trying, but...it’s hard to break a thousand years of fear and hate.”

“That’s why I’m here. To try and help rebuild, both trust and the village.”

“Well, you come to me if any of them give you grief again, understood?”

“Fine. Whatever. Now, what do you want me to do?”

“Well, the tower  _ does _ need moving,” he pointed out, looking over the rubble by the cliff face.

She stared at the remaining half that was lying on the ground. “I don’t think even  _ I _ could lift that alone. But I may be able to cut it in half...or even thirds...carry it that way.”

“Do you need help?”

“Humans would get in the way,” she huffed, walking over and judging both the size and material. With Soren watching, she shifted back to her dragon form, careful not to hit any of the buildings near her. Then, she got to work breaking apart and carrying the large blocks of rock out of the village to an abandoned quarry.

It took her more trips than she’d originally thought, but by the time night fell, most of the tower was cleared away pardon a few small rocks the villagers could handle themselves. Changing back to her hybrid form, Pyrrah stretched out her back and rubbed her sore shoulders while her wings folded back behind her. Feeling drained, she headed towards the village inn, listening to the music and talk from inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside and looking around. She didn’t miss everyone giving her a look, conversations halting as she entered. Pyrrah approached the bar, nodding politely. “Excuse me, I would like a room for the night.”

The bar man glared at her, looking directly at her wings and horns. “Not fer you, dragon.”

“What?”

“Ya deaf or somethin’? I said, not fer you. I ain’t risking my inn burning down because of you. Oh wait.” He turned and sent an even colder look her way. “It already did.”

She stared at him for a moment before looking away. “Look, I’m tired, I’m sore…I just…want somewhere to sleep for the night.”

“Then go find a cave,” another patron said, standing up and pointing at her. “Ya a beast, ain’t ya? You can sleep outside with the other beasts.”

Pyrrah glanced at the others, but saw the same hostility in every one of their eyes. With a sigh, she decided to cut her losses and head back outside. As she did, she couldn’t help but yawn, the work having exhausted her. But she had to find somewhere to sleep. 

She knew she was close to her clan’s territory, but that was at least a three hour flight, and she didn’t think she could fly that far in this condition. She thought about the forest just outside the village, but she didn’t like sleeping out in the open. Glancing back at the inn, she realised the humans wouldn’t give her anything. So, the forest was her only option. Sighing, she headed for the main gates, too tired to fly.

As she got to them, a familiar face came towards her, a torch in his hand to light his way in the dark. “Pyrrah? What are you doing out?”

“I was…just heading to the forest to find somewhere to sleep.”

“What about the inn?” Soren arched a brow, somewhat confused.

“It…it was full,” she lied, “I guess…people have lost their homes so…it’s fine. I’ll be fine sleeping outside.”

Soren frowned at that. “Well, if you don’t mind sharing a room with a load of guards, there’s a spare bed in barracks at the base of the tower.”

Close, warm, comfortable, and safe, Pyrrah almost lit up with hope. “Y-you mean it?”

“Of course. You must be exhausted after all that work today.” He smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the remains of the tower, opening the door and revealing a small communal area. “Luckily, the sleeping quarters are underground, so they weren’t damaged in the…umm.” He coughed to hide his error. 

“In my attack,” Pyrrah finished for him.

“Umm…yeah. But you’re welcome to a bed.”

She smiled as they walked down some stairs into a room filled with bunk beds and chests. Some humans were already sleeping in them. She went down the line until she found one that was well made and had no signs of occupancy, sitting down on it and finding it decently comfortable. She turned to the guard who was watching her from the foot of the bed. “Thanks for this Soren.”

“No problem. But I will warn you, Jerrilo over there? Snores like a banther.”

She smiled at that. “I’ll try not to toast him.”

“Breakfast is at sunrise,” he said, waving to her before heading back up the room to his bunk near the stairs. 

Finally with somewhere to rest, Pyrrah kicked off her boots and lay back in the bed, sighing as she fell asleep.

~#~

Sunrise came, and the dragoness went to join the guards for breakfast. Soren made sure to introduce her by name to each one of them, but she noticed the sharp coldness in their eyes.

Once fed and ready to go, Pyrrah went back to the town square and approached some of the villagers. “I’m ready to do some more work.”

The villagers looked at each other, then at her. “Ya finished with the tower?”

“Yes, I removed all the debris.”

“In a day?” One of them looked almost impressed, but it soon vanished. “Well…we need wood to repair the buildings you destroyed.”

“How much?”

“Just keep bringing it to us and we’ll tell you when to stop,” another huffed. “Now get to it dragon!”

Glaring at the speaker, Pyrrah had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shouting at them. Instead, she just shifted, flying out to the nearby forest. Alone, she used her tail to knock down the trees, taking two at a time back to the village and piling them to the side. It wasn’t as hard as carrying the rubble of the tower, but cutting down the trees as well as carrying them was still taxing work. Besides, she hadn’t fully recovered from the day before. 

By lunch, she was so tired that she could no longer take two trees with each trip and ended up carrying only one. As the sun began to set, she placed the last tree down and counted her work. Twenty two trees were stacked neatly for the town to use. She turned to the villagers who were looking at her work. “That should be enough wood to keep you going,” she huffed, her breathing slightly laboured.

They nodded in agreement. “Alright. Not bad, dragon.”

“I’m glad you approve,” she groaned. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m hungry and tired.” She walked away from them until they were out of sight, then shifted back to her hybrid form, rubbing her shoulder and finding it hard to even walk. Her tail throbbed also, not helping her back feel any better. “Perhaps using my tail as an axe was a bad idea,” she muttered to herself, heading for the tower again. She guessed the dumb human would let her stay another night.

But each step was becoming more and more painful to the point she found it hard to move. Her wings ached horribly as she finally pushed open the door. The guards on the other side glanced at her, but she ignored them all. The fact no one called out her name was all she needed to know that Soren wasn’t there.

So, she just made her way down to the bunks underground, rolling her shoulders and wincing at the pain. She found the first empty bed and collapsed face first onto it, her feet and tail hanging over the edge of the bed as she quickly fell asleep.

An hour later, a guard came down to the sleeping area to find the dragoness lying on her front, wings collapsed over her. Soren smiled as he looked over her, kneeling at the side of the bed before reaching out and pulling the blanket over her back. “Sleep well Salty,” he whispered, leaning against the wall by the bed.

The next morning, Pyrrah opened her eyes and saw the blond-haired human sitting by the wall, fast asleep. She frowned, then tried to sit up, but her wings and back were so sore she could barely move them and flopped back down. The movement disturbed Soren who opened his eyes. “Oh...morning.”

“What are you doing idiot? Why are you sleeping against the wall?”

“Well, there happens to be a dragoness in my bed,” he teased, sitting up easily and running a hand back in his hair. 

A small blush came to her cheeks as she stared at him, but then her eyes narrowed even more. “Soren, why didn’t you just go sleep in one of the other bunks?”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t feel like it,” he chuckled. Standing up, he stretched out his arms over his head. “You ready for the day?”

She nodded, trying to sit up again, but instead, she flopped back down, groaning at the aches all the way down her body. “Umm, maybe in a bit,” she whimpered out.

Frowning, Soren knelt down beside her. “Pyrrah? What’s wrong?”

“It’s my wings,” she groaned, trying to move but lacking the energy. “I…I did too much flying yesterday.”

Looking over them, the human reached out and gently touched the spot between her wings, listening as she hissed at the action. “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.”

He frowned slightly as he continued to rub between her wings. “W-would it be…would it be alright if I tried something?” She moaned in an affirmative manner with her head buried in the pillow. The human then reached out and rubbed the spot between her wings with the heel of his hand, rotating it a few times before nodding. “How does that feel?”

“Better...A little higher? And to the left?”

Moving as asked, he knew when he hit the right spot when she gave a loud, sudden groan and dropped her head into the pillow. “Oh, that feels better. A little more.”

“Just let me know when you feel better?” he offered, rubbing her back firmly. “Perhaps you should take a day off from work? Take time to recover?”

“No, I have too much work to do.”

“Really? It can’t be good for you to keep flying like this.”

“I’ll be fine. Just…make my wings feel better.”

“If you say so,” he said calmly, then continued to work on her back and wings. Eventually, he leant back and smiled. “How does that feel?”

Finally able to sit up, the dragoness rolled her shoulders and fluttered her wings with a smile. “Oh that’s much better. Thanks, dummy.”

He frowned at her. “Are you going to be okay? These villagers aren’t taking advantage of you are they?”

“I came here to help them...however they need.” She groaned, standing back up. “I can do this.”

“I’m worried about you Pyrrah.”

“I’m not some human in need of protecting,” she growled, heading for the stairs. “I will help this village get back on its feet.” As she left, Soren sighed, watching as she walked away

~#~

Soren smiled as he entered the apothecary shop, looking over the jars and products around him before he settled his gaze on the man behind the counter. "Ah, good morning sir!"

"Good morning captain," the man said with a smile. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for Nanor extract? I use it all the time in Katolis. Really helps with muscle soreness. You know, for when you work too hard and your body just..." He slumped in place to prove his point then rose back up. "Do you have any?"

The man thought for a bit then shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't. I did, but it’s all sold out and I'm not getting a delivery for a while."

"Ah."

"There’s a clifftop about half a day’s walk from here where it’s been known to grow. If you could get the flowers, I can make the extract for you."

Soren thought for a bit before nodding. "Alright, I'll get some."

The apothecarist nodded. "Very well. If you take the road out of the village and head west, you’ll eventually come to a tall cliff. Nanor grows close to the edge."

"Thank you sir." Soren then hurried outside for departure. Before he left, he saw the red dragoness out by the fields, using her claws to drag lines in the dirt, turning it over for the villagers. He considered telling her where he was going, but she'd probably tell him not to bother. 

However, after yesterday, he knew she needed something to help with the pain, so he turned and followed the shop keeper’s instructions to find the cliff.

~#~

Pyrrah sighed as she finally pulled her claws out of the dirt and looked over the rows she’d spent the day plowing, glad to see that the lines were relatively straight. Luckily, this wasn't the hardest job she'd done over the last few days, using her claws to prepare the ground for the crops.

She hummed as she looked at her claws. The dirt and rocks stuck under her scales were only a mild discomfort, but she turned back to the villagers. “Is this enough for you?”

The men looked over it. “It’s a start.”

She really had to try hard not to roll her eyes as she headed for the river, washing her claws before returning to the tower. She yawned as she headed inside, looking around at the guards. “Where’s Soren?”

“He left town this morning,” one of them replied as he played cards with another. “Said he needed to get something and that he’d be back by nightfall.”

Looking out the window, the dragoness frowned at the setting sun. “Shouldn’t he be back by now?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, placing down a card. “He can look after himself.”

She growled lowly at him, but she couldn’t help but agree. Heading down to the sleeping area, she climbed into her own bed and fell asleep.

When she woke the next morning, Pyrrah glanced at the empty bunk at the front of the sleeping quarters, realising the smell coming from it was old and fading, meaning he hadn’t returned all night.

Heading up the stairs, she turned to the guards. “Any of you seen Soren?”

“No, not since yesterday.”

The dragoness growled a little. “I’m going to go look for him.”

The guards didn’t even glance at her as she left, coming out to the village as it prepared for another day. She wandered around the edges and even checked the inn, but there was no recent trace of him anywhere. She tried to ask around but no one was willing to speak with her. 

As she stood at the village entrance, she looked out into the forest where a couple of villagers came over to her. “Hey, dragon! We got work for you.”

“We want ya to dig a pit for water at the back of the village. The last one dried up.”

The hybrid glanced over her shoulder at them. “Soren, the Crownguard captain...he hasn’t been seen since yesterday.”

“So?”

“So, shouldn’t we be looking for him?”

One of the men huffed. “Really? You want us to think you care about this human? You didn’t care about all the people you killed, why care about this one?”

“He should be back by now and no one knows where he is.” She turned back to the forest. “It’s unlike him to disappear and not tell anyone where he went.”

“Look, if you think we’re going to let you fly off instead of helping, you can forget us ever forgiving you.”

Pyrrah looked out at the forest for a bit longer, then turned back to them. “You know what? I don’t care about your forgiveness. I came here to  _ try _ and make amends for what I had done. I don’t  _ need _ you to forgive me.” With that, she shifted to her draconic form and took to the air, her wings causing dust to stir and make the humans cough below her.

She’d picked up his faded scent heading west, so that was the direction she went. She looked around diligently, following a path for at least an hour before picking up a fresher scent. Turning her head, she flew over the spot once more and decided it was about time she landed. Touching down near a cliff, she looked over what appeared to be a quarry of some kind. After a good sniff, she picked up his scent and frowned. “Soren! Soren, are you here? Can you hear me?”

“Pyrrah?” came his voice, “Is that you?”

“Soren? Where are you?” 

“I’m down here!”

She walked towards the voice which appeared to be coming from the cliff face. She peered over the edge and spotted the guard perched on a very narrow ledge below her. She just blinked at him. “What are you doing down there?”

He smiled back sheepishly. “I was trying to get  _ this _ .” He held up his hand to reveal a bunch of pale pink flowers with green leaves. “Nanor...It’s used to make an ointment that eases muscle pain. But…the cliff kinda crumbled when I picked it and I got…kinda stuck.”

“How long have you been there?”

“Umm…all night,” he confessed, looking down. “It’s too far to jump and…the rock is too crumbly to climb.”

With a roll of her eyes, the dragoness turned around and dropped her tail down over the edge. “Grab hold,” she told him, waiting until she felt him holding tight and pulled him back up and away from the edge. 

Once on stable ground, she turned to face the human and shifted back to her hybrid form. “So you came out here, alone, to get Nanor? Why?”

“I told you, it eases muscle pain. I got for your wings. I would’ve gotten it from the village apothecary but he was sold out.”

She stared at him for a bit before smiling. “You did this for me?”

“Of course Pyrrah. You were in pain, and I wanted to help. After everything you’ve done for the village, it was the least I could do.”

Her smile grew a bit more as she looked down at the plant in his hand. “Well...thank you for thinking of me but...Nanor makes dragons break out into a rash.”

The guard blinked suddenly. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” With that, he turned and threw it back towards the cliff, rubbing his hands on his pants to get rid of any residue.

She just chuckled. “It’s fine. You couldn’t have known. But…I guess it's the thought that counts.” She sighed, then looked to the sky. “You must be hungry. Shall I give you a ride back?”

“Yeah, I walked out here but a ride would be nice.”

“This is becoming a bit of a habit.” She smirked, transforming back and leaning down for him. 

As the guard climbed up, he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I guess it is. But I got to say, it’s one of the best ways to travel.”

She rose, then looked back, hesitating. “Shall…I head for the village? Or Katolis?”

“What do you mean?”

“That village…it’s never going to forgive me. No matter what I do…I could stay there for the rest of my life…and they will always hate me. So…why am I even trying?”

“For yourself Pyrrah,” he said without hesitation, reaching out and stroking her neck comfortingly. “You did this for yourself. Not them. Not for the village. Not even for Callum. You wanted to forgive yourself.” He paused, lowering his head. “I’m as guilty as you for the damage done to this village. If I hadn’t attacked you, you wouldn’t have burned down the village. The deaths of the villagers are my fault too. They have put all that guilt on you, but we share it.” He rubbed her neck again. “Why do you think I’ve been looking after you? Because I should be pushed and bullied by those people too.”

The dragon paused, then turned her head back to gently nuzzle his cheek. “Well…I think you’re right. The only people who need to forgive us…are ourselves.”

Stroking her snout gently, the human sighed. “Let’s…go get something to eat.”

Smiling at his words, the dragoness turned back to the sky and flew back to the village, landing before the entrance. The dragon’s arrival was hard to miss, but as Soren climbed down off her back, the dragoness huffed before turning to the human “I’m sorry Soren,” she muttered, then turned her head to the sky and took off once more, leaving him behind.

She didn’t glance back as she flew away, her instincts guiding her back to her home. A large cave was carved into a cliff face, and it was only accessible by air. Heading down a small hallway, she came to a large, open cavern with lots of smaller outcrops peppering the walls. Many of them had dragons inside, but she just headed for one that was hers, lying down on a bed of straw and moss she had brought in to sleep on. She sighed as she lay down on the ground and curled in on herself before spotting a black dragon with red markings walking towards her.

“Good to see you back, Pyrrah,” he said, his voice slightly snarled.

“Yes, it’s good to be back, Goylang.” She sighed. “Now, will you leave me alone? I want to sleep.”

The black dragon looked at her, then sniffed. “You could’ve at least washed the stink of humans off you before coming back. I mean…why were you even trying to get those humans to like you? They aren’t worth your time.”

“Maybe...” she muttered, turning around so her back was to him. “But I only needed one human to like me...”


	36. Post Story - Sacrifice

#  **Post Story - Sacrifice** ****

Everyone was anxious to find out if the rumours were true, and whispers filled every corner as the door to the throne room was opened. Several guards kept spears and swords pointed at the door while another pulled on a chain from the outside. The action caused an older male human to come stumbling out into the open. Many of the elves, dragons, and humans present gasped as they saw him; his face was pale and cracked from abuse of dark magic, his clothes were tattered, and his face was hollow with hunger. 

At the front of the room, Prince Cadonumis held up his hand and glared at him. “Viren. After all these years, you finally come to pay for your crimes.”

The human glared at him. “Callum...It’s been a long time.”

“Silence!” he snapped, standing up and flaring his wings out. “You are here to pay for your crimes against Xadia and the human kingdoms.” His eyes turned to a member of his council. “Read the offences.”

“Viren, former High Mage of Katolis, you stand accused of kidnapping, tourture, treason, murder, use of dark magic, war crimes, including intentionally killing civilians and destroying civilian property. How do you plee?”

Viren looked at the speaker, then at the dragon and elf before him. “Does my plee change anything? You have made up your mind on my fate.”

With a single blink, the prince nodded. “Yes, we have. But before we do, there is some good you can do.” He stepped towards him. “Your daughter, Claudia. Where is she?”

The human glared up at the dragon. “I will never tell you.”

“Then you leave us only one choice,” he said firmly. “Viren, in the name of Xadia, and with the blessing of the human kingdoms, I sentence you to death for your crimes against all species. Your sentence will be carried out at noon tomorrow.”

The pair glared at each other before the prince looked away. “Take him away. Keep him under constant guard, and don’t take your eyes off him.”

The guards nodded, pulling the chain to take him away as ordered. The prince and his Dragon Guard quickly left the throne room afterwards, both of them knowing they’d need to get over the emotions the mage’s presence brought to them. Together, they retreated to their room alone.

~#~

Knowing Viren was locked up in Storm Spire did not sit well with Callum as he paced in his study. In all the time he’d known the mage, Viren had always been one step ahead. Part of him couldn’t help thinking this was all a trap, but another part had seen real defeat and fear in the human’s eyes. There was also the lack of 'the creature’ and Claudia’s disappearance. Part of him had a dreaded feeling that the things were connected.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. “Enter.”

“Your Highness. The prisoner is asking to speak with you.”

“Well I have no interest in speaking with him.”

“Sire…he says he has information on Tiadrin and Lain.”

The dragon froze at the mention of Rayla’s parents. “Did he say what information?”

“No sire. He said he would only speak with you.”

“Of course he would,” he mumbled under his breath. “Very well, let’s see what this monster wants.” Despite knowing he should tell her, Callum followed the guard down to the dungeons alone, not wishing to get Rayla’s hopes up before finding out what Viren had to say and what the cost may be. He paused outside the thick metal door to take a deep breath before entering, then, he opened it. 

The room was split into two parts by a wall of thick bars. The first part was occupied by four guards while on the other side was a small, comfortable, cot bed, warm and dry unlike human prison cells. Viren was sitting on the bed, hands manicalled to a loop in the ground. 

His face still had the marks of dark magic on them, the guards not allowing any living thing close enough for him to restore his appearance. He looked up as the prince entered, a small, cold smile on his lips. “Thank you for agreeing to speak with me, Callum.”

“My name is Cadonumis,” he stated firmly. “You will address me as such.”

The mage rolled his eyes. “As you wish,  _ Cadonumis _ ,” he huffed.

“You said you have information on Tiadrin and Lain? What do you know?”

“I know they are Rayla’s parents, and that she’s desperate to get them back,” he replied coolly, standing and moving to the middle of the cell. They stood in silence for a while, staring at each other before Viren allowed his gaze to fall. “When you captured me, what happened to my belongings?”

“They were confiscated and secured, far away from you. Why?”

“Among them was a coin purse.” He grinned. “Bring it to me.”

“Why?”

“You want to know what happened to the elves? Then get the purse.”

Glaring at him, Callum nodded to one of the guards. “Go retrieve it.”

The guard nodded, leaving the room quickly while the others stared at each other. While they waited, the prince asked his next question. 

“Where is your daughter?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t try that Viren. Where is she?”

He shrugged casually. “I honestly don’t know. She’s gone. Doing what I could not. She has the potential to do far more than I could and he will ensure it.”

“He?” Callum repeated, glaring at him suspiciously.

Another shrug. “You will get nothing more out of me,  _ your Highness _ ,” he sneered. “You have already turned my son against me. I will not allow you to take my daughter.”

Before another word could be said on the matter, the guard returned with the purse. “Sire,” he said, holding it out.

Taking it carefully, Callum frowned over how light it felt.

“Open it,” Viren instructed, pointing to the small bag.

Doing as told, Callum tipped the contents out into his hand, looking at three coins. “Travelling light Viren?”

“Look closer,” the mage suggested with a smirk.

Cautious, the dragon picked one up and stared at the coin before gasping, watching the face in the coin as it glared, then silently screamed before repeating over and over, trapped in a loop of a few seconds. “Lain,” he whispered, then checked the other two. Tiadrin and Runaan also screamed silently from their prisons.

His hand closed to hold them safely while he turned to glare at the mage. “Let me guess, you want something in return for releasing them.”

“Still sharp as ever Callum,” he chuckled. “I will release them if you guarantee my life.”

“Life? Not freedom?” the prince confirmed.

“I will happily remain here,” he said, waving to the cell around him. “As your prisoner. Since there are many out there who want me dead, if I stay here as your prisoner, I can live out the rest of my life in safety.”

Callum glared at him, realising he was right; life in chains was better than death or being hunted. “This is not something I can decide for myself. I will have to take it up with the council.”

“Very well,  _ your Highness _ . But I’ll tell you this; you won’t find anyone else who will be able to break that spell.”

Glaring, the dragon turned while holding the coins carefully, ready to tell the others of the situation and cost. Once out of the dungeons, he called for a council meeting immediately. 

Once all of them had gathered, Callum explained and showed them what he’d found. Then, he brought forth the Dark Mage’s bargain. It took all the strength he had not to break when he saw Rayla sob as she held not only her parents, but her mentor in her hand. The deal Viren proposed was put to the group, the representatives of all six sources and the four human lands. But it soon became clear they, for once, were in agreement.

Viren was too dangerous to allow to live, even at the cost of three elves' lives.

“We may save three lives, but we condemn hundreds more by allowing him to live,” the moon representative had spoken up. “As much as I wish to save my own people, the cost is too high. Perhaps, with time, we can find a way to save them, but for now…there is too much at risk.”

It was at this moment Rayla ran from the room. Despite wanting to follow her, Callum held himself in place as best he could. “As much as it hurts me to say this, I have to agree. Viren is too dangerous to be allowed to live. We will find another way. The execution will go ahead as planned. Now, if you will excuse me.”

He didn’t wait for them to agree, leaving and hurrying to his bedchamber, knowing that was where his fiance would have gone to. As expected, he found her, sat on the nest of pillows with her knees pulled up to her chest as she sobbed.

“Rayla?” He knelt behind her, wrapping his arms and wings around her.

She sniffed, leaning back into him. “They aren’t going to do it…are they?”

“As soon as I heard the offer, I knew it wouldn’t work,” the dragon sighed, nuzzling her neck. “I’m sorry Rayla. I never should have brought it up.”

“So close Cal. They’re…so close. My parents, Runnan…” She sniffed again, looking at her hand and the ring on the furthest finger. “I wish we could…just…somehow.”

The prince nuzzled her a little more, holding her close. “I know Rayla...And I meant what I said, I will find a way to free them, I promise. We won’t get married until they are here to walk you down that aisle.”

“But…how Cal?” she asked, turning to face him and sitting on his lap. “How are we going to get them out?”

“There must be a way. All magic, even dark magic, has its limits,” he whispered, trying to sound confident, but honestly, he felt far from it. As he held her tight, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “I’ll find a way. I promise.”

~#~

Viren frowned as he stared at the wall. It seemed his last hope at life had failed. The Xadians would rather have him dead than save their own people. A bit of him had to admire their determination.

They had told him that his death would be at noon the next day, and it would be a small, private gathering, not a grand formal event like Katolis would have done. 

He closed his eyes, thinking about Claudia and hoping she was alright. He had learnt the hard way that Aaravos was powerful and devious. Trusting his daughter’s life and much more to the elf had been a hard choice, and one he had not made lightly, but if anyone could bring her to greatness, it was the Startouch elf.

The door to his cell opened, and he looked to see the Crown Prince walking towards him, their eyes meeting before the dragon waved a hand to the side. “Leave us,” he ordered the guards.

They looked confused, but then did as told, leaving them be.

Viren watched, then tipped his head slightly. “Well, Prince Cadonumis, finally showing some backbone are we?”

“Enough Viren. I’m not here to play your games.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To make a deal over Rayla’s parents.”

“Your council has made it clear they have no intent on sparing my life for theirs.”

“The council doesn't know I’m here. This deal is between you and me.”

The curiosity was clear in his eyes as he stared at the dragon. “I’m listening.”

“There is no way you are going to live past tomorrow Viren. We can’t let you. After all the people you have killed, the people you have hurt, your life is forfeit.”

“You sound like the victor,” he huffed, “But then…maybe you are.”

“My offer is this; I will allow you to face your death with dignity if you release Rayla’s parents,” Callum explained calmly. “See, I know you Viren. Those ten years I was your prisoner, they taught me a lot about you. Even if I never knew it. The main thing I know about you is that you hate to appear weak. That’s why you use magic to hide your corrupted appearance. You put forward this perfect, elegant gentleman because that is what you want everyone to see.” He paused, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. “You release those trapped in the coins, and I will give you this.”

He gasped, eyes wide. “Is that...”

“My blood, yes. There is enough magic in this to correct your deformities. You can face your death as the high mage you wish everyone to see you as, and not as some scared, old man.”

Moving his eyes from the vial to the dragon, Viren frowned. “Not much in it for me. I’m going to die either way.”

“But this way, you die as what you want the world to remember you as.”

“Which is?”

“Powerful,” Callum said, stepping forward a little. “Think about it Viren; people are going to write and talk about us for the rest of time. The conflict that brought Xadia together. How do you want those stories to end? With a drained man on his knees, face scared and grey? Or with a mage, head high as he faces death.” He allowed his words to sink in, then nodded. “All of us wish to leave a mark on the world Viren, it’s what it means to be alive. Your mark will be grand, even if for the wrong reasons. You have a chance to decide how it ends.”

The human stared at him for a bit. “Impressive argument,” he mumbled. “But I don’t see any reason to help you.”

Callum paused, staring at him before sighing. “What about Soren?”

The mage frowned at him even deeper. “What about him?”

“He’s here at the Storm Spire. You agree to release them…and I will ask him to come see you.”

“I have nothing to say to him.”

“Perhaps, but I can ask him to come speak to you just before noon tomorrow.”

“What?”

“He will be at the execution.”

“No!” the other shouted suddenly, “You can’t let him.”

“He’s an adult, and he’s able to make his own decisions.”

“You would let him see his own father die?”

“You would let a child grow up without her parents?” Callum retorted with a growl. “I don’t want to bring myself to your level Viren, but I will for the people I love.”

Taking deep, furious breaths, Viren finally nodded. “Very well. I’ll do it.”

“No funny business Viren. I will execute you myself if I have to,” he growled, reaching for the sword that was always at his side.

“You have the coins?”

With a nod, Callum pulled the small, padded box that the three coins had been placed in, and opened it to show them to Viren who nodded to the floor. “Place them there.”

Once they were on the ground, the mage held up his chained hands while Callum readied himself for anything that could come. “Dlog ni sluos eht esaeler,” he said, canting the words. “Dlog ni sluos eht esaeler. Dlog ni sluos eht esaeler.” 

As Callum watched, the three coins began to shake and glow a bright white, wisps of energy coming out of them before suddenly, all three of them leapt into the air and a blinding light filled the room.

When it cleared, all three elves were standing in the room, looking very confused. It took them a moment, but then Lain blinked. “Err…where are we? What…what just happened?”

“Lain?” Runnan asked, holding his arm as he looked over the two Dragon Guards. “Tiadrin? Is that you?”

“Runnan?” the female gasped. “Wh-what…”

“I know you all have a lot of questions,” the prince said loud enough to get their attention. “And I will do my best to answer them. But here is not the place to speak.”

The group stared at him before Lain tipped his head. “Umm…who are you?”

“This may be hard for you to believe, Lain, but I am Cadonumis. But as I said, this is not the place to talk. Please, come with me. There is a lot I need to tell you.”

As the three looked over each other, then headed for the door to the dungeon, Viren stepped forward to the bars. “Remember our deal prince!”

Pausing, Callum reached into his pocket once more and pulled out the vial. “Yes…a deal’s a deal,” he mumbled, holding it out to the bars of the cage.

Viren quickly took it from him, smiling as he looked at the contents. “And…my son?”

For a bit, Callum just stared at him, then huffed. “He will do what he wants. If he wishes to be at your execution, then so be it. I won’t stop him. And as for  _ that _ …” he pointed to the vial, “I hope you like berry juice.”

“W-what?”

“A trick your daughter taught me,” he explained with a smirk.

Viren’s jaw dropped. “Y-you tricked me!”

“Yes, I did,” he confessed smugly. “And by the way, I will ensure history forgets you and your name, Viren. They will know the war, and they will know some dark mage started it, but your name will be struck from the records. I will see to it.”

“You lying little bastard!” the human cursed, watching the dragon leave with the others.

The waiting guards were amazed when four people left, but quickly went back inside to keep watch over the now furious Viren.

Lain and Tiadrin stared at him in amazement and confusion. “I…I don’t understand. The last time we saw you…you were five Cad.”

Callum took a deep breath. “Tiadrin, Lain…this is…going to be hard to hear but…you have been trapped in a golden coin for the last fourteen years.”

“Four…fourteen years?” the female gasped, looking at Runnan. “Is-is that true?”

“No, it’s only been ten years.”

“No, Runnan, since you have been trapped for only four years,” the dragon explained. “The last time we met was the night you murdered King Harrow of Katolis. That was four years ago.”

“P-Prince Cadonumis?” Tiadrin asked tentatively. “Do…do you know anything about…our daughter? Rayla?”

At that, he smiled. “Yes, I do. She’s here in the Storm Spire. She’s grown up to be an incredible warrior and a surprising diplomat.”

Her parents just blinked in amazement, but then it was broken when Runnan gasped, his assassin’s binding tightening quickly. The prince frowned, then reached out and touched it. “Solvere funes sanguinis. Dryadalis officium dimittere.”

His hand sparked a little, striking the binding, but then it loosened and fell to the ground. Runnan blinked at the sight. “H-how…”

“I’m the Dragon Prince. I have the power and authority,” he explained with a nod. “Now, come with me, there is someone waiting to see you.”

~#~

Rayla stared at the picture in her hand with a sigh, wishing she could bring them back to her. “Mom…dad,” she whispered to herself.

A gentle knock at the door made her turn around, watching Callum step in to see her. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Tired. I feel like I’ve been crying my heart out Cal. I miss them...”

He smiled as he rubbed her back gently. “Well, there’s someone here that might cheer you up.”

“Who?”

He turned to the door and smiled. “You can come in now.”

The door to her room opened and two people stepped in, silver-haired and wearing the Dragonguard uniform. The woman looked at them, then covered her mouth with her hands. “Rayla?”

The elf blinked, then ran to them, almost collapsing into their arms. She hugged them with all her strength, tears of pure joy filling all of their eyes.

Behind them, Callum smiled at their reunion before reaching out and touching Rayla’s shoulder. “I will let you catch up, I’m sure you have a lot to talk about.” He turned his eyes to the male. “I hope you will join us for dinner tonight as my guests.”

“Y-ya guests sire?”

“Yes, I owe both of you my life. So please, will you accept the invitation?”

“We would be honoured.”

He smiled, then turned to his guard. “Promise you will let me tell them?”

She smiled back knowingly. “Of course.”

Leaving them to talk, the prince left to find the council and explain his deception and the result; however, on his route, he came across Soren heading the other way. The claimed brothers stopped and smiled at each other, but there was a sadness in it. “Hey Scales,” he mumbled.

“You sure about being here?”

“He’s my father. I…I want to. I need to see the end of this.” The guard held the dragon’s shoulder with a nod. “Thank you for letting me be here.”

“You can still change your mind.”

He shook his head. “I’ll be there.”

Callum couldn’t help but admire his determination. “I managed to free Rayla’s parents from their coin prisons. They are having dinner with me and my mother tonight, would you like to join us?”

“Thanks but…I’d rather just spend some time alone.”

“I understand,” the prince said with a soft smile, patting him gently on his shoulder. “You know you can come see me whenever you need?”

The human nodded in response before heading down the hallway.

~#~

Lain and Tiadrin looked nervously at each other. They had been surprised to be introduced to Prince Azymondias, the five year old halfling, but they soon fell for his adorable appearance and view of the world.

This wasn’t the first time they had been in the royal dining room, but before, they had been working, standing silent in the corners while watching for danger as the royals had entertained guests. Never before had they sat at the table as the guests themselves, enjoying a meal with them. They were even out of uniform as they listened to their night.

Queen Zubeia sat at the head of the table with Cadonumis on her right and Azymondias on her left. Rayla sat beside the older prince and Tiadrin sat beside Azymondias with Lain beside her. Runaan sat himself at Rayla’s other side.

The conversation had been stiff and strict for a while, talking about the workings of the palace and how things were politically. But as the first course was cleared away, Zym burped loudly. The whole table was silent for a bit before they suddenly broke out laughing as Zym covered his mouth. “Excuse me,” he muttered, but everyone was laughing so hard they barely heard him.

The queen eventually sighed and reached over, ruffling her son’s hair. “What am I going to do with you?”

Zym just grinned and shrugged, his wings fluttering back and forth behind him. Tiadrin smiled as she looked at the boy. “Reminds me of Rayla. Whenever we gave her moonberry surprise, she’d end up with it everywhere. Even up to her ears.”

Rayla blushed a little. “Mom, really?”

“I would love to hear more stories about little Rayla,” the prince chuckled as he looked at the elf beside him.

Lain stared down at his food as it was placed before him. “Maybe ya should ask Runaan then,” he muttered. “He spent more time with her than us.”

The silence fell once more, no one knowing what to say. Slowly, Tiadrin reached over and held his hand, squeezing it tight. Cadonumis sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up…but… let's look to the future now. Let us not dwell on the past.”

The parents nodded, smiling sadly.

Looking between them, Zubeia raised her glass and smiled. “Although, if you want to hear baby stories…I will happily tell you about the time Cadonumis ran around the palace completely naked while his father was showing a Startouch dragon around the palace.”

Rayla snorted suddenly. “Oh really?”

“Oh yes,” the queen sighed. “I was trying to give him a bath before the meeting, and Cad decided he didn’t want a bath and ran off. I chased him all around the palace for at least ten minutes.” She shook her head and ran a hand back in her hair. “I’m telling you, dragonlings are so fast when they don’t want to be caught!”

“Mother!” Cad groaned as everyone else chuckled.

The queen just smiled at him. “Oh, and of course he ran straight into his father with the visiting star dragon. Naked as the day he was hatched!”

“I remember that day,” Lain chuckled. “I was with the king. He managed to laugh it off.”

“I know, but I was mortified,” the Dragon Queen sighed, then looked at the elves. “So, what are you three planning to do now?”

“I will return to Silvergrove as soon as possible,” Runnan said with a smile. “I have no idea how I’m going to tell Ethari I’m still alive though.”

“He’s known for a while,” Callum replied with a nod. “Your lotus didn’t sink completely when you were captured. We noticed it years ago. It was how we knew you were alive.”

The assassin smiled. “Well, I don’t plan on leaving his side for more than a few minutes for the rest of my life.”

“I can see that,” Rayla chuckled, then looked over at her parents. “What…is your plan?”

They looked over at her and smiled softly. “We…would like to stay in the palace for a bit, if that’s acceptable.”

“Of course. You are welcome to stay at the palace for as long as you wish,” Cadonumis said with a nod. “And if you wish to return to your position on the Dragonguard, then you will be more than welcome.”

“With permission ya Majesties…we would...like to retire from the guard."

"Retire?"

"We..." Lain sighed, "We don't think we could do this anymore. We will stay at the palace but..."

"We no longer want to be part of the guard," his wife picked up. "It's...it's a hard choice. But...we’ve decided...it's no longer our duty."

Lain laughed shallowly. "And it doesn't help that our daughter would be our boss."

Callum smiled at the pair. "You both have served Xadia proudly and honourably. You have done more than we could ever ask for. I accept your request with a glad and free heart.”

The queen nodded her agreement and Rayla held his hand. "Well said Cal."

"Ah, that’s something I wanted to ask about," Runnan said, pointing at the pair. "Why do some people call you 'Cal', your Highness?"

The Dragon Prince smiled at him. "Ah, well...when I was...imprisoned...I was called Callum. And I got so used to it that when Rayla rescued me...it was all I knew. So she calls me 'Cal' as a nickname."

"We swap between names, slowly getting him used to being called Cadonumis."

"I will get used to my real name but...Cal will always have a special place in my heart," he said, smiling at the elf as she squeezed his hand.

Looking at their hands, Tiadrin frowned slightly. "Wait...Rayla. Is that my ring? The one your father gave me when you were born?"

All eyes suddenly went to her hand and Rayla fiddled with it a little. "Umm...yeah, it is. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," her mother chuckled, but then frowned again. "But...you really shouldn't wear it on that finger. Someone might think you’re engaged."

Rayla and Callum shared a look, then the prince coughed into his hand. "Um...well...the thing is..."

"Your Highness?"

"Umm...well...Rayla... _ is _ engaged," he explained, looking over at the trio, "To me."

The three adults all stared at the pair, slack-jawed. "Y-you're what?"

"Engaged mom," Rayla explained, holding Callum's hand tight. "We have been for four years."

"Ever since the end of the war."

"But..." Lain stammered. "Ya...ya an elf sweetie. And...and..."

"And we don't care," Callum interrupted, trying to keep his voice under control. "I love Rayla with all my heart. She saved my life...so many times I have lost count. So...you can either accept this or not, but I am going to marry Rayla."

Tiadrin turned to the queen with a blink. "Your Majesty did you..."

"I have known for years, and I have accepted Rayla with open arms," Zubeia said softly with a smile. "I thought I lost my son once. I will not lose him again because of...an unfounded hate to mixed-species relationships. I myself..." she started, glancing at Zym. "Well...halflings are slightly different, but...I do not hate either of my sons for their bonds. I love them both and I will respect whoever they choose to mate with."

Tiadrin and Lain looked at each other, then Tiadrin reached out over the table and held their daughter’s hand. “We are happy for you both.”

“Ya have our blessing Cadonumis.” Lain grinned, looking at the prince. “Not that ya need it.”

Callum laughed, putting an arm around Rayla almost possessively. “Nope. I’m marrying her no matter what.”

As the adults all laughed, Zym just pouted. "Now that you know, can we  _ PLEASE  _ have dessert? It's apple pie and it’s going cold!"

While the queen shot her son a dirty look for being rude, the others just laughed even harder. Once the meal was over, they left the table and sat, talking long into the night before Rayla went with her parents to their room. Callum was fine with letting them be alone. They _ did _ have a lot of catching up to do.

As they left, Zubeia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cad? Are you alright?"

He stared down the hallway before sighing. "So much was lost that day. Rayla lost her parents, Xadia lost its king and...and you lost your son and mate...I lost my father. It...it feels good that some of that could be found again."

Zubeia smiled sadly as she looked into his eyes. "Except for you..."

"I can never have my father back," he whispered to her. Tears formed in his eyes, but then he forced himself to smile. "But...for everything I lost...I gained much more."

"Yes Cad...you did." She smiled, then hugged him tight, running her hand back in his hair.

~#~

As the sun rose high in the sky, the shadows almost vanishing, a small group stood in the shadow of the stone body of King Avizandum. On a large, flat stone, an elf dressed in black with a mask over their face stood with a blade in hand. Knelt before him was a man in a white outfit, his hands tied behind his back.

A few meters away was the Dragon Queen, her eldest son, his fiancé, the King of Katolis, and the captain of his guard. They all stood in silence, waiting for the moment when the sun reached its peak. Viren stared at his small audience, focusing mainly on Callum and Rayla. "No final words?" he muttered. "Aren't you going to gloat?"

The prince just blinked, then looked to the sky before looking over at the masked elf with a small nod.

They nodded back, then raised the blade from where it had been resting, lifting it up above their head and bringing it down. A moment later, Viren fell forward as blade's swing finished. A single, clean cut and it was over. No more threat. 

He was gone. There wasn't a sound. Even the wind fell still for a bit. Eventually, Callum turned and walked away, Rayla and his mother following quickly behind. Ezran stayed a few moments longer, but as the executioner dealt with the body and took it away, he went back inside as well. Soren was the last one at the foot of the stone dragon, staring at the small, almost neat blood stain on the ground. He released a breath and loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword. Through the whole ordeal, he'd held it so tight he feared he'd buckle the metal. It almost felt like he had swung himself.

He sighed deeply and turned to leave when he realised he wasn't the last one. There was another still outside with him. "Pyrrah?"

The raven-haired dragoness was looking straight at him, her cool blue eyes fixed on him. "Soren."

"I...I didn't know you were here."

"I arrived a few minutes ago," she explained, walking over to him and holding his hand, the same one that had been gripping the blade. "How’re you feeling?"

He stared at her then glanced at the blood, but the elves were already cleaning it up as if it had never happened. "I...I've been better."

"Want to talk?"

He paused again. "I want to run..." he muttered, "I-I want to run and find my sister...and scream at her to stop. Because...I can't let this happen to her too..."

The dragoness looked to the stain as well. “Soren…” She couldn’t think of what else to say. Instead, she stepped back and shifted to her dragon form, leaning forward for him. “Get on.”

“What?” 

“Get on my back. You want to run? Well, I can fly faster. Come on, we’ll run away together.”

With a sad smile on his lips, the human ran over to her and climbed onto her offered back, holding tight as they took to the sky. The dragon roared loudly as they flew past the spire. On the steps, Callum paused for a moment as he walked up and looked to see the red dragoness flying the other way. "Take care of him Pyrrah," he whispered, then returned to the walk back up to the palace.

* * *

**SL: So, this is kinda a... what should happen if season 4... never comes. Still... hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, I am... stuck for more extras so... if you have any, comment below and if any spark an idea... well... there may be a 'inspired by' on the next extra. But please be aware, not every one will be picked and if anyone mentions Janai x Amaya... expect Ray's wrafth.**


	37. Post Story - Ready

#  **Post Story - Ready** ****

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Callum slowly walked into the room with his head held high. “Rayla?” he called, seeing her sitting at her writing desk.

“Hey Cal,” she replied, signing the paper she was working on. “I’ll be with you in a second, just signing off on the next list of supplies for the palace.”

“You really have gotten used to this, haven’t you?” He sat himself on the arm of her chair, “All this…report writing and paperwork?”

“What can I say? Practice makes perfect.” She shrugged, putting her pen down and turning to him. Her hair still had silver clasps and jewels, but a lot less than before. Recently, she began to wear a perfect blend of formal dress and her Dragonguard uniform. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…I just…wanted to ask you something.” 

“Oh? Well, what is it?”

He looked down at his hands for a bit, then smiled. “Well…umm…how are your parents?”

“Getting used to the fact that they’ve missed fifteen years of my life…and that…a lot has changed around them.” She sighed, looking away to her desk where a drawing of her family was framed. “We went back to Silvergrove the other day…and it was a bit of a shock for them. People they remembered as children were suddenly adults and…couples were now married with kids…and…it took them some time to process.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright.” She cheered up, reaching out and holding his arm. “Cal, it’s a lot to get used to, but they’re here. They’re free and safe and…I could walk out of this room right now and go see them! That’s more than I’ve had in years. And it’s all thanks to you.”

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. “I’m glad to hear it.”

She looked up at him with a frown. “Something else is on your mind. I can tell. What is it?”

Callum scratched at the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “Well…it’s just…it’s been five years since we got engaged and…well…I was talking to my mother and…I’ve decided that…I’m ready to become King.”

The elf blinked at his words. “What? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently and…I’m taking on more and more responsibilities, and I’ve learnt a lot about my magic. My mother thinks it’s time.” He turned his gaze to her. “Do you think I’m ready?”

“I think you’ve been ready for years Cal.” She took his hand and kissed the back of it.

A light blush briefly dusted his cheeks. “And you? Are…are you ready?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” He coughed into his hand. “I…I would like you by my side. When I become King…I want you to be next to me…to become Queen.” He smiled, kneeling before her once more. “I want us to get married. I want to have a double celebration, a wedding and a coronation. But I will wait longer if you’re not ready.”

She only chuckled, leaning down and kissing his nose. “I’m ready Cal.”

He purred up at her. “You sure?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my whole life. Besides, you  _ did _ promise to marry me when my parents were free to walk me down the aisle…and now they can. And…I think five years is a long enough engagement.”

He laughed happily, standing back up and hugging her tight. “Well, you’ll have to wait a bit longer…since it will take months to get everything ready but…yeah, you’re right. Five years is long enough.”

* * *

**SL: Only a short extra bit but... time to move forwards.**


	38. Post Story - Father’s Day

#  **Post Story - Father’s Day**

**SL: This one goes out to all the Harrows, Avizandums, the fathers out there that are no longer with us and those still among us. But not the Virens…. they can go... well... you can guess.**

News that Prince Cadonumis had finally decided to step up and ascend to the throne, as well as marry his mate, spread quickly across Xadia and the human kingdoms. It wasn’t long before all sorts of tributes and gifts began to arrive at the palace. 

Some were delivered to the pair on behalf of their sender, but others were delivered in person. In the middle of receiving their gifts, there was a slight disturbance, and the people parted to allow someone to the front. Callum frowned when he saw a tall, lean young man with flowing blond hair. He had white wings and was dressed in a long robe with golden embroidery. Stepping forward, the man smirked as he bowed to the royals. “Your Highnesses.”

The prince nodded politely. “It is an honour to be visited by a Startouch dragon.”

The dragon in question quirked a brow playfully. “What? Don’t you recognise me? I’m insulted Cal.”

“Do…do I know you?”

The dragon turned his gaze to the lady beside him. “Don’t you recognise me Rayla?”

Standing, the elf walked over and looked up at the dragon, almost straining her neck from how tall he was. As he smiled at her, her eyes widened before she smiled back. “Serafiel?”

The dragon beamed, then knelt down and picked her up, hugging her tight. “It’s good to see you Rayla!”

“Serafiel?” the prince gasped, walking over to the pair. “That little star dragon we found?” He looked over the man before him in disbelief.

“Not so little anymore,” he chuckled, his voice still light as a bell. 

“It’s only been five years! How are you so…much older?”

He shrugged. “Startouch dragons mature faster.”

“Ah, well, it’s so good to see you again.”

The dragon chuckled. "Well, I heard about your coming coronation and I just had to come see you both to give my congratulations. I mean, you two and I  _ do _ have a bond." He frowned a little. "I'm sorry it’s taken me so long to come visit. I had  _ a lot  _ to learn. Oh, Iudex would have come, but he was busy. He sends his regards…and orders me to not be a nuisance while I’m here.”

"Well, we’re glad to have you. And I hope you will stay for the wedding?"

"I would be honoured. But first, I have gifts for you and your family."

"Our family?" Rayla questioned with a frown.

"Queen Zubeia, Prince Azymondias, and your parents, Tiadrin and Lain." He merely shrugged. "I would prefer to give it to them in person but..."

“No, no, we will find them.” The prince smiled, taking his hand and pointing to a side door. “Why don’t you wait in there while we find them?”

He bowed slightly, then stepped to the side, entering the room and waiting for the others to come. As he waited in a chair, he waved his hand over the table and suddenly, a steaming cup appeared that he began to sip. The door soon opened, and the two retired Dragon Guards, Queen Zubeia, Prince Azymondias, Rayla, and Cadonumis entered. 

The dragon bowed formally to them. “Greetings to you all. I am Serafiel, a Startouch archdragon and bound to the royal family.”

“Serafiel?” Zubeia smiled. “You’ve grown.” 

“That I have your Majesty,” he chuckled, his four wings fluttering behind him. “Thank you all for agreeing to see me.”

“I can’t believe I’m talkin’ to a Startouch,” Lain chuckled lightly. “Ya…ya wings are amazing.”

“Thank you Lain. Now, I am sure all of you are interested in what your gifts are.”

Zym blinked suddenly. "Gifts? You brought gifts for us?"

"Yes, Prince Azymondias." Serafiel chuckled, then turned on the spot. Behind him, a box suddenly appeared as if it had always been there. Then, he waved a hand over it, and it opened. Reaching inside, he pulled out a smaller, much more decorative box. "And this is for you," he explained, passing it to the youngest.

Zym took it with a polite but excited nod, opening the box and looking inside to see a round, flat surface that shone like a mirror, but was tinted a dark blue colour. He frowned slightly, then controlled his expression. "Umm...what is it?"

"It’s a Moon Mirror," Rayla said from behind him. "They are incredibly rare, ancient artifacts. Only seven were ever made"

"Indeed it is Rayla," the dragon explained. "You see Zym, Moon Mirrors will allow you to see into the heart of a person. They show you the truth behind all lies and deceptions." He tipped his head a little as he knelt to the boy’s level, but he still towered over the five year old. "When you look into this mirror, what do you see?"

The boy did as asked and looked into it, watching as the surface began to shimmer. "I see...myself? But...part of me...looks like mama and...the other half...looks like...like...I dunno who that is. But...his horns are...like a moon dragon?"

"It is showing you that your true self is both sky and moon Zym. I know you have issues accepting your Sources. But let this mirror remind you; you are both, and should be proud of that."

Zym continued to look into the mirror before smiling and closing the lid. "Thank you."

As he stood by his mother and showed her the mirror, Serafiel smiled and turned to the box once more. This time, he pulled out a longer, wider box and opened it. "This one is for you," he said, turning to Tiadrin and Lain. "After your...experience...I think you need this."

The two adults took the box between them and opened it, looking in on an odd, round circle with a range of colourful strings that wove in and out of each other to create a beautiful pattern. Gemstones linked the points together while at the bottom, feathers and more gems hung down. Tiadrin blinked as she touched it gently. "This...this is a Dreammaker."

"From the woodland elven clans," Serafiel explained. "It's a powerful tool that will allow you both to sleep."

"You've been having problems sleeping mom?" Rayla asked tentatively.

The other elf shrugged. "Only sometimes but...they  _ are _ bad."

"This will help," the Startouch explained, nodding to them both.

As the two looked at their gift and smiled, the dragon turned back to the box. "Now...Queen Zubeia." He pulled out a smaller box, walking over and gently passing it to her. 

She took it, then slowly lifted the lid, looking inside and chuckling. "A yellow Gem Throne flower," she whispered, looking up at the tall dragon. "I...I looked for one of these for years."

"I thought you would like it."

"What is it mother?"

She smiled, then reached into the box and lifted out a large, round, crystal flower that fit in the palm of her hand and sparkled in the light. "Gem Throne flowers are made by ocean elves from this special crystal that forms underwater. They are...beautiful and...when you look inside them, they show you memories. Different types depending on the colour. I’ve collected them for years but...I was always missing a yellow one, the rarest of them all." She smiled up at the dragon. "Thank you."

"Now your collection is complete," he replied with a nod. "I'm sorry I couldn't think of something more...personal, but I know you don't like leaving things unfinished."

"Serafiel, it is perfect." She smiled, then leant over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled back, then stared into her eyes for a moment before winking and turning away. “Now…for Rayla. I know this is something you will find very useful.” He picked up the smallest box and passed it over to her. “I am very proud of this. I made it myself."

Rayla opened the box and looked down on a small pendant with a pale grey, teardrop stone in the middle. An engraving was carved smoothly into the stone itself. She looked at it, then up at him. "It...it's beautiful but...what...what is it?"

"Put it on," the star dragon just chuckled.

Her confusion grew, but Rayla slipped it around her neck, shrugging when nothing changed. "I...I don't feel any different."

Serafiel smirked. " _ Are you sure about that _ ?"

"Yeah, I’m not feeling any changes."

Callum beside her looked amazed. "Wait...you understood him?"

She shrugged again. "Yeah? Why?"

" _ He was speaking in the draconic language Rayla _ ," Zubeia explained. " _ Do you understand me? _ "

She blinked, then looked at him. "Wait...you mean...I can..."

" _ Understand dragons _ ," Callum chuckled, reaching over and touching the necklace. "Serafiel...this must have taken ages to make!"

"Oh it did," he sighed. "I must have tried two or three hundred spells before I found one that worked. The dragon language is ridiculously hard."

Holding her necklace, the elf smiled at her mate-to-be. "So no more cursing in draconic from you sir."

" _ Damn it _ ," he muttered, but grinned playfully as he did, looking to Serafiel himself. "So...what do you have for me then?"

With a nod, the Startouch dragon turned to his box and reached in. The final box was slightly bigger than Rayla’s, and Serafiel turned to him. “Prince Cadonumis, King-to-be, and Peace Bringer…this is for you.” He passed it over and watched him open it.

Opening it, he saw a small glass bottle with a white liquid inside, sat in a formed case that was decorated with a blue ribbon and a yellow stone in its centre. 

“It’s a potion,” the star dragon said softly. “It’s made with the tears of a unicorn.”

“What is it for?”

“It will allow you to speak to your father once more,” he explained calmly. 

Everyone in the room went silent, and Callum blinked, looking at his mother, then back at the other dragon. “Speak…to my father?”

“Yes. That potion is very strong and will allow you to speak to him for a while.” He sighed, looking over at him. “It will only work when you are alone, but it may bring you the clarity and peace you need.'

"But...why not give this to my mother?"

"She has memories of him," the star dragon whispered, "That is something you...you don't have."

He stared down at the liquid, then closed his hand around it. "Thank you, Serafiel. I...I appreciate this."

Wings flowing behind him, he bowed lowly to the prince, then stood back up. "Thank you for looking after me when I reformed."

Rayla smirked at him. “Just…promise you won’t scream while you’re here.”

The other only chuckled. “I’ll try not to.” 

~#~

With their visitor settled in, Callum went off to his study and gazed out the window. He looked down on the stone form of his father outside. A moment to speak to him, to see him once more, to share a moment together?

But…what would he say? Would he be proud? Or disappointed? There were so many things he wasn’t sure about.

However, under all his thoughts and fears, he just wanted to see him again. Carefully, he pulled the stopper out of the top and downed the white liquid in a couple of gulps. He finished it and licked his lips, looking at the empty bottle before placing it on the side table. “Now what?”

“Cadonumis.”

He turned on the spot, then looked behind him, seeing a man with light, tawny hair and several sharp horns coming from his skull. His golden eyes stared coldly at the other dragon while his wings were folded to his back and his tail swung by his legs. Callum stared at him, then swallowed. “King Avizandum,” he whispered, bowing formally before him.

The older dragon stepped over and looked at him before sighing deeply. “I may have been a king…but I am your father first Cadonumis.” He reached out and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “You need never bow to me, son.”

Looking up, Callum blinked back tears, glancing at the hand on his shoulder and feeling the weight and pressure on his clothing. “Y-you…you’re…really here?”

He chuckled softly, holding his shoulder tight and pulling him up to his feet, hugging him close. “As real as I can be,” he said as he held his son, stroking his hair gently.

Callum inhaled and smelled the wind, scrolls, and oak fires that combined to be his father. He quickly wrapped his own arms around the dragon, squeezing with all his strength. “Father...”

“Yes, I’m here son,” the former king said softly, leaning back and holding his shoulders. “You’ve grown so much. Look at you. A man now.”

Smiling, Cadonumis stared at his father, memorising every scale and detail. “I…I had so much I wanted to say to you but…now that I have the chance, I can’t think what to say.”

His father chuckled and looked to the side, moving to a chair and sitting down. With a soft smile, he patted the spot beside him. “Well, let’s start with me telling you how proud I am. I never told you when I was alive, but now, I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

“B-but…why?” Callum asked, sitting down.

“Cadonumis, to be a king is to put those around you first. I always thought my duty was to protect Xadia from the humans, to keep things the way they were. I…” He took a deep breath, then sighed. “I was blinded by my forefathers and the wants of others. I feared the unknown. But you?” He smiled at his son, holding his arm tight as their tails touched lightly between them. “You changed everything. You welcomed the humans into Xadia, you encouraged Variants to be among us…you even chose an elf as your mate.”

“Wait…how do you…”

“I’m dead Cadonumis,” he reminded him with a smile. “The world after this one…allows me to keep an eye on my son.” His smile became softer. “I was with you son, every single day you were in that cell, I sat next to you, watching over you. I wanted nothing more than to place my wings around you and hold you close. When you cried out, when you screamed…I was there, weeping, and telling you it would be alright.”

Callum quickly wiped a tear away. “It-it’s funny you say that. Sometimes…when I was there…lying on the floor from…being beaten…I would feel something like…like someone stroking my hair.” He looked at his father. “Maybe that was you, reaching out to me...”

“It was, Cadonumis,” the elder said, leaning over and nuzzling his cheek affectionately. “I was always beside you. And my knowledge is within you…even if you choose to ignore it most of the time.”

“Dad,” he mumbled, “I’m allowed to make my own choices.”

“Precisely,” Avizandum said with a nod as he leant back and looked at the young man. “You don’t let anyone decide for you Cadonumis. You are your own dragon.”

“But…do you think I’m…I’m ready to become king?”

“You think you are. Why should it matter what I think?”

“Because you were the great King Avizandum…Guardian of the Border, Thunder of the Sky Primal…you are probably the greatest dragon king in history!”

He chuckled at that. “You’re going to make me blush boy.”

“But it’s true. I…I don’t know if I can be as great as you.”

“Cadonumis…I have watched you. You are brave, loyal, kind, and think with both your head and your heart. You do what is best for everyone, not just the few.” He smiled, reaching over and stroking the other’s hair back. “You will be an amazing king. Just remember, never let anyone tell you what to do…unless it’s your mate. Then just nod and do as you’re told.”

Cadonumis burst out laughing at that, his father joining in with a deep chuckle. “I will remember that,” Cad said, then he fell into silence. “So…about mates…if you’ve been watching me…”

“What do I think of your choice? Of Rayla?”

He nodded.

“I won’t lie…when I realised she had feelings for you, my first instinct was to electrocute her and tell her to stay away from my son.”

“Good thing she couldn’t hear you.”

“I think I did manage to shock her once…” the former king said casually, “On the Ruthless when you were crossing the bay. But…as time went on, and I saw how she cared about you…how she protected you and…everything she did for you…and you for her. I finally came to realise...that she’s a good one.”

“And…you don’t mind that she’s…an elf?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, but I want to know.”

He shrugged. “I mean, you  _ are _ a sky dragon…if you were going to fall for an elf, could you at least have gone for a Skywing elf?”

The prince snorted, mentally picturing Rayla as a Skywing. “Be serious father.”

“Cadonumis, after everything you went through, you could marry a rainbow flying fish and I would be happy for you. As long as you love her.”

“I do. I love Rayla with all my self.”

Avizandum nodded, then reached out and held his son close. “Then I am happy. And Cadonumis, no matter what, know I am proud of you.”

“Thank you father.”

“And…can I ask you to do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Tell Zubeia that I love her, and I’m sorry that I left her behind. Tell her that I want her to be happy, with whoever she wishes. Tell her…Transeant is still waiting, hoping to see her again.”

“Transeant?”

“She will know.” He smiled softly at him. “Oh…and…also tell her I hid her favourite earrings in an old jar of pickled herring at the top shelf of my bookcase in the study.”

Cadonumis raised an eyebrow. “Why did you hide her earrings in a jar of herring?”

“I was just playing a game with her,” he explained, a sad, fond smile on his lips. “She would never look in there. She hates fish.”

“I guess I got that from her then?”

“Oh I used to love them,” he teased. “I’d eat a whole jar full then track her down and kiss her senseless before taking her to our nest and-”

“Father!” The prince cringed, not wanting to hear the rest.

Avizandum laughed, then stood back up, sighing deeply. “Well…my time is almost up son…the potion is wearing off now.”

“So soon?” Cadonumis gasped, rising back up and holding the other’s forearm. “No, w-we have so much more to talk about!”

“Cad, I will always be with you, you just won’t be able to see me.”

“But…dad….” he sniffed, tears filling his eyes.

The other dragon chuckled softly, reaching over and hugging him once more. “It’s alright son. Just trust your instincts, love those close to you, and always,  _ always _ be true to yourself. Those are the best words of wisdom I can pass on to you.”

Held close, Cadonumis sniffed and squeezed, hoping to keep him a little longer. “Dad…”

“You will be an amazing King, Cad. I know it.”

Eyes closed, the prince felt the arms around him slip a little, losing their grip. “I-I love you dad.”

“I love you too son. Always and forever.”

Slowly, the form before him faded back to nothingness, and when Callum opened his eyes again, he was alone in his room. Despite the tears in his eyes, he didn’t cry, but instead, he smiled and lifted his head, closing his eyes for a bit. “Thank you,” he whispered to the room, then left to find his mother and pass on the messages.

**RK: Toot toot, here comes the feelz train! Am I right?**


	39. Post Story - Reunited

#  **Post Story - Reunited**

**SL: So, Callum has told his mother about Transeant…and his father’s blessing for them to be together. Lets see what happens next. :)**

Transeant sighed as he lay on his stomach, looking at the water’s edge. The sun would be setting soon, but he couldn’t be bothered to go inside yet. He looked up at the sky, wondering what stars would come out tonight, but then, he noticed something move above him. Looking up to see a dragon approaching, he growled, preparing himself for a fight over his territory. However, the dragon that landed was a familiar friend.

He smiled as she stepped towards him. “Zeb…it…it’s been years.”

The dark blue dragoness smiled, leaning over and nuzzling his cheek. “It has.”

“I’ve missed you,” he confessed, licking her cheek gently before leaning back. “It’s so good to see you. I never thought I would…I never thought you’d come back.”

“Nor did I, Transeant,” she admitted, moving to the water’s edge for a drink. “But…I wanted to see you again.”

He beamed at that. “Really?”

Smiling, she walked over to him again and licked his cheek. “Yes. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Like what?”

She smiled as she stood beside him. “Well…I want to ask you to come back with me.”

“Zeb…you know I can’t. Luneena and I dug this cave out together...we made a life here. I-I can’t just give that up.”

“I know you want to respect Luneena’s memory but…the thing is…when I left here last time…I was pregnant.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I was pregnant,” she repeated. “I had a child…your son.”

“Son?”

“Azymondias…but almost everyone calls him Zym.”

“Zym? That’s such a cute nickname!” the moon dragon laughed, “What’s he like?”

Zeb nodded, but then shivered. “Can we go inside first? It’s getting cold again.”

“Of course, you know the way.” The pair headed inside, the two large dragons soon sitting by the fire in the middle of the large cave. Zeb noticed it was slightly larger than the last time she’d been there. Lying down on the floor, the moon dragon looked over at her. “So…tell me about Zym.”

Lying down next to him so he was curled up behind her, Zeb sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s he like?”

“A cheeky little thing, always getting into trouble.”

“Sounds like me,” he chuckled, then looked over at her with a slight frown. “Is he…okay?”

“Okay?”

“Well…he’s…he’s a halfling, isn’t he? Has he had any problems because of it?”

The dragoness chuckled lightly. “Yes, he is…and for a while he…struggled with it...and was bullied for it...but his brother soon helped set things straight.”

“Brother?” Transeant repeated, looking up with surprise. “Wait…Zym has a brother?”

She smiled, leaning over and nuzzling him. “You remember I told you I lost my son and mate? Well…turns out my son wasn’t lost. He’s alive, and he came back to me five years ago!”

He nuzzled her back and sighed into her neck. “That’s amazing news! I’m so happy for you.”

“Now I have everything I could want in my life…pardon you.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Please, will you come back with me? If not for me, then to meet your son?”

Looking into her eyes, Transeant thought for a bit, then smiled. “Alright, we will leave in the morning.”

With an excited grin, she licked his cheek. “Thank you.”

“And to let you know, I’m not just coming because I want to meet him.” He nuzzled her again. “I want to spend time with you once more...”

She chuckled, then snuggled down. “So do I.”

He smiled, his wing wrapping around her. They lied in silence for a bit before he spoke up. “You know…it’s odd you should say your son came back to you.”

“Hmm?”

“I heard stories that the Dragon Prince was found alive and well. Everyone thought he was dead but…he’s alive too.”

The dragoness sat still for a bit, but then shifted around so she was looking at him. “Well…it’s not so odd...in fact.”

“What do you mean?”

She looked away and cleared her throat. “Well…the thing is…my son… _is_ the Dragon Prince.”

Transeant blinked. “W-What?”

“Zeb…Zeb is my nickname…has been since I was a hatchling. My name…my full name…is Zubeia. Queen…Zubeia.”

The moon dragon stared at her for a bit, then laughed. “By the sources! You’re serious?! Y-you’re the Queen?”

“Only for now. In a few weeks, Cadonumis is going to marry and take the throne with his new mate.” She smiled at him. “When I step down as Queen, I will just be...Zeb.”

“You’ll still be there for your son…yes?”

“Of course. But I’m not going to be queen and ruler.”

The moon dragon looked shocked, but then smiled. “Well…he’s lucky to have you. I’m glad you have him back…and I’m glad you are back with me.”

“Thank you Transeant.”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. We will leave tomorrow morning.”

Curling up together, the dragons soon slipped off into a comfortable, deep sleep.

~#~

“I think we should include the moonlight flowers,” Rayla said as she looked at the sample bouquets before her. “The main room is quite dark and we need the extra light.”

“We could bring in some light crystals?” Callum offered.

“We could but…I kinda want the flowers.”

The dragon chuckled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “Whatever you want love. It’s our wedding, so you can have whatever you want.”

Turning, she kissed his lips for a bit. “Does that mean I get to pick my crown?”

He laughed at her. “Sorry, that’s my mother’s job. Speaking of, I wonder where she is.”

“She left to try and find Zym’s father right?”

“That’s what she told me.” He sighed, looking at the flowers and touching one gently. “She’s been gone for almost a week. I hope she finds him. Not just for Zym, but for herself.”

“I agree. She deserves to have another who loves her.” She smiled, holding his hand. “Just like I have you.”

He chuckled, then kissed her hand just as something moved outside the window. Callum pulled away and gasped. “She’s back!”

“Doesn’t look like she’s alone either,” Rayla commented as something else passed the window, similar in size. “Come on, let’s go meet them.”

“I’m sort of excited,” he chuckled giddily, walking with her to the main entrance and finding his mother in her hybrid form. Beside her was a large, moon archdragon, his scales a dark, almost grey colour, while around his head and down his spine were soft feathery spines that shimmered in the sunlight. His large wings were filled with sparkling stars, and his two dark horns were covered with bright, swirling patterns.

Callum smiled as he walked over to his mother and pecked her cheek. “Welcome home mother.”

“It’s good to be home Cad,” she replied, turning to the dragon beside her. “May I introduce, Transeant.”

The dragon bowed his head to the ground. “Your Highness.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Transeant,” Callum said with a bow of his own. “Please, come inside so we can talk.”

The dragon looked at the doors, then coughed. He glanced at the queen and prince before shifting his body down into a smaller form. He still had his wings and tail, and his clothes were rough and simple. His hair was raven-coloured, messy, and uncut, with his horns sticking out at the top. His complexion was darker, and his face had a thick layer of stubble growing.

The Crowned Prince smiled, then walked inside, heading to his study and closing the door behind them as they stood together. “So, Transeant, you’re Zym’s father?”

“That’s what Zeb…I mean, Queen Zubeia told me, your Highness.”

“And you agreed to come here to meet him?”

“A-among other things, yes,” he confessed, looking at the dragoness beside him.

Callum smiled softly and nodded. “Well, before you meet him, we think it would be best if you don’t tell Zym who you are...at least not straight away.”

“Why?”

“Because we don’t want to overwhelm him,” Rayla explained. “Zym is…sensitive to sudden changes. It will make him uncomfortable to suddenly have his father around, so we think it’s best he gets to know you as another moon dragon first, and when the time is right, we will tell him who you are.”

Callum sighed. “But it’s also political, since Zym is a prince of Xadia. If people know his father is here in the palace, they may begin to think there’s a plan to overthrow me…partially with my coronation coming.”

Zubeia nodded, holding the moon dragon’s arm. “I have to agree with him, it would be a safer…and better for everyone if Zym doesn’t who you are until after the coronation.”

“Then…what are we going to tell him? How are we going to explain who I am and why I’m here?”

“Well, Zym has been displaying powers none of us can understand,” Zubeia explained. “He appears to…know about other people’s dreams.”

“He’s...a Dream Walker?” Transeant beamed. “Amazing! I’m a Dream Walker too!”

“What’s a Dream Walker?” Callum asked his fiancé beside him, slightly confused.

“I’m of the Moon Primal and I don’t even know.”

The dragon smiled, spreading his wings. “It’s a very rare skill that only moon archdragons can have. We can literally walk among the dreams of others and experience it with them, or guide them if we need to. You can't learn it. You are either born a Dream Walker or not. But it’s a hard ability to master.”

Zubeia quickly looked over at him. "Did you ever look into my dreams?"

"No Zeb, I would never walk in another dragon's dreams. Not without permission...but if Zym doesn't know how to control it, he may walk into someone else’s dreams without knowing it."

"Well, I think we have the reason for you to be here then. You are here to teach Zym how to dream walk safely,” the queen said with a nod.

The prince looked to the moon dragon. “Very well, then Transeant, I need your word that you won’t tell anyone about who you are or your relation to Zym. For now, you are just a moon dragon who knows how to dream walk, and is here to be his teacher.”

The other dragon bowed with a smile. “Thank you for this opportunity, your Highness. And I swear I won’t tell him until you give me permission.”

“Well then, why don’t you go and meet him? I’m sure you’re excited.”

The queen cleared her throat. “Actually, first, why don’t we go visit the tailors?” She looked over Transeant’s clothes, which were rag-like and stained. “I don’t think you want to meet him looking like that.”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Umm…yeah…I don’t really go into my hybrid form very often.”

“Come on,” she chuckled, pulling on his arm. “We will have you looking the part in no time.”

As the queen pulled him away, Rayla held her fiancé’s hand. “They look so happy together.”

“Yeah, they do,” he chuckled, kissing her brow gently.


	40. Post Story - They Are Bound In Love

#  **Post Story - They Are Bound In Love** ****

**SL: IT’S FINALLY HERE!**

**RK: *screams***

Eight months after sending word that Xadia’s prince was ready to become king, the day had finally come. Storm Spire was filled with people ready to celebrate the grand double event. Dignitaries from every primal source and every human kingdom were attending, as well as the personal friends of the couple. A collection of elves, dragons, Variants, and humans, all enjoyed the hospitality of the king-to-be. 

As they prepared for the main event, Callum sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror of his room, checking over his appearance. “What do you think Ezran? Kingly enough?”

“Nah, you look like a street performer.” 

He glared over his shoulder at the teenager who was sitting on his bed, grinning like an idiot. “Not helping Ez. Don’t make me go and find Soren and ask him to be my best man instead.”

His brother laughed, standing up and walking over to him. Reaching up, he carefully straightened his cloak. “You look amazing Cal. Rayla is a lucky girl.”

“Believe me, I’m the lucky one,” he chuckled, taking a deep breath and staring back at the mirror. He donned a long tunic in the colours of royal navy blue and silvers. The sleeves and collar were embodied in delicate patterns, while billowing from his back was a dark blue cloak that reached all the way down to the floor and was hemmed with silver thread. He didn’t have a crown, but each of his horns had a silver cuff with blue stones encrusted into them. A matching set of rings were slid onto his tail and clipped to the tips of his wings.

He smiled at his reflection, then turned to Ezran who was dressed in the royal Katolis colours, red and gold. They conflicted yet complimented the groom’s outfit, his simple two-banded crown on his brow. 

“Well…you got the rings?”

The teen frowned. “What rings?”

“Ez?”

“No seriously, what rings?”

“My wedding rings! Please tell me you haven’t forgotten them!”

Ezran looked terrified for a bit, but then snorted and broke out laughing, pulling a small box from his pocket. “Yeah, I got them.”

With an annoyed huff, Callum reached over for him. “Ez, if you’re aiming to give me a heart attack, you’re going about it the right way.”

There was a knock at the door, but then it opened, and a young boy with sparkling wings walked in. “Did Ez pretend he lost the rings?”

Ez chuckled at the dragonling as he walked over. He was dressed in the Xadian royal colours, but with shades of whites and grey highlights where Callum had silver and gems. A thin, single band of silver sat on his brow. 

“Zym, come on, how often do I get to tease him like this?”

The younger dragon shook his head. Despite being only six years old, he was as tall and mature as a ten year old. “Ez, not today. Anyway, mom sent me to ask if you’re ready yet? All the guests are taking their seats.”

“I’m ready Zym.”

“Alright. I’ll go tell mom. And Ez, stop teasing him.”

As the young boy left, Ezran shook his head. “Remind me which one of us is older?”

“Mentally? Zym.” Callum sighed, checking his reflection once more. “Right…let’s go.” He left for the door, Ezran following close behind. They headed for the largest room in the palace, the very one Queen Zubeia had slept in, but now, it was filled with chairs and seats for each person attending. Arrangements of breathtaking flowers glowed in the dimmed light and stood in vases around the room. The air was filled with their aroma. 

Cadonumis smiled as he looked over it all, walking down the middle over a floor of white petals that carpeted the walkway from the entrance to the front, where Zubeia was waiting. She wore a long, midnight blue gown with silver embroidery around her middle and down the long billowing sleeves. 

She smiled at her son as he took his position beside her. “Are you nervous?” she whispered, her brow decorated with a simple but jewel encrusted tiara. 

“Wasn’t before. Am now,” he whispered back, trying not to think about the eyes now staring at the back of his head.

His mother gave him a comforting smile. “You’ll be fine. Just remember, ‘you are the King’.”

He smiled back, then exhaled, glancing at Ezran and Zym who were standing to the side. But behind them were two short pillars, each one with a pillow and crown. Once they were married, they would go on to the coronation, then the celebration. It sounded so simple in his head, and all the rehearsals did little to help his nerves in the moment.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded around them and music began to fill the air, delicate and pure.

His heart leapt in his chest and he turned a little too quickly to see everyone standing from their seats. They no longer stared at him, but at the stop of the stairs. Callum felt his whole body shiver, his wings fluttering back and forth in amazement at the sight now before him. At the top of the stairs, Lain was dressed in a formal jacket of greens and blues. He stood grinning as he held the arm of a woman.

“Rayla...” Callum whispered to himself, watching her glide down the stairs in her gown. It was the most stunning thing he’d ever seen.

The dress was a collection of whites and silver with pale blue highlights. It draped down to the floor and around her body, the corset coming up to her neck with a blue hue. Beautiful floral embroidery surrounded sapphires and diamonds that shimmered in the light of the cave. Around her shoulders were simple chains hung over her forearms, while on her neck was a collar with a pale green crystal set in the middle. 

Her hair was long and tied back behind her head, braided and shaped perfectly. Tiny crystals covered every strand so her head shimmered like pure moonlight when she walked. In her hands was a bouquet of glowing, moonlight flowers with small white petals that subtly lit her face. And the dress trailed behind her along the floor, fading from pale blue to white while her mother carried the end with a bright smile on her face.

As they took a single step up to the platform, Lain raised his daughter’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently before passing it to Callum.

The dragon smiled at her, leaning closer. “You look gorgeous,” he whispered, watching her blush before holding her hands and turning to the Queen.

Zubeia nodded to them before raising her head. “The paths we walk in our lives are ours alone. Each person walks something unique, experiences life in their own way. There are times when we stumble and fall, when we are cast into darkness and lose our way. But it is in those times that we realise the importance of those around us, be they family, friends, or those we love. Today, we gather to pay homage to one of those loves. To two people, who despite everything, have come to find solace, love, and friendship in each other. Who have stood together, fought together, and suffered together, but by being together…they have survived and led Xadia into a new time of peace. They, and those dearest to them, have brought hope and peace to so many people. Their love has saved us all from darkness. So today, we let that love shine for all to see!" She raised her voice, her wings flaring out behind her head. "Today, we witness the union of Prince Cadonumis and Lady Rayla of the Dragonguard." 

She turned her gaze to her son. "Cadonumis, by the Stars, do you vow to guide Rayla in your life together? By the Moon, to protect her? By the Ocean, to listen to her? By the Earth, to provide for her? By the Sun, to honour her? And by the Sky, to care for her?”

“I vow to do this with all my heart and soul.”

She nodded, then looked to the other. “Rayla, by the Stars, do you vow to guide Cadonumis in your life together? By the Moon, to protect him? By the Ocean, to listen to him? By the Earth, to provide for him? By the Sun, to honour him? And by the Sky, to care for him?

“This I vow with all my heart and soul,” she said, glancing at him with a big smile.

“Then take the other in hand, and say your vow.”

They turned to face each other, holding each other’s hands tightly as they looked into each other’s eyes to speak as one. “Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, we live as one and light each other’s ways. I will stand with you from night to day, and day to night. My love will never fail, steadfast for eternity. The Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Sky, the Earth, and the Sea, all lay witness our binding as one, from now until the end of time.”

The queen turned to the side and held out her hand. “The rings?”

Stepping over, Ezran passed the box he’d been holding over to the dragoness, watching as she opened it and revealed two rings, both silver and made of six metal strands that were woven together in an elegant pattern. 

“A ring, a band of never ending, sturdy metal. A symbol of love for you both.”

Callum reached for the slightly thinner one and took hold of Rayla’s hand, slipping it on her furthest finger. Then, Rayla reached for his hand and did the same.

Grinning, Zubeia raised her hands into the air. “Tenetur in amore sunt! They are bound in love!”

As the crowd all cheered, the dragon grinned and grabbed his new wife by the waist, pulling her into him. He tilted his head and kissed her boldly on the lips, purring as he did. When they parted, Rayla let out a soft sigh. “That was the easy part,” she whispered, looking up at him.

“Yeah…man and wife…next…king and queen,” he chuckled, taking her hand and walking her down the aisle to the bottom of the staircase. They turned, pausing so Rayla’s dress could be corrected, then returned to the same place as before. 

This time, when they stood before Zubeia, the pair of them knelt on two cushions that had been placed on the step. The queen nodded, walking over to her second son as Zym held out one of the pillows from before. It was a solid band of silver with rose and fall, each strand filled with diamonds while in the middle of the crests were perfect sapphires.

Ezran meanwhile, was holding the other pillow which had another crown, a band that was slightly smaller and graceful, but just as beautiful as the other. It was covered in diamonds and arching with rises and falls, a collection of four sapphires in the middle.

Zubeia paused, and waited until the room was silent once again. “Cadonumis, are you ready to take your place as the Dragon King of Xadia?”

“I am.”

“And are you, Rayla, ready to take your place as the Queen of Xadia.”

“I am.”

“And do you swear to defend the people of Xadia from those that may cause them harm?”

“We swear,” they both said together. 

“Do you swear to preserve the peace and balance of the magic in our lands?”

“We swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the land?”

“We swear.”

“And do you swear, to govern justly and with mercy?”

“We swear.”

She smiled, then held up her hand towards the crowns, twisting her fingers a little. They rose from their pillows, floating through the air until the larger one rested on the dragon’s head and the smaller on the elf’s. “Then rise, King and Queen of Xadia.”

They slowly stood and turned to face the crowd yet again. This time, those in attendance bowed formally to them. “Long live the King! Long live the Queen!” they shouted out.

At the front, the pair looked at each other, married and crowned. Rayla couldn’t help a small smirk creeping onto her lips. “Guess the hard work starts now.”

“We can handle it…” he whispered, leaning over to her. “With you as my wife, we can do anything.”

**RK: They’re so grown up now. My beautiful babs! Q-Q**

**SL: But now… another story begins. Ladies and gentlemen… keep your eyes open.**

**RK: Yeees. >:3**


	41. Pyrren - Bath Time

#  **Pyrren - Bath Time** ****

**RK: This takes place during Chapter 24 of BoH. It happens shortly after Pyrrah returns from scouting the corrupted Sun Nexus, and Soren has his bath all set up to get clean.**

Soren sighed as he lay back in the tub that Callum had been kind enough to arrange for him. The water was warm and sweet-smelling, but his mind was filled with thoughts of the last moments he’d spent with his sister and father. He anxiously wondered what would happen the next time he encountered them.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and he sighed, closing his eyes as the door opened a crack. “Thanks for bringing me some food,” he said to whoever it was. “Just leave it on the table out there. I’ll be out in a bit, thanks.”

There was a sound of the door closing, but then footsteps in the small washroom. He turned quickly to see who was in the room with him. The red dragoness from before stood by the chair he’d left his clothes on, picking at his shirt, almost as if inspecting it.

"P-Pyrrah! Wh-what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"C-can it wait?" he asked, glancing at the water in the tub and sinking further down. "I'm...I'm kinda...you know...in the bath!"

The dragoness looked over with a neutral expression. "I know. That’s why I came  _ now _ . We can talk and you won't attack me."

"Attack you?"

"You did once before," she explained, placing a hand on her side just over her ribs. "The only way I can be sure you won't attack me again is if I know you’re unarmed."

Soren glared at her, then leant against the side of the metal basin he was in. "So, you decide to just walk in here while I'm having a bath...to ask me...what?"

"Why did you shoot me down?"

The human blinked. "Why..."

"In that town, you shot me out of the sky. Why?"

He looked away in disbelief. "I thought dragons had good memories." 

"What..."

"You were burning down a whole town Pyrrah!" he snapped, the water splashing a little as he leant towards her. "The town was burning! People were panicking and I had to protect them! If you remember, I gave you a warning shot! I aimed at the wall below you! And you didn't take it!"

She glared at him in the bath. "You think firing a ballista at me would scare me off? It only proved what I already knew! That humans are violent and long for a fight!"

"Why were you even there, dragon?!" Soren snapped back, tempted to throw his dignity away and climb out of the water to confront her. "Why were you even flying over that town in the first place?!"

"I was planning to burn it down," she growled, sparks flying from her mouth as she spoke. "To send a message to you stupid humans that us dragons would not stand by anymore while you defiled our lands."

"So, if I had decided to shoot you or not, you still would’ve attacked?!"

She glared at him, her tail swaying back and forth on the floor. "Yes, I'd been scouting it for three days."

"And you’re having a go at  _ me _ for shooting you?" he huffed, looking away. "I don't feel so bad about my decision now."

The dragon took a step closer, almost to the point of seeing over the edge of the tub. "Do you have any idea the pain you caused me?"

"You have any idea how many people died in that village?!"

There was a tense silence between them, then Soren sighed. "Look...Pyrrah...I'm sorry."

"For shooting me?"

"No, I'm not sorry that I protected that town. But  _ I am  _ sorry for letting my sister use dark magic on you. I...I shouldn't have let her do that. I just...I had to stop you. I had to save them."

Taking some deep breaths to calm her temper, the dragoness sat down on the bathroom bench. "I guess that's something..." She then began to fiddle with her claws, brow furrowed. "When that bolt struck, it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced...dark magic...it's ruthless...merciless."

The guardsman only watched her from over the tub's edge, his chin resting on his folded arms.

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is...I see where you're coming from...and...it puts me at some ease knowing that it wasn't purely out of malice..." Pyrrah paused for a moment, her tail swaying from her nerves. "Looking back on what I did to the village...I regret my actions. But at that moment, when your 'warning shot' fired, all I could see was hatred toward my kind...It was something I couldn't take. All I saw was irredeemability, but maybe we can...start over?"

"Start over?" he repeated, watching her for a bit before a small smile came to his lips. "I don't think we could...ever forget what we did...Either of us. But...yeah. I'd like to start over." He held out his hand with a smile of sincerity. "Friends?"

With a slight smile of her own, she reached out and shook his hand. "Friends." Looking around, the dragon began to notice the steam fading from the room. “I'm sorry if your water's cold now. If you want, I can fix it quick."

"Nah, I'm clean. But if you don't mind...I'd like to get out now."

The dragoness shrugged. "Sure, be my guest."

But she made no move to leave.

Soren just stared at her. "Ahem?" He cleared his throat, pointing to the door.

"What? You think I haven't seen a naked human before?"

Arching a brow in question, Soren wasn't sure if he wanted to know the story behind that. "Well, us humans have a thing where we don't really like being nude in front of others."

The dragoness sighed, then rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Soren stood up and left the bath, reaching for a towel. At that moment, the door opened again and the dragoness stepped back in. "Oh and by the way, your meal is waiting for you in the other room."

Soren just stood, frozen in place, but she closed the door behind her as quickly as she’d entered. His face went red at the thought of what she might have seen.

**SL: And if you want more Soren and Pyrrah, don’t forget to checkout The Dragon Prince: A Dumb Lump and Salty Dragon! Found on[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931951/chapters/60340699) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/909542823-the-dragon-prince-a-dumb-lump-and-salty-dragon)! It’s a seperate story so please check it out! **


	42. Post Story - White Moonstrider

#  **Post Story - White Moonstrider  
**

**SL: So, this is after Transeant comes to live at the palace with Zeb and Zym. Hope you enjoy it!**

“Hey…Rayla?” Zym asked as conversation lulled over dinner. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course Zym, what is it?”

“Have you ever seen a white Moonstrider?”

His aunt thought about it for a bit. “I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never seen one. They’re very rare. Why do you ask?”

“I was reading about creatures of the Moon Primal and I was curious. They sound fascinating. It's said their horns are marked with pure silver and bring good luck.”

Rayla gave him a slight smile. “Well unfortunately, I’ve never seen one.”

“I have,” said the moon archdragon as he took a bite of his food. “I’ve seen one.”

“Really? What was it like?” Zym’s eyes sparkled excitedly.

His father merely shrugged “It was pretty. White horns and fur with black eyes…tasted the same as the dark ones.”

“Tasted?” Zym repeated. “You mean you…ate it?”

“Prey is prey Zym, and I was hungry. Don’t worry, it was a quick kill.”

The halfling sighed. “I guess. But I’d love to see one.”

“I doubt you would find one around here, but back where I used to live, there were plenty. With all the snow and ice, they are quite common during certain times of the year,” he explained, then ate another mouthful of dinner. “They migrate, follow the moon.”

Across the table, the Dragon King looked between his mother’s new mate and his half-brother, an idea coming to mind. Later, after their evening meal together and the young step-prince had gone to bed, Callum approached Transeant alone and asked about the location of the white Striders.

“Back in my old home, outside Xadia. I used to hunt them when they were in my territory. Always took the oldest or the wounded, but they were quite nice. Why?”

“I was thinking of taking Zym to see one for his birthday.”

Transeant quickly shook his head. “No way! It’s too far and dangerous for him to go out there.”

“I figured,” Callum sighed with a shake of his head. “Shame, I thought he’d like it.”

The moon dragon thought for a bit, then shrugged. “Maybe…we could go and get one for him? Or maybe one of their horns? They shed them all over the place.”

The king thought for a bit, then nodded. “How long would it take?”

“A few days, a week at most to get there and back.”

“I could be absent that long,” the sky dragon mumbled to himself. “I could probably-”

“If you’re planning to go out there, I’m coming with you,” Transeant interrupted. “I know the areas they dwell, and I know the other dragons out there. I’m not saying you couldn’t look after yourself, but I could help.”

The king smiled. “I’d like that. Besides, I think it’s about time you and I spent some time together.”

“R-really?”

“You’re my step-dad. I think it would be good for us.”

The moon dragon smiled shyly with a nod. “So, when shall we go?”

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow? I don’t have any meetings due and if anything comes up, Rayla can handle it.”

“Rayla can handle what?” the Queen asked as she walked up to her mate’s side. “What are you up to Cal?”

Callum just smiled at her. “You can handle anything my love.”

“Right,” she said suspiciously, looking between the two dragons. “What are you guys up to?”

“We were just planning to go get Zym a white Moonstrider horn for his birthday,” Tran explained.

Crossing her arms, the elf glared at her mate. “And you weren’t going to take me?”

“Rayla, I want to spend some time with Tran, and this is a good time for me to do it.  _ And  _ I get to see the lands outside Xadia.” He smiled, then leant over and nuzzled her cheek. “I’ll only be gone for a week, and Transeant will look after me.”

She glared at him, but then shook her head and sighed. “Oh, alright. But you better be careful.”

“Yes mom,” he teased, then pulled her in for a kiss. “We’re leaving in the morning.”

~#~

Two days of flying out of the continent, Callum and Transeant finally set down in the lands outside Xadia. The sky dragon looked around for a moment, then shuddered. “It’s cold up here,” he commented as the other male headed for a cave.

“Gets even colder at night,” Transeant replied, looking up at the sky. “Looks like no one has claimed this territory yet. We should get inside.” He hummed as he headed down a narrow tunnel where Callum had to duck to avoid hitting his head. They eventually came into a large, open cave. “Wow, is this the cave you dug out?” Callum asked in amazement.

“Me and my first mate, yes,” he sighed, pulling some logs into the empty pit before breathing fire onto it.

Once the cave was warm, Callum lied down on his stomach and looked over at the other. “What was she like?”

“Luneena? She was smart and fun…a little bossy, but I admired her confidence.” He sighed as he also got comfortable. “We were only mated for four years before she died.”

“Forgive me for being rude but…that would mean you mated...at quite an old age.”

Transeant chuckled. “Yes, I was over two-hundred when I mated with her. It may surprise you Cad, but not every dragon mates with the first female he sees.”

The king gave a low, playful growl, then broke out into light laughter. “So you lived here alone? Just the two of you?”

“We didn’t want to live in a clan. Luneena wasn’t a strong female, but she was smart, and dragons often came to her for advice and council. Once she decided she wanted a mate, she left all of that behind her.”

“So you came out here?”

“A territory of our own. No one around to…to bother us.”

“Must have been nice.”

“It was. It was…calm and relaxing.” He sighed, smiling as he looked into the fire. “I never wanted a life of extravagance and luxury. I was happy with a simple life.” He looked at the large sky dragon across from him. “But then…”

“Then you met my mother,” Cal finished.

The moon dragon chuckled. “Yeah. I mean…Zeb was…she was a breath of fresh air. I knew she was in pain, and yet, she was still so strong. That week, when she stayed here with me…we hunted together, and talked, and laughed. I hadn’t felt so…connected to anyone since...” He sighed with a small smile. “She was…she was beautiful and…I felt so happy with her. Then things just…just happened.”

Callum hummed to himself. “So...why didn’t you come back with her the first time?”

“I already felt ashamed of what I’d done,” he confessed. “I mean…I loved her. I was in love with her, but I still felt so ashamed of it. And I was scared. I was…I was a coward. I was worried about what others would think. So…I let her go.” His eyes looked away. “I wonder what would have happened if I had gone with her. Would things be different if I had?”

“Transeant, you never knew who she was,” Callum reassured, lifting up his head a little. “You couldn’t have known.”

"But if I really loved her, I wouldn't have cared what people thought anymore...just because we were of different Sources," he growled to himself. "I lost so much time with her because of my pride."

“But now you have the rest of your lives together...and you have Zym.”

“And you,” the moon dragon added with a slight smile. “I mean…you…you're not…we aren’t related but I…”

“I would be honoured to consider you my father.”

The smile fell into shock. “Seriously?"

Callum nodded as he sighed. “Tran, please, never tell my mother this…but I don’t remember much of my father.”

“You…you don’t?”

He stared off at the cave wall. “You probably didn't know this, but just before my coronation, I was given a potion that allowed me to speak to him one last time. So I know now what he looked like, his scent...his voice, but...I don't remember what he was like when I was a child. All I know is what my mother told me, but I myself don’t remember.” Smiling sadly, he looked to the dragon across from him. “When I think of the father I want to be one day…I think about you, and what you’ve been for both Zym and I.”

Transeant was silent as he stared at the sky dragon. He often forgot how young Cadonumis was. He was barely twenty-one, and most of his life had been torture and pain. With a sad smile, he rose up and walked over to him, gently licking his forehead in a way a father would his son.

Cadonumis purred at the pleasant feeling, his eyes drifting closed. Transeant eventually pulled away and lay back down. “Come now. Get some sleep. We will go hunting tomorrow.”

Tired, Cal sighed, closing his eyes. “I’ve never been hunting before...Rayla says it’s not kingly.”

“Well, now you get to try it. Sleep well Cadonumis.” 

With a small yawn, the king finally settled down to sleep.

~#~

The next morning, Callum awoke and yawned as he stretched out in the cave, looking around to see Transeant pulling a log into the embers of the fire. “Sleep well?” the moon dragon asked.

“Yeah, I did,” the king replied, slightly surprised by his answer. “Thought I’d miss my nest, but it was quite comfortable here.”

“Glad to hear it. Now, shall we go find some breakfast?” Transeant headed for the cave entrance, then glanced back at him. “Coming?”

They stopped at the pool outside for a drink, then walked towards the snow-covered forest. As he walked through the woods, Callum noticed Transeant had lowered himself to the ground, wings pinned to his side as he moved. Copying him, the sky dragon moved carefully beside him.

“Stay behind me Cad,” Transeant whispered as he got closer to his side. “Step in my footsteps. Keep low and quiet.”

Listening, the younger dragon pulled back and walked single file through the woods. Eventually, Transeant stopped and beckoned the other closer. “What do you see?”

“See?”

“Look around. Tell me what you see.”

Moving past him, Cal just looked around the clearing they were in. “I thought you were taking me to find the Moonstriders?”

“You said you have never been hunting before.” The other grinned. “Now is your chance. I can teach you the basics.”

Chuckling, Callum turned to the clearing and sniffed at the ground. “I can…I can smell…wet fur? It kinda reminds me of the Moonstriders.”

The other dragon nodded. “And? Don’t just rely on the smell Cad. What else is there?”

He looked carefully, walking around in the snow. “There’s some grey feathers over here. And…tracks? Here?”

“Indeed.” Tran nodded, walking over to him and looking down at the tracks as well. “But look here. See how it’s rounded and unclear? These tracks were made several days ago. But, look over there.”

Moving where indicated, Callum saw more hoofprints and stared at them carefully. “These…are clearer. So…they’re fresher?”

“Yes, and look here,” the moon dragon added, pointing to some marks on a tree with his claw. “The Striders like to bite small branches to sharpen their teeth. But these…see at the edges, they still have green bits. So these were made less than two hours ago, or they would have gone brown.”

“So…the bites and the prints…they’re close?”

“Striders move quickly, but yes, they are close.” He looked around for a bit. “They went that way.”

“So that’s the way we should go then,” Callum deduced, beginning to walk in the direction.

He was stopped when Tran stood on his tail. “Woah, not so fast. Moonstriders have very good senses of smell. They went that way because the wind is behind them. We will scare them off if we go that way.”

“So…how do we get to them?”

“We go around so the wind is in our direction. Come, I’ll show you.” He smiled then walked the other way. 

Half an hour later, Transeant was lowered once more, and gave Cal a nod to come closer. Creeping down, Callum peeked over the ridge and gasped when he saw a large herd of Moonstriders in a clearing, every one of them as white as snow. Their horns were white with silver markings and grey feathers covered their tails. They were grazing on the plants and grass, and some of them were snapping and biting at each other. 

Callum smiled as he watched them, the herd unaware of the two dragons’ presence. “What now?” he whispered.

Tran shrugged. “Well, do you want to try and catch one?”

Thinking about it for a bit, and knowing this would probably be his only chance to try and hunt like a real dragon, he nodded. 

“Very well. But remember Cad, dragons only hunt to stay alive. We only take what we need and what is good for all. It’s about balance.” The dragon looked at the herd and watched them for a bit before nodding. “Do you see that one? The one rubbing against the tree with the red, raised leg? That red is from a recent wound, and you can see it's struggling to even walk. Moonstriders need to be quick, agile, otherwise they can't keep up with the herd or escape their predators. That one is either going to die from the wound, or simply as food to another predator. You can see it straining...and it's best we bring its end swiftly."

“So we target that one?”

“Yes. We will wait for it to get close, then pounce. Aim to bite its neck. A quick, clean, painless kill.” He looked at the younger dragon beside him. “You sure you want to do this? We could still find a shed horn on the ground or…”

“No, I need to do this. I’m a dragon. I should know how to hunt and what it’s like.”

“Alright. Stay low and still until I say.”

Doing as told, the pair watched the wounded Strider as it limped and grazed, unaware of their presence. 

“Steady,” Transeant whispered, eyes narrow, “Just a little closer.”

The Strider limped a few more steps closer to them, and Callum suddenly became aware that he was excited for this. He quietly anticipated the next moment, but his heart was beating fast and his body tensed. 

The Strider limped one more step. 

“Now!” Transeant hissed.

Snapping out from his coiled position, Callum pounced, his maw wide as he grabbed the Strider by the neck and bit down. The herd ran off in the other direction, but the one in his jaw kept squirming, struggling, and making pained sounds as it tried to escape. The moon dragon ran over to him. “Let go Cad! Quickly!”

Dropping it from his mouth, Cal watched for a second as it tried to get up and run, but the wound at its neck just made blood cover the ground and it struggled to move. Suddenly, Transeant bit down himself over the original bite and the creature fell completely still. Placing it gently on the ground between them, the older dragon sighed. “You didn’t bite hard enough. It takes a lot of force to break the spine for a clean kill.”

Callum lowered his head. “I’m sorry...”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you how hard to bite down.” The moon dragon sighed, then leant over and nuzzled him behind the horn. “But you did well for your first hunt. How did it feel?”

“I know it may sound strange but…powerful,” he said, licking his lips and tasting the blood. “I felt…powerful as I took it down. But…I feel sorry that it wasn’t fast.”

“That’s good Cad. It means you understand the value of life. If you try again, you would learn from this.”

“I suppose,” he mumbled, licking his lips again. 

“Well, let’s get this back to the den. Then, we can eat." Tran picked up the carcass and began to walk back in the direction of the cave. Once inside, Transeant told Callum to sit and watch as he carefully cut into the body with his claws, dissecting it with skill and precision.

"You're really good at that."

"Luneena made me do this every meal. She said it would be good practice for when we had hatchlings." He chuckled as he worked, taking the two horns off and placing them carefully to the side. He then pulled each leg off and placed them in a neat row.

Callum just watched in amazement and bit of hunger.

"Do you want it cooked?" the other asked as he finished with the legs.

"Cooked?"

"Yeah, we can toss it on the fire and cook it if you want."

Looking over at the elder dragon, the king just shrugged. "How would you normally eat it?"

"Me?" Transeant licked his lips. "Personally, I prefer it raw, but I don't mind cooked."

He swallowed after a moment to think. "I'll try it raw."

"Good lad," the other said, then tossed him a leg. "Make sure you chew the bones really well. Sharpens your teeth."

Nodding, Callum began to bite on the leg, pulling bits of raw, bloody meat off the bone. He managed a few mouthfuls before moving the remains to the fire pit and breathing flames on them.

Tran chuckled as he continued to carve at the body. "I guess it's an acquired taste."

"Or I'm just a spoiled king who's too used to others cooking for him," Callum chuckled, watching his meat cook.

"Well, I hope you aren't too spoiled to take part in a dragon tradition.” He then pulled something from the body.

Callum tilted his head as he looked to see a small, bloody organ in the other dragon’s claw. "What is it?"

"It’s the heart. It’s tradition for the dragonling to eat the heart of his first kill. Normally, it would go to the alpha of a clan but..." He pushed it towards him.

Callum looked down. "But...I didn't kill it. You did."

"I just finished it. You made the kill."

With a grateful smile, the dragon took the heart and ate it in a single bite, a small shiver running down his spine. "Wow," he whispered.

"A part of this Strider now lives in you, Cadonumis. That's part of why we only hunt the old or injured. So they can continue to live on within us."

The two stared at each other, then Callum smiled and bowed his head to the floor. "Thanks dad."

Transeant smiled back, then looked to the fire. "Your dinner is burning."

With a curse, the dragon pulled his meal out of the flames. And even though it was slightly burnt, he happily ate it anyway.

~#~

Zym blinked as he looked over the gift from his father and brother. "What is it?"

"Open it and see," Callum chuckled as he sat with Rayla on his lap.

Doing so, the dragonling gasped at the pair of beautiful, polished, white and silver horns before him. "White Moonstrider horns!" he gasped, picking them up and turning them over. "They’re beautiful!"

"Maybe when you’re older, your brother and I will take you to see them," Tran offered.

"And if you’re lucky, Transeant will teach you how to hunt, just like he taught me."

Rayla blinked as she turned to look at him. "You didn't tell me you went hunting."

Callum just chuckled with a wink.

**RK: And I even did a drawing of a white Moonstrider, in case anyone was curious. :3**

****


	43. Pyrren - Birthday

#  **Pyrren - Birthday**

“Morning Pyrrah!” Soren called as he jogged towards the visiting dragoness.

Oddly, she just growled, then huffed black smoke in his face, curling up in her dragon form. 

Coughing at the smoke, the Crown Guard blinked in confusion. “Hey, what was that for?”

She continued to growl, not looking at him. 

Walking around to her face, the guard frowned in concern. “Pyrrah? Come on, talk to me. Is something wrong?”

She glared, then rolled over so her back was to him, covering her face with her wing. Undeterred, Soren walked around and lifted the wing up. “Pyrrah, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

She growled louder, and suddenly, her tail swept under his legs, knocking him down. Grunting, he frowned at her. “Pyrrah, please. Whatever’s wrong, we can solve it, but you have to tell me what’s going on.”

After a moment, she stood up and snarled in his face, snapping out and biting at the air before him. Once he was taken aback by her actions, she glanced down at what she had been lying on.

Soren looked down as well and saw a lovely, soft blanket spread over the ground. Curious over what it had to do with her attitude, Soren shrugged. “You’re...not feeling well?” he guessed.

She glared at him, then huffed, picking up the blanket in her teeth and quickly taking to the air, leaving him alone. After watching her leave, Soren wasn’t sure what had just happened. Eventually, he decided that dragons were just strange and went about his day.

It was evening when he saw her again, walking down a hallway in her hybrid form. He decided to try and confront her again, putting on his best smile. “Good evening Pyrrah.”

She shot him a glare, then huffed, turning her head to the side.

Blinking, Soren glared back. “Hey, what’s with you today? I thought we were friends, and now you’re giving me this attitude!”

“Serves you right.”

“What?”

“I said it serves you right.”

“Why?”

“You know what you did,” she growled, her back to him.

Thinking over his actions for the last few days, he eventually shook his head. “Pyrrah, if I did something, I don’t know what.”

“Don’t play stupid Soren,” she hissed, turning and poking his chest with a talon. “You know exactly what you did.” 

“Pyrrah, honestly, I have no idea what youre talking about!” he snapped, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from poking him again. 

This time she looked surprised, staring at him. “Wait…you’re serious? You really have…no idea?”

“Not a clue,” he sighed, letting her go. “Please, tell me so I don’t do it again.”

She turned her head away. “You missed my birthday.”

The human blinked in shock. “Your birthday?”

“It was yesterday, and you didn’t even say hi,” she mumbled, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. “I was really upset.”

“Pyrrah, if I had known, I would have made sure to get something and come see you. But I had no way of knowing. I didn’t know dragons even celebrated birthdays.”

“Well, we do, and you missed mine.”

“I’m sorry. I promise I didn’t know.”

With a huff, she turned and walked away. “Forget it,” she sighed as she left.

Knowing this new information, he knew he couldn’t leave this situation unresolved. The human headed off quickly to make right his mistake. 

That night, Pyrrah returned to her guest quarters in the palace and found a small box waiting on her bed with a white rose next to it. Carefully, she picked it up and read the card attached.

_ ‘I promise I won’t forget your birthday ever again. -Soren.’ _

Smiling at the flower, she turned to the box and opened it, blinking when she saw a simple, yet beautiful necklace inside. It was a simple gold chain with three, small rubies in the middle. 

The next time she saw Soren, she smiled and lifted her head a little, showing off her new accessory. The guard smiled softly at her in response, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks.


	44. Post Story - Sick Dragon

#  **Post Story - Sick Dragon**

**RK: Happy Birthday Callum! My baby boy! ^-^**

**SL: To our beloved Silly Dragon! Many happy returns!**

"Lady Rayla! Lady Rayla!"

"Yes?" She turned around, facing the elves who hastily ran up to her. "What is it?"

"We...we were wondering if you’ve...well...the thing is..."

"Queen Zubeia’s jewels are missing," the second elf blurted.

The first sighed with a nod. "Yes. We’ve looked everywhere, but her favourite necklace, her tiara...they’re all missing."

Rayla looked away thoughtfully. "Why would they go missing? No one would steal them. Elves don't have a need for jewels apart from their appearances...Has anything else gone missing?"

"Well...yes. The kitchen has lost all of its pots and pans...but we think kids are to blame for that."

"Pots, pans, and the royal jewels? Anything else?"

"No my lady, not that we can think of."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye open for anything strange." Rayla sighed, then waved her hand to dismiss them, wandering the palace halls once more before she paused for a moment and turned to the side. There was a void space on the wall. A few weeks ago, Ezran had sent them a beautiful suit of armour as a sign of friendship, but now it was gone! "What’s going on here?" Rayla asked herself, looking for anything else that could be missing.

Throughout the day, the list of missing items just kept on growing! The elf finally decided to look for her fiance and see if he had any explanation. She checked his study, their nest, the library, the council room, and the throne room, but he was nowhere to be seen. "One more missing thing..." she mumbled quietly.

As she approached a doorway that led down to one of the storerooms, something caught her eye. Looking down, she saw a small earring lying on the floor. She picked it up and frowned, recognising it as her own. Cautiously, she pushed the door open and walked inside, heading down the stairs and into the room below.

The inside was lit by a single torch, but she soon made out a form in the middle. "Cal?" she called, staring at him in his dragon form. He was curled in on himself, his face hidden under his wing. "Cal? What are you doing down here?"

She soon realised he was lying on top of a massive pile of metal; pots, pans, gold coins, though she had no idea where he’d found those, jewelry, and armour. As she observed, she realised there was a pattern to the items. All of them sparkled and glistened in the light. "Callum? Where did you get all this? And why are you sleeping on it?"

He didn't reply, his head still under his wing.

"Callum?" She walked to the bottom of the steps and made her way closer.

However, as soon as her foot left the staircase, he pulled out and growled at her. It wasn’t a friendly, teasing growl, but something dark and threatening. Rayla blinked at the sound. "Cal, it’s me! Rayla! W-what's going on?"

He growled even louder, his claw pulling the items towards him possessively to keep them away from her.

She watched him for a bit before holding out the earring she'd found at the top of the stairs. "Look, I found this. D-do you want it?"

He looked at her hand, then slowly leant out and took it from her hand into his teeth. He pulled back to his collection and placed the earring gently on top, resting his head on it.

Rayla softly released the breath she’d been holding. "You stay here Cal, I'm going to get some help," she told him, but he just growled.

Once out of the storeroom, she left to find the Queen. "Zubeia?" She found her in one of her rooms, looking through boxes. "If you’re looking for your jewelry, I think I know where it is."

"Cad has it, doesn't he?" she sighed, still searching.

The elf blinked in surprise. "Umm, yes, he does. Along with a load of gold, and armour, and-"

"Anything metal and sparkling...I knew that boy was getting sick." She rubbed at her temple, turning to the elf. "He's taken every jewel I have. I'll never get near him without something sparkling."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Cad is sick," she explained, looking around. "It’s rare for a dragon to fall ill...but when they do, they hoard anything glistening they can find."

Rayla blinked. "So...Callum is just sick?"

"Sadly, yes. He's been sneezing over the last few days."

"He told me he'd just come across some Cutleaf."

"No, he's gotten sick, and was too stubborn to ask for help. Just like his father." She groaned, then looked over to Rayla. "Oh! That might work!"

"What might?"

"Your Dragonguard pin," the queen said, nodding to it. "It’s a shining metal, and might make a good offering."

Touching her badge, the elf swallowed. "Why would you need an offering?"

"If I give Callum something for his hoard, he will let me come closer, and I can help him. The problem is, he's already stripped the palace so...may I borrow it?"

Touching the valuable badge, Rayla sighed and nodded, taking it off and holding it out. "May I come with you? I already gave him an earring I found. He may let me come close too."

"Of course dear. Now, where is he?"

"This way." She led the Queen back to the storeroom, and took her below to see Callum and his hoard. "I did notice he was a little warmer than normal recently."

"Yes, he probably has been," the queen replied, walking down and looking over her son as he pulled his head out from under his wing. He growled at her, but she just held out the badge for him.

Leaning over, he sniffed it a few times before curling away. "N-no..."

"What?"

"R-Rayla's...badge," he mumbled, tucking his head back under his wing. "N-no...take.”

The two women looked amazed, the queen passing back the pin. "Well...I did not expect him to still be able to recognise scents."

Rayla smiled softly. "He always surprises us."

"Yes he does. Well, if he recognised your scent, he might recognise you. Try and get closer."

She nodded, and carefully stepped forward, watching as he pulled his head out once more. The dragon glared at her, but she just held out her hands. "It’s okay Cal, it’s only me. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're just sick," she said, moving closer to the pile.

As she did, he growled louder. "Isss mine...my...m-my sparkle. G-gimme sparkle..." he said weakly, reaching for her with a claw. He wrapped it gently around her and pulled her even closer. "My sparkles..."

"Callum, you're not well."

"My...my sparkles," he repeated, picking her up and gently placing her on top of the pile. "My sparkle."

She smiled at him as he placed his head on her lap, looking up at her with a soft smile. "Yes, I'm your sparkle Callum." She stroked his brow, feeling how much hotter than normal he was. "Now, you're not well, and you need to rest. Staying down here on a load of metal is not going to do you any good."

"But...m-my sparkles," he whimpered, curling around her. "I want sparkles..."

“We will move your sparkles with you,” the Queen explained softly. “But we need to look after you son. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

He looked up at Rayla with a pained expression before nodding in defeat, carefully getting up and climbing off his pile. The elf stayed in constant contact as she did, offering reassurance and guidance as they made their way upstairs. However, not before he went back and picked up a whole mouthful of jewels to bring with him. Somehow, they managed to get the dragon through the doorway and back to his room. They prepped the blankets and pillows before urging him back into his nest. 

Zubeia smiled as he lay down on top of the valuables he brought with him. “We will move your hoard in here where it’s safe for you, but first, I will get some soup to help with your temperature.”

The dragon nodded, curling up around Rayla and holding her close to his side.

With a soft smile, the elf gently stroked his muzzle as he lay his head beside her. “Well, I guess I’ll be staying here with him then.”

Callum purred at her touch, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Love...m-my sparkle…” he murmured to her.

Quietly, Zubeia left to retrieve a bowl of soup for her son.

This left the two alone, snuggled close to each other in their nest. Comfily, the dragon shimmied around on the blankets, getting himself even closer to his ‘sparkly’ love.

Rayla couldn’t help but chuckle, placing a soft kiss to his scales. “We’ll get you feeling better in no time Cal, promise.”


	45. Post Story - Dream Walker - Part 1

#  **Post Story - Dream Walker - Part 1**

Zym frowned, looking around the strange place. He often found himself here at night, but he had no idea where it was or even _what_ it was. All he knew is that if he touched one of the swirls of light, he seemed to go somewhere else for a while. As a rule, he'd avoid touching them, but one of them was slightly different tonight. One of them was red. Cautiously, he reached out and touched it, fading to another place. 

It was a dark and cold room Zym had never seen before. He heard a grunt, and turned to see two people behind him.

“Cal?” he called, despite knowing his brother couldn't hear him. No one ever heard him in here.

He knew it was his brother, but Callum didn't look like himself; he looked thin, bruised, and tired...His hands and feet were chained to a wall behind him, and he was wearing rags. Tears flowed down Callum’s face as he cowered on the floor in front of another man. “P-Please, stop…no more,” he pleaded.

Walking over, Zym looked at the man and realised it was a human. Just looking at him made the halfling angry for some reason.

Neither of them appeared to see him as the human approached his brother. "You pathetic little boy," the human sneered, grabbing a staff from the side and bringing it down on him. "Did you really think you could ever escape me?"

"Please...please...Master stop!..."

Zym felt tears in his own eyes at the sight. "Cal? I don’t…I don’t understand! What...what's happening?!”

Callum didn't hear him, and just curled up more and more as the man beat and berated him.

The dragonling cried, trying to stop the man, but his body was incorporeal and the human's attacks went straight through him.

Suddenly, the whole thing ended, and Zym was back in the strange hallway once more. The red swirl had vanished. Zym sobbed, trying to work out what he’d just seen.

~#~

The next morning, Callum was exhausted at breakfast, having woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Rayla had calmed him down, but it was still rough. Five years after the war’s end, and _he still_ saw Viren alive in his mind. His mother sighed as she helped herself to some berries on the table. "Perhaps you should see someone about a potion to help you sleep."

"Maybe..." The Dragon Prince yawned as the door to the dining room opened and another joined them. "Morning Za-" He didn't get to finish as his half-brother tackled him around the middle, hugging him on the chair and crying. Panic filled Callum’s mind and he held the crying boy close. "Zym? Zym what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no one's gonna hurt you again Cal! I-I promise!"

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?"

"L-Last night...you were in a room...and some...some human was...he was hitting you and...you were crying and...he...he...he hurt you!"

The adults all looked at each other confused. They knew what he was talking about. It was common knowledge that Cadonumis had been imprisoned, but no one had told the halfling that he'd been tortured, thinking it would upset him too much. "Zym...how do you know about this? Who told you?"

"I-I saw it! I was there!"

"That's not possible," Rayla whispered, "How could he be there?"

Callum frowned as well, smoothing his brother's hair back. "Zym...last night...I had a nightmare about that...but how do you know?"

The boy leant back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I-I think...I think I can see dreams."

The dragon allowed his tail to wrap around his little brother. "Zym, I don't know how you did that but...please, don't worry. I'm safe and home." He lifted him up and held him close for a bit. "You don't need to worry about me."

He sniffled again, then nuzzled into his big brother’s shirt.

~#~

Zym hummed as he turned the box around over and over again, looking at each side with a deepening frown. “Ah! Why aren’t you working?!” he asked the box, glaring at it and continuing to turn it around. “Come on! Work!” 

There was a knock at the door to his room, and he turned to face it. “Come in.”

His mother smiled as she entered, standing behind him and looking over his shoulder. “How’s the project going Zym?”

He sighed as he looked over at the box, turning it around to show the front. A clock face looked at him. “It won’t work. I finished putting it together, but it’s still broken.”

“Well, maybe you could put it down for a bit and come back later. There’s someone I would like you to meet.” Putting it back down on the desk, the halfling stood from his chair and walked to his mother’s side “Transeant, you can come in.”

Zym tilted his head a little as another dragon stepped into the room, dressed in a noble-looking, dark blue jacket with silver highlights. He walked over to the boy and bowed before him. “Prince Azymondias, it is an honour to meet you.”

“Zym, this is Transeant. He’s a full-blooded moon dragon and a Dream Walker.”

“Dream Walker?”

“From what the Queen has told me, you have the ability to see the dreams of others, Prince Azymondias.”

The young boy swallowed. “You can call me Zym. Everyone does. But…yeah…I can see dreams sometimes. At least…I think I can.”

“When you sleep at night, do you see a dark space with various swirls of light, each one like the stars on your wings?” The adult spread his own to show them off. “And when you touch one, or concentrate on one, are you brought someplace else?”

Zym nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s dream walking. And when you dream, can you interact with the people you see?”

He shook his head. “No, I try, but they can’t hear me.”

Humming, the dragon rubbed his chin. “Well then…with some practice and tuition, you should be able to interact with them eventually.” He nodded at the dragonling. “That is, if you _want_ to learn how to dream walk. It’s a rare skill, and can be quite powerful if utilized correctly.”

The boy frowned, and then turned to the side to look back at his clock. “I dunno…I just wanna…I mean, I wanna keep working on my clock and…”

“Your clock?” he interrupted, looking over at the desk and the box.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to repair this old clock I found,” the prince explained, picking it up and passing it over. “I thought I could repair it but…it’s still not working.”

Transeant hummed as he looked at the clock, then opened the back and glanced inside before smiling. “Ah, I see the problem.”

“What is it?” Zym asked, trying to see what he had seen. He stood up on the chair so they were at eye level.

The moon dragon turned it and pointed inside. “Look there. See it?”

The boy frowned and looked closely before gasping. “That cog’s backwards!”

“Yep. Turn it around and it should work,” he said, passing the clock back. Zym quickly removed the cover and took out the cog, flipping it over and replacing it. The older dragon nodded. “Alright. That should do it.”

Zym put the cover back and turned it around before his eyes lit up, watching the hands move slowly. “It works!” he laughed, turning to the other dragon. “Thank you!”

“Glad I could be of help,” the moon dragon chuckled, reaching out and ruffling the boy’s dark hair. “So, you like to fix things?”

“Yeah, and build things. I keep wanting to build a treehouse but…it’s too much for a five-year-old.”

Looking down at him, the adult dragon gave a small smirk. “So…you need a second pair of hands?”

Zym blinked. “Really?”

“I’m a bit of a builder myself. You should see my den.” He winked. “Carved it out of stone with my own claws.”

“Wow.”

“Tell you what, you let me teach you dream walking, and I’ll help you build your treehouse.” He held out a clawed hand. “Deal?”

“Deal!” the boy exclaimed, shaking his hand firmly.

~#~

The dragonling stared up at the trees, the closest ones to the palace, and wondered what to do next.

“So…which one do you want to be your treehouse to be in?” Transeant asked, looking up at the trees as well. “There’s definitely plenty to pick from.”

“I want one where I can see the sky…so…somewhere on this front line.”

“Okay…well, how high do you want to be?”

“High enough that I have to fly to get up to it?” he questioned.

With a nod, Transeant spread his wings and flew up a fair height, landing on a large branch over the trees. He waited for the younger dragon to join him. “What about this one?”

The dragonling looked around, then shook his head. “No, I don’t like the view.”

“Alright, this way,” Tran chuckled, flying over a few more trees before landing on another branch. “This one?”

Zym looked around once more, then shook his head again. “Nope, don’t like that stream down there.”

With a smile and a shake of his head, Transeant flew on once more. “This one?”

Zym looked around for a bit, up, down, behind, and below before grinning. “Yeah! This one!”

"Alright then." The moon dragon pulled a long ribbon from his pocket and wrapped it around the tree to mark it. "So, we need to take some measurements, then we’ll go back to the palace and make a plan."

After they had taken the measurements, Transeant carried his secret son back to the palace on his back. He made sure to make the ride as fun as possible for the five year old, listening to him whoop and laugh at the experience.

Zubeia was waiting for them at the nexus. "So, did you find your tree?"

"Yep, and it’s a good one!" Zym exclaimed proudly as he jumped off the moon dragon's back and hugged her. "Transeant has some great ideas for what we can do! You said something about a slide, right?"

Shifting, the moon dragon rubbed at the back of his neck. "I said we can _think_ about a slide," he chuckled, ruffling the prince's hair. "But for now, you need to go get ready for dinner."

"Agreed, we have guests tonight. Off you go Zym, I need to speak to Transeant alone."

"Alright, see you at dinner!" the boy laughed as he ran off.

Once alone, the queen held the man’s cheek gently. "Having fun?"

"He's amazing Zeb. He's smart, and funny, and oh so sharp."

"Well, be careful of that sharpness or he will work you out."

He chuckled, then quickly checked to make sure they were alone. Once sure, he quickly pulled her into him and kissed her, rubbing his cheek against hers. "I promise, I'll be careful."

She smiled and blushed before tapping his nose. "You need to be careful around me too, you know. People are already beginning to talk."

"I know," he sighed, holding her hand and walking down the stairs to the palace. "Dream walking is a blessing and a curse. People are far more honest in their dreams."

"Tran..."

"Don't worry." He smiled, squeezing her hand. "I can take it."

She sighed as they walked inside the palace, and they soon separated so she could ready herself for the guests. A gentle knock on the door was all the announcement she needed to know that dinner was ready, and she walked out of her room with a simple golden band on her brow, a tear drop sapphire in the middle

She made her way to the dining hall where Cadonumis, Rayla, Zym, and the visiting Sunfire elves were waiting. The dragoness bowed her head as they bowed back to her. “Good evening.”

“Good evening your Majesty.”

She smiled as she looked over her sons and Rayla, all of them dressed appropriately for the meal, but she couldn’t help the frown when she noticed the lack of the moon dragon’s attendance.

~#~

Flopping down on the bed, Transeant groaned to himself. “What a day.”

The woman in the bed chuckled as she reached out and stroked his hair gently. “You’ve been out all day with Zym. How’s the treehouse coming?”

He looked at her and smiled. “Really good. We finally finished the flooring.”

“I look forward to seeing it when it’s all finished.”

“Ah, sorry, Zym is very strict. No girls allowed,” he laughed, crawling over to her and kissing her brow. “But the most amazing thing happened today.”

“Oh?”

“We were working on the flooring…and Zym ran out of nails and he said, _Hey, dad, can I have some more nails?_ ”

Zeb blinked suddenly. “What? He said that?”

“Yep.” He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. “And when I didn’t reply he just gave me that cheeky look of his and said _I’m young, but I’m not stupid_ .” He shook his head before looking up to the ceiling. “Apparently, he worked it out weeks ago when I was teaching him to dream walk. I guess I let slip that dream walking is often passed from parent to child, and being the smarty pants that he is, he worked out I’m his father. He was just giving me the chance to tell him myself, but when I didn’t, _he_ decided to .”

“That boy,” his mother sighed. “Well, I guess the secret is out now.”

“Yeah, besides, I think everyone has worked out that I’m using the secret passages to sneak into your room at night.”

The dragoness smiled as she curled up in his arms. “Well, I’m no longer the Queen so…who cares anymore? Let’s come forward, tell everyone. Both that you’re Zym’s father…and of our relationship. You and me…why don’t we become mates?”

“Really?” He hummed down at her. “You want to mate with me?”

“I do. I’ve wanted to for ages. As far as I care, I’ve been your mate since Zym was born.”

He smiled, kissing her lips firmly. “How about…on the next full moon. Deal?”

“Deal.” The sky dragoness sighed, leaning on his shoulder and closing her eyes. “See you in my dreams.”

“I’ve got to teach Zym first but…I’ll see you there.”

“Bring him to my dream.”

“Alright,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he held her tight. His mind slowly drifted off to the ‘dream walk corridor’, as Zym had nicknamed it.

The boy was already waiting for him, grinning. “What took you dad?”

Transeant just smiled. “Sorry, your mother wanted to talk.”

“Telling her that I worked it out eh?” the dragonling asked as he floated around for a bit. “What did she say?”

“That you’re too smart for your own good,” his father sighed. “Now, on to our lessons. Find me your mother’s dream. She gave me permission to take you inside.”

* * *

**SL: Did you think we would leave little Zym out of the extras?**

**Part 2 will come...eventually. Until then, hope you liked it!**


	46. Pre Story - Royal Portrait

#  **Pre Story - Royal Portrait**

**RK: A cute lil’ extra. And it’s got me in it, which was very sweet of Story to include. Thanks hun. ^-^**

"Cad...Cadonumis, will you sit still?!" The woman huffed as she grabbed him by the horn and made him sit down while she tried to take a brush to his hair.

"But...but mama!"

"No buts! You are sitting for this portrait and that's final." The queen sighed as she battled with his locks, smoothing them into place. "Honestly, your hair is worse than your father's."

The four year old grumbled and folded his arms, submitting to his fate as she brushed and combed his hair and polished his horns for him. Just as she finished, the door to the room opened and they both glanced over to see the king dressed in his finest clothing. He donned a dark blue and gold outfit, and a simple golden band with three sapphires sat upon his brow. "Raina is ready for us," he announced, scratching at his ear.

The queen sighed as she walked over to him and took the brush to his hair as well. "Honestly, this is our first official portrait as a family, and your hair is as wild as a Moonstrider."

The man chuckled as she tried to brush his hair, his tail playing gently with hers. "What can I say? I'm known for my prowess in battle, not my hair management."

"Well if you’d stop scratching, it would help." She groaned, then turned to a mirror, checking her own appearance and smoothing down her dress. "Right, come on Cadonumis."

Jumping off the chair he'd been waiting on, the young dragon walked over to his parents and waited for his mother to correct the fabric on his shoulder. Then, they made their way to the throne room where a sky dragoness stood beside a large easel, bowing to the family. She wore a violet vest with a dark pair of pants, and both were covered by a long, paint-smeared apron. "Your Majesties."

"It is good to see you Raina," the king said as he waved for her to stand again. "It’s been a few years."

"Your official mating ceremony sire," the dragoness replied with a nod. "But I am honoured to be asked to return."

"Your artwork is beautiful," the queen complemented with a smile. "And I am looking forward to how you paint us yet."

"I will do my best as always, your Majesty. Now, shall we begin?"

The king nodded, then walked over to the other side of the easel where a large chair and stool were placed. The dragon nodded as she directed the king to stand at the back and the queen to sit on the chair while she placed Cadonumis at the very front on the stand. "Now, your Highness, would you mind turning your head just a little to the left? Little more? Ah, that's it!" She turned to the queen. "Umm, and your Majesty...your hair...if we..." She calmly walked over and reached out to adjust the queen's hair. "That's it."

"Miss Raina?" the young dragon asked, "I need to go to the bathroom."

The queen rolled her eyes. "Cad, I told you to go earlier."

The painter only chuckled. "It’s alright your Majesty, we haven't started yet. Go on your Highness. We will wait for you."

As the boy ran off to the bathroom, the painter continued to position the royals to ensure they looked their best, waiting for the last member of the family to hurry back in and resume his position.

It was a long, tedious task for the painter to first sketch the trio then gradually add more details. Regular breaks were taken for all involved, but it was particularly hard on the four year old who kept complaining of being bored and wanting to go play. His parents made sure he properly stayed in place.

The artist worked as fast as she could to capture their positions and expressions, and eventually decided she'd done enough with a nod. "I have enough to work on for now," she said with a smile at her work. "I will finish the rest at my workshop."

Curious, Cad ran over and looked at the image, scrunching his nose up. "I look funny," he said aloud.

Raina chuckled at that. "Like many things, the first attempt is often rough. But you will look like a real prince when I’m finished with it."

The prince didn't look impressed, but his mother reached over and touched his shoulder. "Come Cad, time for dinner."

"Can I take this cloak off first?" he groaned, pulling at it on his neck.

"I'm certainly taking mine off," the king complained under his breath, then turned to the artist. "I look forward to the finished product, Raina."

"I will do my best, your Majesty," she said with a bow.

~#~

Four months later, Cadonumis was walking beside his mother to the throne room of the palace where they joined his father as he talked to the artistic dragoness once more. A large block stood beside her, covered with a sheet. She bowed as the other joined them. "Your Majesty, I am glad to say that I have finished your portrait."

"That is excellent news Raina. I look forward to seeing it."

"I certainly hope you like what I have done." She stepped to the side where a rope was waiting. "Your Majesties, may I present to you your painting." And with that, she pulled the rope and revealed the work below.

The trio were captured in the paint as they had been positioned; Avizandum was at the back, his face stern and hard, but with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Zubeia was towards the front, smiling openly with sparkling eyes and pure beauty. And at the very front was Cadonumis, his wings folded neatly behind his back and his tail resting around his father’s feet. His face was soft, and his expression was welcoming, much like his mother's.

The queen smiled at the painting. "It's beautiful!"

"You have outdone yourself Raina," the king praised with a nod. "It's perfect."

The prince tilted his head as he observed the work. "I like it." 

**SL: And here, is the portrait that ‘Raina’ created.**

**In fact it was created by[Dancing Fruit](https://www.deviantart.com/dancing-fruit) and a super big shout out for this beautiful portrait! **


	47. Post Story - Transeant Proposes

#  **Post Story - Transeant Proposes** ****

Transeant growled lowly to himself as he sat in the royal library with a book in front of him. He read the text over and over, trying to make sense of the words. People were coming and going around him, but he didn't bear them much mind. Zym was off flying, and Zeb was busy preparing for the formal banquet that was taking place in a few days. So, he was using the time to his advantage.

"Transeant?"

He looked up at the voice and quickly stood up, almost knocking over the chair in his haste. "Your Majesty," he said with a bow to the new king.

Cadonumis chuckled. "Easy Tran, you don't need to be so formal. You're family after all."

The moon dragon blushed a little, but nodded in response. "Oh...if...if you say so sire."

"You are the father of my brother. So yes, you are family. And please, don't call me 'sire'. Just Cad or Cal will do." He looked down at the book on the table. "What are you reading?"

"Umm...it’s...the...the umm..." The moon dragon's wings fluttered in embarrassment. "It’s the mating rituals of the sky dragons."

The king groaned. "Ah, I remember when I had to learn this. I hated it. Then again, Rayla says I have two left feet when it comes to dancing." He chuckled. "I was lucky she spared me the pain at our wedding."

The other man also chuckled at his remark. "Yes sire...I mean Cad."

"But why are you reading about it?"

"Well..." he sighed, "I...I've decided to ask Zeb to be my mate."

The king’s face broke out into a wide smile. "That’s fantastic Tran! I'm happy for you!" he exclaimed, holding the other's arm. "She'll be so happy."

"Yeah, I figured it was time. Zym knows I'm his father, and she’s no longer queen...I think...I think it’s time."

"Well, I'm happy for you both. But that still doesn't explain why you’re reading this. You’re a moon dragon after all."

"Yes...but I want to propose to her in her Primal's style, and that means learning the dance." He placed a claw on the page. "As complicated as it may be..."

Callum frowned a little, then sighed. "Tran, my mother loves you for you. The Primal doesn’t matter. She would accept your proposal no matter how you did it. Besides, there are similarities between moon and sky if I remember correctly. You both give gifts to your potential mates, right?"

"Yes, that’s right...but Sky gives items that are crafted and made, while Moon is raw, from nature."

The king sighed, then looked to the window. He knew his father's stone body was out there, although far more eroded away than before. "May...may I offer you some advice?"

"Of course Cad."

"Transeant...my mother was mated to a king, and she has fond memories of their engagement...and I know it sounds harsh but...I don't think you want to draw comparisons between you and Avizandum." He smiled at the other dragon. "If you want to propose to her, propose as a moon dragon, not a sky one."

The darker-skinned dragon looked at him, then turned to the book and smiled. "Thank you. I will leave tonight on my quest...and I'm going to find the perfect gift for her."

The king smiled as he stepped around the table towards the door, then looked back at him. "One more word of advice?"

"What is it?"

"My mother really likes things that are orange." He winked, then left the library.

Once alone, the moon dragon frowned in thought, then turned to the books again. He looked hard for a book about known locations where he could find a certain gemstone.

~#~

Zym smiled as he sat in front of his mother, looking back at her in the mirror while she brushed his hair. "Mama, do you think you could give me a braid like Rayla has?" he asked as she worked at it. "Please?"

"Oh Zym, I wouldn't know how to do that...but I'm sure if you ask Rayla, she might give you one?" The Dowager Queen smiled as she finished off his hair. "There, as handsome as ever," she teased, then kissed his cheek. "Right, off you go. It’s a full moon tonight, and Rayla will be wanting to get to the nexus soon."

"Thanks mama!" the boy laughed, jumping down and running off. "Love you!"

"Love you too Zym, but don't run in the palace!" she shouted as he opened the door and almost charged into his father.

The older moon dragon narrowly avoided the collision, side-stepping just in time. "Woah! Easy there Zym."

"Sorry dad! Cal's taking me to the nexus for the full moon tonight! See you tomorrow!" he called, barely stopping in his run.

Transeant chuckled as he watched him vanish, then turned to the dragoness. "He's a nightmare sometimes."

"I like to think... _ excitable _ ," she chuckled back, walking over to him and boldly kissing his lips. "Did you have a good trip? You've been gone for days."

"Yeah, I had something I needed to do." He sighed, holding her hand, pulling her over to the chair, and sitting her down. "Zeb...we talked about this before but...well...I guess I wanted to make it official." Carefully, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth that was wrapped around something. "I know...as a moon dragon, I should give you something from nature. And as a sky dragon, you would expect something crafted. So...I made something in between." He smiled, passing it over to her. "Here. Open it."

Taking the bundle, Zubeia opened it and smiled as she looked at the small pendant of orange amber. The rock was still slightly raw with a hole cut in the top, a chain threaded through to create a necklace. She looked up at him. "It’s beautiful. And it's my favourite colour."

"I know...Zeb, will you accept this...as a token of my love for you...and as a sign of my wish to be your mate?"

She grinned, then leant over and kissed him. "I would be honoured to accept." She smiled, holding the pendant towards him and pulled her hair over one shoulder. "Will you put it on me?"

He smiled, taking it from her hand and standing up behind her, placing it around her neck. "There. Beautiful."

She touched it, then reached up and kissed him once more, her hand on the stone. "You know, I don't have any amber jewelry. This is my first and only piece."

"Really? I'm surprised." He leant over to nuzzle her neck. "Well, at least I know what to get you for your birthday. Matching earrings."

The dragoness chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her new, official mate. "I look forward to it."


	48. Post Story - Pregnant

#  **Post Story - Pregnant**

Sat at his desk, King Cadonumis rubbed his brow as he read the letter in his hand again, wondering how he was going to deal with the issue before him. 

“Callum?”

He bolted up from his chair at the call, eyes wide as he looked over at his wife. “R-Rayla! I-I didn’t hear you come in.”

“And if you had, you would’ve run the other way,” she scolded. “I know you’ve been avoiding me all week.” 

As she walked towards him, Callum backed away, his hand covering his mouth and nose. “R-Rayla, please…s-stay back!”

His odd request and reaction made her hesitate. “Wait…what?”

“Please, s-stay back. I-I don’t know how much control I’ll have…if you come any closer,” he confessed, his face flushing pink.

“I don’t understand.”

He sighed, trying not to breathe in as he did. “It’s a dragon thing. My mother warned me about it when we got married. I…I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it but…I just…never found the right time.”

“Then tell me now…Whatever’s wrong, I want to help.” Rayla stepped closer and held his hand.

The king scoffed a laugh. “Nothing is  _ wrong _ Rayla,” he sighed, taking in a deep breath. “It’s more…it’s more...something is…right.  _ You _ are right...Right now,  _ you _ are  _ so  _ right, right now.” His eyes opened with a hazy stare.

Confused, she reached up and held his cheek. “Callum, what are you saying?”

“I want kids Rayla,” he purred, eyes closing as he leant into her hand. “I want to have a child...and right now…you can give me one.” His eyes met hers, a devilish smile on his lips. “Right now…you’re ready.”

The elf blushed, working everything out. “Oh...”

“I want one…but…but only if you’re ready for it. It’s a…a big step for us.” He sighed, then inhaled the sweet, exotic smell of his mate, feeling it cloud his mind as he fought past his desires. “R-Rayla?”

She stared at him for a bit, then smiled, leaning up and kissing him firmly.

He soon growled possessively as he turned the light kiss into an aggressive battle. His mind was lost to only  _ one  _ idea as he scooped her up off the ground and carried her away.

~#~

The elf ran off as soon as he was released, gasping as he vanished down the hall. The king and queen just stood, stunned by what had just happened. “Callum?” Rayla finally questioned, breaking the silence. “What…what just happened?”

“I-I don’t know,” the king confessed.

The elf had been walking down the hall, stopped to let them pass, and then Callum had pinned him to the wall. Somehow, he’d gained enough control to let him go, but it was such a strange, unprovoked attack.

“Looks like I arrived just in time.”

The pair looked behind them to see the Dowager Queen, Zubeia, and a familiar elf walking towards them. “Minna?” the king asked, confused. “It’s good to see you but…why are you here?”

“I asked her to come,” his mother explained. “I thought she would be of help.”

“Help?” Rayla arched a brow.

“Perhaps we should speak somewhere else?...Instead of the hallway,” Zubeia insisted.

Still unsure why, Callum took his wife’s hand and followed them to his study. The four of them walked over to the window with Rayla sitting in the window’s seat. “So…tell me what’s going on,” the king demanded. “Why did I attack that poor, random elf?”

“He probably looked at Rayla,” Minna sighed, shaking her head. “It’s always the same. They get so defensive.”

“Wait…” He frowned. “I attacked him because he  _ looked _ at Rayla?”

“It’s a natural defence. Typically used against other males,” Zubeia explained, then gave a sad, fond smile. “Though, I do remember your father, Cadonumis. He was terrible. Wouldn’t let  _ anyone _ look at me. Luckily, I was asleep most of the time.”

“Wait, wait.” Callum held out his hands to stop them. “I still don’t understand.  _ What’s going on _ ?”

“Don’t you know son?” the elder dragoness asked, now confused herself. “I’ve known for about a week.”

“KNOW WHAT?!” he bellowed in frustration.

Zubeia blinked, her face obviously disapproving of his temper, but then she sighed. “Rayla is expecting a baby.”

The pair looked shocked at her words. “What?!” they both blurted in unison.

“Clearly your instincts are faster than your memories.”

“But…I thought you said it would be  _ hard _ for us to have a child.”

“It is,” Minna said with a shrug. “For a  _ normal _ dragon, but…an Archdragon has never…well...mated with a non-dragon before. It must be different for you.”

“Most things are,” Zubeia said with a smile.

Rayla put her head in her hands as she struggled to wrap her head around it. “We only tried  _ once _ .”

“Forgive me for being crude, your Majesty, but you have been  _ ‘trying’ _ for a while,” the former queen chuckled.

Blushing, Callum rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his voice. “B-but you’re sure? You’re sure Rayla is…pregnant?”

“If I wasn’t before, I am now. Your behaviour is perfect for a dragon father.”

“I agree,” Minna added. “And Rayla, have you found yourself wanting to sleep more over the last few days?”

“I have actually.”

“I was the same. It’s tiring, carrying a Variant. Eventually, you will sleep most of the day, only waking for an hour or so to eat.” She sighed. “But you’re not the problem Rayla. It’s  _ you _ we need to worry about, your Majesty.”

“Why?”

“Well, as you saw, you already attacked someone, but you were able to control it. As the pregnancy progresses, it’s only going to get worse,” Minna explained. “I would recommend telling every male in the palace to leave until the child is born, and get every female to stay away from the king. Otherwise, you’ll be scaring everyone off and starting fights with anyone that doesn’t move fast enough.”

Callum looked slightly worried at her explanation. “Will I really be that bad?”

Zubeia smiled softly. “It’s best we prepare for the worst. You may be fine, but every dragon reacts differently.”

He sighed deeply, then smiled, holding Rayla’s shoulder comfortingly. “You alright love?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled, her hand resting on his leg. “I’m just…overwhelmed, is all.”

Smiling, her husband knelt down and nuzzled her, their hands moving to her middle. “We’ll be fine.”

She smiled back at him, holding his hand tight. “Yeah, we will.”

~#~

Groaning, Rayla opened her eyes and licked her lips as she carefully sat up, hand on the small boulder inside her belly. As she moved, another pair of hands soon supported her, their chest against her back and warming her intently. “Hey,” he whispered, kissing her neck.

“How long was I out?” she mumbled, turning to look back at him. 

“Almost two days,” Callum sighed, moving the pillows around them to support her. “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

He smiled, bringing over a tray and placing it beside her. “I sent for it as soon as I saw you were waking up. Moonberry surprise, jelly tarts, and fresh milk.”

“Minna will have your head for giving into my cravings,” she chuckled, beginning to eat quickly.

The king shrugged. “You’re my wife and queen. Minna doesn’t have to sleep next to you when you haven’t had your sugar fix.”

Scoffing a jelly tart, Rayla just smiled at him. 

As she ate, Callum did the checks that a few weeks ago, a doctor had completed, but now, with the child so close, he wouldn’t let anyone come into their den. He wrote down the results on some paper, then turned to his wife as she downed the last of her drink. “Zym wanted to see you, if you felt up to it.”

“Well, he’s the only one you’ll let me see. So yeah, why not?”

The king nodded, then looked to the door. “Zym! You can come in now!”

The door opened, and a young dragon came running in, his tail wagging back and forth. “Rayla!” he giggled, climbing up the pillows to her. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine Zappy,” she teased, tickling him until sparks came out of his mouth when he laughed, hence his nickname.

Lying on his back beside her, Zym looked at her belly. “Wow Rayla, you’re even bigger than the last time I saw you!”

“Hey!” Callum huffed, pulling his tail sharply. “That’s my wife. Be nice.”

“I said she looked big, Cal,” the dragonling whined. “I didn’t say she looked  _ fat _ .”

Rayla chuckled as she tapped her husband on the nose. “Let him be. He’s only teasing. And besides, he’s right. I  _ am _ bigger.”

“Yeah. So, when are you going to lay the egg Rayla?”

“No egg Zym,” his brother explained as he tidied up.

“No egg? But I came from an egg. Mama showed it to me once.”

“You’re a full dragon Zappy,” Rayla explained as he sat by her side and put his ear to her belly. “My baby will be a Variant. And they’re born, not hatched.”

“Ooh,” he replied with a nod. “I forgot about that...I can hear its heartbeat.”

Callum smiled, stroking his brother’s hair back. “I know. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! I won’t be the ‘baby’ of the castle anymore!” 

Rayla smiled, but then yawned, her eyes drooping. Spotting it, Callum picked up their visitor and put him down outside the nest. “Right, time for you to go Zappy.”

“But…”

“No buts. The baby will be here soon and you can come see it then.” The king passed him the notes and pointed at the door. “Go and give those to the doctor. And send my love to Mother.”

“Alright. See you later Rayla!”

“N-night…Zappy.” She yawned again, already lying back down.

As he left and shut the door behind him, Callum positioned the pillows around her and shifted back to his dragon form. He wasted no time in wrapping himself around her tiny form with his tail acting as her blanket. “Only a little longer love,” he whispered as she slipped off to sleep once more.

~#~

Callum quickly opened his eyes when he heard a sound and looked at his wife. She rolled back and forth on the pillows, the smell around her different and pained. “R-Rayla?”

“C-Cal! It hurts!” 

He frowned, looking at her closer. “I-I think the baby’s coming Rayla.”

“Callum!” she cried, holding her stomach.

“It’s okay.” He lay beside her, nuzzling her. “It’s alright Rayla. I’m here. It’s going to be alright.”

She groaned painfully, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “Cal…I-I’m scared! We need help.”

He stared at her for a bit, watching her suffer and struggle before closing his eyes and looking to the door of their den. “Mother! Minna!” he roared out, curling around his mate.

A few seconds later, the two females came running in and looked over the pair, but stopped when Callum growled at them. Zubeia only frowned. “Cadonumis, please, you called us in, you must be worried. Just relax and try to let your instincts go.”

He glared at them, but then slowly shifted back to his hybrid form. “Rayla needs help.”

“Alright Cad,” his mother said, holding out her hand. “Come to me, and Minna will help Rayla.”

It took all his will power to leave the elf’s side and go to his mother, letting her wrap her arms around him while Minna ran over to the main bed. But then, the dragon snapped at her. “Get away from my mate!”

She froze, but Zubeia just placed her hand on his cheek, “Cad, look at me. Only at me, okay?”

“Y-you…” he growled, “You shouldn’t…”

“Concentrate Cad. Just remember, Rayla needs help. So to help her, you need to calm down,” she told him with a smile. “You can do this. You just need to relax.”

Fighting his natural instincts, Cadonumis grabbed his mother, hugging her tight and trying to block out the screams and sounds of pain coming from his mate. Everything inside him was telling him to be at her side, that no one else should be nearby, but he knew she was in pain and that he couldn’t help her. 

He growled over his mother’s shoulder, listening to Minna give Rayla instructions and encouragement before suddenly…

A cry filled the air.

His instincts dropped the moment he heard it, and he pulled away, looking over at the nest as Minna placed something in Rayla’s arms. She looked down at it, then over at him, grinning despite looking like a mess. 

Minna stepped back with a smile. “Callum…come meet your son.”

“Son?” he whispered, running over to Rayla and kneeling down at their side. He looked at the bundle, smiling as he did. Wrapped in a blanket was a child, crying out, but slowly settling. “He’s beautiful!” He grinned, leaning over and nuzzling his wife’s cheek. “Oh Rayla, he’s perfect!”

She chuckled, kissing his nose before leaning on him and looking down at their child.

Zubeia smiled as she walked over and knelt on the bed. “Have you thought of a name?”

The two looked at each other before Callum smiled, holding his wife tight. “Yeah…we want to name him Avizandum...After Father.”

The old queen blinked, tears forming in her eyes. “Y-you do?”

“If that’s alright with you.”

“Oh…oh Cad,” she sobbed, leaning over and hugging all three of them at once. She allowed her tears to fall freely. “I’m sure he’d love it...”


	49. Post Story 18+ Prompt - Take Care of It

#  **Post Story 18+ Prompt – Take Care Of It**

**RK: Quick one I wrote to go with my prompt.**

**_So, Rayla leaves for a few days to visit Silvergrove and catch up. Callum has to stay at the Spire to fulfill kingly duties. Amidst the stress, his body doesn't take too kindly. Rayla's gone, so...only one option: Take care of it himself. Whilst he fantasizes about his wife, little does he know, she's actually watching from the doorway, having just got back and is unbelievably aroused._ **

The king pushed open his chamber doors, having just finished his meeting with the Earthblood elves. They fit the unmoving description of the earth perfectly, that’s for sure; they were unbelievably stubborn.

Flopping forward into his nest of pillows and blankets, Callum groaned, loving the feeling of the fabrics under his fingertips. He wanted to feel even more of the comforting silks, so he removed the rest of his clothing. It was late, and no one was to disturb him at this hour unless it was an absolute emergency.

The dragon sighed when he felt the blankets caress his skin, and he moaned at the feeling. It was so pleasant and soothing, but it lacked something. It lacked the warmth of another...the warmth of his wife.

She’d been gone for a few days now, off to Silvergrove to meet with Ethari and some other old-time friends. Despite the invitation to join, he couldn’t leave due to his political duties. There were many meetings with fellow leaders and many conflicts to settle. Xadia would fall apart without him. Unfortunately, this also meant his wife wasn’t here to support him, to calm him, to help release all of the tension built up inside. Even her presence alone was enough to relax his body and mind.

Perhaps while she was away, he could find another way to relax. It’d been a while since he was able to relax using... _ sexual methods. _ He and Rayla had simply been too busy for the last few weeks.

Maybe that would do him some good?

Taking a deep breath, Callum turned onto his side, looking down at his nude form. The silks rubbing against his skin were nice, but when he slowly reached his hand down to grab hold of his cock, a quiet whine escaped his lips.

His hand then began stroking up and down, working his manhood to a hard length. Each movement caused him to release an audible gasp every time. The dragon’s eyes fluttered closed as he imagined his wife by his side. He imagined her four digits grabbing hold of him, of arousing him. He imagined her breath against his neck and jawline while she whispered words of praise.

“R-Rayla~” he whispered, feeling his length twitch in his grasp.

As he began to stroke himself faster, his tail began flicking back and forth rapidly. To keep it grounded, Callum wrapped it around his leg. That would keep it from getting  _ too  _ out of control.

“Oh!~ Ah, Rayla...Y-Yes, there~” he whimpered, rubbing his thumb around the tip before continuing his previous motions. He could see her, his elf. Those violet eyes were staring into his own, a devilish smirk on her lips.

“ A-Am I...a...a good dragon?~” he moaned. However, he was not expecting a reply.

“Yes, yes you are~ Keep going sweetheart~”

Cracking open his eyes, the dragon saw none other than his wife, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m thoroughly enjoying the show~”

Looking closer, Callum could see a wet spot between her thighs, clear evidence that her womanhood was enjoying his display. His half-lidded gaze watched her take off her pants, her fingers resting on her folds while she stared back at him. “What are ya waiting for?”

Now with his preferred audience present, he continued with far more vigor. He bit his lip, picking up the pace of his strokes. His moans and whimpers filled the chamber while the last few weeks of pent up stress finally began to release.

At the side, the elf watched her husband writhe and tremble in the nest, his breaths hot and heavy. Two fingers thrusted in and out of her pussy. She added a third when she heard her husband’s breathing quicken. She knew the signs of his approaching orgasm all too well: fast breathing, high moans, fluttering wings, and all of them were there.

“R-Rayla! Ah~ I-I’m close!~”

“Go on Callum, cum for me~” she moaned, rubbing her sweet spot and clit simultaneously.

With her encouragement, the dragon cried out into the room, his tail squeezing his leg tightly and his wings shuddering. Callum’s vision blurred to white as he came hard into his hand. Thick, sticky fluid covered his fingers and some dripped onto the sheets beneath him.

It was only a few seconds after when a second cry filled the room. Trembling against the wall, Rayla slowly pulled out her fingers, her hand now coated in the product of her pleasure.

Now both royals were panting messes. The dragon beckoned for her to join him in the comfy nest, and she happily obliged, flopping down onto the blankets and pillows next to him.

“Missed you,” Callum whispered, kissing her forehead.

“I see that,” she chuckled, but kissed his nose in return. “I missed you too.”


	50. Pre Story - Childhood

#  **Pre Story - Childhood**

King Avizandum sighed as he stood before a window, looking out over the clouds while his brow furrowed deeply in thought.

“Your Majesty?”

The dragon turned quickly at the call and saw one of his Dragon Guards walking over to him. “Ah, Tiadrin. Is everything alright?”

The elf nodded politely as she stood behind him. “Yes sir, I just wanted to ask if you were alright.”

He looked back to the window and sighed. “I’m worried about Cadonumis.”

“What about him, sire? Is…is he alright?”

“In a way, yes. But the other day, I saw him playing zap ball alone, throwing it in the air all by himself.” The king shook his head. “He is the only child in the palace, and the chances of Zubeia and I having another child…well…it’s a miracle we had him as it is...I know you, the other Dragonguard, and the servants play with him, but…I just...I wish he had someone his own age to keep him company.”

Tiadrin looked over at the king and bit her lip. “Well…your Majesty, I do have a daughter who’s only a year older than the prince…I could ask her to come visit?”

“I appreciate the offer, but one day would not be enough,” he sighed.

“Well, the summer is coming. If it would be acceptable...she could stay here a few weeks.”

"Oh?" The king stroked his beard in thought. "That may work..." Avizandum glanced over at the guard. "Would your daughter be alright with that?"

"She’s always saying in her letters that she wants to come spend more time with us... and she’s pretty open-minded. She would make friends with a human."

The king huffed in amusement. "Is that so?"

"As an expression sire," she confirmed. "But she would like it, I'm sure."

“Well...as long as your daughter is happy to come here...I will pass on the idea to my wife and see what she thinks about it."

~#~

Rayla couldn't stop fidgeting as she walked down the hallway. School had ended for the summer break two days ago, and she'd spent all of yesterday travelling. This morning, she was going to officially meet the Prince. She'd been told to treat him as if he were just another boy, but he was still the  _ Prince _ . She walked with her mother to the room she was told was Cadonumis' playroom, and after knocking on it, she watched as the door opened. The room was really neat and light, a range of toys all over the place, but they were all neatly put away, while in the middle, were two large chairs. In one of them sat the young prince, dressed in a dark grey shirt with charcoal pants, and a large book in his hands. Tiadrin bowed to him. "Prince Cadonumis. This is my daughter, Rayla."

The boy tipped his head at her, putting his book down and walking over, bowing formally. "Greetings Rayla."

Rayla tensed at the meeting. "Umm...h-hello Prince C-Cadonumis."

"Rayla is going to be staying at the palace for her summer break, and the King has said she can play in your room with you."

"Papa told me," he replied to the adult with a nod.

Tiadrin smiled and touched her daughter's shoulder. "I will let you two get to know each other then."

Once she left, Rayla shifted on the spot, biting her lip at her nerves as the dragon just stared at her. He looked as if he expected her to do something, but when she didn't even look at him, he turned his attention back to his book.

The elf nervously looked around the room, heading over to his toys and boldly picking one up. She found it to be a box of building blocks, each one decorated with a Primal symbol. Tossing them messily on the floor, she knelt down and began to work on building a tower.

As she built it up, the tower suddenly toppled over, and with a short huff of frustration, she tried again. But as she got to the same height, it toppled over again. "Ugh," she grumbled, trying again. The dragon looked up from his book as she tried over and over to keep it stable.

After the fifth topple, he put the book down and walked over to her. "Umm...excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"If...if you make the base bigger, it won't fall over as much," he offered, reaching out and picking up some blocks. "And...if you put the same Primals together, they stick better. See?"

"Ohhh," she gasped, then began to work with him to find the matching blocks to stack them up. Eventually, the pair of them had to stand to reach the top. With the last block in place, the two of them stepped back to look at the tower that was as tall as each of them.

Cad just stared at it. "I've never made it that tall before."

"Do you have any more blocks?"

"I think so...I think there’s another box in there." He pointed to a door in the wall.

Instantly, the elf ran over to the door and opened it to find a neatly stacked store room. She looked around for another box similar to the other. "Ah! There it is!"

The prince stood at her side and looked up as well. "That's so high. We can't reach that."

"Nar! We can reach it! Here, let me get on your shoulders."

"My shoulders?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

He frowned, but did as asked, kneeling down and letting her climb onto his shoulders. She held his horns to steady herself, reaching up for the other box. "Right...okay... just a little more..."

"You-you're heavy!" the dragon wailed out. "Hurry up!"

"Shush! I almost...got...it!" She managed to get one hand on the box, and pulled at it. Unfortunately, it was slightly heavier than she expected, and the box toppled over, the contents crashing down on them both. Cadonumis tripped over and fell to the floor, Rayla landing on his back with the blocks scattered all around them. "Oww..." the elf groaned, getting on her feet. "Sorry."

The dragon frowned angrily at her. "You know, we could’ve just asked someone to get them down for us."

"Oh be quiet and help me pick these up," she sighed, hurrying to clear up the mess on the floor. "We could make the tower twice as tall with these!"

"I think the tower's tall enough," he huffed, arms folded. "And  _ you _ made the mess, so  _ you _ clean it up."

The elf glared at him, then stood up and walked over to him, stomping down on his tail. "You can help!"

The prince yelped and grabbed his tail, holding it tightly and glaring at her with tears in his eyes. He ran out of the storeroom and kicked over the tower they had made. Rayla was about to tell him off, but then saw him crouch down and hug his own knees, wrapping his wings around himself.

Suddenly feeling very bad about her actions, the elf looked back at the mess and knelt back down to clean it up, putting the blocks back in the box and dragging it over to the tower’s remains. She cleared that mess away also, and walked over to the prince as he sniffed and sobbed. "I-I’m sorry I stepped on your tail..." she said softly. "I-I know I shouldn't have."

"I could have my papa eat you for that," he muttered from between his wings.

Rayla frowned. "I could get my mummy to beat him up."

"My papa is way stronger!"

"My mummy is the best fighter!"

"My mummy makes the best pies!"

"My daddy is...is...my daddy tells the best jokes!"

"No he doesn't! I've heard his jokes! They're bad!"

Rayla paused for a bit, then giggled. "Yeah...they’re pretty bad."

Silence fell, but then the two broke out into hysterical laughter. Cad finally unfurled his wings and slowly stood up. "Promise you won't step on my tail again?"

"Promise."

They shook on it, then decided to try and make the tower once more. Instead, they created two towers as tall as they could make them. They were wondering what to do next when there was a knock on the door, and they turned to see a servant enter with a tray of food. "Lunch time your Highness. And I have some for you too Rayla." She smiled, looking over at the towers. "Ooh, that’s a good fort you’ve made there. You just need a good sheet to go over it."

The pair looked at each other, then at the servant. "Great idea!" The dragon bounced on the spot. "Can you get a sheet for us?"

"Of course your Highness," the servant chuckled. "I will go and find you one while you enjoy your lunch."

Sitting down on the floor, the two children ate their sandwiches and juice they had been brought, looking at the towers and talking about how to make them into a fort.

The servant returned with a large white sheet, and together, the three of them draped the sheet over the towers and pinned the other sides to the wall. Soon, they had created a fort and threw pillows inside it, the pair dragging in the last of their lunch with them. 

With their fort built, Rayla and Cad spent the rest of the day playing together and laughing until Lain came in to get his daughter for dinner and then bedtime. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Cad's cool when you get to know him." She laughed as her father held her close. "I'm gonna give him my painting set tomorrow."

"Oh? Did you bring it with you?"

She blinked, and then pouted. "No...I forgot it."

Her father chuckled at that. "I will send a message to Ethari, and he can send them over for you."

"Thanks daddy!"

~#~

Rayla sighed as she looked over to the dragon beside her. "I'm sorry Cad."

"Do you have to go?"

"Summer break’s over. I’ve got to go back to school," she explained. "I'm sorry."

"Mama says you can come back during autumn break...but that's months away."

The elf sighed. "I know. But you can write to me."

"I guess."

Forcing herself to smile, Rayla grabbed him for a tight hug. "Maybe I can come for your birthday too?”

"I'd like that," he chuckled, hugging her as well.

~#~

Rayla smiled happily as she looked down at the Shadowpaw doll she'd asked an elf at Silvergrove to make for her. There was a large, blue ribbon tied around its neck, and she began to wrap it up in a cloth. She looked forward to her trip to the Storm Spire that weekend, not just to see her parents, but also to see her friend Cad. The two of them had been exchanging letters for months since they last saw each other, and they were both looking forward to the trip.

Just as she finished wrapping up her gift, there was a knock on the door of her room.

"Come in!"

Runnan entered with a sad look in his eyes, and a scroll of paper in his hand. "Rayla?"

"Runnan, I finished wrapping up Cad's birthday gift!" she exclaimed, holding it out proudly to him. "And I'm all packed to go!"

The elf sighed deeply as he walked over and knelt down before her, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry Rayla. I'm...I'm so...so sorry."

The girl looked confused. "W-what is it?"

He steadied himself, using all of his strength to look her calmly in the eyes. "Rayla...something has happened."

"Something happened? What? Where?" She looked at the paper in his hand and spotted the royal seal on it. "That...that's from the palace! Are Mama and Papa alright?"

The assassin stared into her young, innocent eyes, fighting back tears. "Th-the King...is dead."

"What?"

"And...so is Prince Cadonumis."

Her eyes went wide and began to fill with tears. "N-no! No he can't be! Mama and Papa said they would keep him safe! They promised!"

"Rayla...y-your parents, they...they’re gone."

"Gone?"

"The Dragonguard...they ran away from their duty."

She shook her head violently and covered her ears with her hands. "NO! NO! You're lying! They would never run away!"

"All of the guards did Rayla, many have already been caught, but..."

"NO! They would never run!"

"Rayla this letter came from the Queen herself!" he snapped at her, holding her shoulders and shaking her firmly. "They are gone Rayla! They’re traitors!"

She stared at him, the truth sinking in slowly. "Th-they...ran away?"

"I'm sorry Rayla..."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fell into his arms, sobbing loudly as Runnan held her close and rubbed her back.

~#~

Weeks passed, and Rayla wanted it all to be a lie; she wanted her parents to come and get her, to tell her it was just a big misunderstanding, but that day never came. It never happened. They didn't come back. Even as she dressed in all black, walking with her guardians down the long line to the stone body of the King and up to the small coffin that was placed out for Cadonumis, she kept wishing she would get to the end and find her parents and the prince waiting there for her.

But all she found was a grieving dragoness. The trio bowed to her silently, then began to turn away, but before they did, Rayla boldly stepped over to the small coffin and reached forward, placing the Shadowpaw plushy on the top with the other tokens to the prince, blinking away tears. "H-happy birthday Cad," she whispered, then hurried away, wiping her eyes.


	51. Pre Story - Feel Better

#  **Pre Story - Feel Better**

**RK: I'm sorry we haven't posted anything lately. Story and I have hit a bit of a block, and until our minds reorient themselves, it's gonna be a bit. However, I had this lil' short sitting in my files for a while now and I thought I'd publish it. Cuz it's cute. :)**

**\-----**

The dragonling laughed as he ran around the open room, fleeing from the young elf trying to catch him. Tag was one of their favorite games to play when Rayla visited the palace, and it definitely made Cad happy to play with someone his own age every once in a while. ****

“Ow! Ow-ow-ow…” ****

Cad stopped in his tracks, turning around to see the elf sitting on the floor and looking at her elbow. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she desperately used her other arm to wipe them away. ****

The dragonling ran over, getting on his hands and knees and looking over her worriedly. “Rayla? Are you okay?” ****

The little elf looked down at her elbow which was scraped and bleeding a bit. “I-I fell...and scratched my elbow...I-I’m okay, but it hurts...” She frowned, looking around the room for _anything_ that could act as a bandage. ****

Cad sat there to think, looking at the wound. Then, with a smile and a wag of his tail, an idea came to mind. “Wait! Mama told me when I get a little cut or a scratch, I should lick it to help it feel better! It always works when I trip and fall. Maybe it will work for you too!” ****

Raising a brow, the elf looked at the dragon then back at her scrape. She attempted to lift her elbow up to her face and lick it, but it was no good. “H-how do you lick your elbow?” she asked in frustration, eventually giving up and hissing when the blood continued to flow. ****

“Maybe I can do it.” He looked intently at the scratch, his face concentrating as he held her arm and gave a tiny lick to the scratch. ****

Rayla giggled, shimmying where she sat. “H-hey, that tickles!” ****

With a giggle of his own, the dragonling continued to lap at the blood, trying to clean it up as best as he could, just like mama had told him. It wasn’t long before the bleeding began to cease and he pulled back to look. ****

The bleeding had completely stopped, and the elf stared with wide eyes. “Wow, it worked! And it doesn’t hurt now! Thank you Cad!” With a big smile, she threw herself forward and hugged the dragonling, giggling as she squeezed him tightly. ****

Cadonumis wagged his tail, giggling and hugging her tightly back. “D-do you still wanna play?” ****

“Yeah! But you’re it!” she laughed, touching his shoulder before running off.


	52. Post Story - Dream Walker - Part 2

#  **Post Story - Dream Walker - Part 2**

**RK: Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I'm trying here. : <**

Looking over the various dream portals, Azymondias smiled as he walked around the corridor in search for anything interesting. Thanks to his father’s teachings, he could dream walk further and further away from his body. He now had reached the point where some of the dreams he came across were about life in the ocean.

It was a great way to see the world and never leave his bed, testing how far he could travel before he lost the dreams. His father was really amazed with how far he could walk, but accepted he was just a very talented dragon.

As he walked among the dream portals, on his way to an image of the coast, he gasped when he saw something else in the corridor. Another moon dragon looked around curiously at the various portals. “Hello there!”

They turned and looked at him with a surprised smile. “Oh! Hello!” the dragoness exclaimed when she noticed him. “Who are you?”

Zym looked her over as he approached; she had short ginger hair with two braids down the front. Her eyes were a crisp hazel and a bunch of freckles were scattered across her cheeks, nose, and brow. Markings were painted upon her cheeks that were somewhat reminiscent of Rayla’s. Lastly, two sparkling wings sprouted from behind her back and a short tail with feathers at the tip flicked back and forth. She looked about his age, being in her early teens.

The halfling smiled kindly. “My name’s Zym, what's yours?”

“Yuue,” she introduced with a polite nod. “I’ve never met another Dream Walker before.”

“Neither have I…apart from my father.” He shrugged, looking around them. “You must be in a city.”

“It’s not really a city, more like a very busy village,” Yuue corrected with a tip of her head. “But…how do you know that?”

“More dream portals mean more people,” he explained, pointing around them. “See? Over there, there’s a large group of portals. I’m guessing there’s an inn?”

Yuue smiled as she stood beside him. “You’re really clever Zym! Yes, we have several inns.”

He smiled at her. “My dad taught me how to read portals. He’s a _real_ master at dream walking.”

“So your dad taught you how to dream walk? I wish I had someone to teach me.”

“What?”

“Dream walking is something my grandmother could do…but she died before she could teach me anything.”

The other watched her with a frown, reaching out to hold her shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“She was old. It was her time,” she sighed. “But I wish I’d had a teacher like you did.”

Blinking, the other dragon smiled. “Well…I can teach you a few things if you want.”

“Really?” she gasped. “That...that would be great!”

“Okay! Well, it’s pretty late now. Meet me here tomorrow night and we can get started.”

~#~

A few months later, Zym smiled at his new friend and student as they sat together in someone’s dream. The dreamer appeared to be on a grand stage singing to a massive crowd.

Yuue smiled as she glanced at the halfling beside her. “Thank you for teaching me Zym.”

“You’re welcome. It’s nice to have someone to share these dreams with.”

“I still can’t believe how powerful you are. I mean…where are we?”

“Somewhere in Lux Aurea, the sun kingdom. Pretty much on the other side of Xadia.” 

He smiled kindly at her. “You know, I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Yeah. So have I. And you’re a great teacher.”

Zym tilted his head slightly. “So…where did you say you lived?”

“Griffinsight Port.”

He took a moment, then bit his lip, looking away. “Would…would it be alright if I came to visit you?”

The girl blinked. “Really?”

“Well…I’ve always wanted to travel…and…it would be nice to meet you. You know, in the real world.” He smiled. “I know it sounds kinda weird but…I kinda…want to know what you…umm…what you smell like. If…if that makes sense.”

The other chuckled lightly. “No, I know what you mean. I’ve been wondering the same thing.” She smiled at the dragon beside her. “I’d love to meet you outside of this world.”

“Well, if it’s okay with you…I’ll head off tomorrow.” He grinned, holding her hand. 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Now…for a bit more of your training…why don’t you see if you can make it rain flowers down on our performer?”

“You think I can?”

“Won’t know until you try,” he chuckled.

With a deep breath, the ginger-haired teen held out her hand and concentrated, pushing her skill until eventually, flower petals began to float down across the whole stage. The dreamer, unaware of the two walkers watching him, smiled as the flowers fell down. Zym chuckled as he nudged his student. “Good work Yuue.”

Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw it had worked. “Yes! I did it!”

“Knew you could.”

“Well, I have the best teacher.” She smiled softly, leaning on his arm. “But let’s see what a master dream walker can do.”

Zym smirked at her, then held out his own hand, twisting his fingers for a moment. Suddenly, the sky above them became a beautiful aurora of colours, floating out from the stage. The audience burst out with even more cheers as the beam of light shone on the performer while even more flower petals showered down. 

His apprentice chuckled lightly. “I still have a lot to learn.”

“Maybe I can teach you better in person.”

“I look forward to your visit.”

“I do too. I’ll leave in the morning.”

~#~

Griffinsight Port was situated at the very edge of Xadia, four days' flight from Storm Spire and quite large for a village. Zym circled over it for a while, looking over the buildings and people below. Dragons and elves of all sorts were wandering around. The port was filled with ships, and he recognized a couple of the flags they were flying from his lessons. Most were elven, but he did spot at least one human flag.

To the far side of the port was a cliff face filled with holes, and there was no way up to them apart from flying. The dragon caves had been carved into the rocks, several dragons flying in and out of them.

After a few circles, he went down to the front gate and landed, shifting into his hybrid form and walking into the village. He observed the shops and the salesmen as he walked by, ever so curious about their wares.. Zym smiled at all the passersby before going to one of the shops. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a dragoness called Yuue.”

“Ah, she’s normally down by the port,” the shop keeper said, pointing down the road. “Look for the newest ship to dock.”

Nodding, the dragon headed for the port, looking over each shop as people worked and traded. He wandered past a few before spotting a couple of dragons on the dock, speaking to an elf.

While he didn’t know the second one, the female he recognized at once. “Yuue!” he called, hurrying towards her.

The dragoness turned at the call and laughed. “Zym! You made it!”

“Took me four days, but I’m here,” he said as he made his way towards her. “It’s good to finally meet you!” He smiled as he got closer, but then the male stepped forward to create a barrier between them.

“Who are you to speak to my daughter, halfling?!” the male growled at the younger dragon. “How dare you think you can be so informal with her?!” He stepped forward, wings flared to his sides. “What are you doing in my town? Who are you?”

“Your town?” he repeated, quite confused.

“I am the alpha of our clan, protector of Griffinsight! And you are not welcome here!” He snarled, drawing himself up to intimidate the newcomer. 

Quickly, the ginger-haired teen at his side held up her hands. “Wait, father! This is Zym! The Dream Walker I told you about!” Yuue shouted.

"A halfling Dream Walker?" the alpha repeated, slightly confused by the statement. "That's not possible."

"I promise you sir, I am a Dream Walker," Zym explained. "That is how your daughter knows me. Please, I just wanted to come and meet her."

The alpha growled again, but he nodded. "Very well, you can stay for one week, halfling. But you will stay out of my sight _and_ out of my way." Her father huffed, then walked past him, making sure his tail struck him painfully in the leg. 

Zym yelped at the strike, but then turned to his friend. "You never said your father was an alpha."

"Sorry, I guess it never came up." She shrugged, then turned to the village. "So, do you want me to show you around?" 

"Of course, I came all this way."

“Well then, come on,” she chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him down the path. “So, this is the port, we can have up to twelve ships docked at any time, but normally, we only have four or five.”

Yuue continued with the tour for a few hours, showing him the inns, shops, and everything else her home had to offer.

As she told him about the food of the area, they were interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Hey! Yuue!"

The pair turned quickly at the voice as another moon dragon came towards them. Oddly, Yuue stepped forward so she was between the new arrival and Zym. "What is it Korin?"

"I heard you're showing around some dirt-blood," the male huffed, looking behind her before growling. "Filthy dirt-bloods. Get out of my village!"

"It’s not _your_ village, it's our father's. And he said Zym can stay."

Korin growled louder. "They don't belong here!"

"He's my friend and I will not let you hurt him! Now go away!" She growled back, pushing him away and standing her ground to prove she’d fight if needed. Zym also grounded his feet, preparing for a duel. Luckily, the other dragon appeared to see reason and turned away, flying off with only a sharp look over his shoulder. Once he was gone, Yuue sighed. "Honestly, my whole family is full of morons."

"That was..."

"My older brother. Next in line to become Alpha," she explained. "He's stupid."

The halfling smiled as he held her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I've lived with being a halfling all my life. I'm used to people being rude. Honestly, it's nothing."

"But they should know better. I mean, the Dragon King is mated to an elf! And an elf of a different Primal!" She sighed. "If the royal family can accept a halfling Variant as the next in line, surely my stupid family can accept me being friends with a halfling full-blood."

Zym swallowed a little at the mention of his brother. "Umm, yeah, I guess. But honestly, I don't mind it. Come on, you were going to take me to get some 'frozen sweet milk'?"

"Oh, yeah, this way."

Glad the topic had changed, Zym followed her to a shop, and they shared some sweet frozen treats flavoured with exotic items from all across Xadia. Zym purred as he tasted it, licking his lips with each bite. “Yuue, this is amazing!” he exclaimed happily.

His friend chuckled as she ate her own. “Told you.”

There was a long silence before the boy finally sighed. “So…your family doesn’t seem to like halflings,” he said as he ate his treat.

“My aunt on my father's side mated with an earth dragon. My father…didn’t take it well.” She smiled sheepishly as she ate. “I don’t see why. Halflings are just dragons.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re open-minded.”

She smiled at him, then looked over towards the caves. “I would invite you to my cave but…”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...You said there was an inn here? I’ll stay there.”

~#~

“Those are very pretty.” Zym walked over to Yuue as she messed with a few seashells in her hand.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” the dragoness mumbled, messing with one and watching the sun catch it.

“What's wrong?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. “These are engagement gifts,” she said softly, setting them down in her lap. “Males have been giving me gifts all month, ever since I came of age.”

“Oh...” her friend sighed. “I see.”

“My father keeps refusing them. Says none of the males around here are worthy of me.”

“I thought female moon dragons were allowed to pick their own mates?”

“Normally, yes. But I’m an alpha’s daughter. Rules are different for me.”

“Oh...I’m sorry Yuue.”

“It’s alright. I get to keep the gifts anyway, even if the males are rejected.”

“So…what _have_ you been given?”

“Shells, lots of shells. a few pretty rocks…one even gave me flowers.”

Zym winced. “Bet your father didn’t like that.”

“He was a youngling just pushing his luck,” she chuckled. “Father only nipped his tail.”

The halfling smiled, leaning on her. “So…what would make you accept? What would be your _perfect_ engagement gift?”

She gave him a sly smirk. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” she teased. Standing up and stretching her wings, she looked down at the other dragon. “I want to go flying for a bit.”

“Can I join you?”

“Of course.” She smiled, pulling his arm to guide them out of the village. Once in the open, they shifted and took to the skies.

~#~

Zym frowned as he walked around the corridor, trying to find any clue that would explain where Yuue had gone. It had been four days since he’d last seen her, and he was beginning to worry. He had tried to find a dream portal with the unique pattern of a Dream Walker, but it was nowhere to be found.

Just as he was about to try finding her brother or father’s dream, he heard the soft chime and turned to see a portal open, allowing Yuue to step out. She looked exhausted as she stepped out to meet him, and he smiled as he hurried over to her. “Yuue! There you are! I was so worried!”

She sighed as she hugged him for a moment, then pushed herself back, looking up at him. “I’m sorry Zym, my father didn’t want me to come and see you…so he’s been keeping me awake.”

“What? Why? I know he doesn't like me, but he’s never objected to our dream walking before.”

She turned away. “He…he didn’t want me to tell you that…he’s chosen a mate for me.”

Zym stared at her. “What? Really?”

“He’s chosen the son of another moon alpha.” She rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself. “I’ve never even met him before and…I’m going to mate with him. And he lives far away from my home. I’ll probably never see Griffinsight again.” She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

“So your father didn’t want you to tell me…”

“He was worried you would cause trouble,” she sighed. “After you tried to give me a gift…he was worried. I can tell you now because the ceremony is in two days. There’s no way you can get here in time.”

Zym reached out and held her cheek, looking into her eyes. “Yuue…do you want him? This other moon dragon?”

She blinked, then shook her head. “No…I-I don’t.”

“Then hold on. I’m coming.” 

“Zym, there’s no way you can make it!”

He smirked, then leant over and nuzzled her cheek. “I’m half sky dragon. You know how fast I can fly?”

“But not even you can fly that fast! And besides, my father will kill you!”

“He won’t because I know something he doesn’t.”

“What?”

He winked at her. “I’ll tell you when I see you,” he whispered, waking himself up. Zym hurried out of his nest and ran to consult his elder brother.

~#~

Despite knowing it was impossible, Yuue still kept an eye on the sky and the arriving dragons for the next two days. There was no way Zym could make it, no matter how fast he was. 

And even if by some miracle he _did_ make it, what could he do? Her father would never accept a halfling, no matter her feelings.

As the night of the full moon drew closer, she was taken deep into one of the caves with several other females and promptly decorated, cleaned, and dressed for the occasion. Many from the clan gathered and threw sparkling dust on the ground before her.

With a deep sigh, she walked into the middle of the circle where her mate-to-be was waiting, smirking at her appearance. She just looked away, sighing sadly as she looked to the night sky. 

Yuue barely looked up at her intended as an elder blessed their union. She didn’t know why she’d hoped things would change. “And so, by full moonlight...”

“Wait!”

Her head snapped up at the call, watching as an exhausted dragon almost crash-landed on the cliff ledge. Instantly, the alpha growled and stormed over, glaring at the halfling. “How dare you come back here?!” he snapped, shifting instantly and towering over the younger dragon. “You are not welcome here, halfling!”

Zym glared back at the alpha. “You will be silent,” he said in a tone that rumbled with command. 

The alpha didn’t obey, snarling menacingly. “Who do you think you are to order me around, dirty halfling?!”

“You’re right, I am a halfling. My father was a moon archdragon,” Zym explained calmly. “But it’s my mother who you should _really_ respect.”

The alpha glared down at him with his teeth bared. “What do you mean by that?”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Zym shifted down to his hybrid form, and all the dragons in attendance gasped. No longer was he in a casual shirt and pants, but a long jacket of dark blue and silver. A cloak draped behind his back and he wore a pair of navy boots to match. 

The most impressive parts were the silver clasp holding his cloak in place and the cornet on his brow, the clasp engraved with the sigil of the royal family and the cornet made from six silver strands woven around a single, large sapphire. The alpha and the other dragons all shifted into their hybrid forms, staring in amazement as the teenager lifted his head slightly higher. 

Zym stared hard at the alpha with his shimmering blue eyes. “I am Prince Azymondias, second born son of the Dowager Queen Zubeia and brother to King Cadonumis.”

Knowing that he wouldn’t _dare_ speak such a lie, the collection in attendance mumbled for a bit and bowed to one knee before the prince. Such displays would normally make Zym blush, but he kept it together as he turned to the alpha once more. “Kneel,” he hissed at him.

The alpha frowned, but after looking at the others, he slowly got down on one knee with his head lowered. 

Once he knelt, Zym smirked and walked proudly up to the circle, giving the would-be-mate a hard glare until he backed off. Zym turned to Yuue, smiling broadly at her. “Told you I was fast.” 

She stared at him in awe, then shook her head in disbelief. “We dream walk every night together. How did you hide this from me?”

“I don’t act like a prince, and I don’t allow it to control my life,” he admitted honestly. “Plus, I’m a better Dream Walker than you.”

The female then rolled her eyes. “Perhaps...”

The prince chuckled, then took hold of her hand. “Yuue, I know traditionally, I should give you something from nature…but I decided to follow my father’s example and break tradition.” He smirked, pulling a small scroll from the inner pocket of his jacket. 

With a curious smile, she took it when offered and opened it up, looking to see a map of the continent with all the major cities marked on it. As she glanced over it, the halfling grinned. “Yuue, I offer you Xadia. Not to rule, but to see. We can travel together, see the places we’ve only been in dreams. From the island of Evenere, to Lux Aurea, to the tides in the east. We could see it all together. So...what do you say?”

The dragoness smiled dumbly, taken aback by the proposal, but she finally nodded. “I...I accept...but I accept Zym, my dream walking mentor and friend. Not Prince Azymondias.”

The young dragon nodded in agreement. “Very well,” he said, taking her hand and kissing the back before closing his eyes. “Shall we go?” No one in attendance dared to object, all of them still knelt before the prince.

With a nod, the pair shifted and leapt off the side of the cliff, hastily flying away from the village. Once it was out of sight, Zym quickly glided down to the ground, almost collapsing as soon as he landed. 

Yuue gasped as she quickly set foot beside him. “Zym!”

“I...I’ll be alright,” he groaned. “I’m just…I’m just exhausted. It…was a…a very long flight.”

Her nose softly nuzzled him, and she gently licked his cheek. “You rest. I’ll find us some food.”

“Thanks…Yuue,” he yawned, soon drifting off in his exhaustion. The dragon floated into a dark void of nothingness, slowly recovering his strength. As he slept, he saw an odd light above him and looked up at it before smiling. He reached for it and pulled himself through.

Once he was on the other side, he woke up groggily, looking to see Yuue’s sleeping form beside him. She also opened her eyes, but her face was worried. “Oh thank goodness! I managed to wake you up!” She moved to his side and nuzzled him. “You’ve been asleep for two days! I was worried!”

“Two days?” Zym croaked. “Feels like I only just closed my eyes.”

“Trust me, it’s been that long,” she sighed, looking over to the fire she’d built beside them, then passed him a small collection of fish. “Here, try and eat. You must be hungry. I hope you like fish..”

“You know I do.” He smiled, pulling one forward and biting it in half, chewing and eating. As he did, he purred at the flavour and wolfed the rest of them down.

Yuue lay next to him and smiled. “I don’t think I ever dream walked that deep before. I didn’t know I had it in me,” she said with a slight pride in her voice.

“I guess you had a good teacher,” he teased, leaning over and nuzzling her side. “But I remember my father telling me…to dream walk so deeply, you need to have very strong feelings for the person you are trying to wake.”

“Well…I do love you Zym.” She smiled shyly. “Is that deep enough?”

He gave her a big, soft grin. “Yeah, I think it is.”

Purring, she lay beside him once more and closed her eyes. “So…what’s gonna happen once you have your strength back?”

“Well…I think I should take you to Storm Spire, check in with my brother. He’s going to want to meet my future mate.”


	53. Alternative Story - Never Killed

#  **Alternative Story - Never Killed**

**It’s been a while since we posted an update (sorry about that, life and covid just sucked the soul out of both of us) but this was something I started but never finished.**

**Since I need some love, and don’t want you to think we have abandoned you or this fic, here is the UNFINISHED, story. This is an alternate version of our alternative universe. An AU of an AU…wow. Anyway, the idea was, what if King Avizandum (Callum’s dad) was never killed?**

King Harrow swallowed his nerves. It had been over ten years since he’d last faced the dragon king and that had been terrifying. He glanced around the room, a few guards were wiping sweaty hands on their trouser legs and his advisors were patting their foreheads with cloths. At least he wasn’t the only one panicking.

There was a scream outside followed by a shadow across the window that was so large and heavy that it blocked out the sun for a few seconds. The guards all flinched, wanting to attack but holding back.

It wasn’t long after that when the throne room doors were thrown open and a man with draconic wings stormed in, head held high and clothes dark blue and lined with white fur. 

The human stood and bowed formally to the other. “King Avizandum.”

“King Harrow.” The dragon said, blue eyes sharp at each other, now returning the gesture of bowing. “How unfortunate we must meet again under these circumstances.”

“Avizandum, this is all a… a miss understanding.”

“Is that what you are calling an invasion of my territory?” The dragon growled. “27 of my citizens are dead.”

“It was an accident.”

“Why were your people in Xadia to begin with?”

“A child was missing. There was strong evidence that the river had taken them into Xadia.” The human defended. “They went to try and recover them.”

“Armed?”

“Xadia is dangerous, they wanted to defend themselves. And before you go shouting so many died, over 30 of my people were killed as well!”

The dragon thought about it then let out a deep breath. “That does not change what happened.”

“But if you are here, you surely think we can come to some way to resolve this.” Harrow asked, stepping forward.

“Yes, I think there is.” Avizandum said, turning to face the human. “Our hands are stained in blood Harrow, both of us are guilty of things we cannot and should not forget. We cannot wipe clean the lives we have ruined.”

Harrow looked downwards, knowing the truth in the words.

“But there is hope for the future of our lands… through our children.” The dragon king continued. “You have a son, do you not?”

“Ezran, yes.”

“Then what I propose is technically a dragon tradition but it may help in this situation as well. My proposal is that your son comes to Xadia, to live a Storm Spire in my palace as my guest, living and learning the ways of my people.”

The idea sounded good but Harrow had a feeling of dread. “For how long?” He asked softly.

“Traditionally, five years.”

“Five years!” Harrow repeated at a shout and the council behind them mumbled in shock. “You would take my son, my only child for five years?!”

“They may be the only way to end the conflict once and for all. It is my hope that after ten years…”

“Ten years?”

“Yes. Once Ezran has lived five years with me, my son Cadonumis will live for five years with you.”

Feeling the sting soften with the news.

Avizandum cleared his voice slightly. “As I was saying, it is my hope that after ten years, Cadonumis and Ezran will have a bond and understanding of each other and each other’s people. Then, they will bring peace and harmony. They are both currently free of guilt and judgement.” He turned to the window and looked at the sky before sighing. “This may be the only chance for our people.”

Harrow thought then glanced at his advisors who looked worried. “And if I refuse?”

“You don’t want to refuse.”

“But if I do refuse? If I refuse to hand over the only child of the woman  _ you _ killed?”

The dragon glared at him, wings spread wide. “Then Sarai’s death will not be the last.” He growled but then sighed, relaxing. “Harrow, I’m tired. I’m tired of the fights and the death and suffering. As I’m sure you are too.”

“But my son?” He pleaded. “Please, Avizandum, he… he’s only 10… I-I’ll miss watching him grow up.”

The dragon thought about it for a while before raising his head a little more. “I showed you mercy once before.” He growled. “I will not show it again. And perhaps, with your son in Xadia, you will think before coming into my territory.”

“Avizandum-”

“It’s final Harrow!” The dragon shouted. “In one week, a convoy will come here for the boy. If they do not return or if they return without him, then I will see it as your refusal and an act of war. Am. I. Clear?”

Knowing that Katolis wouldn’t stand a chance if it came to a fight, the human nodded. “You swear he will be safe?”

“I swear.”

“And I’ll be able to… to write to him?”

“I don’t see why that could not be arranged. So, you agree?”

“You are not leaving me much choice.” The human sighed.

“No, I’m not.”

~#~

_ Ten years ago: _

Despite them being so close to his home, Avizandum didn’t attack straight away when he saw the two armed humans before him. “Leave.” He ordered. “Leave now. Today I will show mercy.”

The pair hesitated as they looked at the massive creature, almost considering the offer but Harrow looked at the spear in his hand then shook his head. “You didn’t show her any.” He hissed out, his hand shaking as he felt a tear form in his eyes.

The dragon tipped his head slightly. “Her?” He repeated.

“My wife… the mother of my son.” He whispered but the dragon heard. “He-He will grow up now never knowing his mother. Because of  _ you _ !” He turned the spear to him. “ _ You _ killed her!”

The massive blue and white dragon frowned but then closed his eyes and shifted into his half human form. He still looked powerful as he stood before dark skinned human. “I’m sorry.”

The unexpected words made Harrow blink. “What?”

“I’m sorry for the loss of your mate. And that your son will not know his mother. I am a father myself and cannot imagine the pain you must feel.” He looked at the spear in his hand then into his eyes. “I am sure you hate me human… but if you use that spear, what message are you giving your son? That death only brings death? That revenge is the only answer?”

Looking at the dragon, the human swallowed. “I-I don’t want that.” 

“Then accept my offer of mercy. Turn back. Forget about this.”

“Forget.” He gasped, holding the spear tighter. “This was hers. This… this was her weapon… and look at it now.”

Avizandum did then nodded and held out his hand, holding it over the corruption at the end. “Novis iniuriis.” He grumbled lowly before a small bolt of lightning ran from his hand to the spear, eating away at the darkness until the horn fell to the ground and the spear was left looking clean and bright once more.

Harrow stared in amazement at both his power and the clean weapon.

“Do not let her memory be corrupted.” The dragon advised softly, reaching out and holding the human’s hand over the spear. “Leave, and be with your son.”

Slowly understanding the dragon, Harrow nodded and sighed. “Thank you.”

“NO!” Viren shouted, his own dark staff at the ready as he charged at the king. Avizandum growled, running forwards and shifting, growling as he knocked the mage away, throwing him from his horse and slamming him back into a rock.

The dragon stood over him, growling and waiting for the next attack but the mage just lay where he was. “I-I can’t…” 

The other human ran over to him. “Viren! What were you thinking you fool!”

“I… I can’t move.” He confessed, voice terrified. 

“May that remind you not to cross me.” Avizandum ordered. “Now, take your mage and leave.” He growled then took to the air, returning home.”

Viren stared at his friend. “Why did you spare him! This was our only chance!”

“No… it was the way to make things worse.” He whispered, looking him over carefully. “There is a better way.”

~#~

Prince Ezran was in two sides over his situation. Part of him was excited, looking forward to going to Xadia, a place no human was allowed to go, to meeting real dragons and elves and learning about them. But another part was scared, knowing he would be alone, away from his father and everyone he knew. He would be the only human in the whole country. 

It had been a week since he’d met the convoy of elves with a carriage pulled by a strange creature Ezran had never seen before arrived to get him and he’d said goodbye to his father for the next five years and he was already in the country humans were forbidden from entering.

His elven escorts were slightly surprising to him, all four were part of the king’s royal protectors, known as the dragonguard. When they stopped to rest or sleep, Ezran would try to talk to them. Two of them gave him the cold shoulder but the other two, a type of elf called ‘Moonshadow elves’ he learnt, would happily talk to him and share stories. They told the human about the palace and the royal family and even gave him a few tips to help when they arrived. It helped to keep his doubts at bay.

It was almost two weeks after leaving him that they arrived at the base of a mountain so tall he couldn’t see the top and at the base was a large cat-like creature and another elf, waiting for him. “Greetings Prince Ezran. My name is Ibis and I’m here to escort you the last of the way up the spire.”

“It’s so tall.”

“Yes, it is.” Ibis explained. “It’s so tall that elves and humans can’t survive without a special spell which is why I am here, to perform the spell before it gets too hard to breath.” He held a hand to the mount beside him. “Please, come with me, if we leave now we will arrive at the top before dark.”

“W-What about my bags?” The human asked, looking at the carriage that had also been carrying a few of his belongings. 

“They will be brought up later. Shall we?”

“Wait!” He called, running to one of the bags he’d kept close for the whole trip, putting it on his back then headed to the creature, climbing onto its saddle easily. “Okay, ready.”

Ibis nodded and they began to rise up the path, clouds soon surrounding them and blocking out the world below. When they reached a gateway, Ibis performed a spell and while Ezran didn’t feel any different he was still amazed by his first display of real magic. 

Just as the sun began to set, they arrived at the top of the tower and found a bridge before a stunning palace that looked to be carved out of the rock itself. As he climbed off the Shadowpaw on the other side of the bridge, the two doors opened and three dragons in hybrid form walked out.

Ezran swallowed thickly as he looked over them. One he knew of by reputation and portraits but had never met, the fearless, determined and slightly short tempered King Avizandum. 

Beside him walked a female, her eyes kind and gentle but with a fierce side equal to her mate’s if called on. Queen Zubeia.

Next to her was a young boy, only a few years older than Ezran himself, looking nervous and clinging to his mother’s hand. Prince Cadonumis.

Bowing respectfully to them all, Ezran tried not to react. “King Avizandum.”

“Prince Ezran. I’m glad to see you are here. I hope your journey was uneventful.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“May I introduce my mate.” He said, turning to the woman beside him. “Queen Zubeia.”

“Welcome to our home, Prince Ezran.”

“And my son, Prince Cadonumis.”

Cadonumis bit his lip but then nodded. “Hello.” He whispered shyly.

“Hi.” Ezran returned.

“Cadonumis, why don’t you show Ezran to his room?” The queen asked softly. “I’m sure he’s tired from the long ride and needs some rest.”

“Yes mother.” The dragon said, stepping away from him. “Come on, I’ll show you the way.”

Nodding, Ezran hurried to follow the other, walking beside him in a thick silence however, as they walked, Ezran did notice that the older boy kept glancing at him and quickly looking away.

He smirked to himself and the next time he did it, Ezran pulled a funny face.

Caught off guard, the dragon came to a sudden stop. “Wha-“ He gasped.

Ez laughed. “Sorry, you just kept looking at me.”

Cadonumis swallowed then rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry. I’ve just… never seen a human before.” He looked him over. “You’re shorter than I thought.”

“I am just a kid. I’ll grow.” He looked over the dragon. “I can’t be much younger than you.”

“I’m 11.” Cad confirmed.

“See? I’m only a year younger than you.” 

Knowing the two of them would be grown men when all this was over, Ezran decided to at least try and get to know the dragon. “You want to meet Bait?”

“Bait?”

“Dad told me to leave him.” Ez explained as he took his bag off. “But I couldn’t. I mean, who would look after him? And he’s my best friend.” He opened the bag and looked in to reveal a glowing creature with a grumpy expression.

Cadonumis’ face went wide with amazement. “Wow!” He said, reaching out and touching the creature gently. “What is it?”

“He’s a glow toad. He’s my pet and friend.”

“I’ve never had one of those.”

“You’ve never had a pet?”

“I’ve never had a friend.” The dragon sighed, still looking at the toad. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure, if you want.” Ez said, picking up and passing him the toad. Bait croaked at being placed in the dragon’s arms but didn’t squirm or bite so Ezran thought it was a good sign. “So… you’ve never had a friend before?”

“No.” Cadonumis sighed, stroking Bait’s head gently. 

“Well, I can be your friend? As can Bait! If you want Cadonumis?”

“Y-you can call me Cad… if you want. It’s what my mama and papa call me.”

“Cool, you can call me Ez.” He grinned at the other boy. “So… umm… you were going to show me my room?”

“Yeah, it’s down the hall from mine. Come on, I’ll show you.”

~#~

Avizandum’s plan was working brilliantly. Ezran and Cad were quickly becoming great friends, spending most of every day together, playing games and stories, taking their lessons together and both agreeing, human or dragon, teachers were boring.

Apart from their lessons with Lain and Tiadrin, the same dragonguards that had been so kind to Ezran on his trip to the spire were also the princes’ combat teachers. 

The friendship did have a downside as the pair became royal pranksters, putting spiders in drinks, hiding pinecones under chairs. Even the king wasn’t safe when they dropped a water balloon on his head. It was a good laugh by all involved but they did get three extra history classes as punishment.

While he still missed his father and home, Ezran did make the best of it all and Cad did his best to keep his spirits up. Three years into the five year exchange the pair were at the top of the spire, sparing against each other.

In the last three years, Ezran had grown like a weed to the point he was almost the same height as the fourteen year old dragon. He laughed as he crossed the wooden swords. “Come on Cad!” He teased. “You’re going easy on me.”

“Yeah right. I just don’t want you to fall off the edge.” The other chuckled, the swords clanking loudly against each other, advancing and retreating across the space.

Tiadrin nodded as she watched them. “Very good Ezran. Watch your tail Cad.”

He yelped in pain as he stepped back and stood on the tip. Ezran quickly took advantage of it and knocked the blade away and struck the dragon’s chest. Huffing, the dragon sighed. “Well played.”

“That’s the fourth round your tail has caused you to lose Prince Cadonumis.” Tiadrin said as she passed them both a towel to get rid of the sweat they had worked up. “You need to learn to control it.”

“I am trying to.” Cad sighed as he wiped off his brow. “It just… has a mind of its own.”

“Well, if it means I get to keep winning.” Ezran smirked before laughing as the other grabbed him in a headlock and began to nuggy his hair. “AH! Cad! Get off!”

“Ahem.”

They turned and quickly broke apart when they noticed the king watching them, Cadonumis clearing his throat as he did. “Father.”

“Need I remind you two again that the nexus is sacred ground? I allow you to train up here, not mess around.”

“Sorry King Avizandum.” Ezran sighed. “I started it.”

“I’m sure you are both as guilty as each other.” Avizandum said fondly of the pair. “Now, go and get cleaned up. We are expecting guests tonight.” 

Nodding the pair hurried off as the king spoke to the guard.

Hurrying down the stairs around the spire and back to the palace, Ezran glanced back. “Any idea who the guest is?” he asked as they walked down the halls towards their rooms.

Cad shook his head. “No idea but I think they are from the coastal regions.”

“How do you know?”

“Chef took a large order of fish the other day.” He gagged. “If I have to eat fish tonight, I’m going to be sick.”

Ezran chuckled, stopping outside his door. “Just don’t throw up on me.”

“I’ll try but no promises.” Cad teased back, walking across to the other side where his own room was. “Come get me when you’re ready.”

Ez nodded then stepped into his room, a cozy warm room that was filled with mementos of his time in Xadia.

~#~

**_At dinner, Cad is introduced to Marinee and told she’s his betrothed and they will marry after the exchange has ended. Cad doesn’t like the idea but agrees to his father’s wishes_ **

~#~

“Cad, Ezran.” Lain called the pair as they walked into the training room. “There is someone I’d like you to meet.”

Rarely did the two get to meet someone new so they were instantly excited as someone came forward from behind the male. It was another elf, silver haired with lilac eyes and blue marks on her cheeks. She appeared to be around Cadonumis’ age and bowed formally. “It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Cadonumis, Prince Ezran.”

“Nice to meet you too… umm…”

“Rayla.” Lain introduced, placing a hand on her shoulder. “My daughter. She just completed her basic training to become a dragonguard. In a few more years, she’ll join the force with us.”

Bowing again, Rayla kept her eyes to the floor. “It’s an honour to serve you, your highness. I hope to make you proud.” 

Cad swallowed thickly and nodded a couple of times. “And me.” He said then shook his head briefly. “I mean, I’m sure you will.”

Rayla gave a shy smile then nodded. “I… I should get back. It-it was an honour to meet you sire.”

“Yeah, it was.” The dragon said as he watched her walk away with her father. As they left, he groaned and slapped his own brow. “Man I screwed that up.” He sighed.

“Why did you go all… weird Cad?” Ezran asked as he sat on the floor.

“Did you not  _ see _ her?” He scoffed, leaning on the wall and looking up at the ceiling. “She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever  _ seen _ .” He sighed deeply. “My heart’s still racing.”

Ezran laughed. “Wow, move over Marinee, Prince Cadonumis has a new lady.”

The dragon chuckled. “Yeah, I think I do.” He sighed again. “She really was… beautiful.”

~#~

\- Cad tries to flirt with Rayla but fails each time – never changes how he feels for her.

\- When the five years are over, Cad and Ez go to Katolis with Rayla as their guard and part of her training

\- While in Katolis fall for each other.


	54. Post Story - My Time, Essence

#  **Post Story - My Time, Essence** ****

Sitting up in the nest, Callum looked sadly over at his wife. Rayla was still fast asleep, as  _ he _ should have been. Her long hair fanned out against the pillows, her face smiling in her dreams. He couldn't believe it had been almost a decade since they’d first met. It felt much shorter, but when he thought about it, they had done so much in that time. He smiled, reaching over and stroking some of her hair back.

He forgot that she was a light sleeper, and Rayla opened her eyes at the touch. "Cal?" she asked sleepily, sitting up beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Rayla. I just have something on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shifted behind him and rubbed between his wings. "Might help?"

He looked over at her and enjoyed her massage for a bit, then sighed. "It's...about you, Rayla."

"What about me?"

"A few days ago, you were saying your back hurt."

"That?" She scoffed. "Oh Cal, I told you; I landed funny while training. Nothing serious."

"I know...but...it made me think." He sighed, his tail wrapping around her. "Rayla...I hate it, but I just can't get it out of my head." He ran a hand back in his hair. "The average lifespan of an elf...is a few hundred years. Dragons...we have an average of  _ thousands _ Rayla. Sol Regem is already over three thousand." 

"Cal..."

He turned to her, holding her cheek gently. "I'll outlive you. I-I don't even know about Variants...I might outlive Avi, or any other children we may have...and I can't stop it."

Taking a moment to comprehend his fears, Rayla then leant against him. "I know Cal. I know. It's painful for me too. I don't want to leave you, Avi, or any of our future kids...but that’s more than a hundred years away." She leant up and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

He could only sigh deeply at her words. "What if...what if it were longer?" he asked almost under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"What if...there was a way for you to live longer? Almost...twice as long as normal?"

She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I found this spell in the royal study. I was looking for something else and stumbled upon it. When I read it, I didn't believe what I was reading, but my mother confirmed it." He ran a hand back in his hair and looked up to the ceiling. "It’s a spell, ancient, from a time before the records. It hasn't been used in thousands of years. But...it’s a way for a dragon to share their life force with another."

"What does that mean?"

"Time. It takes the time from one and gives it to another." He turned to look at her. "It would take a few hundred years off my lifespan, and you would gain them. You would live twice as long, if not longer." His face became sorrowful. "I couldn't give you more than a few hundred...but it’s something."

His wife thought for a while, then shook her head. "What about Avi?"

He looked away. "It can only be used once. But...we also don't know how long he’ll have naturally. I mean...Variants aren't meant to be able to shift or do magic, and yet, our son can. Maybe he inherited my life span?"

"But he may have mine too," she whispered. "We may watch our son grow old before us." She placed her hand on her chest over her nightdress and shook her head. "I don't think my heart could take seeing that."

"I know. I...I don't think I could face it either. But...if I do...I would rather face it with you than alone." He cuddled her close, pulling her into his lap. "Look, we don't need to cast the spell right now. I just wanted you to know about it and...we can think about it, okay?"

"Yeah...Thanks Cal," she sighed, snuggling into his arms. "Love you."

"Love you too,” he whispered back, both of them lying back in their nest to finally get some sleep.

~#~

"He's just using her to get access to the King."

"I agree. He's a nobody from  _ outside _ Xadia. How could she choose him?"

"The King even gave him a title. Can you believe that?"

"You can call a stone a diamond, but that doesn't change what it is."

Around the corner, Transeant frowned to himself. He overheard the dragons' conversation, sighing as he tried not to show his frustration over their words. It had been a couple years since he'd come to live with his son and mate, and yet, people  _ still _ had this prejudice against him. He didn't interfere with Cadonumis' business, nor did he attend formal banquets unless he was Zeb's official company. He honestly couldn't care less about being 'Dragon Lord Transeant'. He just wanted to be with his family.

That night, as he lay in bed with his mate, he heard her sigh and lifted his head to look over at her. "Zeb? You alright?"

"Yeah...I just...I've been thinking...I think..."

"It's time?" he finished for her, smiling sadly.

Her own smile was sad too. "You've been looking at my dreams again?"

"Only because I have the same one," he replied.

"Do you think we should?"

"I do, Zeb. I think it's time," he whispered, wrapping his wing around her once more. "It’s a full moon tomorrow. Should we..."

"Yeah, tomorrow," she agreed, nuzzling his side. "They are all here, so...tomorrow."

With a nod, the dragon snuggled up with his mate, drifting off to sleep.

The next day, Zeb and Tran went to the dining room where the family was gathered for their evening meal, holding hands to offer each other support. They entered the room and found their two sons, the Moonshadow elf, the moon dragoness, and their Variant grandchild all occupying their time before dinner. 

"Can...can we have your attention everyone?" Zeb called as she looked over them all. Once she had everyone’s attention, she nodded. "Transeant and I...we...we have decided that we’re going to leave."

Her eldest son frowned. "Leave?"

"Xadia," Transeant explained, "We are going to leave Xadia."

Everyone gasped at the declaration, the adults stepping forward. "What? You're leaving Xadia?"

"But...why?" Zym asked quietly.

"We aren't needed here anymore. You are both fully grown and mated. Cadonumis has become a great king."

"And Zym, you are a master Dream Walker now. There is nothing either of us can teach you." Transeant smiled proudly. "So, we have decided that we want to go and spend the rest of our lives somewhere we are not constantly being judged by those around us."

"We want to have somewhere that is just for us, and us only," the former queen added with a nod. "A place where no one knows who we are...A simple life"

"Couldn't you have that in Xadia?" Zym questioned timidly.

His mother smiled softly. "Zym, you know we couldn't. Everyone knows us here."

"Besides, we want a fresh start, son."

Holding his wife’s hand close, Cadonumis fought back waves of sorrow. “Where will you go?”

“I don’t know Cad,” the female sighed. “Just...away from here. We talked about seeing if Tran’s old cave was still unoccupied. Perhaps settle there?”

“If not, we will find somewhere else. There’s a big world out there. We'll find somewhere,” he said with a smile.

The family looked at each other with a mix of emotions. Cadonumis eventually worked through it, then stepped over, taking each of their hands. “I want you both to be happy. And while I wish you could do that here…I understand that you can’t.” He squeezed their hands as he looked into their eyes. “No matter where you go, you will always have a home here.”

His mother smiled and hugged him tight, tears in her eyes. “Thank you Cad.”

Hugging her back, he inhaled deeply and pulled away, glancing to his brother who had tears flowing messily down his face. “W-will…will you ever come back?” he sniffed while Yuue stood behind him, rubbing his shoulder calmly. 

The older moon dragon sighed as he held his son’s shoulder. “I don’t know Zym...maybe.”

“We will send word once we find somewhere,” Zubeia promised, reaching over and kissing his brow. “Maybe you can come visit us?”

The Moonshadow elf frowned a bit at their announcement. “When do you want to leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Transeant said almost instantly. “We spent today preparing.”

“So soon?” Cadonumis gasped.

“It’s a full moon tomorrow, and we didn’t want to leave any chance for us to change our minds. It’s for the best.”

“So…tonight will be our last meal together as a family?” Zym sniffed, clearing his eyes with Yuue holding him close.

Realising the reality of his words, Callum thought for a moment. “Then we will make it a meal to remember.” He beamed, hurrying over to an extravagant cupboard and opening it. He pulled out a large bottle of swirling, dark green liquid.

His mother chuckled. “Cadonumis! That’s your last bottle of Threqush wine. I thought you were saving it?”

“I think this is a worthy reason to drink it,” he replied, picking up glasses and opening the corked bottle to pour each of them a glass.

As he did, Prince Avi walked over and tipped his head. “Can I try some daddy?”

Looking at their young child, Callum and Rayla shared a look before shrugging. “Alright, just a _ tiny bit _ ...mixed in with some juice,” Cal explained, then mixed a small splash of the green liquid with some moonberry juice. Even with the little amount, it was enough to turn the whole glass green.

Once everyone had a glass, the Dragon King raised his own. “We may not all be related by blood, but we are by love. Transeant, mother, I wish you both every happiness, joy, and love in your new lives...wherever you may go.”

Smiling at the toast, the family drank and smiled together, going on to talk, laugh, share memories, and create new ones long into the night before finally turning it in. 

~#~

In the middle of the night, the two older dragons carefully snuck out of their room, walking slowly as not to make any noise or be noticeable. A few guards  _ did _ spot them, but didn’t comment as they carried large bags towards the nexus above. However, when they arrived at the top to depart, they found a ghostly, transparent figure waiting for them.

“Rayla,” Zubeia gasped, then looked nervously at their bags. “I…I can explain.”

“You don’t want any teary goodbyes,” the elf guessed, fading out of her ghostly form and walking over to hug the former queen. “But you weren’t getting past me without a goodbye.”

The dragoness chuckled and hugged her back for a bit. “Thank you Rayla. For everything. And…will you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Always stay by Cad’s side.”

Smiling sadly, the elf nodded. “I swear. And you promise to stay in touch?”

“We will,” the pair agreed, giving the Moonshadow one last hug before they shifted and flew off into the night.

Next morning, the families awoke to find both of them had already left. And while there was some anger and cold words said, there was generally acceptance, and eventually, relief that no tears had scarred their last memories.

As the days passed, they became content that their last memories were happy ones. 

Callum sighed as he sat at his desk with a picture of his step-dad and mother that he’d drawn a few years ago.

As he sat looking at the image, a hand reached up and held his shoulder, supporting him before wrapping around and holding him tight. "They’re going to be alright Cal," she whispered in his ear.

Touching her arm on his neck, the dragon nodded. “I know. But…I still miss them.”

"I know." She sighed, holding him for a bit longer. "Cal, I know this might not be the best time but...I want to do the time sharing spell."

"What?"

"Zubeia leaving...it made me realise...I may be scared of what's to come but...it's unavoidable. And even if our son does grow old before us, I can't bear the idea of you being alone." She leant up and kissed him gently. "I'll be with you Callum. We can face the future together."

"Are you sure Rayla? It can't be undone."

"I'm sure Callum." She nodded. "What do we do?"

"W-we have to wait for the next storm, when my Arcanum is strongest. Then it's...just a rune and enchantment."

"Alright." She smiled, holding him close. "We can do this Cal, I promise."

~#~

A few weeks later, Callum felt a tingle down his spine and looked out the window to see dark clouds on the horizon. "A storm," he whispered to himself. Then, he left to find Rayla. She was with Avi as she tried to teach him history. He smiled at his child, then coughed to get their attention. 

"Papa!" Avi shouted, hurrying over for a hug. 

"Hey, you behaving?"

"Yes papa."

He smiled, then ruffled his tawny hair before looking at his wife. "Rayla, a storm's coming. Now is the time if you’re still sure."

The elf looked at their son. She smiled at him, then at her husband. "I am."

"Come on then. I have everything ready."

"Class is over Avi. Go and play...but stay out of the kitchen."

The little Variant smiled and nodded, heading off to play while the King and Queen headed to their bedchambers. 

Callum had kept the scroll locked in a chest in their room with the items they needed, the pair having read it several times over the last few weeks so Rayla knew exactly what to expect. 

With the door closed and locked, Rayla began to remove her shirt, as did Callum. Both looked out the window as the rain began to fall.

"Last chance Rayla."

"Callum, I want this," she assured, stroking his cheek gently.

Taking a deep breath, Callum picked up a small, ornate dagger, then took a seat in the nest. As his wife sat across from him, he nodded and placed a hand on her chest over her heart. "This will sting a little."

"Cal, I gave birth to a dragon Variant. I think I can handle a little cut," she teased, leaning over and kissing him for a moment. 

He smiled, then moved the dagger over her chest. The blade slowly cut into her skin, leaving a wound in the shape of a rune in its wake. 

Rayla winced a little, but once it was done, took the blade herself, wiped it clean, and cut the same rune into his chest over his own heart. 

Once finished, Rayla smeared her hand in her own blood and placed her hand over his mark. Callum did the same and placed his hand over her own wound. Thunder crashed outside, and Callum felt a swell of power, the two marks beginning to glow. The king swallowed, staring at her for a moment before he finally spoke. "Mea tempus, essentia. Ipsi pertinent ad te." 

Rayla smiled back, but then winced as she felt magic flowing into her. She managed to keep silent, but the raw energy running through her veins was almost painful. However, she was determined to finish this, so she simply endured. Callum gasped as he felt the magic energy pull away, coursing through his arm and down to his palm where it transferred to her. As it went on, he only got more tired, his breaths straining. It took about a minute for the spell to complete, but once it was over, the dragon collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. "D-didn't mention... _ this... _ in the scroll," he wheezed, curling in on himself for a moment. 

Rayla also fell into the nest to lie beside him. She wasn’t tired, but she was still winded by the spell. Shifting a little closer, she gently brushed his hair back from his face and scratched behind his ears, just how he liked it. She couldn’t hold back a giggle at hearing his soft, quiet purr. "Love you Callum." 

Cracking open his eyes, he smiled back at her, lazily nuzzling her neck. “I...I love you too...Rayla...”

\-----

**RK: I'm so sorry we've haven't been uploading much guys. I'm kind of out of it right now. I've had my attention focused on other fandoms, and my TDP motivation has been kinda "meh". We still have stuff in the lineup, we just need the time and motivation to finish them.**


End file.
